<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return of the Prince by poorrichardslegacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913725">Return of the Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorrichardslegacy/pseuds/poorrichardslegacy'>poorrichardslegacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Galra Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Blade of Marmora characters - Freeform, Original Character(s), Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorrichardslegacy/pseuds/poorrichardslegacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is an Alternate Universe/Canon Divergence revision to Voltron Legendary Defender, Seasons 3 and 4. </p><p>The battle against Zarkon is over; Shiro, the leader of the Paladins, is gone. The team does their best to pick themselves up. Keith suffers through the classic symptoms of grief but in the end comes to terms with the loss of his surrogate big brother. As the Paladins figure out how to re-form Voltron and learn to work together, Prince Lotor and his Generals come on stage to fill the power vacuum left by the absence of Emperor Zarkon. Keith finds a new mentor who puts him through more than just a few changes. His close personal encounters with two of Lotor's Generals open his eyes to the fact that there is more depth to the Galra than rebel and Coalition leaders first led him to believe.</p><p>Chapters 1 through 4 posted 26 February 2020<br/>Chapters 5 and 6 posted 3 March 2020<br/>Chapters 7 and 8 posted 11 March 2020<br/>Chapter 9 posted 18 March 2020<br/>Chapter 10 posted 26 March 2020<br/>Chapter 11 posted 31 March 2020<br/>Chapter 12 posted 8 April 2020<br/>Chapter 13 posted 15 April 2020<br/>Chapter 14 posted 20 April 2020<br/>Chapter 15 posted 24 April 2020</p><p>NOTE: This work is complete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa &amp; Keith (Voltron), Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Allura &amp; Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Galra Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foreward to the Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender, nor do I own any of the characters except original characters created for this work. Voltron and its characters are the property of World Entertainment Productions (WEP). Voltron Legendary Defender is a production of DreamWorks. I am making no profit off of this work. This story is an alternate universe created strictly for fun and to explore the possibilities of what could have been.</p><p>IMPORTANT: An awareness-raising note to my readers (present and future)<br/>I do not consent to my work being hosted by any third-party site or app. This piece of fanfiction ‘Return of the Prince (in the series ‘The Galra Chronicles’) has been posted ONLY in archiveofourown.org under the pseudonym poorrichardslegacy.<br/>Please note that this work was written and posted purely for entertainment purposes, and NOT for any monetary gain. This means that you, as the reader, DO NOT have to pay to read this fanfic.<br/>Also, if you find this fanfic on any other app or site or under any other name, in whole or in part, it has been reposted without my permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The original work in the Galra Chronicles series, <em>Rejected by the Galra</em>, was posted to Archive of our Own on October 6, 2019, followed later that month by <em>The Seven Paladins</em>. Those works, plus a later work published in November 2019 and completed in early January 2020 (<em>The Marmoran Generals</em>) constitute three works of the Galra Chronicles. Together they are Act III of a rebooted Voltron Legendary Defender AU.</p>
<p>In the back of my mind a nagging voice kept telling me that I needed to fill in the story of how these characters got to where they started in Chapter 2 of Rejected by the Galra. In other words, write Act II so that things make more sense for people reading Act III. There was another voice that argued against it, questioning why I should invest hours of my life creating another set of works for an AU of a series with a dormant fanbase. Who would read it?</p>
<p>Well, since you’re reading this page, you’ve just proven two things:</p>
<ol>
<li>The fanbase isn’t dormant</li>
<li>Someone did pick it up are read it (well, at least part of it)</li>
</ol>
<p>What you have in hand (or on your screen) is the first work of Act II of the Galra Chronicles series. Some of the important points covered in Act II are as follows:</p>
<ul>
<li>Shiro died heroically in the fight against Zarkon and he’s not coming back. We delve into Keith’s growth from an immature teenage loner who wanted nothing to do with the responsibility of being the Black Paladin, to that of a more mature young man in his early 20’s who grew into the leadership role thrust upon him</li>
<li>Chronicle the growth of the relationships between all the Paladins and lay the groundwork for the close relationships that blossomed in Act III (can we say Plance and Allurance?)</li>
<li>Introduce Prince Lotor and lay out the motivations for his actions and his relationships with Zarkon, Haggar, his Generals, the Paladins (particularly Keith), and his special relationship with Allura (Lotura anyone?)</li>
<li>Formally introduce Lotor’s Generals and delve deeper into their relationships with Lotor and with each other. I also want to explore their rivalry with the Paladins.</li>
<li>Last and certainly not least, the relationship between Keith and Acxa. Things start out rocky between these two…heck, Acxa hates Keith’s guts, views him as her enemy, and tries several times to kill him. At least that’s what she tells herself and anyone else who will listen. As for Keith…let’s just say the lad suffers conflicted feelings (i.e., ‘wow she’s beautiful and I hate her guts’) and must deal with the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune when it comes to the blue lady.</li>
</ul>
<p>The story you are about to read picks up at the beginning of what was Season 3 and follows the general narrative flow of Seasons 3 and 4. Chapters 2 through 5 are close to canon with some modifications and clarifications. Having said that, this is an AU and there is a significant amount of original material in this work and that becomes apparent starting in Chapter 6. The AU story for Seasons 5 and 6, <em>The Rise of the Black Paladin</em>, is contained in a separate volume that is targeted for publication in mid to late Spring 2020.</p>
<p>It took more time than I thought it would to get to this point, but in the end it all came together. For what it’s worth – here you go. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Changing of the Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle against Zarkon is over, their leader Shiro is gone. The Paladins do their best to pick themselves up. Keith suffers through the classic symptoms of grief but in the end comes to terms with the loss of his surrogate big brother. As the Paladins figure out how to re-form Voltron, new actors come on the stage to fill the power vacuum left by the absence of Emperor Zarkon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly canon compliant, however additional details and dialog are added to close some gaps that were evident in the original.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc33623087" name="_Toc33623087"></a>
  <strong>The Search</strong>
</p>
<p>The battle against Zarkon is over. The Red Lion, with Keith at the controls, searches the wreckage of ships in the debris field for a missing comrade. Sighing heavily as his scans reveal nothing, Keith struggles to understand what could have possibly happened to his surrogate big brother Takeshi Shirogame.</p>
<p>He flashes back to the battle against Zarkon. How Shiro took on the Galra Emperor one-on-one, mano-e-mano. How after the battle they had to tow the Black Lion to the Castle of Lions. Keith and the other Paladins found the cockpit of the Black Lion empty, except for Shiro’s black bayard.</p>
<p>He realizes he has no choice but to accept the fact that his mentor, the Black Paladin of Voltron, is gone. Yet another casualty of the war against the Galra. He opens his communications link and calls the Bridge of the Castle of Lions.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>There's nothing out here, Coran.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Keith.”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>I'm coming home.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623088" name="_Toc33623088"></a>
  <strong>Diplomatic Attire</strong>
</p>
<p>Ending his conversation with Keith, Coran departs the Bridge of the Castle to check in with Princess Allura. She is preparing for a diplomatic meeting with representatives of the Cubserions, a people who recently declared independence from the Galra Empire. What he walks in on is not what he expected to see. Eyes widening with a mixture of disbelief and bemusement, he sees Allura sniffing her dress. It’s been in storage for 10,000 decaphoebs and smells just a bit stale. Allura notices Coran, and she becomes self-conscious about her actions…but only for a moment.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>I'm worried it smells a bit musty. It's been awhile since I've had to look presentable.”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>The Cubserions just declared independence after a thousand decaphoebs of oppression, so they probably won't notice.”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Then why am I getting all puffed up like a Trufalian merengue? This is going to be a serious diplomatic meeting.”</p>
<p>Coran bends down and grabs the end of Allura's dress, fluffing it up.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Remember, Princess, seventy percent of diplomacy is appearance. Then twenty-nine percent is manners, decorum, formalities, and chit-chat. It only about one percent, uh— “</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Serious business about fighting for the freedom of the universe?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that. Oh, and I forgot hors d'oeuvres. Oh, that's at least two percent, so I'll have to recalculate my...”</p>
<p>Cutting off his banter regarding diplomatic percentages, she expresses her true concern regarding the upcoming meeting. <strong>“</strong>We just freed these planets. Do you really think they're ready to come together to fight the Galra?”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>I don't think it's a question of wanting to fight back, but of believing that it's possible. It's up to you to give them that faith.”</p>
<p>Allura casts her eyes downward toward the floor, a sad tone in her voice. “It should be Voltron.”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>We can't always put the fate of the universe in the hands of a giant weapon. At least, that's what your father believed.”</p>
<p>She turns away from Coran and stares forlornly in the mirror. Like Keith, she too is mourning the loss of Shiro.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623089" name="_Toc33623089"></a>
  <strong>The Liberation of Puig</strong>
</p>
<p>In the skies above Planet Puig, the Blue and Yellow Lions are engaged in a battle against swarms of Galra fighters, supporting an assault by the Blade of Marmora to liberate the planet. They maneuver through the Galra defenses and fighter screens towards a designated drop zone where they will deploy the Blade of Marmora assault teams they carry. Each Lion carries a team of 30 Blade soldiers.</p>
<p>Lance alerts the Blades as they approach the drop zone. “About 30 ticks to the drop zone. You ready, Kolivan?”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Affirmative.”</p>
<p>With no warning, the Blue Lion receives anti-aircraft fire from flak towers on the ground.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Hold on, evasive action underway!”</p>
<p>Pinpointing the location of the flak towers, Blue and Yellow make short work of them. There’s only one problem.</p>
<p>“Lance, I think we just passed the drop zone.”</p>
<p>That’s not their only problem. They are being pursued by ten squadrons of Galra fighters. <strong>“</strong>We're under heavy fire, there's no way we can stop here Hunk. Kolivan, any ideas?”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Open the hatch. We'll take it from here.” With the exit doors of the Lions open, Kolivan exhorts his team to deploy.</p>
<p>“Go! Go! Go!”</p>
<p>Kolivan ushers his men out of the hatch of the Blue Lion, and then follows himself. The Blade troops in the Yellow Lion deploy at the same time. Dropping to the ground they sprint into the devastated and rubble-strewn Puigian capital, which is swarming with hundreds of Galra sentry droids.</p>
<p>As the battle rages, an artillery emplacement hidden on the underside of an overhanging cliff ledge above the city charges up. It quickly takes aim on the attacking Blade forces.</p>
<p>In the skies above the town, Lance and Hunk fight back against the Galra fighter squadrons to keep them from attacking the Blade of Marmora forces. The number of fighters is overwhelming, but the Lions have the advantage in speed and weaponry. An advantage Lance decides to demonstrate.</p>
<p>“Think you're pretty good, huh? Can you handle this?”</p>
<p>Blue races up a cliff face, executes a midair backflip, and after taking a position behind the fighter pursuing him, destroys it.</p>
<p>“Didn't think so.”</p>
<p>Startled to see Yellow racing past him with a fighter in hot pursuit, Lance shouts a warning. “Hunk, you got a fighter right on your six!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I'm about to teach this sentry a lesson about tailgating!”</p>
<p>Hunk reverses Yellow, deliberately smashing into the fighter. The heavily armored Yellow Lion survives the impact, but the fighter does not.</p>
<p>Their communications link to the Blades comes alive as the voice of Kolivan crackles through the static. “Paladins, can you hear me?”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>We hear you, what's up?”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>We're pinned down by heavy artillery. We need air support.” In the background, the Paladins hear the impact of incoming artillery rounds from the cliffside artillery emplacement.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>I see it. I'll take it out!”</p>
<p>Lance launches an attack on the emplacement but runs into a problem. Because of its protected location on the bottom of the cliff overhang he can’t get off a clean shot. He does succeed in lifting the barrage against the Blade of Marmora forces by drawing the fire from the emplacement.</p>
<p>“Uh oh! I can't get a safe angle of attack!”</p>
<p>Hunk observes Lance’s plight and is not surprised to hear the frustration in his voice over the radio. But he has a simple solution to the problem.</p>
<p>“Maybe not from the front.”</p>
<p>Hunk pilots Yellow above the rock overhang sheltering the artillery emplacement. Inserting his Bayard into Yellow’s Bayard port, the Lion’s feet transform into drill bits. Putting Yellow into a rapid spin, he drills through the rock, destroying the emplacement from behind.</p>
<p>Their supporting artillery destroyed, and the town overrun, the remaining Galra forces flee Puig. Approaching the town in their Lions, Lance and Hunk see the Blade of Marmora mopping up and putting their Galra prisoners into a central collection point.</p>
<p>Kolivan gazes into the skies above Puig and sees the Galra fighter squadrons and troopships fading in the distance. “It appears the Galra forces are evacuating.”</p>
<p>To which Lance adds a not-so-subtle warning. “Yeah and stay out!”</p>
<p>Being a bit of a hot dog and a narcissist, Lance decides it’s time to kick back and celebrate. “Let's set 'em down over there and get ready for the parade.”</p>
<p>Landing their Lions, Lance and Hunk walk into town to meet the liberated Puigians. Three Puigian girls rush up to Lance, who can’t resist the opportunity to pose for a selfie with them.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Now this is the kind of world-saving that a Paladin can get used to!”</p>
<p>Hunk is offered multiple platters of food by some of the Puigian mothers. Turning to Lance he says, <strong>“</strong>Whoo! You got that right! Oh, methinks I'll try this one with all the legs.” To his surprise, the one with all the legs has an objection to being eaten. “Nope! Still alive!”</p>
<p>The people that they saved gather on the ground below the ridge where the two Lions are parked, looking up at them in awe. One of the elders in the crowd looks over to the Blade of Marmora soldiers and growls with a combination of suspicion and hatred. Seeing this, other Puigians follow suit.</p>
<p>Kolivan looks away, uncertain as to what to do, before Hunk walks up to him, chewing on food.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>You know, based on our recent battles, it seems like the Galra Empire is kinda just falling apart.”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>It's more than that. Look.” Kolivan points to the mountainside behind them, where Hunk sees an image of Voltron carved into the rock.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Whoa!”</p>
<p>His camera at the ready, Lance takes a quick picture of it.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Word of Voltron's triumph is spreading.” Pride and satisfaction in what the Blade of Marmora and Voltron have accomplished together ring out in the tone of Kolivan’s voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess the only problem is that we can't form Voltron anymore.”</p>
<p>Hearing this, Kolivan expresses his concern to Hunk. “That cannot stand! The universe needs Voltron!”</p>
<p>The Puigian leader now approaches Lance and Hunk to express his gratitude and that of his people. “Lions of Voltron, the people of Puig thank you for delivering us from the evil hands of the Galra Empire.”</p>
<p>Lance makes it clear to everyone that it was more than just the Lions that liberated their planet and gives credit where credit is due. “Don't forget the Blade of Marmora. We couldn't have done it without Kolivan and his team.”</p>
<p>Kolivan bows respectfully to the Puigian Leader. “It was our honor.”</p>
<p>The Puigian leader glares at the Marmoran soldiers and grudgingly acknowledges the contribution by the Blades to the liberation of his planet. <strong>“</strong>Yes.”</p>
<p>Turning back to the Paladins, the smile returns to his face. “I want to pledge to you that every able-bodied Puigian will join Voltron in the fight against the Galra. Speaking of Voltron, where is it?”</p>
<p>The crowd begins cheering, calling out for Voltron. It turns into a chant. “Voltron! Voltron! Voltron!”</p>
<p>Lance smiles nervously, while Hunk leans in to him in a discreet way.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>I think this might be a problem.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623090" name="_Toc33623090"></a>
  <strong>The Search for Matt Holt</strong>
</p>
<p>In the Castle of Lions, Pidge stares intently at the footage of her brother Matt's escape from a Galra prison. In the video Matt, coughing badly, is being led out of the prison by two masked rebel fighters. Judging by the dazed look on his face, he was not in the best of shape during his escape.</p>
<p>“Oh, number five, you're back! How was your mission?”</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Coran! I talked to some members of the desert tribe on Planet Kythra who have these same large feathered ears. They're not friendly to Zarkon, but they couldn't help me identify the person in the footage. So, that's a dead end. Now, these flappy, loosey, pant-thingies...”</p>
<p>“…are skort pantaloons. Very breathable.”</p>
<p>“Right. They're traditionally worn by the Tando people.”</p>
<p>“Yes, in the Valurian quadrant.”</p>
<p>“Right, that's on the other side of the galaxy. And what's this mask thing that they all have on their faces?”</p>
<p>“Hm, no idea. But it appears to be the perfect blend of fashion and function.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so, my brother was either taken by intergalactic fashion pirates, or... maybe the outer reaches of these galaxies are occupied by freedom fighters that are starting to work together against the Galra Empire.”</p>
<p>Coran flashes back to the days when he wore a large jacket-cape garment, and he chuckles gleefully. “You know, I don't mind telling you this, but I was considered a bit of an intergalactic fashion pirate in my day. I used to have a bogwaggle cape that I trained to sing my theme song whenever I entered a room.”</p>
<p>Pidge rolls her eyes and continues with the discussion.</p>
<p>“Maybe this will help. While I was gone I had the system analyze the sound of the explosion from the prison break.”</p>
<p>Pidge plays the sound for Coran, and then analyzes its resonance spectrum with her computer.</p>
<p>“Huh. Nanothermite titanium-boron. Hey, maybe we can track that!”</p>
<p>“Good idea. While you do that, I'm going to check in with Lance and Hunk and see how things went on Planet Puig.”</p>
<p>As Coran departs, Pidge looks at the footage one more time and makes a promise to her brother. “Don’t worry, Matt,. I’ll find you.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623091" name="_Toc33623091"></a>
  <strong>The Lion Shuffle</strong>
</p>
<p>Two vargas later, everyone gathers in the Paladins Lounge on the Castle of Lions. Lance and Hunk are the only ones in Paladin armor, having just arrived from Puig. Finally able to relax, they debrief everyone on their experiences on the planet.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>They haven't figured out their flatbread situation yet, but what they do with those centipedes is just out of this world.”</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>And they're totally ready to join the fight against the Galra.”</p>
<p>Pidge is impressed. “Nice!”</p>
<p>“We brought back a few of their leaders to meet with Allura. Hopefully they will join the Coalition.”</p>
<p>Realizing she has more diplomatic work ahead of her, Allura still maintains sight of the big picture. “That's splendid Hunk, excellent work!”</p>
<p>“You know, I gotta say, this is what it's all about... freein' the people, lovin' the ladies, then bombin' down the road again looking for adventure, Voltron style.”</p>
<p>Pidge glares at Lance with a look that is a mixture of annoyance and jealousy. Hunk just rolls his eyes at Lance. “Whatever. Which brings up a little issue. They all want to see Voltron, only we don't really have Voltron anymore.”</p>
<p>Arms crossed, staring down at the floor, Keith lashes out at Hunk and the others. “We don't have Shiro anymore, either. Everyone seems to have forgotten that.”</p>
<p>“No one has forgotten that, Keith.” Allura hears the pain in Keith’s voice and wants him to know they all hurt with him. But, it is time to move on.</p>
<p>She throws out a suggestion that some of the Paladins are not yet ready to hear. “It may be difficult for us all to accept, but it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black Lion.”</p>
<p>All four of the remaining Paladins look to Allura in surprise.</p>
<p>Still in denial, Keith steadfastly refuses to go along with her suggestion. “No! I'm gonna find him! Shiro is the one person who never gave up on me, I won't give up on him!”</p>
<p>He storms out of the lounge as a sense of melancholy settles over everyone.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623092" name="_Toc33623092"></a>
  <strong>Commander Throk</strong>
</p>
<p>Aboard Galra Central Command, Emperor Zarkon lies unresponsive on his sick bed under the watchful eyes of Haggar. Galra doctors infuse him with copious amounts of Quintessence hoping to revive him. She stands across the room and sadly watches over him.</p>
<p>She recalls their last battle against Voltron and the Altean princess…Princess Allura. How she barely survived her battle against Allura after Allura absorbed two dark magic strikes and turned them against her. How Zarkon bravely battled Voltron, only to fall in battle. As power was restored to a battered Galra Central Command and the cowardly Paladins retreated through a wormhole, she led the rescue effort that retrieved the Emperor. Now he lies helpless on a slab, still alive but barely alive. Frustration and anger burn in her soul. She will exact revenge on the Paladins…and especially on Princess Allura…on a day of her choosing. But for now, her focus is on the Emperor.</p>
<p>After reflecting on the circumstances that led to the current predicament, she leaves the room and speaks to a druid.</p>
<p>“No one is to be allowed in Emperor Zarkon's chamber.”</p>
<p>“Vrepit sa!”</p>
<p>As Haggar turns to depart she is approached and saluted by one of Zarkon’s Senior Commanders. “Excuse me, High Priestess.”</p>
<p>“What is it, Commander Throk?”</p>
<p>“Would it be possible to speak to Zarkon today? Another planet was lost to rebellion and I feel he must be informed.”</p>
<p>Her response to Throk is both precise and condescending. “Zarkon is fully briefed on all imperial matters. He certainly doesn't need <span class="u">your</span> input.”</p>
<p>“Of course. It is just that I fear if we do not take decisive action soon, the Empire will crumble completely. Rebel activity should be crushed with our full might before more planets are inspired to fight against us.”</p>
<p>“Lotor has arrived at headquarters at Zarkon's request to take command of the Empire. Under Zarkon's guidance, of course.”</p>
<p>Throk’s eyes widen in surprise. “Lotor? Why is he not at his father's bedside?”</p>
<p>“Zarkon needs no one by his bedside, least of all you!”</p>
<p>With a dismissive wave of her hand, Haggar walks away from Throk. As she passes he grits his teeth in anger and humiliation. As he in turn and departs, a tall figure uncloaks. She is a half-Galra hybrid, a half-breed. The Galra side of her shows through in her pointed ears, yellow sclera with blue irises, large claw-like hands, and pointed canines. Her complexion is a dark red, with blue and gold markings on her forehead. The tactile tendril coming out of her head is covered with a recurring pattern of red, blue, and gold stripes.</p>
<p>She wears the uniform of a Galra General. But the color scheme of the uniform is not that of a standard Galra General’s uniform. It is dark blue trimmed in distinctive orange markings.</p>
<p>Smiling to herself, she recloaks and moves on her way.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623093" name="_Toc33623093"></a>
  <strong>Diplomatic Reality Check</strong>
</p>
<p>Princess Allura, the Paladins, Kolivan, and Coran host a diplomatic dinner meeting in the Grand Hall of the Castle of Lions. Representatives from Puig and the Cubserions sit across the table from them, nervously looking at one another. Princess Allura begins the meeting by addressing the representatives.</p>
<p>“It is our honor to have you all here together.”</p>
<p>The Puigian leader is the first to speak. Indicating the Grand Hall, he says in awe, “I had the biggest bunker back on Puig, but it wasn't nearly this nice.”</p>
<p>One of the representatives from the Cubserions responds and tries to one-up the Puigian leader. “Well, I spent the last decade sleeping in a spiny thistle thicket. You look wonderful though, Princess. I'm glad I put on my best tarp.”</p>
<p>Allura smiles gratefully as Hunk approaches the visitors, wearing an apron and carrying a small tray.</p>
<p>“Welcome, everyone, welcome! I've prepared a few Earth canapes for our distinguished guests to enjoy while we talk galactic diplomacy.”</p>
<p>The hors d’oerves served, Kolivan stands and gets down to business. While Coran and Allura are both polished diplomats, who choose and parse their words carefully, Kolivan is not. He is a straight-shooting, clear-talking, no-nonsense military leader, and those traits now show through.</p>
<p>“The Blade of Marmora has gathered this intelligence.” He pulls up a hologram showing a miniature layout of the known universe. “As you can see, the Galra Empire is still the most massive ruling force the universe has ever seen. The sheer size of it is almost incomprehensible. It seems like it could rule another 10,000 decaphoebs.”</p>
<p>One of the smaller delegates tries to eat his canape, but he is frozen in his spot and shaking in fear at the information Kolivan is putting out. Lance and Pidge lean towards one another, each frowning.</p>
<p>“Not the way I would have started this pep talk, but okay.”</p>
<p>Having scared his guests into attentiveness, Kolivan now moves on to positive news. “However, we are beginning to see an increase in rebel activity throughout the Empire.”</p>
<p>The holographic map lights up with various rebel locations. While the representatives gasp in awe, Allura stands and builds on Kolivan’s presentation.</p>
<p>“We have a strategy to bring these forces together, free more planets, grow our numbers and accumulate an army than can defeat the Galra Empire in major battles.” The hologram fades as Allura gets to the point of the meeting. “But without your help it will impossible”</p>
<p>A simple question comes from one of the delegates. “The forces will all fight behind Voltron, right?</p>
<p>“Yes, where is Voltron?” It’s a question the anxious delegates have sought the answer to since they boarded the Castle of Lions.</p>
<p>Unable to give a straightforward answer, Allura does her best to hide her concern behind diplomatic double-speak.<em> “</em>Th…the people you see before you are the Paladins of Voltron. Together, they pilot the mighty lions that form the great warrior.”</p>
<p>“Excellent! Can they form Voltron now?”</p>
<p>“Uh, well ...”</p>
<p>Sitting in place with his arms folded, Keith has been sullen and silent the entire dinner. Until now. Breaking his silence, he explodes in anger. “We can't form Voltron okay?! We can fly the lions, but Voltron is not happening.”</p>
<p>The delegates gasp in unison, and all look to Allura, disheartened<strong>. </strong></p>
<p>Allura does her best to hold things together as the shock of Keith’s words sink in. “What he means is that right now they can't do it but…”</p>
<p>Keith is done. He is angry, and he is not going to be diplomatic about what is on his mind. “But nothing. Shiro is gone. He <em>was</em> the Black Lion. And until we find him, there is no Voltron.”</p>
<p>Kolivan steps in to put a positive spin on things. “The Lions are still a substantial fighting force and this Castle is also a considerable weapon. The Blade of Marmora can lead you.”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, hatred of all things Galra runs deep, and that includes attitudes towards the Blade of Marmora. “My people have been enslaved for centuries by soldiers who look exactly like you. What makes you think they will follow you?”</p>
<p>Now it is the Puigian leader’s turn, and he is not happy. “Yes, that is very true! Our people have heard the legend of <span class="u">Voltron</span>, how <span class="u">he</span> defeated Zarkon. That is what gave them hope. What are we supposed to tell them now?”</p>
<p>Keith has heard enough. He stands and slams his hands on the table. “TELL THEM TO STAND UP AND FIGHT FOR THEMSELVES! VOLTRON IS GONE!” With those words, Keith storms out of the room.</p>
<p>Hunk does his best to inject some humor to lighten the mood. “Pizza roll? Pig in a blanket?”</p>
<p>Not one to pass up free food, the Puigian leader speaks up. “I'll have a pizza roll”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623094" name="_Toc33623094"></a>
  <strong>The Return of the Prince</strong>
</p>
<p>The Gladiator Arena in Galra Central Command is packed. The crowd roars as they watch the latest gladiatorial contest. Armed with a sword, a nine-foot tall sentient beast in the center of the ring roars and charges his much smaller yet nimbler opponent.</p>
<p>Seated in the stands, Commander Throk commiserates in hushed tones with one of his fellow Commanders. “I tried to speak with Lord Zarkon today, but the witch stopped me again.”</p>
<p>“I fear the Emperor's condition may be worse than what she is telling us. I'm not sure he will ever return to the throne.”</p>
<p>“Agreed. And now Prince Lotor is taking over? We've fought by Zarkon's side forever and we are passed over in favor of this exiled brat.”</p>
<p>“I've heard rumors he fights alongside his enlisted men like a lowly private.”</p>
<p>“Worse than that, his top Generals are far too young and aren't even pure Galra. They are half-breeds at best. He has no honor.”</p>
<p>“Some say he allows the planets he conquers to continue to rule themselves. Can you imagine?”</p>
<p>While the two commanders discuss their grievances, the gladiator contest continues on the floor of the arena. The crowd roars as the slim fighter artfully dodges another sword strike from the beast.</p>
<p>Throk continues his tirade against Lotor and Zarkon, with a twist. “Clearly he's a dangerous lunatic. I've already spoken with the other officers in my sector. They've all agreed to back me if I fight for the throne. Normally I would never think of such a thing but...”</p>
<p>Throk’s fellow Commander looks around cautiously to make sure they are not being overheard before whispering his reply. “What choice do we have?”</p>
<p>“Then you'll support me?”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>Throk smiles. The blades of the gladiators clang in the background as the two Commanders turn their attention to the fight. Throk’s fellow Commander makes note of the Galra fighting the beast.</p>
<p>“Who's this little fellow?”</p>
<p>“I don't know. I’ve never seen him before.” Throk notes the unique armor the smaller gladiator is wearing. Dark blue with distinctive orange accents.</p>
<p>The crowd cheers as the 'little fellow' flips over his much taller opponent, and lands dodging and rolling out of the way of sword swings. The beast swings again and notices his opponent is gone. Turning, the beast sees him charging at him.</p>
<p>Receiving a killing strike, the beast drops to the floor of the arena, dead.</p>
<p>To the sound of raucous cheers the victor removes his helmet, revealing long platinum blonde hair and a lavender face. Throk’s eyes widen in surprise and shock.</p>
<p>“Lotor!”</p>
<p>The arena falls silent as Prince Lotor retrieves his sword from the ground, fully extends his arm, and points the sword upwards towards Throk. He speaks loud enough for everyone to hear, his voice echoing in the stillness of the cavernous arena.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Throk! You wish to challenge me? Then come down and claim your crown.”</p>
<p>The crowd gasps and whispers. Plenty of people are side-eyeing Throk now. He is feeling trapped.</p>
<p>“True Galra do not take the throne by stirring up insurrection in darkened chambers. They rise through honorable rite of combat. Defeat me here and throne is yours.”</p>
<p>The Galra audience loudly cheers its approval. As the cheers continue, four people in the same uniquely colored armor as Lotor, wearing the rank of General, reveal themselves. They are:</p>
<ul>
<li>A large woman with blue fur, large cat-like ears, and large eyes. She is as big as many of the Galra males present in the arena. A low growl escapes her throat, exposing her large pointed canines.</li>
<li>The woman who spied on Throk and Haggar earlier in the quintant. Staring directly at Throk, she gives him a dismissive smirk.</li>
<li>A woman with no eyes or a mouth with a growling cat on her shoulders. The coloration and markings on the cat match the coloration and markings on the uniforms of the four women. And of Lotor’s.</li>
<li>A blue skinned woman with blue hair and blue eyes set in yellow sclera, with two low horns on each side of her head. Tall herself, but the shortest of the four women, she has a commanding presence about her and is clearly their leader. She narrows her eyes at Throk in an accusatory manner.</li>
</ul>
<p>The four young women are all Galra half-breeds. They are Lotor’s Generals, and they all heard Throk’s condescending remarks towards them.</p>
<p>Surrounded by the Generals, Throk stands. He can either accept Lotor’s challenge and possibly die or shrink from it and be ridiculed by his peers in the Galra military.</p>
<p>“I gladly accept your offer. Now all will see who the rightful leader is.”</p>
<p>Throk swaggers into the arena, sword resting lazily upon his right shoulder, and engages Prince Lotor in a time-honored Galra tradition…taunting your enemy. <em>“</em>I have fought thousands of battles and left many enemies much more fearsome than you wasting on the battlefield.”</p>
<p>Lotor simply smiles at Throk and extends his sword, letting him know that he is ready for combat.</p>
<p>Throk swiftly charges and with an aggressive yell engages Lotor in violent swordplay. Lotor calmly parries and dodges Throk’s attacks, seemingly unruffled by it all. Yet he does not attack. He chooses to size up his enemy and learn his attack habits. Lotor parries a stroke from Throk, which takes a few locks of Lotor’s hair. Unfazed by the close call, Lotor continues with his battle strategy. After two doboshes of relentless attack, Throk is winded.</p>
<p>Now it is Lotor’s turn to taunt his opponent. Smiling, and with a condescending air, he tells Throk, “You have flawless technique. That I'll grant you. Still you must realize at some point that your repetitive attacks are getting you nowhere.”</p>
<p>A winded and sweating Throk is enraged by Lotor’s words. He furiously attacks again, igniting another fierce clash of blades. Following yet another flurry of sword strikes and parries, the swordfighters separate. Seeing his opponent resume their attack, Lotor stands his ground until a charging Throk is almost upon him. Having seen enough of Throk’s tactics, Lotor finally goes on the attack. After three vicious sword strikes, he surprises Throk with an elbow jab to the ribs, knocking the wind from him. As Throk’s knees buckle, Lotor slices Throk’s sword in two with a powerful stinging blow that sends Throk to the ground.</p>
<p>Before he can react, Lotor levels his sword at his throat.</p>
<p>“Your tactics are stale. And in the end, you own aggression is your undoing.”</p>
<p>The arena crowd likes what they see and begin a repetitive chant. “Lotor! Lotor! Lotor!”</p>
<p>Expecting a killing thrust from Lotor, Throk summons his remaining courage and prepares to die. He and the arena crowd are surprised when Lotor withdraws his sword.</p>
<p>Lotor addresses the crowd, his voice echoing throughout the arena. “My father built our empire on the bones of his enemies. But the time has come to change the old ways and inspire not fear from those we rule, but loyalty. We must not waste our energy fighting to keep our subjects down, but rather multiply it, by allowing those worthy to rise and join our ranks.”</p>
<p>To emphasize his last point, Lotor offers a hand to Throk to help him to his feet. “The Universe can no longer doubt our strength. Each ally gained only makes us stronger, while those who continue to stand against us... will be crushed.”</p>
<p>Throk takes his hand and Lotor pulls him up. Recognizing that things could have turned out far worse for him, Throk humbly thanks Lotor for sparing his life. “Lotor, we pledge our loyalty to you.” Bowing and saluting, he says, “Vrepit Sa.”</p>
<p>Still standing within the arena crowd, easily visible by all present, Lotor’s Generals salute him. The pride and admiration they have for their Prince is clearly visible on their faces, particularly the face of his lead General. Inspired by their display, the entire arena crowd stands and salutes. Throk's fellow Commander, the one he was plotting with earlier, is the last to rise.</p>
<p>The crowd repeats it’s earlier chant.</p>
<p>“Lotor! Lotor! Lotor!”</p>
<p>Shortly after his bout with Throk, Lotor’s four generals wait in the corridor outside the arena. The eyeless general is petting her cat as the others engage in idle chatter. As Lotor approaches, the Generals stand at attention, turn their eyes to the floor, and salute.</p>
<p>As he strides confidently past his Generals, a smile of satisfaction on his face, he is greeted with a comment from the General with the tendril on her head.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>That went well!”</p>
<p>“The masses are easily manipulated.” Lotor pauses to give his General an appreciative smile. “The intelligence you gathered regarding Throk’s plans was invaluable. Well done!”</p>
<p>The General with the tendril on her head bows her head and salutes him in gratitude. “Thank you, Prince Lotor.”</p>
<p>He turns to his blue-skinned lead General. “Have Throk transferred out to the Ulippa system immediately. Let him rot with the ice worms”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623095" name="_Toc33623095"></a>
  <strong>Moving On</strong>
</p>
<p>Keith, now in civilian clothes, his Marmoran blade strapped to his back, gazes upon the Black Lion lying sprawled on its side in its hangar. The others are stand well back, hesitant to approach or speak with him. One by one, they look to each other to see who will break the ice and approach Keith first. Being at the end of the line, the task falls to Lance. He’s known Keith the longest and he recognizes it makes sense for him to be the one to do it. It’s time for everyone to face the reality that Shiro is gone.</p>
<p>“Hey man...listen. We all miss Shiro. I remember what a thrill it was just to meet him for the first time when the two of us carried him out of that Garrison hospital tent.”</p>
<p>Emboldened by Lance’s outreach, Pidge walks up to Keith’s left, also looking at the Black Lion. “I grew up with my dad and Matt telling me stories about him. He was a legend at our house.”</p>
<p>Hunk stands next to Pidge and offers his thoughts. “The guy taught me everything I know about being a pilot! Which isn't much. But that's more on me.”</p>
<p>Lance turns to Keith. "You're not the only one hurting, man. We're all right there with you. But you know that he would be the first one to tell us that we have to move on.”</p>
<p>Keith looks at him with a hard, steely gaze. He doesn’t like what Lance just said, but he also realizes he is speaking the truth. And the truth hurts. It falls to Allura to remind him of one irrefutable fact. “Keith, I know exactly how you feel. But our mission is bigger than any one individual. Even those who are completely irreplaceable.”</p>
<p>As much as it pains him, Keith now accepts the inevitable. “I know you're right.”</p>
<p>He turns and faces the Black Lion. “It's time to figure out how to re-form Voltron.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red Paladin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Playing a game that is a mixture of dominoes and "Who's on First", the team finds a new Paladin and in the process shuffles Lions around. With more than half their team in new Lions their challenges are great. Those challenges are magnified when the team encounters Lotor and his Generals for the first time...and learn the first of a series of hard lessons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like the previous chapter this is largely canon compliant, with additional elements added to clarify plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc33623097" name="_Toc33623097"></a>
  <strong>A Fleeting Freedom</strong>
</p>
<p>On planet Puig, the Puigians busily repair the damage done to their capital during their liberation from Galra control. Two children run down a street, laughing. Etched on the wall of the building they race past is a depiction of Voltron.</p>
<p>The brilliance of the sunny morning is broken as a shadow falls over the city. Seeing the threat looming above, the alarm is sounded across the planet.</p>
<p>"We're under attack! To battle stations!"</p>
<p>The Galra have returned. Lotor’s command cruiser hovers over Puig.</p>
<p>Standing in a broad open hatchway of the cruiser, Lotor's Generals survey the land below them. Nodding to her fellow Generals, the leader gives a silent command to jump from the ship. Three of the Generals use the rockets attached to their suits to break their fall. The General with the tendril on her head uses her wings, yellow flaps of skin under her arms, to coast to the ground.</p>
<p>Safely landing on the ground, the leader issues their attack orders. She turns first to the General with the tendril.</p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <a href="https://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Ezor">
    <em>Ezor</em>
  </a>
  <em>, find the leader.”</em>
</p>
<p>She then turns to the other two. <em>“</em><a href="https://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Narti"><em>Narti</em></a><em>, </em><a href="https://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Zethrid"><em>Zethrid</em></a><em>, take prisoners. Kill no one.</em><em>"</em></p>
<p>As the other Generals move out to follow their orders, the lead General finds herself under fire from a band of Puigians.</p>
<p>Grunting as she dodges their attack she sprints, not away from, but toward her attackers and returns fire. Knocking one of the Puigians over as she passes behind them, she drives a series of metal spikes into the ground surrounding her attackers. Pressing a button on her gauntlet a containment barrier springs up, imprisoning the Puigians.</p>
<p>Elsewhere in the city, the blind and mute General cautiously walks down a street. Tracking her movements are two Puigians on the rooftops above her. Unknown to the Puigians, their movements are being tracked by the General through her psychic link to her cat. As the cat takes a position above the Puigians, the General determines their location by seeing through the cats eyes.</p>
<p>When the Puigians stand to shoot, she is no longer in the street. Detecting a presence behind them, the Puigians are surprised to see the General a tick before she attacks them. No match for the strength of the General, the Puigians are quickly subdued.</p>
<p>In yet another part of the city, three Puigians run for cover but are captured in a net launched by the large General. A Puigian on a giant yak tries to trample her, but she uses her incredible strength to first catch the beast by the bottom of its front legs, then throw it and its rider aside.</p>
<p>Watching the attack from atop a hill, the Puigian leader turns away and runs to his bunker, trying to reach a communication device to contact Voltron. Just as he grasps the device an invisible force strikes him, knocking the communicator from his grasp. Ezor materializes, and the device falls into her hand.</p>
<p>"What's this? Some sort of communicator? You weren't trying to call for help, were you? Prince Lotor would not like that."</p>
<p>The Puigian leader rushes at her, trying to reclaim the communication device. Ezor dodges his attacks with ease, grabs his shirt and flings him across the room. When he looks up, the rest of Lotor's Generals, plus the Prince himself, are standing before him, weapons at the ready. As the Puigian Leader begins to stand Ezor grabs his shoulder from behind, pushes him down, and wags her finger in his face.</p>
<p>"Mnh-mnh-mnh."</p>
<p>Knowing he is trapped, the Puigian leader sighs and addresses the Prince. "Who--? Who are you?”</p>
<p>Lotor’s lead General is incensed that this lowly Puigian had the temerity to open his mouth. "<em>You dare speak to Prince Lotor?"</em></p>
<p>"Now, Acxa, that's no way to treat our new ally. Let him continue."</p>
<p>"We will not be enslaved again! We are free."</p>
<p>"According to whom? Your savior, Voltron? And where is your precious protector now? Gone. Leaving you with nothing but a hollow promise of freedom. And now you must answer for what you've done."</p>
<p>The threatening tone of Lotor’s voice causes the Puigian Leader to panic. "Please, spare my people. Show them mercy!"</p>
<p>"Mercy has never been the way of the Galra...”</p>
<p>The Puigian leader closes his eyes and cowers, fearful about what Lotor will do next.</p>
<p>“…until now.”</p>
<p>The surprised Puigian leader looks up as Lotor kneels to address him eye-to-eye.</p>
<p>"How would you like to become a valuable part of the new Empire? Join us... and you'll never need Voltron again."</p>
<p>The Puigian leader looks afraid, and from behind him, Ezor grabs his cheeks. She contorts his face into a forced grin.</p>
<p>"Smile! We're a team now."</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623098" name="_Toc33623098"></a>
  <strong>The Paladin Predicament</strong>
</p>
<p>In the Paladins Lounge aboard the Castle of Lions, the Paladins have gathered once again, thinking about how they are going to re-form Voltron. After a long silence, Lance is the first to speak.</p>
<p>"I wish Shiro were here to tell us how to go on without him."</p>
<p>"Allura, when we first came here, you told me I would fly the Green Lion, and I thought there was no way. But then I found it, and I flew it. And then Hunk flew the Yellow Lion, and he's not even a pilot. In fact, you told everyone who would pilot which Lion."</p>
<p>"Yeah, how did you do that? Did we ever find out how you did that? Can you do that <em>now</em>?"</p>
<p>"Sadly Hunk, no. When you arrived at the Castle, I immediately recognized the special qualities in each of you. But I don't know how to search the entire universe for a new Paladin."</p>
<p>Keith stands to the side of the room, separate from the rest of the group and not an active participant in the conversation. In fact, he wants no part of it.</p>
<p>That doesn’t matter to Coran, who tries to pull Keith into it. "Keith, you piloted the Black Lion when you had to save Shiro. Perhaps you're the one."</p>
<p>Lance has an immediate reaction to that comment, and it’s not a good one. "Keith would be the <em>worst</em> leader of Voltron!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we all have our thing. Keith's the loner. I'm the brain. Hunk's the nice one. Allura's the decision maker. Coran's the wise old guy, and Lance is the goofball."</p>
<p>Lance nods in agreement. "Mm-hmm. Yeah, exactly. Totally right…” Until he realizes what Pidge just said. “Wait a minute. I'm not a goofball! I'm like the cool, ninja sharpshooter."</p>
<p>Keith scoffs and shakes his head at Lance. "Are you joking?"</p>
<p>Lance leaps to his feet, outraged. "I'm being completely serious when I say I do not want <span class="u">you</span> to lead me anywhere."</p>
<p>"I don't want to be the leader! That's just what Shiro wanted!" Keith realizes too late that what he just blurted out, from a private conversation he and Shiro had movements ago, probably wasn’t appropriate for <span class="u">this</span> conversation.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>“Nothing, Hunk.”</p>
<p>"Shiro wanted you to be his successor, didn't he?"</p>
<p>Keith stares silently at Pidge, some anguish visible on his face.</p>
<p>"Well I never heard Shiro say that, and how convenient that you're bringing it up now, when Shiro's gone."</p>
<p>Keith steps away from the wall he was leaning against, angrily uncrossing his arms. He’s had his fill of Lance’s attitude.</p>
<p>"You want the job so badly? YOU CAN HAVE IT!"</p>
<p>"Now, now, hang on. I've called the head from the very beginning." Hunk figures if Keith is willing to give away leadership of Voltron, he’ll throw his hat in the ring.</p>
<p>Pidge has the same idea. "What about me? <span class="u">I'm</span> the one who picked up on the radio waves that led us to Voltron in the first place!"</p>
<p>Coran steps in and brings sanity back to the conversation. "Hold your gazurgas, everyone! It's not our decision to make! We must allow the <span class="u">Lion </span>to decide."</p>
<p>"Coran is right. We must <em><span class="u">all</span> </em>present ourselves to the Black Lion, to see who will bear this glorious burden."</p>
<p>"What? <span class="u">You</span>, Princess?"</p>
<p>"My father created Voltron, Coran. How can I allow others to risk their lives in battle, and not be prepared to do so myself?" I <span class="u">must</span> try."</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623099" name="_Toc33623099"></a>
  <strong>Selection – The Black Lion</strong>
</p>
<p>The team gathers around the Black Lion, which is sprawled out and lifeless in its hangar. All but Coran are dressed in Paladin armor as if for an audition, and they mentally prepare to present themselves to the Lion.</p>
<p>“So, who goes first?”</p>
<p>“Should we draw straws?”</p>
<p>“I have it! I’m thinking of a number between 1 and 50!” Coran snaps his fingers and starts pointing. “Allura, you go first, Pidge is second, and then the others.”</p>
<p>“Wait, don’t we get to guess the number?”</p>
<p>“But I already <span class="u">know</span> the number.”</p>
<p>Frustrated with Coran’s inability to understand games of chance, Lance waves Allura towards the Lion. “Allura, just go.”</p>
<p>Allura enters the Lion and takes the pilot’s seat. She carefully takes the controls and draws a deep breath. As she sits there for several doboshes it becomes clear that the Lion is not choosing her. Disappointment weighing heavily on her shoulders, she closes her eyes and hangs her head dejectedly.</p>
<p>Pidge is next. Excited, she leaps into the pilot’s chair. And quickly discovers the cockpit is set up for someone far taller than she is. She can’t reach the control levers, and her feet are barely touching the floor. “Hmm…I wonder if I can adjust the seat.”</p>
<p>Unable to adjust the seat, she takes a different approach. She sits on her helmet, which raises her up enough that she can see over the edge of the pilot’s console. “All right! Now, I’ll form the head.” But her feet are no longer touching the floor, and she still can’t reach the control levers. She flails desperately trying to make it work, to no avail.</p>
<p>Hunk takes his turn. He sits in the seat but does not take the controls. Keeping his head still he looks first to his left, then his right. And promptly stands, giving up after 20 ticks. “Nope. Not it.”</p>
<p>As he walks out of the Lion he is stopped by an irritated Coran. “What are you doing? You didn’t even try!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. I sat down”</p>
<p>Coran narrows his eyes and leans forward, invading Hunk’s personal space while staring straight at him. Hunk stands there sheepishly as Coran goes nose-to-nose with the big man.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave the Yellow Lion, ok? I mean, it’s big, it’s got this super armor, its safe.”</p>
<p>“But you <span class="u">called</span> the head.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I wanted to form the head with the Yellow Lion.” Losing a stare-down contest with Coran, he lowers his eyes. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Seated back in the cockpit, hands on the control levers, Hunk simulates battle commands. “Pidge go right! Lance, go left! Keith, make me a sandwich, stat! Yes, you heard me. I’m the leader now, dang it!”</p>
<p>“All right, you’re not the one. Out of the Lion.” Coran shakes his head and holds it as he fights off a mild migrane.</p>
<p>Lance steps in for his turn. Concentrating as hard as he can, he desperately wants the Lion to choose him. Sighing, eyes closed, he tells himself, “Ok, you can do it. This is your moment.” Unfortunately for Lance, nothing happens. The Lion sits there, unresponsive.</p>
<p>Pidge turns to Coran. “So, how long are we gonna let Lance sit in there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s been like half a varga.”</p>
<p>Lance eventually emerges, very unhappy. Removing his helmet and sitting on it, he throws an adolescent hissy fit. “It’s useless! The Black Lion hates all of us.”</p>
<p>Allura looks over to Keith. “Keith, the Black Lion hasn’t responded to any of us. You have to try.”</p>
<p>Keith sighs and looks down, realizing Allura is right.</p>
<p>Entering the Lion, he strides over to the pilots’ chair, looking nervously around the cockpit while getting his bearings. “I know you wanted this for me, Shiro.” Sitting in the pilot’s chair, Keith grips the controls and grits his teeth. “But I’m not you. I can’t lead them like you.”</p>
<p>Two ticks later, the Black Lion responds. The control panels light up, and the systems come alive. Not yet ready to assume the leadership role being thrust upon him, Keith pleads with the Lion. “Please, no.”</p>
<p>The Lion regains its footing, stands, and roars. Then it bows down, opening its mouth so that its new Paladin can properly exit. Keith walks down the steps, head bowed, a combination of anger and fear on his face. Reaching the foot of the steps, he raises his head and looks Allura directly in the eye.</p>
<p>Standing slightly apart from the others, Lance looks at Keith. But it is not a look of anger. It is one of contemplation, of trying to understand what just happened.</p>
<p>Allura steps forward, a warm and friendly smile on her face. “I’m proud of you, Keith. I wish you were getting the job under better circumstances, but congratulations.”</p>
<p>Pidge is also smiling. “Congratulations, Keith”</p>
<p>A relieved, is next to congratulate him. “Yeah, man, ditto.”</p>
<p>Keith is still not ready emotionally to take on the role of leader of Voltron. “No, I don’t accept this.”</p>
<p>A collective gasp arises from the Paladins. Allura steps forward to talk sense into him, gripping him by the shoulders for a moment.</p>
<p>“You must. The Black Lion has chosen you.”</p>
<p>Keith wrestles with his emotions of denial and self-doubt. “I can’t replace Shiro! You guys were right. I’m the loner. I’m not the leader Shiro thought I was.”</p>
<p>Keith gets a reality check from the most unlikely source. Placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder, Lance surprises everyone. “Keith, no one can replace Shiro. But, the Black Lion wouldn’t choose anybody it didn’t feel was worthy to lead Voltron. I respect its choice. And you should too.”</p>
<p>The message sinks in. Keith turns and looks back at the Black Lion. One problem is solved. But in finding the Paladin for the Black Lion, a new problem arises.</p>
<p>“But who’s gonna fly the Red Lion?”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623100" name="_Toc33623100"></a>
  <strong>Disappointment</strong>
</p>
<p>While the rest of the team returns to the Paladins Lounge, Allura goes to the hangar of the Red Lion.</p>
<p>She once again tries her hand at becoming a Paladin. Sitting in the pilots chair, hands on the control levers, she pleads with the Red Lion. “I want to carry on my father’s fight, but I need your help. Allow me to follow in his footsteps as your Paladin.” After several doboshes with no response from the Lion, she makes one final plea. “Please, I must do this. Others are risking their lives in this fight and I can’t continue to…”</p>
<p>Realizing the Lion will not respond, she breaks down, tears streaming down her cheeks.</p>
<p>Recovering and putting the best face on the situation that she can, she returns to the Paladins Lounge, disappointment still evident in her slumped shoulders and in the expression on her face.</p>
<p>Coran does his best to comfort her. “I’m sorry, Princess. I know how much you wanted to pilot the Red Lion.”</p>
<p>She wills herself to assume a positive attitude. Standing straight, putting a smile on her face, she addresses the Paladins. “I’m fine. Let’s move on. We must find a new Paladin…again.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623101" name="_Toc33623101"></a>
  <strong>Sitrep</strong>
</p>
<p>Lotor’s command ship continues to orbit Puig as the Prince contemplates his next move. He listens intently as Ezor recites the current status for Lotor and the other Generals.</p>
<p>“The poor little Blade of Marmora’s defenses are spread so thin, they cannot defend any of the insurgent planets.”</p>
<p>Lotor listens to the briefing, contemplating Ezor’s words but looking very bored.</p>
<p>“And what about their rebellion?”</p>
<p>The large General is playing with the cat, who is perched on the blind/mute General’s shoulder. Teasing would be a better word to describe her actions, as she taunts the pissed off cat with a piece of food. She turns from the cat and responds to Lotor’s question. “Crushed.”</p>
<p>Acxa displays the situation map as the large General goes back to teasing the cat. <em>“As for the whereabouts of the Voltron Lions, we’ve had reports of the Yellow and Blue lions in the Paglium quadrant. The Red one has been seen throughout these quadrants. And the green one here, here, and here.” </em></p>
<p>Lotor contemplates the information she’s just given him and is struck by a thought. “No Black Lion?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’ve questioned the inhabitants of several planets. No one has seen it.”</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s like it just vanished. Poof!”</p>
<p>“No Black Lion, no Voltron.”</p>
<p>Despite his words, Lotor is unconvinced. He knows it will show up eventually. So, he decides to flush it out. He turns to the blind/mute General. “Narti, go to planet Puig and speak with their leader.”</p>
<p>Zethrid, the large General, turns her attention to Lotor as he speaks. With his tormentor distracted, the cat sees his chance. He quickly swipes at the food she is dangling and takes it from her. A surprised Zethrid turns and sees the cat eating the food while it glares and growls at her.</p>
<p>Ezor admonishes her. “Zethrid, when are you going to stop tormenting Kova? That cat can scratch your eyes out in an instant.”</p>
<p>As Lotor chuckles in amusement at Zethrid’s plight, she decides it’s best not to push her luck with Kova.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623102" name="_Toc33623102"></a>
  <strong>The Deception</strong>
</p>
<p>In the Paladin Lounge, Keith is still contemplating what it means to be the leader of Voltron, knowing they still have a Lion without a Paladin.</p>
<p>“A new Paladin? I mean, Allura, where would we even start looking?”</p>
<p>“Well, I vote for getting some alien diversity on the team, and I know some cool mermaids who could be good at it.”</p>
<p>Hunk gives Lance a disapproving look. “You just want to see them again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, exactly.”</p>
<p>Hunk turns to Allura. “How about the Blade of Marmora?”</p>
<p>“Or the Olkari?” As a species the Olkari are first-rate scientists and engineers and Pidge is excited to spend any time with them.</p>
<p>As they discuss options, static crackles on the Voltron emergency communications link, followed by the image of the leader of planet Puig.</p>
<p>“Voltron, we need your help. The Galrans have returned. Once you left, we were defenseless. My people are trying to hold out, but the Galra are too powerful.”</p>
<p>Hunk and Lance are furious. Following their victory on Puig the prospects of a Galra counterattack seemed remote. Now that it is happening they are upset with themselves for being so complacent.</p>
<p>As the new Black Paladin of Voltron, Keith is also grim and serious, but for a different reason. He was hoping he had time to work with his team before deploying in battle for the first time. Now it appears they will get their first taste of working together as a team under battle conditions.</p>
<p>Pidge on the other hand is frightened and pensive. Normally fearless in battle, she too shares Keith’s concern about taking an untested team into a fight against the Galra.</p>
<p>Allura stands and addresses the Puigian leader, determination in her voice. “The Lions are on their way. Hold your ground and protect your people until we arrive. Voltron stands with you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Princess.”</p>
<p>As the broadcast ends Narti, standing behind the Puigian leader, removes her hand from his back. Her mind control over him broken, the Puigian leader collapses in a heap on the floor.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623103" name="_Toc33623103"></a>
  <strong>The Second Battle of Puig</strong>
</p>
<p>Lance, Hunk, and Pidge depart for their Lions. As Keith leaves to board Black for his first mission as the Black Paladin, Allura calls to him. “Keith. The Black Lion has chosen you. You can do this.”</p>
<p>Keith doesn’t say it, but he is appreciative of the pep talk. Putting on his game face he boards the Black Lion. As the controls and monitors come to life, Keith speaks to his departed mentor. “This one’s for you, Shiro.”</p>
<p>Black, Green, and Yellow launch and begin the trek to Puig. As the Lions form up, Keith issues his first instructions as leader of Voltron. “Alright guys, we’re not about to let the Galra take back this planet, so follow me.”</p>
<p>Pidge does a quick count of the Lions and sees that the numbers don’t add up to what they should be. They’re missing one. “Wait, Keith. Where’s Lance?”</p>
<p>“What?” Realizing Lance is not with them, Keith calls back to him. “Lance, where are you?”</p>
<p>Lance has run into a bit of a snag with the Blue Lion. The Lion raised a shield around itself and refuses to let Lance board.</p>
<p>“Ugghhhhh. My Lion’s not responding to me!”</p>
<p>Keith is highly annoyed. He expected snags in his first mission, but not this. “Well, figure it out and catch up with us as soon as you can.”</p>
<p>As they approach Puig, Lotor’s cruiser emerges from hyperspace and confronts them. As the surprised Paladins stop to assess the situation, Lotor addresses them.</p>
<p>“Attention, Paladins of Voltron. This is Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon, Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire.” As Lotor speaks, he launches half of his available fighter squadrons. “Surrender now, or you will be destroyed.”</p>
<p>Lotor knows they will not surrender.</p>
<p>“We’ve been set up!”</p>
<p>Keith issues his first battle commands to the Paladins. “Evasive maneuvers! Everyone, watch your back!”</p>
<p>As the battle begins to unfold, Allura and Coran monitor the situation on the Castle of Lions.</p>
<p>“Coran, we have to get there immediately!”</p>
<p>She turns her attention to Lance, who is still struggling to get the Blue Lion to lower its shield and let him in to the cockpit. “Lance, we need you! The Lions are being attacked!”</p>
<p>“I’m trying!” The frustration is clearly palpable in Lance’s voice. He’s near panic.</p>
<p>“Coran, I’m going to see what’s keeping him.”</p>
<p>Lance stands in front of the Blue Lion, tapping his foot in annoyance. “Come on, old Blue. It’s me, Lancey Lance. Open up.” After a dobosh, he continues. “Ok, enough goofing around. I mean it! We gotta get out there and help the others!”</p>
<p>Blue still does not respond to him.</p>
<p>Lance drops to his knees: “Oh, come on! Why are you being mad at me? Ahhh…” A sudden look of panic crosses his face. “Wait, do you hate me now?” He crawls to the Blue Lion on his hands and knees, pleading with it. “I’m sorry for wanting to fly the Black Lion. It was just a phase.”</p>
<p>When that doesn’t work, he tries his pickup lines. Blue is a girl after all. “Hey, Blue, you know what? I gotta say, that’s a great color on you.” Blue turns slightly away from him. Obviously, that one didn’t work.</p>
<p>“Oh! Are you from outer space? Because your body is out of this world.” Again, that line fizzles out. “Jeez, that’s, like, my best line.”</p>
<p>In the space around Puig, Black, Yellow, and Green are engaged in a massive battle against Lotor’s fighter squadrons. All three use their lasers to take out fighters, but Hunk employs an additional tactic. He is also using Yellow as a battering ram to destroy any fighters that have the misfortune of attacking him.</p>
<p>On Lotor’s command ship, the Generals stand firm at their battle stations. Ezor detects the emergence of a Lion that’s been missing from action for some time. “Hey! It’s the black kitty!”</p>
<p>“So, it survived. Where are the others?”</p>
<p>Thinking for a moment, Lotor acts to force the Paladin’s hand. He turns to Acxa. “Send out the rest of the fighters. Let’s see if we can draw them out.”</p>
<p>Already facing overwhelming odds, Hunk and Pidge are horrified to see a second horde of fighter squadrons descending upon them. They take evasive action and attempt to break out of the fighter trap.</p>
<p>“PIDGE, BEHIND YOU!”</p>
<p>Seeing three fighters bearing down on the Green Lion, Hunk maneuvers Yellow to an intercept position, and rams all three. “I hope your super armor holds up, buddy boy.” Giving a low growl to its Paladin as if to say that’s enough, the Yellow Lion moves on.</p>
<p>Pidge is grateful to Hunk but is in the middle of her own battle. She thinks it would be helpful if the Black Paladin were around to issue orders. “Where’s Keith?”</p>
<p>Keith is struggling as he learns some important lessons about flying the Black Lion. “Guys, I’m having trouble here. These controls don’t respond like the Red Lions’. I need some help.”</p>
<p>Hunk looks up and sees the hordes of fighters bearing down on them. “There’s too many for the three of us!”</p>
<p>On the Castle of Lions, Coran monitors the Paladin’s command link. The sound of the battle and the voices of the Paladins reverberate through the giant ship, down into the launch bay for the Blue Lion. “Look out!” “Lance, get out here NOW!”</p>
<p>Allura approaches a frustrated Lance. “Lance, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! Blue is shutting me out!” At that moment, Lance suffers a crisis of confidence. “Maybe Pidge was right. I am just a goofball. Not only am I not meant to be the leader, I guess…I guess now I’m not even meant to be a Paladin.”</p>
<p>Down the hallway, from one of the other Lion launch bays, comes the distinctive roar of a Lion.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>Allura recognizes it for what it is…the call of a Lion summoning its Paladin. “It’s the Red Lion. You must go to it.”</p>
<p>Lance crosses his arms petulantly. “No way. Keith probably trained it to bite my head off.”</p>
<p>Pausing, he looks to Allura. “Maybe it’s roaring for you.”</p>
<p>“I would love nothing more than for that to be true, but I know the Red Lion is not meant for me. It’s choosing you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“My father built Voltron, but he knew Zarkon was a better leader in battle, so he became Voltron’s right hand.” She steps up to Lance, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Lance, when you accepted Keith as the new leader of Voltron, it proved that you value a strong team over your own need for glory. Just like my father.”</p>
<p>Lance speaks to Allura in a solemn tone. “I won’t let him down.”</p>
<p>Grim determination on her face, Allura tells him to get to the Red Lion. “Go!”</p>
<p>Lance sprints to the Red Lion launch bay, taking one last look over his shoulder at Blue.</p>
<p>Boarding the Red Lion, Allura’s belief that Lance is the new Paladin of the Red Lion is validated as the controls spring to life. Rocketing from the Castle of Lions, Lance makes all speed to join his fellow Paladins.</p>
<p>As a dejected Allura walks away from the Blue Lion, it drops it’s shield. Turning in complete surprise, Allura sees Blue come to life. The light comes to its eyes as it turns to her, and it growls a welcome.</p>
<p>Blue has chosen Allura to be its new Paladin.</p>
<p>Allura smiles and whispers a soft “thank you” to the Lion. Boarding it, she prepares to depart the Castle of Lions.</p>
<p>In the battle zone, the relentless fighter assault begins to take a toll on the Paladins. On the Galra command ship, Lotor and his Generals are all confused as to why all of the Lions aren’t in the battle.</p>
<p>“There’s still only three. Where’s the rest of the party?”</p>
<p>“Good question, Ezor. Let’s turn up the heat and see who comes to help. Zethrid, use the ion canon to shoot the Black Lion.”</p>
<p>“Why the Black one?”</p>
<p>“There’s something different about that Lion. It’s pilot isn’t in control.”</p>
<p>Pausing, he looks at Zethrid, giving her a sly smile. “And Zethrid, just graze it. We don’t want any permanent damage.”</p>
<p>Zethrid is frustrated at the restriction, but she is a soldier and obeys her orders. “Fine.” She turns to her controls and prepares to initiate the attack on Black with the Ion cannon. All she needs is a clear shot.</p>
<p>Not so blissfully unaware of the impending attack by the Ion cannon, the Lions continue to battle the fighters coming at them. Regrouping after their latest attack run, Hunk and Pidge turn to Keith for instructions.</p>
<p>“Keith, what should we do?”</p>
<p>“We need to attack the ship.”</p>
<p>Pidge is beside herself with frustration. Normally very reserved, she lashes out at her leader. “CAN YOU BE MORE SPECIFIC? We <span class="u">need</span> an actual plan!”</p>
<p>As the Lions move in to attack the ship, Zethrid sees her opening and takes it. She expertly lands a grazing shot on Black, which sends the Lion tumbling backwards. Keith struggles against strong G-forces as he tries to regain control of the Lion.</p>
<p>“KEITH!”</p>
<p>Regaining control and catching his breath, he calls back to the others. “I’m ok Pidge, but we can’t fight this guy alone.”</p>
<p>Turning to his right, Keith sees the Red Lion emerging from the blackness of space at full speed.</p>
<p>“You won’t have to!” Using the nimbleness of the Red Lion to its full advantage, Lance makes a devastating attack run through the Galra fighters.</p>
<p>On his command ship, Lotor observes the action, and is very happy with what he sees. “Aha. Now, we’re getting somewhere.”</p>
<p>The words are no sooner said than his ship is rocked by a massive blast. He turns to Acxa for a situation update. “What was that?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s the Altean ship!”</em>
</p>
<p>Coran contacts the Lions on their command link. “Need some help?” Before getting a reply from the Paladins, Coran unleashes a brutal attack against the Galra fighters bearing down on the Castle of Lions.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Coran!”</p>
<p>Lotor decides it’s time to have some fun. “Zethrid, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. Fire on the Altean ship with everything you have.”</p>
<p>Grinning from ear to ear, Zethrid can’t contain her excitement. “YES SIR!!”</p>
<p>“If there’s anyone else in there, this should bring them out.”</p>
<p>Keith regroups the Paladins for another attack run. “All right, let’s see if we can turn our attention on that ship.”</p>
<p>Before the Paladins can attack, Zethrid strikes the Castle of Lions with two massive Ion cannon attacks. The successive attacks break up what little attack discipline the Paladins had going for them. Pidge and Hunk try to survive attacks from the fighters swarming after them while Lance launches a lone wolf attack on a separate formation of fighters.</p>
<p>“Whoo-hoo! Boy, this Lion can move!”</p>
<p>Emerging from the debris field of the Galra fighters he just destroyed, Lance is forced to take evasive action to keep from ramming Lotor’s cruiser. He grazes the ship as he passes by but otherwise escapes unscathed.</p>
<p>“Hey, be careful with Red!”</p>
<p>“Oh, fly your own Lion, Keith!” Before he can do anything else, the Red Lion is rammed by two Galra fighters coming from his rear. As he spins out of control, Lance calls out, “I meant to do that.”</p>
<p>Hearing Keith and Lance bicker like a couple of teenage schoolboys (which they are), Pidge can’t contain her annoyance and anger. She pointedly calls out the entire team, especially her leader. “Wow, we are really kind of a mess. We need to get organized. Keith, what should we do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. We need to form Voltron, but we’re short a Lion.”</p>
<p>From the blackness of space comes Allura’s voice. “Not anymore!”</p>
<p>The team gives a collective “Huh?” and turns to see the Blue Lion coming in to join them from the Castle of Lions.</p>
<p>“Allura?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Awesome!”</p>
<p>On Lotor’s ship, the Generals and Lotor observe their screens with renewed interest.</p>
<p>“Oooh! Look, there are five kitties now!”</p>
<p>Acxa turns to Lotor and asks for instructions. She is expecting him to give the order to battle Voltron. <em>“What are your orders, sir? Should we fire on the Lions?”</em></p>
<p>His answer surprises all of them. Smiling, and with an air of confidence, he tells her, “No. We’ve seen enough. Retreat.”</p>
<p>Lotor’s cruiser and its accompanying fighters jump to hyper speed and depart the battlefield.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623104" name="_Toc33623104"></a>
  <strong>This is How I Lead</strong>
</p>
<p>Lance is surprised and somewhat relieved to see the Galra depart. “We did it!”</p>
<p>As is Hunk. “I mean, it was a little touch and go there for a second, but yeah, we made it.”</p>
<p>“Allura, you and the Blue Lion? How cool is that?” Pidge is <span class="u">very</span> happy to have another woman on the team.</p>
<p>Allura is finally able to laugh. “Yes. It was a bit of a surprise, but a happy one.”</p>
<p>Keith throws a wet blanket on the levity and gives everyone a needed reality check. “Now we know that Zarkon has a son.”</p>
<p>“This is…Deeply disturbing.”</p>
<p>“We need to find out more.”</p>
<p>The Lions all return to their respective hangars in the Castle of Lions as the Paladins reorganize and regroup. Lance stops by the hangar for the Blue Lion to say goodbye, sort of.</p>
<p>“Well, old Blue, we sure had some fun adventures, didn’t we? I wanted to stay with you, but sometimes, what we want isn’t necessarily what we get. I’m going to miss you, buddy.”</p>
<p>He hears the door to the launch bay open. Turning, he sees Allura in Paladin armor, trimmed in an unusual color. “Pink, huh? Not what I was expecting, but I like it.”</p>
<p>“Yes. On Altea, we wear this color to honor our fallen warriors. I wear it to honor the Paladins of old. And Shiro.”</p>
<p>Lance reaches down and pulls out the Bayard that goes with the Blue Lion. Handing it to Allura, he says, “This belongs to you now.” As she takes it, he continues. “If I had to lose Blue to someone, I’m glad it was you.”</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Coran’s voice crackles over her communications link. “Princess! The Black Lion is leaving the Castle!”</p>
<p>Allura responds by sharply asking Keith what is going on. “Keith, where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I put a tracker on Lotor’s ship. Tell everyone to get to their Lions. We’re going after them.”</p>
<p>Keith’s eyes burn brightly with the fire of obsessive determination. Determination to end the threat from Lotor. Determination to avenge the death of Shiro by taking out the son of Zarkon. But above all, determination to prove to Lance and the other Paladins that he is the leader Shiro believed he could be.</p>
<p>“You wanted me to lead Voltron? This is how I lead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith thinks he's clever by planting a tracker on Lotor's cruiser...but neither the Prince nor his lead General were fooled. Playing deadly mind games with the Paladins around planet Thayserix, Keith learns some hard lessons, Allura bonds with her Lion, and Lance...well, he's still trying to figure out if the Red Lion has brakes. Despite this encounter with the Paladins essentially ending in a draw, where others may see clouds, Lotor sees the silver lining.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canon divergence is beginning to work it's way into the story more starting in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc33623106" name="_Toc33623106"></a>
  <strong>Reckless Pursuit</strong>
</p>
<p>Following the signal from the tracker Keith placed on Lotor’s ship, the Paladins are in hot pursuit of the Galra Emperor. The signal leads them to a large uninhabited planet, where they finally locate their prey.</p>
<p>Pidge analyzes the tracking information on her monitor. “Lotor’s cruiser is on the other side of the planet. At our current rate of speed, we’ll be within attack range within a varga.”</p>
<p>Keith’s eyes narrow as the Paladins close in on their prey. “Good. Hold formation.”</p>
<p>Easier said than done. Allura is still learning the controls of Blue and, temporarily losing control of it, bumps hard into the Yellow Lion.</p>
<p>“Oh, apologies, Hunk!”</p>
<p>Hunk, recovering from the impact, is concerned. “Mm, is attacking right now such a good idea? You know, since not everyone is so great with their Lions?”</p>
<p>Allura takes slight offense to Hunk’s statement. “Do you mean me, specifically?”</p>
<p>“You? No way, I didn’t…I’m just simply pointing out that more than half of the team are in new Lions. Maybe now is not a great time to bite off more than we can chew.”</p>
<p>“You can blame our hot-headed leader for that one.”</p>
<p>“What’s the problem, Lance? First you want me to lead, and then you complain about how I do it. Prince Lotor is the heir to the Galra throne. We could end his reign right now.”</p>
<p>Letting Keith’s comment pass, Lance maneuvers Red next to Blue. “Allura, you doing ok in Blue?”</p>
<p>Allura grips the controls hard, not wanting to admit she’s way outside her comfort zone. “I’m fine. I’ve been flying the Castle for half my life. I just need a few ticks to adjust to the Lion.”</p>
<p>Keith, listening in to the conversation, stares hard at the monitor displaying the location of Lotor’s ship. “Good…because we’re going in.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623107" name="_Toc33623107"></a>
  <strong>The Reality of Voltron</strong>
</p>
<p>Lotor sits in the command chair on the Bridge of his cruiser, anticipation weighing heavy on him. Before him, his Generals man their battle stations, each carefully scanning their instruments as if they are expecting something to happen.</p>
<p>Which it soon does.</p>
<p>An alarm blares and the main display monitor activates, showing the Voltron Lions on an intercept course with them. Acxa drums and taps her clawed fingers on her console and smiles.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Lions are following us as you expected they would, sir. They will be on us in one varga. What are your orders?”</em>
</p>
<p>Zethrid has a ready answer. She’s never backed down from a fight and certainly does not want to back down from this one. “I say we turn around and start shooting!”</p>
<p>“We just learned all five Lions are operational. There’s still much we don’t know.”</p>
<p>Standing, he tells Acxa, “Keep the cruiser on this heading until my return. Ready my fighter. I’m going to attack the Lions myself.”</p>
<p>As he strides off the Bridge, Acxa shoots him a concerned look. Zethrid is also concerned and says so. “You’ll never take them all out alone.”</p>
<p>Lotor stops, smiles, and gives her a cryptic answer. “I’m not trying to.”</p>
<p>Zethrid and Acxa watch his departure from the Bridge. “I don’t know about this, Acxa. I wish he would stop playing games with them. I’m afraid something bad is going to happen if we don’t take out the Paladins now.”</p>
<p>“<em>I understand your concerns, and I share them. He’s always been big on knowing his enemy, studying them, learning their strengths and weaknesses. I suspect that’s what he’s doing now. We just need to trust in his judgement and be ready when he needs us.”</em></p>
<p>The launch of Lotor’s fighter is picked up by Keith in the Black Lion. “I’m detecting movement.”</p>
<p>“So much for the element of surprise.” Lance can’t help but state the obvious and rub Keith’s nose in the fact that Lotor has spotted them.</p>
<p>Keith furrows his brow and glares straight ahead, not happy hearing Lance’s comments.</p>
<p>Hunk notices something odd. “Just a single fighter. Where’s the rest of them?”</p>
<p>In his haste Keith takes the bait. “Probably scrambling as we speak. Let’s take it out.” He punches his control levers forward and streaks to intercept the lone fighter.</p>
<p>Not one to back down, Lotor smiles and charges ahead to meet him. Lance, moving to keep up with Keith, comes up from behind and slams into the Black Lion, causing Keith to spin out.</p>
<p>“Lance, what are you doing!?”</p>
<p>“Sorry Keith! Red here is a lot faster than I’m used to!” Looking around for the fighter and not seeing him, Lance cautiously asks, “Uh, where’d that fighter go?”</p>
<p>Turning his Lion 180 degrees, he gets his answer. Lotor swoops in, guns blazing.</p>
<p>His target is Keith in the Black Lion. Lotor noticed in their first battle that the Paladin of the Black Lion wasn’t fully in control of it. He now pursues Keith to learn just how out of control he really is. Lotor continues firing on Keith, doing it in a deliberate manner so that he is only landing grazing blows to the Lion.</p>
<p>In the cockpit of Black, Keith is frustrated. He, like Allura and Lance, is learning how to control a new Lion. He discovers that each Lion is different, not only in personality, but also in speed and responsiveness. Black is clearly not as nimble as Red. As the fusillade from Lotor continues, he urges Black on.</p>
<p>“Come on, MOVE!”</p>
<p>Keith’s frustrations mount as every move he makes to shake the enemy on his tail is matched turn-for-turn. Tight barrel rolls, sudden changes in direction and speed, all prove futile. Unable to shake the fighter, he calls for help.</p>
<p>“I can’t shake him. Someone PLEASE get this guy off my tail!”</p>
<p>As Keith dives towards the planet, dodging and weaving away from the relentless attack of the Galra fighter, Pidge lets him know help is on the way. “We’re coming in on your six.”</p>
<p>Turning in his cockpit seat and seeing the four Lions coming in on his rear, Lotor smiles. This is exactly what he’s been trying to do…lure the other Lions into the dogfight. He wants to see how they do…or don’t…function as a team.</p>
<p>In unison, the four Lions fire their main laser weapons Lotor. They discover immediately just how maneuverable his fighter is, as it stops on a dime, executes an impossible 180 degree turn, and evades their attack. As the fighter streaks past the Black Lion, Yellow, Red, and Green stop firing so as not to hit Keith.</p>
<p>Allura however, still learning the controls of the Blue Lion, fires one more blast that inadvertently strikes Black.</p>
<p>Whiplashed by the impact of the blast, Keith is momentarily stunned and unable to move. Groaning from the impact as he regains his senses and works to regain control of his Lion, Keith calls out to admonish her. “ALLURA!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Keith!”</p>
<p>The situation doesn’t get any better. Looking up after making sure Black is still whole, Keith is wide-eyed as Lance cuts directly in front of him. Red is out of control and Lance is struggling to stop it.</p>
<p>“Seriously, does this thing have brakes?”</p>
<p>Lance no sooner passes by than Keith begins to take fire from the fighter again, from his 2 o’clock position. This time Lotor does more than graze him. Landing a series of short volleys that send the Black Lion spinning out of control, he goes in pursuit of the hapless Lion.</p>
<p>Until he sees other, easier targets of opportunity.</p>
<p>Lotor turns his attention to the other Lions. In short order he strikes Red, Green, and Blue. He only lands a grazing shot on Blue. Still in control, an angry Allura goes in pursuit of Lotor. Turning in his seat and seeing her coming, he heads directly for Yellow. As Allura’s attention is on Lotor’s fighter, she does not detect the presence of Yellow until Lotor suddenly veers his fighter 90 degrees off its original flight path.</p>
<p>Blue and Yellow are now on a collision course.</p>
<p>“ALLURA! ALLURA!”</p>
<p>Too late. The Lions hit each other head on and the concussive force of the impact knocks Hunk and Allura into a brief state of semi-consciousness. As the two Paladins struggle to recover from their short blackouts both Lions spin away from the impact point completely out of control.</p>
<p>The wildly rotating Lions barely miss Lance in Red. “Whoa! What’s up with this guy? He’s playing us against ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Ow.” Recovering from his collision with Blue, Hunk checks on Allura. “Allura, you ok over there?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine now, but these controls are not responding, not like the Castle.”</p>
<p>She starts to scold Blue over the open command link. “What’s wrong with you, Lion? Do as I command! Move!!”</p>
<p>Pidge shakes her head and gives Allura a sideways glance. Opening what she thinks is a private channel to Lance and Hunk, she says, “Maybe someone should suggest to Allura that flying the Lion is different than flying the Castle.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I already told her yelling at her Lion wouldn’t work. Didn’t go over well. She yelled at me, too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, count me out. She scares me when she’s under pressure.”</p>
<p>In a slow, deliberate, and cutting tone that displays her annoyance at them for all to hear, Allura lets them know their private conversation is not so private. “I can hear you!”</p>
<p>Until now the Paladins were unaware that the pilot they are facing Lotor. Seeing the latest shenanigans pulled off by their opponent, Keith finally realizes who it is.</p>
<p>“It’s gotta be Lotor.” As the realization sinks in, anger builds and starts to cloud his judgement.</p>
<p>As Lotor continues to pepper the Lions with short bursts, Pidge calls to Keith on their command channel. “Keith, what should we do?”</p>
<p>It is human nature to revert to old habits when under pressure. Unfortunately for the team, that’s exactly what Keith does in this moment. “How about this? Everyone stays out of my way!”</p>
<p>Lance calls him out on it. “Great. Great leadership.”</p>
<p>Ignoring Lance, Keith begins to chase the fighter, firing short laser bursts that miss his far nimbler opponent. Diving down toward the planet, Lotor’s fighter unexpectedly executes a 180 degree turn and, charging at Black, fires a burst at the Lion that knocks it backwards.</p>
<p>As Lotor rockets past him, Keith realizes he needs to take a different course of action. “Ok, this isn’t working. We need to form Voltron. Everyone! In formation!”</p>
<p>The Lions form up and gain speed as the Paladins strain against increasing G-forces attempting to form Voltron.</p>
<p>“Um…guys, I’m not really feeling that Voltron feeling!”</p>
<p>Hunk is not the only one. Lance and Pidge both think back to their first failed attempts to form Voltron when they were all new Paladins. It was a frustrating feeling then, and it’s just as frustrating now.</p>
<p>“KEEP GOING!” Keith also feels the frustration, but the frustration is multiplied by the pressure of leadership.</p>
<p>As the Lions continue their attempt to form Voltron, Lotor flies up on their left flank and observes. He studies what is happening with great interest. After a dobosh, he races ahead of the Paladins.</p>
<p>Exasperated, Pidge shouts into the communications link. “It’s not happening!”</p>
<p>Keith’s anger boils over. “WHAT IS GOING ON?” He views their failure to form Voltron as a failure of him as the leader of the Paladins.</p>
<p>Keith doesn’t wallow in self-pity for long. Lance pops up on everyone’s viewscreens with a warning. “Guys! Fighter!” Lotor charges straight at the Paladin formation, firing all his weapons. His tactics and weaponry force the Paladins to break formation and scatter as he speeds past them toward the planet.</p>
<p>Looking back at the disorganized Paladins, Lotor smirks.</p>
<p>“How disappointing. It appears that the reality of Voltron does not live up to the legend.”</p>
<p>Lotor speeds off to meet up with his cruiser as the Paladins watch.</p>
<p>“Well, that was embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“So…should we call it quits? Maybe go back, regroup, get a meal?”</p>
<p>Keith’s attitude toward Hunk’s suggestion is bullheaded and stubborn. He is not close to being ready to give up his pursuit of the Galran Crown Prince. “No! I know everyone is struggling, but we can’t let Lotor slip away!”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623108" name="_Toc33623108"></a>
  <strong>Thayserix</strong>
</p>
<p>Catching up to his cruiser, Lotor reports in and sends instructions to Acxa. “Acxa, set course for these coordinates. I’m going to lure the Lions there.”</p>
<p>Acxa taps the information into the ships navigation computer and is surprised by what she finds at those coordinates. <em>“Thayserix? Why Thayserix?”</em></p>
<p>“These are not the Paladins who defeated my father.”</p>
<p>Ezor and the other Generals are greatly surprised by his words. “What? How do you know?”</p>
<p>The Generals listen intently as Lotor explains what he’s observed. “They do not fight as a unit and are unable to form Voltron. Perhaps my father did as much damage to their team as they did to him. Whatever the case, they’re vulnerable and we need to take advantage.”</p>
<p>Knowing the challenges he will face at Thayserix, Acxa makes some adjustments to his fighter’s configuration. <em>“Recalibrating your fighter to adjust for the atmospheric conditions on Thayserix now.”</em></p>
<p>Ezor looks over Acxa’s shoulder, puzzled by her actions. “What? What happens on Thayserix?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“The planet is made of dense gasses and has unusual magnetic poles that distort and wreak havoc on normal sensors. By applying data constants now, I can recalibrate his sensors and communications so that the atmosphere and magnetic poles don’t affect Lotor’s fighter.”</em>
</p>
<p>The light goes on for Ezor as she smirks. “Oh…so unless the Paladins do the same thing, once the Lions are there, they’ll be blind.”</p>
<p>Realizing she may have just insulted one of her sister Generals, she stops, wide-eyed, and turns to Narti.</p>
<p>“No offense, Narti”</p>
<p>Kova growls while Narti turns in Ezor’s direction and blindly stares at her.</p>
<p>“Keep the cruiser in orbit around Thayserix. I’ll flush the Lions out one-by-one for you to capture. Do what you must to prepare for that.”</p>
<p>Acknowledging Lotor’s command, Acxa sets the cruiser to begin its orbit around Thayserix. In doing so she allows her mind to wander. She wonders what became of the Red Paladin, the one she met not long ago in the belly of the Weblum. She wonders if he survived the battle against Zarkon. Based on latest behavior she’s seen of the Red Lion she believes him dead, replaced by a nameless unknown. She takes small comfort in the fact that if he died, he is spared the pain and humiliation of perishing at the hands of Lotor. Either way it matters little to her. Despite being an honorable warrior he is…or was…the enemy.</p>
<p>Making himself visible to the pursuing Lions, Lotor leads them to Thayserix. Increasing his speed, he dives head first in to the dense atmosphere. He is confident the irrational and reckless behavior of the Black Paladin will drive him to follow.</p>
<p>Lotor’s confidence is validated as Keith completely misreads his opponent’s intent and takes the bait. “He’s trying to hide from us.”</p>
<p>Pidge however has an inkling as to what Lotor is doing and she warns Keith. “We may not want to follow him. We don’t know what’s in there.”</p>
<p>Ignoring her advice, Keith pushes his throttles full speed ahead and chases Lotor into the gas clouds around Thayserix. The other Paladins are forced to follow him; otherwise, he will face Lotor alone.</p>
<p>As the Lions enter the atmosphere, their sensors become non-operational due to the very atmospheric conditions Acxa warned Lotor about.</p>
<p>“Guys, we have a problem. My sensors are going crazy. I think it’s due to this planet’s atmosphere and what must be strange magnetic poles. We need to go back out and adjust to the planets…”</p>
<p>Keith continues to be stubborn and refuses to listen to Pidge’s warnings and advice. “We can’t worry about that now! I’m not letting this guy get away!”</p>
<p>Keith still talks and thinks in terms of “I” instead of “We”. A frustrated Pidge, the youngest of the Paladins, thinks he still has much to learn about being a leader. She continues to challenge him, refusing to cave to his stubbornness. “Keith, without accurate sensors or working equipment, we’re not gonna be able to tell what’s up or down, where we are, or how to get out. I say we fall back.”</p>
<p>“No, keep going!”</p>
<p>The planet’s atmosphere starts impacting their communication system as well. All that comes through to the other Paladins from Keith’s last transmission is an echo and the word “…going”.</p>
<p>“What? All I heard was “going” Are we going back? Is anyone else getting this static?”</p>
<p>Allura panics as these types of situations where she is flying solo are new to her. “I’m losing visuals on you all. I need you to slow down!”</p>
<p>Keith’s recklessness and refusal to heed advice gets stronger with each passing tick. “We gotta keep up with Lotor. He’s getting away!”</p>
<p>Hunk warns everyone on the command channel. “Guys, I think this gas is messing with our radios. We gotta stay close if we want to be able to communicate.”</p>
<p>Lotor allows himself a satisfied smile as he continues to lead the Paladins on a wild goose chase. Thanks to Acxa’s reconfiguration of his fighter’s systems, he is not flying blind. He knows exactly where he is, and where the Paladins are. He stays just close enough to Keith that he can still see him. Lotor knows through observation that the current Paladin of the Black Lion, whose identity is still unknown to Lotor, is reckless and will lead the Paladins into his trap.</p>
<p>Allura, struggling to learn the controls of the Blue Lion while the battle is going on, falls behind the other Paladins. Preoccupied with the need to give their undivided attention to navigating the atmosphere of Thayserix, no one notices that they are steadily losing contact with her.</p>
<p>“I think we made it through the worst of it.”</p>
<p>Those words are no sooner spoken than Lance sees a looming cliff face directly in front of him. The nimbleness of the Red Lion saves him from what surely would have been a deadly crash. The effort to dodge the cliff face causes Lance to speed up. Green and Yellow also speed up to stay in contact with him. Allura, unfortunately falls further behind the others and is separated from them.</p>
<p>“No! No!”</p>
<p>Allura screams out as she nearly runs into the same rock face that almost claimed Lance. She spins Blue around 180 degrees and avoids it, but the maneuver puts her further away from the other Paladins and heading in the opposite direction. She is now alone in the dense atmosphere of Thayserix.</p>
<p>And things are about to get much worse for her.</p>
<p>Still out of control from the inertia of her earlier maneuver, she begins to glance off other rock surfaces, spinning wildly out of control.</p>
<p>Hunk does a mental count of the Paladins and realizes he is short one Lion. “Allura is missing. I’m going back for her!”</p>
<p>“Hunk! No!”</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving her alone, Keith!”</p>
<p>Frustrated with Hunk’s disobedience, Keith lets out an audible groan. “AHHHHHH! Let him go. The rest of you, stay on me!”</p>
<p>Lotor continues to taunt Keith, weaving in and out of the treacherous landscape of Thayserix. Executing maneuvers through several tight spaces, Keith does his best to keep up. His continued reckless pursuit of Lotor concerns the other Paladins.</p>
<p>“Keith, we have to go back with Hunk and find Allura!”</p>
<p>Keith pushes his throttles to maximum speed and closes in on Lotor. In doing so, he begins to lose contact with the others.</p>
<p>“Keith, you’re splitting up the team! KEITH, DON’T DO THIS!”</p>
<p>The message finally sinks in to him. Realizing Lance is right, Keith screams out in frustration, and then pulls Black out of the pursuit of Lotor. Turning Black he goes back to look for Allura and Hunk, the other Lions following close behind.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623109" name="_Toc33623109"></a>
  <strong>Bring the Pain</strong>
</p>
<p>The events in the dense atmosphere of Thayserix are closely watched on Lotor’s cruiser. Three of the Generals are enjoying the show, but Zethrid is tiring of Lotor’s cat-and-mouse game with the Paladins.</p>
<p>“STOP TOYING WITH THEM! BRING THE PAIN!” The other Generals just look at her with a mixture of annoyance and levity.</p>
<p>In the atmosphere of Thayserix, the Lions regroup as Keith, Lance, and Pidge are fortunate to meet up with Allura and Hunk.</p>
<p>“Is everyone ok? Allura, how are you holding up?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Pidge. I’m sorry that I slowed us down, but the Blue Lion isn’t listening to me.”</p>
<p>Lance senses Allura’s lack of confidence and reassures her. “It’s ok. We’re a team. We stick together…Isn’t that right, Keith?” The sarcasm directed by Lance toward Keith is palpable and noticed by the other Paladins.</p>
<p>Keith confuses the benefits of teamwork with the requirements of the mission as he replies pointedly and firmly to Lance. “It’s not about the team. We have a mission and that’s more important than any one of us. We need to find Lotor and stop him, and I plan on doing that right now.”</p>
<p>Keith engages thrusters on Black and moves rapidly away from the others.</p>
<p>Looking up at the vanishing image of Black, Lance sighs heavily. “Come on, guys. We’d better stick together.”</p>
<p>The five Lions move slowly through the thick haze of Thayserix. Their communication systems crackle with static from the ionized atmosphere. Hunk’s knees are knocking together as the big guy is clearly frightened of the situation.</p>
<p>The Paladins know they are being stalked by Lotor, but they can’t locate him. Not so Lotor. Thanks to Acxa’s quick thinking and the adjustments she made to his fighter’s sensor configuration, can see the Paladins just fine. A smug looking Lotor chuckles to himself and moves to begin executing his plan.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Acxa is in contact with two Galra commanders.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Prince Lotor requires your assistance on Planet Thayserix. We expect you here immediately.”</em>
</p>
<p>The communication ended, the four Generals huddle to discuss the situation. They continue to observe events on their monitor, tracking the position of Lotor and the Paladins.</p>
<p>Ezor is beside herself and giddy with glee: “Lotor is right on top of the Lions. They have no idea.”</p>
<p>Zethrid on the other hand is frustrated. “Why isn’t he firing? He could be tearing them to shreds right now!” She shouts at the screen: “BLOW THEM UP, LOTOR”</p>
<p>Acxa, tired of the banter, firmly puts Zethrid in her place. <em>“He can’t. The area he’s in is full of Red Synthian Nitrate, a highly combustible gas that reacts violently to amplified emissions of light.”</em></p>
<p>Zethrid chuckles. “Ho ho, this is going to be good.”</p>
<p>Still moving through the visually impenetrable haze on Thayserix, Hunk reaches the limit of his patience. “Keith, this is crazy! We can’t see a thing!”</p>
<p>“Stay together! He’s around here somewhere, I know it.”</p>
<p>The words are no sooner out of his mouth than Keith spots Lotor.</p>
<p>“There!”</p>
<p>With that, Keith recklessly begins his latest pursuit of Lotor, the other Lions trailing closely behind him. Lotor quickly escapes into the mist, losing his pursuers. Keith begins circling around frantically, trying to locate him as the other Lions arrive.</p>
<p>Allura is breathless from the chase. “Where did he go?”</p>
<p>Pidge does her best to clear her instruments and analyze data. “No clue. Our radars are worthless in here.”</p>
<p>“Hey, is it just me, or does anyone else get the feeling this guy is just toying with us?”</p>
<p>“I’m with you, big guy. I’m getting a case of the heebie-jeebies.”</p>
<p>“He must have lured us here on purpose.”</p>
<p>As it so happens, that’s exactly what Lotor did.</p>
<p>Listening to the conversation, his senses heightened, Keith turns and spots their prey barreling towards them. “Up there!”</p>
<p>Lotor blows through the middle of the Lion huddle, scattering them as he vanishes once again into the mist.</p>
<p>Four of the Lions recover quickly and set down on a rock outcropping. Allura, still trying to get the hang of flying her Lion, spins rapidly out of control before she is finally able to stabilize it and rejoin the others.</p>
<p>“WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! WE’VE BEEN LED INTO A TRAP! THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! HE’S FLIPPED THE SCRIPT! THE HUNTERS HAVE BECOME THE HUNTED!”</p>
<p>Fed up with Hunk’s complaining, Lance loses it. “HUNK, SHOUTING TAG LINES IS GETTING US NOWHERE!”</p>
<p>Hearing this exchange, Keith’s gut tells him it’s time to talk his teammates off the ledge and calm them down. “Lance is right. Remain calm and get ready. He’s going to attack again. Everyone, circle up.”</p>
<p>The Lions assume a circular defensive formation as Keith admonishes them. “We need to be prepared for anything.” As the Lions scan as far as they can see, Keith issues his orders. “When you see him, fire with everything you’ve got.”</p>
<p>Lotor observes the Lions defensive stance with interest. Having watched them for some time now, he decides to separate the weakest member from the pack. It’s time to end this game.</p>
<p>He flies just outside their circular formation, in front of the Lions, so that they can see him. He is past Blue and Yellow before Keith spots him. “NOW! FIRE!”</p>
<p>Keith fires his Ion cannon, and immediately pays the price as Red Synthian Nitrate explodes just in front of Black. It’s a hard lesson to learn, but one he will remember decaphoebs later while in the cargo hold of a Galra cruiser.</p>
<p>Two ticks later, before he can absorb what just happened to Keith, Lance also fires his ion cannon, with the same result.</p>
<p>Seeing him circle in front of Blue, Allura turns her Lion and fires…triggering a third Synthian Nitrate explosion.</p>
<p>The three explosions, which take place in the space of five ticks, break up the Lion’s defensive formation and separate them to the point that they can no longer see one another.</p>
<p>That was Lotor’s strategy. Now that the pack is broken up, he can pick them off one by one.</p>
<p>Starting with the one he perceives to be the weakest member of the team…the Blue Lion.</p>
<p>He charges after Blue. Allura spots him and immediately turns to flee. Flying through the murky and broken terrain of Thayserix, she stumbles and bounces off rock outcroppings, struggling to control her Lion.</p>
<p>As she desperately tries to shake Lotor, she frantically calls for her team. “Hello? Paladins, help!” As her Lion careens out of control, it slams hard into a rocky outcropping. Stunned by the impact, Allura and Blue slowly spin away.</p>
<p>Lotor observes this spectacle with great interest. He follows behind the Blue Lion, studying it closely. Until it vanishes into a dense haze. Traveling a short distance, Lotor stops and scans the area looking for the Blue Lion, which has temporarily evaded him.</p>
<p>Unable to find the Blue Lion, he pays her pilot a compliment. “I am impressed that you’re able to hide…but I will find you.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623110" name="_Toc33623110"></a>
  <strong>Regroup</strong>
</p>
<p>Taking shelter on a rock outcropping that provides her some degree of cover, Allura watches Lotor move away into the mist. Inside the Blue Lion, a terrified Allura does her best to control her emotions and slow her breathing.</p>
<p>Separated from the others, the Red Lion lands on another rock outcropping some distance away. As his Lion growls a warning Lance does his best to scan the murky atmosphere, trying to locate the others. On guard for threats, he sees two yellow eyes approaching him. They are the eyes of the Black Lion.</p>
<p>“What happened back there? Where’s the rest of the team?”</p>
<p>A very somber and apologetic Keith has learned a difficult lesson the hard way. “This is all my fault. I followed him right into this trap. Everyone warned me but…I didn’t listen. I put the entire team in jeopardy.”</p>
<p>Lance is happy to see Keith reflecting on his shortcomings, but he is also happy to poke a stick in his cage. “Yeah, you kinda did. But now we gotta fix it.”</p>
<p>Keith, still stinging from his mistakes, tries to pull himself together. “You’re right. Let’s go.” Keith and Lance move out, looking for the others, and a way out of the trap they find themselves in.</p>
<p>A considerable distance away, Hunk is on a ledge timidly trying to contact his teammates. “Hello? Anyone?” The only response he receives is static crackling through his communications link. For the big man, it is an unsettling situation.</p>
<p>Hearing his Lion growl he turns to his right and sees two yellow lights moving towards him. Not sure what he is seeing, he recoils in terror and screams out. He calms down as he hears the voice of Pidge making its way through the static in the command channel.</p>
<p>“Is anyone there? Hello?”</p>
<p>A jubilant Hunk calls out to her. “PIDGE!”</p>
<p>“HUNK!”</p>
<p>“Oh, my gosh! OMG. I’m so glad I found you.” He is in a panic, but a controlled panic: “Ok, what kind of computer-y stuff can you do to fix the radar, find everyone and get us all out of here?”</p>
<p>Pidge reluctantly level-sets her big friend. “I can’t recalibrate my system without a data constant, which I could have gotten had we not rushed into this gas planet. I’m guessing that’s what Lotor or one of his cronies did to his fighter before he dove in here.”</p>
<p>“So…what are you saying?”</p>
<p>“I’m saying…we’re stuck.”</p>
<p>Hunk goes wide-eyed and gulps as he absorbs the meaning of what she just told him.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623111" name="_Toc33623111"></a>
  <strong>A Paladin and Her Lion</strong>
</p>
<p>Allura hunkers down in the shelter of the cove, doing her best to remain out of sight of Lotor. She continues to reach out to the Paladins.</p>
<p>“Hello? Can anyone hear me?” She is greeted by the sound of crackling static through her communications link.</p>
<p>As she sits and ponders her predicament, she spies Lotor moving slowly past her concealed position, still looking for her. Holding her breath, she sees him move out of visual range. Breathing again, she gives herself a pep talk. “Ok. Stay calm, Allura.</p>
<p>She is then struck by an odd thought. “Think. What would Lance do?” She thinks of the bond Lance formed with the Blue Lion. A bond she is looking to replicate.</p>
<p>“Hey there, Blue Lion. You know, you’re really activating my particle barrier right now.” Allura chuckles slyly, imagining that’s what Lance would do. It’s a groaner line, and as expected, Blue ignores her. Allura slumps in her chair, frustrated, not knowing what else to do.</p>
<p>She tries the direct approach to communicate with her Lion: “Nothing works! I’ve tried asking you nicely, and I’ve tried commanding you. What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>Losing confidence in herself by the second, Allura is near tears. “I can’t do this. Everyone depends on me. The universe depends on me, but I can’t control everything.” She makes one final appeal to her Lion. “I…I need your help.”</p>
<p>That is what Blue wanted to hear her say. With those words, her Lion comes to life and growls, alerting Allura to the fact that it heard her. Better still, Allura can hear Blue.</p>
<p>“I can hear you!”</p>
<p>Her bond with Blue Lion, that she so desperately sought, is now established.</p>
<p>And not a moment too soon. With no warning, Blue is hit by a shot from Lotor and blasted out of its covered position in the cove. Allura struggles to get her Lion back under control. Doing so, she looks out and sees her opponent staring her down.</p>
<p>In a panic, Allura turns and runs, still not confident in her control of her Lion. Lotor streaks after her in hot pursuit. As Allura passes a large rock outcropping, Lotor fires into it, raining large boulders down on Blue. She manages to dodge most of them, but her Lion is struck by several.</p>
<p>Regaining control after slamming into and bouncing along the ground hard several times, she pleads with Blue. “Help me. Guide me. I can’t do it alone.”</p>
<p>Responding to her plea, Blue displays an option on her monitor, one she can use against Lotor and use to find the others. Recognizing it for what it is, Allura smiles.</p>
<p>“A sonar map?”</p>
<p>For the first time she feels confident enough to stop running. Inserting her Bayard into Blue’s Bayard port, she forms a sonar device on Blue’s back and activates it.</p>
<p>A sonar map displays in front of her, and on that map is Lotor’s position. Also displayed on the map are some very specific gas pockets. Allura smiles a confident smile. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Blue?”</p>
<p>Armed with the ability to see her opponent and the terrain she is flying through, she successfully dodges Lotor’s attacks against her. While avoiding his attacks, she looks for an opportunity and a location to turn and fight.</p>
<p>In his fighter, Lotor sees the change in how the Blue Lion is maneuvering. “Someone’s learning.”</p>
<p>Blue continues to take evasive action as Lotor attempts to line up his shots. But with Allura now in control of Blue, it’s not as easy a task as it once was.</p>
<p>A frustrated Lotor now talks to his fighter. “Come on”.</p>
<p>As he lines up his shot, his confidence rises. “Almost” Before he can take his shot, proximity alarms ring out in his cockpit. He realizes the Blue Lion is flying into a cloud of Synthian Nitrate gas.</p>
<p>Allura is not flying into it blindly. Using the sonar map Blue produced for her, she led Lotor into a trap of her own making. As Lotor slows to avoid flying into the cloud, Allura skillfully executes a maneuver in which Blue suddenly slows down, back flips and loops over Lotor, and moves into position behind him.</p>
<p>“Now, let’s see if this freeze ray works in here.”</p>
<p>On the defensive for the first time since arriving at Thayserix, Lotor looks over his shoulder and sees the freeze ray coming his way. Gritting his teeth, he banks his fighter hard to the right to avoid the ray, but it is not enough. The freeze ray catches the left nacelle of his fighter, severely limiting its maneuverability.</p>
<p>Allura, now flush with confidence, fires repeatedly at Lotor’s now crippled fighter.</p>
<p>He turns away from her, now trying to dodge <span class="u">her</span> attacks, struggling to regain control of his fighter. With an alarm blaring in the background he mutters, “I’ve lost control of the left wing.” Gritting his teeth once again, he compliments his opponent. “Well played, Paladin.”</p>
<p>As he moves off to rendezvous with his cruiser, a relieved Allura decides discretion is the better part of valor. She stops her pursuit and watches him depart.</p>
<p>“We did it, Blue! Now, we need to find the other Paladins.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623112" name="_Toc33623112"></a>
  <strong>Found</strong>
</p>
<p>Hunk and Pidge, their Lions still parked on a rock, decide it’s best to stay in place and figure things out. Hunk talks about things other than the situation they are currently in to take their minds off their troubles.</p>
<p>“Hey Pidge, here’s the scenario. You’re stranded on a scary gas planet, and you only have one food to eat for the rest of your life. What’s it gonna be?”</p>
<p>Pidge mulls the question as Hunk continues. “Maybe a burrito? You like burritos, right? Mine would be a burrito.”</p>
<p>As Hunk contemplates his own question, Allura’s voice comes over the intercom.</p>
<p>“Hailing Pidge and Hunk. Are you Paladins looking for an exit?”</p>
<p>“No way! You guys found us!” Hunk is so relieved he is laughing out loud. Looking out into the mist Pidge and Hunk see Black, Blue, and Red emerge and approach their position.</p>
<p>“Actually, Allura found you. She found all of us. She was able to connect with her Lion.”</p>
<p>“Wow! How did you do it?”</p>
<p>Allura chuckles before giving her response. “I just had to get into a Lance-like mindset and stop thinking so much, Pidge.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, think like Lance!” Then the meaning of Allura’s double-entendre sets in. “Wait a minute! Are you calling me dumb?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m calling you a natural.”</p>
<p>“Naturally dumb.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was born with it.”</p>
<p>Keith is enjoying the banter, but knows he needs to bring the team back to reality. “Look, I’m glad were all making fun of Lance, but we still have to find a way out of here.”</p>
<p>Allura has the answer. “Follow me. I know a way out.” Before she can give direction to the team, she detects something on her sonar. “Wait a tick. Everyone, we have company.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc33623113" name="_Toc33623113"></a>
  <strong>They Can Form Voltron</strong>
</p>
<p>On her screen, Allura sees the image of multiple Galra warships and fighters. “It looks like Lotor called for backup.”</p>
<p>Above the planet, several Galra cruisers and their deployed fighters await the Paladin’s exit from the atmosphere of Thayserix. Above the cruisers and their fighter screens lurks Lotor’s cruiser.</p>
<p>“Aw man, it’s always something.”</p>
<p>Keith knows there is only one way out. “We have to form Voltron.”</p>
<p>Allura gives Keith a reality check of her own. “But we were not able to form Voltron the last time we tried.”</p>
<p>Keith, refusing to accept that answer, reaches down and gives his team a motivational pep talk. “We have to keep trying. We may have come here fragmented and disorganized, but the only way we’re getting out of here is if we work together. This is our team. Shiro believed in us. We must believe in ourselves. WHO’S WITH ME?”</p>
<p>The team responds as one in affirmation.</p>
<p>“Now, FORM VOLTRON!”</p>
<p>Flying together in a crisp and united formation under the command of a now confident leader, the team successfully forms Voltron for the first time since the death of Shiro.</p>
<p>On Lotor’s cruiser, the Generals watch their screens showing the deployment of the Galra ships. Acxa is anxious to see what happens.</p>
<p>Lotor, newly returned from Thayserix, takes his command chair, and watches the situation unfold with interest. He wonders which Lion will be the first to emerge from the atmosphere of Thayserix and fall into his latest trap. As he gazes at the main screen, Acxa detects an anomaly.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m picking up an energy signature I haven’t seen before.”</em></p>
<p>Watching her monitor carefully, she and the other Generals stare at the screen wide-eyed as Voltron emerges from the mist of Thayserix and streaks toward the Galra ships.</p>
<p>Experiencing her first adventure as part of Voltron, Allura is beside herself with joy.</p>
<p>“Hunk, I’m a leg!”</p>
<p>“Pretty cool, right?”</p>
<p>The Galra fighters scream in to attack Voltron. Dodging fire from the fighters, Voltron comes under attack from the Ion cannon from one of the cruisers. Quickly forming their shield, they successfully deflect the attack, redirecting the beam back onto one of the cruisers and destroying it.</p>
<p>Forming the sword, Voltron races to attack the remaining cruiser. As that cruiser explodes, Pidge notices movement from Lotor’s cruiser.</p>
<p>“Lotor’s getting away. Should we go after him?”</p>
<p>Keith has learned his lesson about making reckless decisions. He knows they got lucky today, and he’s not about to push their luck. “No. Pushing the team too hard is what got us into this mess in the first place. We’ll face him again when we’re ready.”</p>
<p>Lance enthusiastically embraces Keith’s decision. “Roger that, team leader!”</p>
<p>As Lotor’s cruiser retreats from the scene of the battle, Zethrid is beside herself with frustration. She is not one to back down from a fight and she hates to retreat. “Where are we going? Voltron is back there! This is our time to fight!”</p>
<p>Lotor calmly addresses her concern. “A leader must know when to leave the field of battle. We’ll face them on a day of our choosing.”</p>
<p>Acxa is concerned. The Paladins are better equipped to fight than she thought they would be. <em>“They can form Voltron, after all. Will that be a problem?”</em></p>
<p>Lotor gives his top General a knowing look wrapped in a smirk.</p>
<p>“No. An opportunity.”</p>
<p>She will soon find out what that opportunity is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is also mostly canon compliant, but the chapter after that is new. Hang tight, we'll be getting into the new stuff starting with round two of the uploads. Look for them on 4 March 2020.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hole in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What appears to be a 10,000-decaphoeb old distress signal triggers a conflict the Paladins could never imagine in their wildest dreams. Despite Keith's warnings, Allura finds what she perceives to be the answer to her prayers. But will the hidden agenda of others scuttle those dreams? Zethrid sounds a warning to Acxa regarding the Paladins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With this chapter, canon divergence begins to take hold in some key areas, most notably the absence of Shiro and the impact that has on the story from this point forward. You will also see more detail behind what Lotor and his Generals are up to, including some banter between the Generals that quite honestly I wish we'd seen more of in canon.</p><p>More notes at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc34058940" name="_Toc34058940"></a>
  <strong>The Blast from the Past</strong>
</p><p>Alarms ring out on the Bridge of the Castle of Lions. Allura stands at the control station of the Castle, studying the screen to ascertain the nature of the alarm.</p><p>Keith stares intently at the main monitor screen. “What's going on?”</p><p>Pidge diligently checks the monitors at her station, just as puzzled as Keith. “Yeah, these alarms have never gone off before.”</p><p>Allura wears a look of concern mixed with surprise on her face, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Not used to seeing her like this, Lance asks, “Allura, what is it?”</p><p>Coran has the same look of surprise as Allura.</p><p>“Looks like you guys just saw a ghost”</p><p>Coran continues to stare at the screen: “That's just the thing, Hunk. It's an old Altean distress code. One used by King Alfor's ships.”</p><p>“Could it be, Coran? Are we not the last Alteans alive?”</p><p>After his recent experience with Lotor, Keith is suspicious: “Wait. What if someone's cloning the signal to try and lure us in?”</p><p>Allura is in no mood to tolerate any delays and brushes off Keith’s concerns. “The signal is from an Altean ship, and we are going to find it.”</p><p>She opens a wormhole and moves the Castle to the location of the distress signal. Emerging from the wormhole, they see what appears to be a tear or rift in the fabric of space. A bright white light emanates from the rift. The light is so bright that staring at it without the use of a filter for too long would cause temporary blindness. The edges of the rift are clearly marked by a ragged and shimmering gold-colored boundary. Protruding from the rift they see the stern of a deep space exploration vessel.</p><p>“That looks like a Tel-Galax exploration ship. One of my father's deep space vessels.”</p><p>Coran searches the Castle’s archives for information on the ship. “According to the ship's identification code, it's Commodore Trayling's ship. But I don't see any records of its destination or mission.”</p><p>“What happened to it?”</p><p>“Is it stuck in a wormhole?”</p><p>“That’s unlike any wormhole I've ever seen, Hunk.”</p><p>Pidge runs some analysis on the rift in front of them. “There is a massive amount of energy emanating from it, centered right where the ship is stuck.”</p><p>“We have to see if anyone is aboard. They may need our help.” Allura’s anxiousness and level of concern are high. In her mind the presence of an Altean ship implies the presence of Alteans…other than she and Coran.</p><p>Pidge continues to tap on her monitors, analyzing alternative courses of action. “We could send a probe over to it, see if we can get some kind of idea what this thing is?”</p><p>Keith turns to Pidge and firmly tells her, “Do it.”</p><p>The probe launched, it approaches the ship and rift. Brimming with curiosity, Pidge carefully studies the telemetry coming in from it. “The energy shows no signs of radioactive decay and it's not thermal.”</p><p>Hunk also analyzes the telemetry. “It's not gravitational, our probe is steady on course, and the light is radiating out, not in, like it would in a black hole.”</p><p>“But out from where?”</p><p>“I have no idea, Pidge”</p><p>Coran detects something familiar in the energy readings. “That energy signature…I know it. It's radiating quintessence!”</p><p>After scanning the visible portion of the ship, Pidge commands the probe to approach the rift the ship is stuck in. Upon contact with the surface of the rift, energy levels spike and the probe is destroyed.</p><p>“Ooh! That's weird.” Hunk is perplexed as according to his readings the probe should have survived the crossing of the rift’s event horizon.</p><p>“Okay, well let's not go anywhere near there.”</p><p>“We must, Lance.”</p><p>“Hold on, Allura. Lance is right. Didn't you just see what happened?”</p><p>“Voltron's compositional strength far exceeds anything else in this universe, Hunk. We received an Altean distress call, which must mean that someone is alive on the ship. As Paladins of Voltron it is our duty to help!”</p><p>“Princess, I still think there's a chance that this whole thing is a trap.” Keith is skeptical. He’s learned his lesson from Lotor’s trap at Thayserix that things are not always as they seem, and he’s not eager to repeat the experience.</p><p>Coran sides with Keith. “Even if it is not a trap, it's far too dangerous to go in there.”</p><p>A stubborn Allura is not listening to those telling her what she can’t do. “I will do it myself if I have to!” She turns and storms off the bridge.</p><p>Keith stands and watches her leave. Exhaling deeply, he looks at Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. “Come on. We can’t let her go alone. We need to form Voltron.”</p><p>The team proceeds to the Lion’s hangar bays, exits the Castle, and forms Voltron.</p><p>As Voltron approaches the ship, Keith warns his team to be careful. “Alright, let's take it slow. Pidge, any chance you can explain what I'm seeing right now?”</p><p>“The Euclidian space around the ship is obviously some kind of anomaly. But the energy source doesn't originate from anything that registers with my understanding of how reality works.”</p><p>Keith tells himself that he understood the words ‘the’ and ‘but’ and little else. “I will take that as a no."</p><p>Hunk jumps in to the conversation and offers to help. “I'll scan the ship for biorhythms.”</p><p>After scanning the ship for a couple of doboshes, he is puzzled by what he doesn’t see. “That's strange. I'm not showing any signs of life on that ship.”</p><p>“Maybe not on this half, but there is more to this ship than we are seeing. We need to go through that hole in the sky.”</p><p>Lance is less than thrilled. “Allura…The glowy, explode-y area?”</p><p>Keith reluctantly agrees to take the plunge. “Pidge keep an eye on Voltron's vitals. Everyone be prepared to abort if things get hairy.”</p><p>He doesn’t have to tell Hunk twice. “Roger that. Ready to abort immediately.”</p><p>A rapid beeping begins to emanate from Pidge’s sensors as Voltron approaches and makes contact with the event horizon of the rift.</p><p>“Guys, my sensors are going crazy. Technically, we should be torn apart the same way the probe was. But somehow Voltron is completely unaffected by the stress of the spatial distortion.”</p><p>On the Castle of Lions, Coran monitors their activities. As they cross the event horizon and move into the rift, their visual and audio signals become distorted. “Hello? What are you seeing? I'm losing visual. Hello?”</p><p>Before he receives a response, Voltron disappears through the rift.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058941" name="_Toc34058941"></a>
  <strong>Through the Looking Glass</strong>
</p><p>Passing through a field of bright white light, Voltron emerges on the other side of the rift.</p><p>Pidge studies the readings on her monitors and looks forward along the length of the ship. “We must have crossed through because that's the front half of the ship.”</p><p>“Wait. Keith, turn us around.”</p><p>Looking back the way they came, they see the front half of the ship protruding from the hole. “The back half of this ship, it’s gone!” The back half of the ship is indeed missing, obscured by the barrier they just crossed.</p><p>Voltron moves above the portal to see the other side and regain visual of the Castle of Lions, while Allura reaches out to Coran. “Coran! Coran! We’ve lost sight of the Castle! Coran!”</p><p>“Where did he go?” As he ponders that, a nervous Lance glances over his right shoulder and spies something peculiar. “And where did that planet come from?”</p><p>Directly in front of the Paladins is a planet. A planet that shouldn’t be there.</p><p>Pidge continues to study the data displayed on her monitors. “According to my sensors, we’re still in exactly the same place we were before. Hunk, what are you seeing?”</p><p>“Guys, this is gonna sound strange, but now I’m detecting multiple biorhythms aboard the ship.”</p><p>A wide-eyed Allura ponders that statement and leaps to a conclusion.</p><p>“Alteans!”</p><p>“Well, it seems like we’ve only got one clue to help us figure out what’s going on, and…” Keith indicates the front half of the ship, “…it’s floating right over there. Let’s go.”</p><p>After separating into the five Lions and landing them on the outer hull of the craft the Paladins, led by Allura, enter the ship. It is a dark and desolate place; the power is off and there are no signs of life.</p><p>Allura calls out, hoping someone will respond. “Hello? Is anyone here?”</p><p>As the Paladins move forward, Keith turns and looks at the area behind them, unsure if he detected the presence of someone else, or if he’s seeing things. The intermittent sound of groaning metal echoes through the corridors of the vessel.</p><p>While the search continues through the darkened ship, the team continues to find no evidence of life.</p><p>“Oh, man. This place is totally freaking me out. Does it feel like a haunted ghost ship to anybody else? Is it just me?” Despite Hunk’s concerns, the team continues to move forward as the intermittent sound of groaning metal continues.</p><p>Finally reaching the Bridge, Allura activates the master control switch, restoring power and gravity to the ship. Floating objects, including the Paladins, crash to the deck.</p><p>Keith looks around at the scene in front of him. The Bridge is not in a state of disarray and there is no evidence of violence anywhere. “So, did the crew abandon ship?”</p><p>Seeing a space suit sitting upright in the corner, Lance moves over to it and begins to remove the helmet. “I don’t know, but they couldn’t have gotten far without their spacesu…” Lance stops speaking mid-sentence as he removes the helmet from the suit and comes face to face with the mummified remains of its owner.</p><p>He recoils in horror back towards Keith and Allura. “Ahhh!! Those aren’t empty!!”</p><p>The mummy is that of a male Altean, tall and of slender build. A monocle covers their right eye. But it is the expression on the mummy’s face that chills them all. Frozen on that mummified face is an expression of pure terror.</p><p>Recovering from his initial shock, Lance speaks softly but loud enough for all to hear. “Whatever killed him must have been…horrible.”</p><p>Shaken and doing her best not to show the fear she herself is feeling, Allura moves to the control console looking for any useful information in the ships logs. Keith stands next to her, frozen, staring at the mummy.</p><p>It does not take long for Allura to locate Trayling’s video logs and make a horrifying discovery. He wore a monocle. It seems the Commodore did not abandon ship after all.</p><p>From the Vlog, the voice of Commodore Trayling rings out.</p><p>“We located the second comet based on King Alfor’s information. We managed to get it aboard, but it seems to be causing massive disturbances. We’re heading back to Altea, but I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it that far. At this rate…” The log is cut off as a bright white light is seen coming from the Commodore’s right. He screams, in pain or in fear they cannot tell, and then the log cuts off.</p><p>A skittish Hunk quietly asks the question on everyone’s mind. “What happened here?”</p><p>Lance looks at Trayling’s remains and realizes that the expression on the mummy’s face matches Traying’s from the video. “Something deadly.”</p><p>Hunk activates his wrist computer. “This still doesn’t explain the biorhythms I picked up in this area.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058942" name="_Toc34058942"></a>
  <strong>Sven and Slav</strong>
</p><p>Right on cue an overhead hatch bursts open, and the heavy metal hatch nearly lands on Hunk.</p><p>“LOOK OUT!”</p><p>Two life forms in space suits emerge. One is humanoid. The other looks like a giant caterpillar with 8 arms and two feet.</p><p>Springing into action, Lance activates his Bayard, forms his rifle, and starts shooting. Distracted by Lance, the 8-armed life form is tackled by an enraged Hunk.</p><p>As the humanoid powers up their rifle to take a shot at Hunk and Lance, they are attacked by Keith. Forming his broadsword from his Bayard, Keith slices off the front of their weapon with a rapid downward stroke, rendering the rifle useless. Not missing a beat he attacks the humanoid with a powerful two-handed swing of the broadsword. Anticipating and successfully ducking the blow, the humanoid spins and catches Keith with a leg kick that sends him reeling off balance and backwards. Seeing his leader in trouble, Lance fires three shots at the humanoid to distract him. The shots miss their mark and Lance is knocked to the deck when the humanoid hurls the stub of their rifle at him.</p><p>The humanoid charges after Lance, leaping in the air while forming a sword from the sleeve of their suit. Before they can strike, Pidge lashes out with her electrified whip, partially destroying the attacker’s helmet and knocking them back.</p><p>As the attacker’s helmet falls away, the Paladins are momentarily frozen.</p><p>The humanoid is the spitting image of Shiro.</p><p>Taking advantage of their distraction, the humanoid strikes Hunk with a spinning leg kick, allowing the 8-armed life form to escape and rejoin him. Picking up the rifle the 8-armed lifeform dropped when attacked by Hunk, the humanoid draws down on the Paladins.</p><p>Separated several feet from the two life forms and in a momentary standoff, the Paladins try to make sense out of what they see in front of them.</p><p>“No way! Shiro?”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>The humanoid speaks with what sounds like a Scandinavian accent. “Stay back!”</p><p>The 8-armed lifeform speaks to them in a threatening manner. “If you’ve come for the comet, you’ll never get it. I’ll die before I let it fall into Altean hands.”</p><p>Keith tries to reason with the humanoid. “Shiro, please.”</p><p>“My name is not Shiro.”</p><p>“What the heck is happening right now?” Lance turns to the Paladins, “Did everyone get amnesia and then wake up with weird accents?”</p><p>The 8-armed life form is just as confused as the Paladins. “You know us?”</p><p>“Of course we do!” Pointing to the humanoid Lance says, “You’re Shiro, our leader. Paladin of the Black Lion?” He turns to the 8-armed life form. “And you’re Slav. I rescued you from a space prison. You’re also slightly crazy.”</p><p>“I may be crazy, but you’ve <span class="u">never</span> rescued me from <span class="u">anything</span> before!” A thoughtful countenance crosses his face as he pauses to contemplate the situation. “Unless…”</p><p>Pidge and Slav speak the same words at the same time. “…YOU’RE FROM AN ALTERNATE REALITY!”</p><p>“THIS IS AN ALTERNATE REALITY!” Pidge can’t contain her excitement and it shows on her face.</p><p>“What’s that now? An alternate reality?”</p><p>“It’s so incredible, Hunk! I think when we passed through that glowy, explode-y area, we entered an alternate reality!”</p><p>Lance stares at Pidge, surprised that he actually understands what she’s telling them. “You mean, like, what Slav was always talking about?” He turns back to look at the alternate reality Slav. “Well, not you. Well, you, yeah, but a different you. One that talks about alternate realities a lot.”</p><p>Alternate reality Shiro chuckles. “Oh, that’s him.”</p><p>Allura is neither amused nor interested in this banter. She believes these intruders are the ones responsible for the current condition of the ship and the death of the crew. “Why did you attack the captain and his crew?”</p><p>Alternate reality Shiro trains his weapon on Allura, naked hostility in his voice. “Stay back Altean!”</p><p>Alternate Reality Slav tries to explain, the same tone of hostility in his voice and contempt in his facial expression. “We found the ship this way. But I can’t say I’m sorry they’re gone.”</p><p>An alarm beeps on his sleeve computer. As he pulls up the monitor, he sees another ship approaching. “Oh, no! More Alteans!”</p><p>“Wait! More Alteans?” A surprised Allura can’t contain her excitement.</p><p>“Their scanners must have picked up your arrival. Sven, let’s go!” As alternate reality Shiro…real name Sven… jumps back up into the access tunnel from which they came, Alternate Reality Slav turns to the Paladins, and gives them a warning.</p><p>“If I were you, I’d run.”</p><p>Sven pulls Slav into the access tunnel, and they vanish into the bowels of the ship.</p><p>“Keith, what the heck just happened? Did he say we were being boarded by Alteans?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Lance. None of this makes any sense.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058943" name="_Toc34058943"></a>
  <strong>Alternate Reality Alteans</strong>
</p><p>Loud clanging and the grinding of metal is heard coming from behind the closed main entrance door to the Bridge. Turning towards the door, the Paladins brace for what…or who…is about to emerge.</p><p>The doors are thrown open, and masked armored storm troops pour into the bridge. The Paladins are taken aback as the uniforms worn by the storm troopers bear a close resemblance to those worn in the past by King Alfor’s shock troops.</p><p>Two other individuals, in armor but unmasked, approach the Paladins. The leader of the group utters a harsh staccato command. “Put down your weapons!”</p><p>Allura, standing to the rear of the Paladins, can no longer contain her excitement and gasps in surprise. “Alteans!”</p><p>The leader of the Alteans, seeing Allura, is frozen in place as if she’s seen a ghost. “It can’t be.” She surprises everyone by kneeling before Allura.</p><p>“Empress.”</p><p>All the other Alteans follow suit and kneel.</p><p>The Paladins are collectively shocked. Hunk scratches his head and looks to Keith. “Uh, I’m confused. What is going on?”</p><p>The Altean leader speaks hesitantly to Allura. “Are you…Empress Allura?”</p><p>“I am Princess Allura. Please, stand.”</p><p>“I am Commander Hira, Empress. How can you be here? You put down the Galra Uprising and established the Altean Empire 10,000 decaphoebs ago.”</p><p>Realizing there was a different outcome to the Galra-Altea war in this reality, Keith briefs the Altean leader on what happened in his reality. “Where we’re from, all the Alteans were wiped out by Zarkon when he destroyed your planet.”</p><p>Hira looks at Keith in disbelief. The other unmasked Altean, who appears to be a scientist, speaks up. “Where did you come from?”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058944" name="_Toc34058944"></a>
  <strong>A Win Either Way</strong>
</p><p>Out of sight of the Castle of Lions, Lotor’s cruiser lingers near the Altean research ship holding the comet. Having observed Voltron penetrate the barrier between realities, and monitoring the situation closely with the other Generals, Acxa expresses her amazement to Lotor.</p><p>
  <em>“Incredible! Your theory about Voltron was finally proven correct.”</em>
</p><p>Zethrid on the other hand is disappointed. “I was personally hoping to see some more fireworks when it hit that energy swirl.” She turns to Lotor and smiles. “I guess all of the previous attempts to get it out were just more enjoyable to watch. For me, not for your pilots.”</p><p>Lotor is not offended, but rather bemused by Zethrid’s statement. “Voltron made it through because it is made of the same material as that comet that King Alfor tried to hide from my father. Now, let’s see if the new Paladins bring it back out to us.”</p><p>“But what if Voltron is unable to escape that other dimension?”</p><p>
  <em>“It’s another reality, Ezor.”</em>
</p><p>“Uggghh!” Ezor bends over and groans with annoyance at Acxa. This isn’t the first time Acxa nitpicked something she said, and it really rankles her. “What if they aren’t able to escape that other…” She turns to Acxa, glares at her and draws her next word out to emphasize her irritation. “…reality?”</p><p>Acxa realizes she just pissed off her friend, but before she can say anything, Lotor answers Ezor’s question. “If Voltron disappears from our world, then we win. If they make it out with the comet, we’ll take it from them. It’s a win either way.” Lotor smiles with anticipation.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058945" name="_Toc34058945"></a>
  <strong>The Comet</strong>
</p><p>Investigating the cause of the trans-reality rift, the Green Lion and its Paladin circle a giant black rock mass containing blue-green veins.</p><p>“This is the comet Commodore Trayling must’ve been talking about in his transmission.” Checking the readings on her instruments, she comes to an interesting conclusion. “It seems to be caught between two realities, just like the ship.”</p><p>The Altean scientist, monitoring her communications, makes a request. “Could you obtain a sample for us with your Lion?”</p><p>“I can try.”</p><p>Pidge successfully obtains the sample and returns it to a makeshift lab on Trayling’s ship where Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and the Altean scientist examine it.</p><p>“Amazing. Have any of you Paladins seen anything like this before?”</p><p>“I don’t know…these readings do look familiar.” After a moment, Pidge stuns everyone. “Hold on…It’s Voltron!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I mean, it’s not Voltron, obviously, but the readings from this comet are the same ones Zarkon was searching for, Lance. The same ones that led us to the Blue Lion.”</p><p>The Altean Scientist builds on Pidge’s comment. “That’s how you were able to pass through to this reality without being destroyed. Your vehicle was made from the same trans-reality material.”</p><p>“You’ve tried to extract the comet yourselves?”</p><p>“In a sense Pidge, yes. We had no idea what was causing the rift, but we knew it had to be something on that ship. Something that was just beyond the event horizon of the rift. We wanted to see what created the rift, so we sent scout ships to investigate. Unfortunately, it didn’t end well for our pilots.”</p><p>Hunk begins to understand the significance of the find. “So that’s why Voltron is so powerful and able to withstand crossing over into another reality. It’s because of the trans-reality material it’s made of.”</p><p>“With this material, Altea can create their own trans-reality traveling ships. We can spread our peace and stability to all realities.”</p><p>The Altean scientist pulls up their sleeve computer and opens a communication channel.</p><p>“Commander Hira, I’ve just stumbled across something in this ship’s hold that will ensure Altea’s rule for millennia to come.”</p><p>His statement is chilling to Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. Their worst fears will soon be realized.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058946" name="_Toc34058946"></a>
  <strong>The Master Race</strong>
</p><p>Elsewhere on the ship, Allura and Hira are conversing as Keith maintains a respectable distance behind but within reach and earshot of the Princess.</p><p>“So, the Alteans of this reality defeated the Galra?”</p><p>“Led by you, My Empress. Without your will to fight and avenge the loss of your father, Altea would not have been able to spread peace and stability throughout the universe.”</p><p>A bright-eyed Allura smiles at the thought of a reality in which her home world survived.</p><p>Outside the ship, Sven and Slav are setting charges at key points along the hull of the ship.</p><p>“That’s the last of them. Do you think this plan will work?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sven. I’m sixty percent sure this is one of the .15 percent of realities where this plan works one hundred percent of the time.”</p><p>“Do you think the people from the other reality will join the Alteans?”</p><p>“If they’re really my friends from another reality, there’s a seventy-two percent chance they’ll figure out what’s right.”</p><p>Back inside Commodore Trayling’s ship, Allura and Hira continue their conversation, as Hira explains the results of their putdown of the Galra uprising.</p><p>“Defeating Zarkon was the first step. But we refuse to give up until all worlds know the true peace Altea has achieved.”</p><p>“That is so wonderful!” Allura is starry-eyed, hearing how well the Alteans in this reality apparently thrived. Keith on the other hand is wary. Something in Hira’s demeanor is raising the hairs on the back of his neck.</p><p>In the lab Hunk and Pidge, already concerned by what they are hearing, continue their conversation with the Altean scientist. Lance is following the conversation but remains silent for the moment. His right hand reaches down and checks that his Bayard is present and at the ready.</p><p>“No struggle, no wars. That doesn’t even sound possible.”</p><p>“It is, Hunk. Look at Moxilous.” He indicates the giant companion who has been with him since the Alteans first boarded the ship. “For generations his people have been in constant battle with the other planets in their system. It was a barbaric, futile existence. But look at him now.”</p><p>The three Paladins gaze at Moxilous, and see the vacant expression on his face. It strikes Lance as very odd.</p><p>“So, what changed?”</p><p>“The hoktril.” Signaling to Moxilous to turn around, the scientist points to a device attached to the rear of Moxilous’ skull. “Our civilization’s most advanced technological achievement.”</p><p>“What does that do?”</p><p>“It saps the fighting force from our enemies. Their will, you might say.” The scientist is very proud of this achievement, and it shows in his explanation. An explanation that leaves the three Paladins very concerned.</p><p>Hira continues her explanation to Allura. “Advancements have been made. Citizens that might have been casualties of war in Empress Allura’s day can now be rehabilitated. Entire races who warred for millennia can now know peace and help us to further our new world.</p><p>“So, they become part of the Altean peace movement?” Allura is still starry-eyed while Keith is only filled with more dread.</p><p>Hunk gives voice to the concern on the mind of the Paladins after hearing of the hoktril. “You mean, slave labor?”</p><p>“Oh, no, no. They’re not slaves because they don’t have will. Slaves are always trying to escape or revolt. The non-cogs are content doing what they’re told.” The Altean scientist snaps his fingers, and Moxilous turns and faces Hunk. “Preservation of life is the Altean Empire’s highest priority.”</p><p>The scientist bends down to study the comet sample. “And with this material, we can do even more than we thought possible.”</p><p>Keith can no longer hold his silence. “But you’re taking away their free will.”</p><p>Allura snaps out of her starry-eyed daze at Keith’s blunt assessment of what the Alteans in this reality are doing.</p><p>Hira pushes back at Keith, contempt in her voice. “The same will that would end your life with no remorse. Thanks to us, no innocent will lose its life to the free will of an evil being.”</p><p>Allura watches Keith carefully, sensing his trepidation. She’s longed to meet other Alteans, and now that she has she’s becoming concerned that they are not as good and wholesome as she might like them to be.</p><p>Hira, sensing a change of heart in Allura, makes a plea. “Empress Allura, let me show you something.” From her sleeve computer, Hira displays a star map of the known universe. Hira tells her, with pride, “This is our Altea.”</p><p>As Allura gazes at the star map, a reality settles in on Keith that a universe controlled by one race is not necessarily a good thing.</p><p>“Come with me. Allow me to show you the magnificence it has achieved.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058947" name="_Toc34058947"></a>
  <strong>The Guns of Gamara</strong>
</p><p>In the corridor outside the lab, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are gravely concerned.</p><p>“Is anyone else getting a strange vibe from these guys?”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s definitely something off about <span class="u">these</span> Alteans. I mean, is it me or did they pretty much scramble the big dude’s brain?”</p><p>At that moment, a hatch drops from the ceiling, startling them and almost hitting Hunk…again. From the open hatchway, Sven calls to them.</p><p>“Yoo-hoo! Up here!”</p><p>“Dang it, Sven that’s the second time you almost hit me with a hatch!”</p><p>“Yes, but this time it was accidental. Last time I did try to hit you.”</p><p>Hunk can only roll his eyes. “Great…”</p><p>“Slav, how’d you find us?” As soon as the words were off his lips, Lance regretted asking the question.</p><p>“I figured there was a high probability that…”</p><p>“Wait, stop. Nope. Never mind.” Lance has been through too many reality probabilities of occurrence discussions with the Slav in his own reality. The last thing he wants to do is start one with this version of Slav.</p><p>“We gotta get to Keith and Allura and figure out a way to stop the Alteans from getting that comet.”</p><p>“Already on it, Green Paladin. We just need to do one more thing and you guys can help.”</p><p>Before they can act, Altean storm troops led by the Altean scientist appear and get the drop on them. “Perfect! I had a feeling the Guns of Gamara were on this ship. But I didn’t know Empress Allura’s friends would be working with them.”</p><p>On the Bridge, Hira continues her dialog with a now conflicted Allura regarding the Altean Empire.</p><p>“Returning to Altea. It seemed like such an impossible dream, I could never allow the thought.”</p><p>Keith does his best to gently warn her to be careful what she wishes for. “Allura, this might not be the Altea you remember.”</p><p>Hira glares at Keith and gives him a condescending reply. “You’re right. This Altea is home to a people who made sure that the Galra scourge was unable to spread across the universe, as it did in your reality.”</p><p>Hira turns her attention back to Allura. “Empress, I assure you we will do everything in our power to help. The comet in this ship’s hold possesses the ability to travel between realities. If you will activate this ancient ship’s power, we can fly forward and remove the comet from the rift. We can use it to travel to your universe and bring peace there, even to the Galra.”</p><p>As Allura walks towards the control station, a worried Keith offers her some advice.</p><p>“Maybe you should think about this, Allura. It wasn’t that long ago we thought all Galra were bad. Maybe things aren’t as black and white as she’s making them out to be.”</p><p>Hira glares at Keith, hatred in her eyes.</p><p>Despite her reservations, Allura decides to throw her lot in with the Alternate Reality Alteans. “Keith, these are my people, and they may be the strongest allies we have in this war.”</p><p>Allura takes her position at the control station and begins the process to activate the Balmeran crystals that power the ship. The pedestals rise as power flows through the ship’s systems. She slowly moves the ship forward, out of the rift between realities.</p><p>In Allura’s home reality, Coran sees the ship move through the rift…the wrong way. He is frantic, doing everything he can to contact Allura, as the mice give him encouragement. “I’ve tried every scan and test I can think of. There’s no sign of Voltron anywhere.”</p><p>The mice, saddened that Allura may be gone for good, scold Coran for letting her go onto the ship. “How could I have stopped her? You know how she is!”</p><p>The mice squeak a terse reply, and Coran just stares at them. “I can’t understand anything that you’re saying, but I’ll assume by your tone that that was an insult.”</p><p>Turning to the viewscreen a horrified Coran sees the ship disappear into the rift. With the ship completely in a different reality, the rift closes.</p><p>Dumbfounded, Coran stares at the space where the ship and rift were just a dobosh earlier. “Not good.”</p><p>On Trayling’s ship, Allura powers down the engines as Hira looks on, a smug look on her face. Seeing it, Keith slowly puts his right hand on his Bayard…just in case.</p><p>“You’ve done it, Allura. Soon we’ll use the comet to spread peace throughout every reality.”</p><p>As they walk away from the control station, passing Keith, they are confronted by the Altean scientist, armed storm troopers, and their prisoners.</p><p>Seeing the storm troopers pointing their weapons at the three Paladins, Allura becomes concerned. “What is going on?”</p><p>“Empress, the Guns of Gamara…”, indicating Sven and Slav, “…have infiltrated this ship. These people…” indicating the Paladins, “…were working with them.”</p><p>An angry Keith, resentful of the treatment his teammates are receiving, grips his Bayard harder and verbally lashes out at Hira. “Let our friends go!”</p><p>Slav speaks contemptuously to Hira. “Hira, you and the rest of Altea have turned this universe into an army of slaves. Peace at the expense of freedom.”</p><p>A naïve Allura’s eyes are finally wide open as she gives the scientist a hard stare. “Slaves? Is this true?”</p><p>The Altean Scientist is incensed by the question. “Non-cogs are not slaves!”</p><p>Turning to Slav he flips the conversation. “You’re the ones who spread chaos and destruction. We’re going to scan that little brain of yours and get every last rebel location. Finally, our wars can end.”</p><p>Keith pleads with Allura. “Allura, we cannot let this happen.”</p><p>Allura in turn pleads with Hira. “Hira, please. We both want the same thing. Peace.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058948" name="_Toc34058948"></a>
  <strong>True Intentions</strong>
</p><p>A contemptuous Hira finally reveals her true intentions.</p><p>“Do we? Your weakness has brought nothing but pain, suffering, and death to your people at the hands of the Galra. We have brought peace and order to ours. And with this comet, we will bring our peace to every reality. You’re no Empress of mine.”</p><p>Allura, finally pushed to anger, returns the taunt. “And you’re no Altean.”</p><p>Allura and Keith pull their Bayards, Keith forming his sword, Allura her whip. As the Altean troops draw down on them, Slav begins laughing out loud.</p><p>Lance is puzzled and pissed at the same time. “Why are you laughing?”</p><p>Slav’s laughter stops, replaced by a grim yet satisfied expression. “Because this is the reality where everything works out fine.”</p><p>Two ticks later, a series of explosions rock the ship as the charges Sven and Slav placed earlier go off. Slav shoots Lance a knowing grin.</p><p>“Just in time.”</p><p>Taking advantage of the distraction caused by the explosions, Keith throws his Bayard sword at one of the two guards covering the Paladins. Spinning rapidly end-over-end while hurtling through the air it strikes the guard, incapacitating him. With the other guard surprised by the sudden turn of events, the Lance and Hunk bull rush him.</p><p>Allura snaps her whip at Hira. The whip wraps around Hira’s wrist, but she counters the attack by pulling on it, causing Allura to tumble. Executing a flawless forward roll, Allura snaps her whip at Hira again, catching her by the arm and throwing her hard into the deck.</p><p>With the Paladins and their new allies freed, a now resolute Allura spurs the team to action.</p><p>“Let’s go!”</p><p>Sprinting down a corridor hoping to get to the Lions, they are confronted by three Altean storm troopers who promptly open fire. Lance and Hunk return fire while Keith, Allura, and Pidge form shields. Slav and Sven take cover off to the side of the corridor.</p><p>As a fusillade of weapons fire rings out around them, Keith looks to Pidge. “Which way to the Lions?”</p><p>“To the left.”</p><p>Their weapons set to automatic fire, Hunk and Lance successfully defeat the three stormtroopers. Lance spots four more coming down another corridor. The stormtroopers fire before he can react. Charging towards Lance, Sven knocks him out of the way of a shot and takes it himself in the chest.</p><p>If not for the fast action of Sven, Lance would be dead.</p><p>Lance pulls him to cover as Hunk takes on the stormtroopers. Kneeling over the fallen Sven, Lance and a concerned Slav check on him. “Sven! Are you ok? You saved my life!”</p><p>Groaning, Sven opens his eyes and does his best to put a brave face on the situation. “I’ll be fine. Just get me to Space Hospital.”</p><p>In the corridor, the fight with the stormtroopers is stalemated.</p><p>“They’re blocking our way to the Lions!”</p><p>Slav turns from Sven. “Everyone hang on to something!”</p><p>He charges down the hallway towards the stormtroopers, bounding rapidly from one side of the corridor to the other, deftly avoiding their fire. Reaching the controls for an airlock, he opens the airlock doors, creating a vacuum that sucks the stormtroopers out into space. Slav, Sven, and the Paladins hang on for dear life while the airlock is open.</p><p>Lance, holding on to Sven asks, “Does he do this crazy stuff in every reality?”</p><p>The storm trooper threat eliminated, Slav seals the airlock doors. The Paladins, Sven (with help from Lance), and Slav don their helmets and prepare to leave the ship. Slav opens the upper access hatch, allowing the Paladins to get to their Lions. “I’ll take care of Sven. You just get to your Lions!”</p><p>Jetpacking to the Lions and powering them up, Allura beats herself up for getting the team into this situation. “This is all my fault. I activated the ship. They’re going to dislodge the comet and have the power to terrorize every reality.”</p><p>Overhearing the conversation on his comm link, Slav urges her to take action to change the situation. “No, you can still get the comet away from them.”</p><p>Keith agrees and has an idea how to do it. “Pidge, scan for the comet.”</p><p>“Yep. Already picked up on its elemental signature.”</p><p>“Everyone, we’re going back in to get it. FORM VOLTRON!”</p><p>Joined together as Voltron, the Paladins use the sword to widen the hole in the cargo hold of the ship. Reaching in to the opening they grab onto the comet and extract it.</p><p>“Ok Keith, now what?”</p><p>“Pidge, we need a doorway!”</p><p>Pidge begins to execute a series of scans. “That’s the trick, Keith. We need to find the exact spot we came in or else we might not make it home.”</p><p>On board Commodore Trayling’s ship, a now revived Hira prepares to take aggressive action against Voltron.</p><p>“Take them down. Engage Thrusters”</p><p>“Thrusters ready.”</p><p>At that moment, power levels throughout the ship begin to drop and the Bridge goes dark.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>The Altean Scientist frantically pounds at the unresponsive controls. “We’ve lost thrusters! We’re unable to pursue!”</p><p>The reason for the power loss may be found in the engine room, where a jubilant Slav is disassembling connections in the thruster relays as quickly as his eight arms will let him. “I love this reality!”</p><p>On the Bridge, an angry Hira gives a command to two of her Altean Empire ships to open fire on Voltron. “Take them out!”</p><p>Ion blasts from the two ships zip past Voltron. Keith shows off his flight skills by taking evasive action, dodging the incoming fire.</p><p>Ignoring the bombardment, Pidge manages to locate the entry point to their own reality. “I found it!”</p><p>Clutching the comet, Voltron makes for the entry point at top speed. Reaching it, the rift reopens, and Voltron slips into its own reality. Just before they manage to slip through entirely, they are struck by a blast from one of the Altean Empire ships.</p><p>Despite its Paladins being stunned by the blast, Voltron successfully enters the rift, on its way into its own reality.</p><p>In the alternate reality, the rift closes behind them. An enraged Hira is beside herself.</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058949" name="_Toc34058949"></a>
  <strong>Lotor 3, Paladins 0</strong>
</p><p>With no warning the tear reopens in front of the Castle of Lions. As Coran looks on, Voltron and the comet tumble out separately.</p><p>“You’re back! Oh, thank the ancients!”</p><p>His joy is short-lived. Seeing Voltron drifting and unresponsive, a concerned Coran calls out to them. “Paladins, can you hear me? Are you ok?”</p><p>Before the Paladins can respond, the Castle takes a hit from the Ion cannon of Lotor’s cruiser. Observing the proceedings from a distance and seeing Voltron and the comet emerge, Lotor and his team spring into action. He dispatches two of his large nimble fighters (code named Phantoms), piloted by Ezor and Narti, to collect the comet.</p><p>“Thank you for answering my distress signal, Voltron.”</p><p>The fighters attach lines to the comet and haul it back into the Cruiser. As they do so, Acxa and Zethrid both see that Voltron makes no move to stop them. The Paladins are unconscious, having been rendered so by the impact from the Altean Ion cannon.</p><p>“They’re adrift! Something in that other reality must have knocked the Paladins into the middle of next movement. Let’s finish them off now!!</p><p>“There’s no need. They are in no condition to stop us. Besides…the next time they see us, they won’t be able to stop us.”</p><p>“But sir…”</p><p>“I’ve made my decision, Zethrid.” Lotor’s reply is stern and his expression warns her not to push back any further.</p><p>Zethrid grits her teeth and gives a low growl. In a low tone of voice that only Acxa can hear she asks, “Do you agree with that decision, Acxa?”</p><p>Acxa gives Zethrid a death stare. <em>“I follow the orders of the Prince, Zethrid. You should do the same. Understood?”</em></p><p>Zethrid’s anger is clearly apparent in the tone of her response. “This is going to come back and bite us all in the…ahh…quiznak! Fine!”</p><p>
  <em>“Good. This conversation stays between us. Zethrid, I know you’re frustrated. I want to destroy the Paladins as much as you do. But if we attack Voltron and their Altean ship delays us long enough for the Paladins to recover and get into the fight…it’s game over.”</em>
</p><p>Acxa pauses, carefully considering her next words. “<em>You asked me if I agreed with the decision. You didn’t ask me if I liked it.”</em></p><p>“Well…do you like it?”</p><p>Acxa stares straight at her monitor. Closing her eyes, she mutters, <em>“No.”</em> Turning to Zethrid she whispers, <em>“Trust me, I want to destroy the Paladins as much as you do. But this is the only decision that makes sense.”</em></p><p>As Lotor’s cruiser speeds off with the comet, Coran continues to page the Paladins. “Paladins, can you hear me? Are you ok?”</p><p>Allura is the first to regain consciousness. “Coran, we’re here.”</p><p>As the other Paladins regain consciousness, Voltron splits into the five Lions. Suffering a defeat at the hands of Lotor yet again, they return to the castle.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058950" name="_Toc34058950"></a>
  <strong>Despair</strong>
</p><p>A short time later, Allura sits alone on the Bridge of the Castle.</p><p>She reflects on the last mission, and her feelings knowing that in another reality Altea survived and thrived. But it did so at the expense of the freedom of other peoples and races. Something that is anathema to the Alteans of her own reality. The Altean Empire in the alternate reality is as bad, or worse, than the Galra Empire in her reality.</p><p>She wonders if she and Coran are truly the last Alteans alive in this reality. Because of a nagging gut feeling, she believes other Alteans survive to this day. They are out there, somewhere in this universe, and she will find them.</p><p>Looking out at the stars, she is joined by Keith.</p><p>“Allura, you did the right thing. You couldn’t let Hira get that ore.”</p><p>Allura struggles with conflicting emotions. “But now Lotor has it.”</p><p>He sits next to her and places a hand on her shoulder as a sign of support. “You didn’t know.”</p><p>Allura looks at Keith, frustrated. “That is the problem. We never know. And that is exactly why my father sent the Lions away so many decaphoebs ago. To avoid this reality. I finally understand.”</p><p>“We’ll get it back.”</p><p>“But if we don’t? Lotor is always one step ahead of us. He has a plan for that ore, and if he succeeds, the Galra will finally have a weapon as powerful as Voltron.”</p><p>Keith and Allura both stare out into the stars, as the full impact of Allura’s words sinks in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zethrid's frustration with being held back from destroying the Paladins is given voice at the end of this chapter. Foreshadowing perhaps? Lotor and/or the Generals have been given three golden opportunities to dispose of them and for various reasons they've been passed by. </p><p>There is also a brief reference and appearance by Lotor's Phantom fighters. These fighters reappear later in this series in the work titled The Seven Paladins (specifically Chapter 9 The Alteans). In that work you'll see a bit more information about who designed and built them, and who has the training to fly them. </p><p>MAJOR canon divergence in the next chapter...if fact it's 98 percent new material. Now the fun begins!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Call of Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith realizes he has a long way to go to be the leader he feels he needs to be to call himself the Black Paladin of Voltron. It doesn't help that he is his own worst critic. Old habits (like being a lone wolf) die hard, but help comes in the unexpected and welcome form of the Blade Master of the Blade of Marmora. Meanwhile we learn just how talented and valuable Acxa is to Lotor's long-term plans. Despite her rank and her importance to the Emperor Pro Tem, Acxa suffers under the cruel Galran Caste system.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One thing I've found in writing this work and the other two adaptations I've completed (Rejected by the Galra, and The Seven Paladins) is that writing the original content is the really cool and fun part of this activity. Since new material is canon divergent, it's a blank canvas and it's just so much fun to let the creative juices flow. So, except for two scenes from canon, this is all new. Any comments you have on it will be greatly appreciated because I do take them seriously.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc34058952" name="_Toc34058952"></a>
  <strong>What and Why</strong>
</p><p>Allura stands, pats Keith on the shoulder, and smiles. “It won’t do either of us any good to sit here and mope. I’m going to get some rest. You should too, Keith. We need our Black Paladin rested and ready to go.”</p><p>Alone in his room, Keith lays on his bed staring at the ceiling, reflecting on the last mission. He hates to lose, and that’s exactly what he’s done in three straight encounters with Lotor. First at Puig, then at Thayserix. The Paladins were toyed with at Puig and barely managed to survive the encounter at Thayserix. They survived the Thayserix fiasco only because of a lot of dumb luck, Allura’s quick thinking, and her bond with the Blue Lion. He certainly had nothing to do with it.</p><p>But the kicker, the one that is really sticking in his craw, is the loss of the comet to Lotor.</p><p>Why is Lotor always one step ahead of him? What is it about Lotor that makes him so smart, so battle savvy? Besides the fact that he is 10,000 decaphoebs old. Keith wonders, is he doing something wrong as the leader of Voltron? He didn’t want the job. He didn’t want Shiro to die. But it all happened. He has no choice but to deal with it and figure things out. His team is looking to him for all the answers…answers he just doesn’t have. Making things worse for everyone…Lotor knows he doesn’t have all the answers.</p><p><span class="u">Why</span> doesn’t he have all the answers? <span class="u">Why</span> is leadership so hard? It’s not a question of <span class="u">if</span> he is doing something wrong, but <span class="u">what</span> is he doing wrong. He is crippled by self-doubt, he knows it, but he doesn’t know what to do about it.</p><p>Why does Lotor want that comet? The trans-reality comet…that’s how Allura and Coran referred to it. What does he want it for? Allura seems to be terrified of the things he could do with it. She and Coran told him that the Lions of Voltron are made from a trans-reality comet. He makes a mental note to ask them for an explanation of how Alfor built them, so that he can gain a better understanding of what Lotor might be doing.</p><p>So, what <span class="u">is</span> Lotor going to do with that comet?</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058953" name="_Toc34058953"></a>
  <strong>Sincline</strong>
</p><p>Lotor intently studies the monitor in his private study on his cruiser.</p><p>“You’ve double and triple-checked your calculations?”</p><p>
  <em>“No sir. I’ve checked each calculation, measurement, and detail four times. These plans meet the specifications you provided me. In some areas I was able to boost power and reduce weight while increasing strength.”</em>
</p><p>Lotor smiles and turns to his second-in-command. “You’ve done well, Acxa. You’ve put your engineering training to good use.”</p><p>Acxa smiles and salutes the Prince. <em>“Thank you, sir.”</em></p><p>“What do you need to begin production immediately?”</p><p>
  <em>“Specialized tools and a place to build it. If we could use one of the hangars on Central Command, that would speed things up. The tools we need are there.”</em>
</p><p>“Building it there puts us at risk of having our activities discovered by prying eyes. No, we will build it here on this cruiser. Set course for Galra Central Command. We’ll procure what you need there.”</p><p>Acxa salutes Lotor again. <em>“As you wish, Prince Lotor.”</em></p><p>As Lotor and Acxa depart the study and make their way to the Bridge, he gives her one final command.</p><p>“Acxa, I want you to personally oversee construction. The only people with a need to know all the details are you, me, Zethrid, Ezor, and Narti. No one else. Maintain strict security at all times. Is that understood?”</p><p>
  <em>“Understood, sir.”</em>
</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058954" name="_Toc34058954"></a>
  <strong>The Spy</strong>
</p><p>One set of the prying eyes on Galra Central Command that concern Lotor so much belong to Haggar. She is distrustful of Lotor and is desperately trying to keep tabs on the very independent Prince. Working in her lair, she hears approaching footsteps. As they stop behind her, she looks up from her work but does not turn around.</p><p>“General Raht…I have an assignment for you.”</p><p>General Raht salutes the Galra High Priestess. “I serve in the name of Galra.”</p><p>“I fear Lotor’s focus wavers since his return. I knew there was a risk in bringing him back after such a long absence. And I worry about the path he leads us down.”</p><p>She turns to face Raht as she gives him a task to perform. “I need you to keep an eye on him. Follow his battle cruiser and report any suspicious behavior to me.”</p><p>Raht does not question his orders.</p><p>“Vrepit Sa.” He salutes Haggar, then departs to fulfill his mission.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058955" name="_Toc34058955"></a>
  <strong>A Question of Balance</strong>
</p><p>Newly returned from a shakedown flight in the Black Lion, Keith receives a summons from Allura.</p><p>“Keith, please report to the Bridge. There’s someone here who needs to see you.”</p><p>“On my way. Who is it?”</p><p>“You’ll see when you get here.”</p><p>Still in his armor, Keith arrives on the Bridge where he sees Allura smiling at him with the cat-that-ate-the-canary look.</p><p>“Ok, I’m here. What’s so important that you pulled me up he…?”</p><p>Keith turns to his left and discovers the reason for Allura’s summons.</p><p>“Kolivan!”</p><p>Keith is very happy to see Kolivan, as he looks up to the Blade Master as a role model. It’s especially important to Keith to have that role model since the loss of Shiro. “It’s good to see you again! What brings you out here?”</p><p>“Princess Allura contacted me. After hearing about your last encounter with Lotor, I felt the need to come. I am very concerned about what he’s doing with that comet”</p><p>“Join the club, Blademaster. We’re just as concerned. It seems Lotor is one step ahead of us. We’re just not where we need to be as a team of Paladins.</p><p>“Not yet, Princess…but there are things we can do to improve the situation.” He turns to Keith and looks him straight in the eye. “Starting with the leader of Voltron.”</p><p>Surprised at being called out by the Blade Master, Keith takes a step back. “I’m sorry…starting with me? Did I do something wrong? What are you accusing me of, Kolivan?”</p><p>“Inexperience. You have natural leadership traits, Keith. People are drawn to you, and they look up to you for leadership. But you don’t know how to lead. Not yet. The burden of improving your leadership style falls on you.”</p><p>Keith immediately becomes defensive, in words and demeanor. “Improve my leadership style…give me one example where my leadership style needs to change!”</p><p>Allura is the one who speaks up. “Teamwork. Keith, you can’t continue to be a lone wolf. You can’t keep doing everything by yourself. You need to trust your team and learn to work together with us. We want you to succeed as our leader. There are times when we can offer you advice, things to consider before you make your decisions. Learn to listen to us, take our input into consideration before making arbitrary decisions. Think things through.”</p><p>Kolivan piles on. “You must also learn to deal with your emotions. You must remain emotionally detached and be able to step above the fray to observe what is going on around you. I’ve reviewed the logs of your recent missions. You’ve consistently failed to do that against Lotor.”</p><p>Keith turns to Allura, indignation turning to anger, the emotions clearly etched on his face. “Allura, what did you tell him?”</p><p>“She told me enough. Your reaction right now confirms your need to keep your emotions under control. Think about what Lotor just did to you…what he’s done to you the last three times you’ve fought him. How his actions seemed cold and calculating. He showed no emotion, and by showing no emotion he was in control of the situation.”</p><p>“Ok, I feel like I’m in the middle of a ‘bash Keith’ contest. What’s your point?”</p><p>“My point is, study your enemy. That’s exactly what Lotor has been doing to you. Get to know them as well as you know yourself. Reflect on your own actions after every mission. Think about what you can do better. And learn from your experiences. Always learn from your experiences. And…always learn from your enemy.”</p><p>Allura puts her hand on his shoulder in support. “Keith, there is no shame in admitting you don’t know all the answers. Your team will respect you more if you’re honest. By the same token you must show the courage of your conviction and be decisive.</p><p>“I agree with the Princess when it comes to decisiveness but be careful. There is a fine line between decisiveness and recklessness. Keith, you tend to be reckless. Too often you act before thinking about the consequences of your actions. You are a natural leader, but you have so much to learn. Embrace your Galra side…that is where your leadership strength comes from. But do not lose sight of your humanity…it balances out the ruthless Galra side of you, and will make you a strong, decisive, yet compassionate leader.”</p><p>“You’re not there yet. You have a long way to go. That’s why I’m here, to help you.”</p><p>“Thanks for the pep talk, Kolivan”, Keith says sarcastically.</p><p>“Glad to have it with you. Tomorrow, training session at 0600. Don’t be late and bring your Blade. I’ve taken the liberty of bringing a set of Marmoran Acolyte Armor with me. I took it to your room. Wear it tomorrow for training.”</p><p>As Kolivan walks away, Keith stares dumbly, first at him, then at Allura, shrugging his shoulders at the fact that Kolivan totally missed Keith’s sarcasm.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058956" name="_Toc34058956"></a>
  <strong>Anomaly</strong>
</p><p>Aboard Lotor’s cruiser, Acxa studies the sonar monitors looking for an anomaly that continues to pop up intermittently. She’s reported it to Lotor already, and sure enough it pops up again.</p><p>
  <em>“Prince Lotor, that anomaly is registering on our scanners again.”</em>
</p><p>Lotor takes it seriously. He is leaving nothing to chance. Not as he is about to put his Grand Plan into motion. “Get the coordinates. I want a visual.”</p><p>Working with a sense of urgency, she does as requested and provides Lotor a visual. <em>“There’s nothing.”</em></p><p>Ezor looks to Lotor, puzzled. “What are you expecting?”</p><p>“I don’t think three strange readings in a quintant are a coincidence.”</p><p>Zethrid perks up, ready for battle. “We’re being followed?”</p><p>
  <em>“We’d know.”</em>
</p><p>“Not if they had our scanner protocols, Acxa. They could counteract our measures.”</p><p>Now Acxa is concerned. <em>“Who would know our protocols other than the Galra?”</em></p><p>Lotor is done messing around. “Bring up heat detectors and set blasters to fire around the anomaly.”</p><p>“Around it? I say we hit it!”</p><p>“I want to know who’s after me, Zethrid.”</p><p>Zethrid powers up the cruiser’s weapons and fires the spread Lotor requested around the anomaly. On board his cloaked fighter, Raht does his best to maintain control. He takes evasive action, but in doing so he is now visible on Acxa’s scanners.</p><p>
  <em>“It is a Galra fighter.”</em>
</p><p>Lotor smiles evilly: “Let’s invite our guest aboard.”</p><p>Narti, tracking the fighter, captures it in the cruiser’s tractor beam and pulls it into the ship.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058957" name="_Toc34058957"></a>
  <strong>“If You’re Ten Doboshes Early…”</strong>
</p><p>It’s 0550, and Keith enters the training room to meet with Kolivan for a training session. This is the last thing Keith wants to do this morning, but he also doesn’t want to disappoint Kolivan. That doesn’t mean he isn’t packing an attitude.</p><p>Keith sees Kolivan standing in the middle of the floor, arms crossed, his expression twisted into a scowl.</p><p>“Is this how you intend to lead the Paladins? By showing up late for missions?”</p><p>“Kolivan, what are you talking about? I’m ten doboshes early!”</p><p>“If you are ten doboshes early, you are five doboshes late. You are <span class="u">ten</span> doboshes early, which means you are <span class="u">late</span>. This is unacceptable. This behavior must change!”</p><p>“Wait…WHAT?!...I show up ten doboshes early and I’m getting reamed out for it? Why?”</p><p>“As the leader of any mission it is your job to make sure all is in readiness for your soldiers. That means you must show up at your rally point well before mission start time to do just that. In addition to being a Paladin of Voltron you are a Blade. The Blade of Marmora operates under the fifteen-dobosh rule. It is one of our Grass Roots Wisdoms of Leadership. You must learn it. It will serve you and your Paladins well.”</p><p>Keith gives Kolivan a very clear eye roll. “Fine…what…whatever… Grass Roots Wisdoms…I guess I’m a Kaltenecker now?”</p><p>Kolivan does not respond verbally, but instead crosses his arms and glares at Keith. The look on his face tells Keith to knock it off. It’s a warning Keith either does not pick up on or chooses to ignore.</p><p>“Did you bring your Blade?”</p><p>“Yes, I brought my Blade!” Keith pulls his Bayard and forms an Altean broadsword.</p><p>Kolivan is not impressed. “That is your Bayard, not your Blade. This…”, he pulls out his Marmoran Blade, “…is <span class="u">my</span> Blade. Did you bring <span class="u">yours</span>?”</p><p>“Uuuugghh!” Keith tosses his Bayard aside, reaches behind him and pulls out his Marmoran Blade. “I brought it. See? Are you happy now?”</p><p>“I am very happy you brought the Blade. You will need it. What I am NOT happy about is your attitude. You must come to our sessions prepared to learn. Today, you are not prepared to learn. Your lack of respect is most disappointing.”</p><p>Kolivan’s words hit home. Keith hangs his head, ashamed that his actions disappointed the Blade Master. He would have never spoken to or acted the way he has this morning to Shiro. That he’s acted that way to Kolivan is very upsetting to him.</p><p>“My apologies, Blade Master. You are right. I have been disrespectful. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“There are two types of respect, Keith. Respect from others for the <span class="u">position</span> one holds should be expected. Respect from others for being a <span class="u">leader</span> must be earned. It is earned by the actions of the leader. Talk is cheap. Action is priceless. Remember that.”</p><p>Keith bows his head and gives Kolivan the Galra salute. “I shall, Blade Master.”</p><p>“Good!”</p><p>“Is that another of the Grass Roots Wisdoms?”</p><p>“It is. Now, let us begin your training. Draw your Blade and prepare to fight me.”</p><p>“What? Blade play? I’m already good at that. Shouldn’t we work on something I’m not good at? It shouldn’t be hard to pick something given how bad I seem to be about everything else.”</p><p>“Good at Blade play are you? Is that so?” Kolivan activates his Blade into its sword form. “Let’s find out.”</p><p>Kolivan and Keith engage in round one of their sparring session. It lasts less than five doboshes. Kolivan allows Keith to be the aggressor for the first two-thirds of the session. He then turns the tables on him by using moves Keith has never seen before, ending the fight quickly.</p><p>Keith’s competitive nature comes through and he refuses to accept defeat. “Ok, now that I know your tricks and that you’re serious about this…let’s go again.”</p><p>The next round barely lasts four doboshes before Kolivan knocks Keith’s blade out of his hand yet again. Still refusing to concede defeat, Keith insists they go additional rounds. As he loses the next round, and the one after that, his frustration grows along with his anger. He becomes more frustrated and angrier after each defeat. They continue for six rounds, each round shorter than the last, until Kolivan calls a halt.</p><p>Exhausted and panting heavily after the final round, Keith kneels on the mat after being invited to do so by Kolivan.</p><p>“Keith, I used swordplay, your strongest combat skill, to illustrate my point about the need to maintain emotional control and think clearly. Your attacks in our sparring sessions were repetitive, stale, and predictable. By our last session, I knew what moves you were going to make and the order of those moves before you did.”</p><p>“I am not here to mock you. I am here to help you. I know you were close to Shiro. I’m not trying to replace Shiro. I want to do for you what I believe he would do for you. I want to be your trainer. I want to help you become the leader I know you can be. I am willing to teach you in the ways of the Galra and the Blade of Marmora. I want to earn your trust. Your training requires commitment, sacrifice, and hard work on your part both physically and mentally. It’s up to you to decide if you want me to be your trainer and your mentor. I will respect your decision.”</p><p>Keith realizes he has more to learn than he originally thought.</p><p>“I trust you, Blade Master. I would be honored to have you as my trainer and my mentor.”</p><p>“Very well. The hard work begins now.”</p><p>
  
  <a id="_Toc34058958" name="_Toc34058958"></a>
  <strong>“I Am the Leader!”</strong>
</p><p>In her lair, Haggar hears footsteps approaching.</p><p>“General Raht.”</p><p>She receives no answer; the footsteps continue and come closer before stopping. Not certain who it could be, she turns. Before she can recognize the person entering her lair, the severed prosthetic forearm of General Raht is thrown at her feet.</p><p>A startled Haggar is confronted by Lotor.</p><p>“Stop sending your cronies after me.”</p><p>Haggar tries to reason with him. “I know many ideas float through your head, just like your father. But the Galra Empire needs your leadership in these troubling times.”</p><p>“I am the leader!”</p><p>With that, he turns and walks away. Before leaving he stops, turns back toward Haggar, and glares at her.</p><p>“But I am not my father.”</p><p>Lotor storms out of the lair.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058959" name="_Toc34058959"></a>
  <strong>Inner Hurt</strong>
</p><p>As Lotor is having his confrontation with Haggar, Acxa is having one of her own.</p><p>Seeking to procure the tools and other items needed to move her engineering plans from the drawing board to reality, Acxa and Ezor seek out one of the Generals in Zarkon’s inner circle.</p><p>General Gnov.</p><p>A member of Zarkon’s inner circle for decaphoebs, she occupies a trusted position among his leaders. A xenophobic zealot who intensely dislikes half-breeds, she has a reputation for being disagreeable.</p><p>
  <em>“General Gnov. A moment if you will.”</em>
</p><p>Gnov turns and, seeing Acxa, sneers her contempt. “Well, look who just darkened my doorway. Two of Lotor’s half-breed wenches. Why are <span class="u">you</span> here?”</p><p>Acxa grits her teeth, takes a deep breath, and lets the insult pass. “<em>We require certain tools and materials to complete a project for Prince Lotor.”</em> Acxa hands her a list of items, which Gnov takes and immediately tosses back to her without looking at it.</p><p>“Do you know who I am, half-breed? I am General Gnov, Zarkon’s Chief of Staff. I serve the Emperor, and only the Emperor. Not you or your half-breed master. You want these items? Get them yourself!”</p><p>
  <em>“General Gnov, let me remind you who I am. I am the Chief of Staff, the second in command, to Prince Lotor, Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire. I serve Prince Lotor, and I answer only to Prince Lotor. What I ask of you I do in the name of the man who is now Emperor. So, if you would like me to go back to Prince Lotor and advise him of your…reluctance…to provide the materials he needs, I will gladly do so.”</em>
</p><p>Acxa tosses the tablet back to Gnov. “<em>This is his request. He will not be happy if you fail to meet this request. So General…you <span class="u">will</span> provide these items.”</em></p><p>Gnov slowly places the tablet on her desk and takes two steps towards Acxa to confront her.</p><p>“You are nothing more than an ugly, despicable, unlovable hybrid freak, doomed to be alone for the rest of the miserable existence you call your life. You hold the rank of General. Tell me…<em>General</em>…what did you have to do to earn that rank? I hope it was enjoyable for you. It was obviously enjoyable for the Prince since he made you his Chief of Staff.”</p><p>Acxa knows that Gnov is taunting her, trying to incite her to violence, hoping that Acxa will challenge her to a duel or do something she will regret. Angry to the point that her blood is boiling, Acxa puts on a stone face and maintains her composure.</p><p><em>“Now that you have <span class="u">that</span> out of your system General Gnov…”.</em> Acxa points to the tablet. <em>“…do as you are told.”</em></p><p>Gnov takes the tablet, transfers the request to her main computer system, and sends it to Galra Logistics Command. It takes less than two doboshes for the confirmation to come through. During the wait, Acxa glares unblinking at Gnov, the hatred for her clearly evident on her face.</p><p>Gnov transfers information to the tablet and hands it to Acxa. As she does so, she gives Acxa a chilling warning.</p><p>“Be careful, General. Payback is coming. For you and all the half-breeds.”</p><p>Still glaring at Gnov, Acxa goes nose-to-nose with her and returns the taunt. <em>“Payback is a two-way street, Gnov. You are the one that needs to be careful. One day the half-breeds will no longer take shit from you or any of the other pureblood zealots.”</em></p><p>Acxa steps back and smirks at Gnov.<em> “Prince…Emperor Lotor thanks you for your cooperation in this matter.”</em></p><p>Acxa turns on her heels and storms out of Gnov’s office, Ezor trailing close behind. Seeing a vacant room just off the corridor they are traversing, Ezor pulls Acxa aside to talk about what just happened.</p><p>“Acxa, sweetie…I’ve seen that look before and I know you’re upset. Don’t let Gnov get to you. Don’t let any of them get to you. You should tell Lotor what happened. He’ll put them in their place.”</p><p>Acxa takes a deep breath and sighs heavily. <em>“Ezor, I appreciate what you are trying to do. I really don’t want to talk about it or make a big deal about it. This is not the first time something like this happened and it probably won’t be the last. I certainly don’t want to bother Prince Lotor with it. It’s nothing”</em></p><p>“Acxa, that’s a load of crap and you know it! I’ve known you for decaphoebs and I can tell when you are hurting…like you are now. You can’t keep it bottled up inside you!”</p><p>Acxa closes her eyes, wrestling with her churning emotions. Despite her best efforts, one tear escapes, belying her pain After a dobosh, she finally starts talking about her feelings.</p><p><em>“I’m so tired, Ezor. I’m so tired of fighting these battles, of being looked down upon by the purebloods. I’m tired of…I’m tired of being called ugly.”</em> Eyes welling, she turns to Ezor. <em>“Tell me the truth, Ezor…am I ugly?”</em></p><p>“NO! Acxa, don’t listen to them! They taunt us like that to get us to do something we’ll regret. You did a good job back there not letting Gnov see that she got to you.”</p><p>
  <em>“What Gnov said…about being alone for the rest of my life…There is an old Corillian proverb that states there is always someone for each of us. I prayed, for the longest time, that the Supreme Spirit would send me the one person who is meant for me. Now…I’m not so sure that person even exists. Gnov is right…I <span class="u">am</span> doomed to be alone.”</em>
</p><p>“Acxa you don’t know that for certain! What if you’ve already met him and you just don’t know it yet. You can’t lose hope!”</p><p>
  <em>“Hope? I don’t know what hope is anymore. I have my duty to Prince Lotor, and that’s what I’m clinging to right now to maintain my sanity.”</em>
</p><p>Acxa smiles at Ezor. <em>“I appreciate your concern, old friend. More than you know. I’ve accepted the fact that I’m doomed to be alone for the rest of my life. I’m at peace with that.”</em></p><p>“You’re wrong, Acxa. You’re not alone! Not as long as Zethrid, Narti, and I are around. The power of friendship, right? Isn’t that what we told each other during Lotor’s training program?”</p><p>Acxa places her right hand on Ezor’s left shoulder in a gesture of friendship. <em>“Thank you, Ezor.”</em> Acxa draws a deep breath, pulls herself stiffly upright and turns, on her way back to the cruiser.</p><p>Ezor watches her depart down the corridor, and a feeling of sadness comes over her. She knows that, despite Acxa’s brave words, her friend is suffering. But until she truly opens up to let her, or someone else in, there is nothing to be done to help her.</p><p>She secretly hopes, for Acxa’s sake, that she does finally meet that special someone meant just for her.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058960" name="_Toc34058960"></a>
  <strong>Grass Roots Wisdoms</strong>
</p><p>Keith returns to his room, beaten, battered, and sore from his quintant-long first training session with Kolivan. He knows he has a long way to go to be half the leader that Shiro was…that Kolivan is. He considers himself fortunate that the Blade Master of the Blade of Marmora is his trainer and new mentor.</p><p>In addition to the physical work, Kolivan shared his philosophy and beliefs about leadership. Chief among these philosophies are a set that Kolivan refers to as the Grass Roots Wisdoms.</p><p>He reflects on Kolivan’s words about them.</p><p>“Keith, these Grass Roots Wisdoms are more than just words on a tablet. They reflect a belief system, a set of values that all Marmoran leaders possess. They are the beliefs that all good leaders, regardless of race, possess. Study them. Learn them. But more importantly understand them. Know what the true meaning is behind them. And then live them. Put them into practice with your team every quintant.”</p><p>Keith pulls out his tablet, opens a file, and begins to study it.</p><p>Grass Roots Wisdoms of the Blade of Marmora</p>
<ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Be up front, blunt, and candid</span>: Your team and your allies need and appreciate your honesty. Your enemies will respect you for it.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Leaders are not obligated to perpetuate foolishness</span>: Even if it’s your own foolishness. Admit your mistakes and adjust your plan as needed and.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Leaders are in charge</span>: Seek input from your team and don’t be afraid to listen to your team members; but once a decision is made, execute it.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Leaders must choose which problems to live with</span>: It’s impossible to solve every problem or fight every battle with finite resources. Know that every decision a leader makes has consequences. Pick the most important ones, tackle those, and live with the consequences of your actions.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Sit in the Grandstands</span>: Rise above the fray and see what is going on in the big picture. Remain emotionally detached.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">No second chance to make a first impression</span>: Be professional at all times. Impress your friends and your enemies</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Bad news does not improve with age</span>: Don’t withhold information and hope things will resolve themselves. Confront it, deal with it, and move on.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Get all the liars in the same room</span>: When you get conflicting information from people, gather them together and listen to both sides at once.</li>
</ul><p>It’s a lot to learn. He knows it will take time for him to master all of these, so the sooner he starts, the better.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058961" name="_Toc34058961"></a>
  <strong>Family Matters</strong>
</p><p>Kolivan makes his way to the Bridge and approaches Coran.</p><p>“Coran, with your permission. I must get a message to one of my undercover operatives. I can supply the security protocols that will encrypt the message and mask our location so that we’re not tracked.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll open the channel for you.” Upon opening the channel and applying the protocols, he turns the communication console over to Kolivan.</p><p>“Out of curiosity, Kolivan, may I ask the nature of this message?”</p><p>Kolivan looks to Coran and gives him a faint smile.</p><p>“It’s an important family matter.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34058962" name="_Toc34058962"></a>
  <strong>Scaultrite</strong>
</p><p>Six phoebs later, as Acxa puts the finishing touches on the first phase of Project Sincline, she is approached by Lotor.</p><p>“Acxa, I have a mission for you. To fully implement our project, we need additional Scaultrite. You procured a good amount for us before. Think you can do it again?”</p><p>Acxa gulps as she flashes back to the nightmare that was her first mission to retrieve Scaultrite. How she flew into the mouth of the beast only to ultimately crash in its second stomach. Injured and stranded for six quintants, she wondered how long it would take her to die. Then the unthinkable happened.</p><p>She was rescued by the Red Paladin of Voltron. The Paladin she built trust with and then betrayed, stealing some Scaultrite in the process. The Paladin who impressed her by displaying no fear when she pulled her pistol on him and did not beg for his life. The Galra half-breed Paladin who most likely died in the Paladins battle against Zarkon.</p><p>
  <em>“Um…of course Prince Lotor. I only need a few more quintants to finish work on the first…”</em>
</p><p>“You have two quintants to finish it before you leave on your mission. You’re going to need to bring it with you.”</p><p>
  <em>“As you wish, sir. Have you located a Weblum?”</em>
</p><p>“No, but I’m not asking you to risk your life by foolishly flying into the mouth of one of those beasts. I still don’t know how you made it out the last time…but that’s not important now. No, you will be procuring the Scaultrite from a different source.”</p><p>Lotor hands her a tablet. “This contains all you need to know right now about the mission. When Sincline Phase One is ready take it and the Generals to a rendezvous with a cargo ship at the location on this tablet. Your destination coordinates are contained in the tablet as well. Specific details of the mission will be revealed to you once you are under way. Security protocols and such. You understand.”</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, sir.”</em>
</p><p>Acxa pulls up the coordinates and is surprised by what she finds. She looks at Lotor, a quizzical expression on her face.</p><p>
  <em>“Sir…the Ulippa System?”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leadership is a lonely and cruel place sometimes, and Keith is finding that out the hard way. </p><p>The confrontation between Acxa and Gnov is there for two reasons. One, Acxa is a half-breed Galra in a society that looks down upon half-breed Galra regardless of who they are. She shows the strength of her character by enduring and persevering, but she also briefly reveals to the one person who knows her best that she is reaching her limit on what she can endure.</p><p>The other reason for including that confrontation? Kudos to you if you said foreshadowing of a future event. </p><p>Looking for more content on the other Paladins? Hang tight, it's coming. This is only Chapter 6 of a 14-chapter work.</p><p>And speaking of the next chapter...yes, we finally get to the first showdown between the leader of Voltron and the lead General of Team Sincline. It won't be the last.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tailing a Comet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Paladins search for Lotor and the trans-reality comet that he stole. They get more than they bargained for as the Paladins of Voltron come face-to-face with the Generals of Team Sincline for the first time. After a brutal first confrontation on a remote Galra base, the fight moves into the space above Ulippa. Keith knows it will take all of the cunning and skills of the Paladins to survive this encounter. The question is, will that be enough?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was inspired by the episode Tailing a Comet as presented by Netflix on Voltron Legendary Defender. There is significant canon divergence in that Shiro is not present and some additional scenes were added.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc34578503" name="_Toc34578503"></a>
  <strong>The Sniper</strong>
</p>
<p>On a catwalk above the hangar floor of a remote Galra base, Lance surveys the scene through the scope of his rifle.</p>
<p>“All right team, I’ve got my eyes on the target. I’ll cover you from up he…”</p>
<p>Lance stops mid-sentence as he detects rapid movement below and to his left as Keith sprints out from cover and attacks a sentry Droid.</p>
<p>“Hey Keith, I had that guy!”</p>
<p>Keith destroys the sentry droid in three swings of his blade then, dodging blaster fire from two other droids, moves on to attack them. Displaying his other-worldly agility, speed, and strength born of his lineage as a half-Galra, he takes down his attackers.</p>
<p>Moving on and searching for other targets through his scope, Lance sees another droid fall, this time from Hunk’s cannon fire.</p>
<p>Despite his success, Hunk looks up at Lance for support as more sentry droids race down a corridor and make for the hangar. “They’re still coming!”</p>
<p>To keep reinforcements from coming into the Hangar Bay, Lance shoots the door control, causing the door to slam shut. Seeing the door crush a sentry droid, Hunk laughs, looks to Lance, and gives him a thumbs-up. With the controls damaged, the door cannot be immediately reopened.</p>
<p>Scanning the floor once again, Lance sees Allura surrounded by five droids. He marvels at how calm she is as she pulls her Bayard, forms her whip, and proceeds to take them on. She lasso’s one droid with a snap of her whip and pulls him off his feet into the air. Another droid fires, but in one smooth motion she snaps her whip again (with the lassoed droid still attached), deflecting the shot into a third droid, destroying it. She then takes the first droid (the one she lassoed) and slams it into the droid that fired at her two ticks earlier. With her whip free, she uses it to slice a fourth droid in two; then she faces the fifth droid, who tried to sneak up on her from behind. She takes that droid down with a heavy downward snap of the whip, splitting it in two.</p>
<p>The entire sequence takes less than 20 ticks. Lance lowers his rifle and smiles. “Well, <span class="u">that</span> was awesome!”</p>
<p>Hunk, Allura, and Keith move to a console where they provide cover for Pidge, who is hacking into the computer system of the base. As Keith and Allura cover Pidge with their shields, Hunk guns down several the droids shooting at them. Despite the fusillade from Hunk and sniper support from Lance, the droids keep coming and keep shooting.</p>
<p>And that makes the big guy just a bit nervous. “Pidge, could you maybe hurry it up a little?”</p>
<p>“Almooossst…There!” Successfully hacking into the computer system Pidge shuts down the security software, effectively powering down the remaining droids. Dead weight, they fall where they are standing.</p>
<p>Lance jetpacks down to join the rest of the Paladins as Keith calls them together to regroup. “Great job, Pidge.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Keith! That’s the last outpost in this quadrant.”</p>
<p>“Allura, call Kolivan. We need to let the Blade of Marmora know this base is cleared.”</p>
<p>“Roger.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578504" name="_Toc34578504"></a>
  <strong>Basic Physics</strong>
</p>
<p>The team is joined on the Bridge of the Castle of Lions by Kolivan. Not one to heap praise on people who are just doing their jobs, he recognizes the situation with the current group of Paladins is a sensitive one. With three of them learning new Lions, one of whom is also a new Paladin, he makes a conscious effort to recognize what they’ve accomplished so far.</p>
<p>“Well done, Paladins. Your actions on your last mission were very good. You’re not where you need to be yet, but you are getting better. Don’t lose sight of that.”</p>
<p>He turns to Keith. “Have you any clue as to Lotor’s whereabouts?”</p>
<p>“None so far, but we’re working on…”</p>
<p>Before Keith can finish his sentence, he is interrupted by Pidge, who extends her arm and sticks her finger up in the air to be noticed. “Guys, I think I have something here!”</p>
<p>As everyone gathers around her monitors, she explains what she found. “So, I downloaded intel from the Galra base we just defeated. I untied the quantum-folded encryption, and I found something on Lotor.”</p>
<p>Keith’s tone of voice betrays his anxiousness to find his nemesis. “Do you know where he is?”</p>
<p>“Well, not exactly, no. But the last three sightings of his command ship have been in the Va’Kar sector.”</p>
<p>Kolivan is impressed, while at the same time perplexed. “Well done. Although, that sector is massive. How will we pinpoint his location?”</p>
<p>“Hey, that comet is made from the same material as Voltron. Maybe I can scan the emission spectrum for Fraunhofer lines, like when I found the Blue Lion!”</p>
<p>“But Hunk, you know those emissions are subject to free induction decay. Those are exponential drop-offs.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but if we could find a way to amplify the sensors…no, there’d be way too much interference. What if instead we increase the SA magnitude?”</p>
<p>Pidge is inspired by the genius of Hunk and builds on it. “The spires of the Castle!”</p>
<p>Hunk is equally inspired by the genius of his diminutive friend. “Brilliant!”</p>
<p>Pidge and Hunk depart the Bridge to put their plan into motion. Lance looks to Keith and shrugs his shoulders. “I have no idea what either of them just said.”</p>
<p>Arms crossed, watching Pidge and Hunk depart for the Engineering lab, Keith smirks. “And you think I do?”</p>
<p>Kolivan, disappointed by their casual dismissal of what he considers a sound plan, scolds Lance and Keith. “It’s basic physics. Their explanation is simple and straightforward. You both should have paid more attention in your classwork and studies.”</p>
<p>“But…but…”</p>
<p>“But nothing, Keith. You’re stammering and it’s very unbecoming for someone in your position.”</p>
<p>His scolding of Keith complete, Kolivan turns to Allura. “If I may suggest Princess, we should set a course for the Va’Kar quadrant while Hunk and Pidge get started on that detector. We need to work fast. Who knows what Lotor has planned for that comet.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578505" name="_Toc34578505"></a>
  <strong>Leave the Math to Pidge</strong>
</p>
<p>As Keith hangs up his jacket, there is a knock on the door to his quarters.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>The door slides open, and to Keith’s surprise Lance enters his room.</p>
<p>“Hey, man. I just wanted to talk with you because…well, I’ve been worrying about something.”</p>
<p>Keith smirks as he crosses his arms. “Must really be bothering you if you’re coming to talk to me.”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, you’re the leader now, right?”</p>
<p>Keith looks down at the floor. Movements after Shiro’s death, he is still uncomfortable with the leadership role that’s been thrust upon him. “I guess.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been doing some thinking. I’m wondering now if my taking over the Red Lion was the right thing to do.”</p>
<p>“Lance…Red chose <span class="u">you</span>. Why are you obsessing over this?”</p>
<p>“Look, all of this switching around…three Paladins in new Lions…we’re not as good as we used to be…not yet anyway. Lotor made fools out of all of us at Thayserix. I feel like…I set the team back.”</p>
<p>Keith understands Lance’s concerns and offers some support. “Lance, what set the team back was Shiro’s death. There was nothing any of us could do about that. It’s true, we’re not as polished a team as we used to be. But, we’ll get there…someday.”</p>
<p>“Allura progressed with Blue a lot faster than any of us did with our Lions. She might even be able to unlock powers we don’t know of.”</p>
<p>Keith gives a thoughtful nod. “That’s true.” Allura’s talents are immense and even though they’ve been with her for some time now, she continues to amaze them all.</p>
<p>“I really feel like I’m the one holding the team back. I mean, you were so much better in Red than I’ll ever be. So, maybe the best thing I can do for the team is step aside.”</p>
<p>Lance then goes into an elaborate exercise in finger math. “But if I step aside there will only be four Paladins. We need five Paladins to form Voltron, but a team is only as strong as its weakest link. So are four Lions with expert pilots better than five Lions with three weak pilots?”</p>
<p>“<span class="u">What</span> are you talking about?” Keith is no longer smirking at Lance. He now realizes just how unsure and shaky Lance’s confidence is right now.</p>
<p>“This isn’t a participation game. This is war. And you want your best soldiers on the front lines. I should have stayed in Blue, and Allura should have taken Red. But Blue chose her and Red chose me. Why, I still don’t understand. It messed up the team dynamic.”</p>
<p>“Stop worrying about who flies what or how well who is flying what and just focus on your missions. The more you do that, the better you’ll get with Red. It took me time. Things will work themselves out. Lance…Red is the right arm of Voltron. That means you…Lance McLain, the <span class="u">Red</span> Paladin…are the right arm of the Black Paladin…me. I rely on you, and I trust you to do the right thing. You’re perfect for the role. A leader needs their right arm to be honest with them and, well, you’ve never been shy about letting me know when I’m about to make or have made a mistake. As crazy as it sounds, I need you to keep doing that. You’ll be ok.”</p>
<p>Lance is not convinced, but he appreciates Keith’s candor and support. “Ok, thanks”</p>
<p>As Lance’s shoulders slump and he makes his way out the door, Keith stops him just for a moment. Smiling, he says, “And, Lance…leave the math to Pidge.”</p>
<p>Feeling much better, Lance returns his smile and departs.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578506" name="_Toc34578506"></a>
  <strong>Close Quarters</strong>
</p>
<p>While en route to the Va’Kar sector, Hunk is on his knees humming contently as he connects his “Stolen Comet” detector to his console on the Bridge of the Castle of Lions. He has help from an unusual source…the Altean mice. Realizing he must work in a small cramped space that he really can’t get his massive hands into, Hunk convinces the mice to help him. Working in the confines under the console, they diligently toil to make the electrical connections needed for the device to function properly.</p>
<p>As the mice finish their work and emerge from under the console, Hunk thanks them profusely. “Thanks for hooking me into the system. I would have never been able to reach back there. Sorry, I know you all got dirty. I owe you guys a little mouse shower now, okay? I’m going to get to work on that right after we find Lotor.”</p>
<p>Focused on the displays at her console on the Bridge, Pidge is eager to try the detector. “Hey, can we fire this up and see if it works?”</p>
<p>Hunk stands, activates the console, and an advanced radar display pops up. He presses the touch screen repeatedly but all he gets are electronic beeps and boops, indicating that the system is connected but is not functioning properly.</p>
<p>“Um, maybe we didn’t adjust the polarity correctly.” He grits his teeth, glares at the screen, and slams his fist down on it. With that mighty jolt, the system comes alive. A sonar pulse flows from the spires of the Castle of Lions out into space. And it only takes a few ticks to get a positive result.</p>
<p>Hunk opens a comm link to the rest of the team. “Uh, guys! Guys, I found the comet, but it’s booking it away from us! Coran? Allura? Can someone Altean come move this Castle?”</p>
<p>Allura responds, acknowledging Hunk’s sense of urgency “Well done! We’re on our way.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578507" name="_Toc34578507"></a>
  <strong>Lotor’s Generals</strong>
</p>
<p>Sprinting to the Bridge, Allura puts the Castle into pursuit mode and moves to intercept the ship carrying the comet as Coran, Kolivan, and the rest of the Paladins join her.</p>
<p>Hunk tracks the proceedings on his console. “Ok, we’re gaining on it.”</p>
<p>Standing next to Keith, Kolivan is wary. He doesn’t want the team to fall into another of Lotor’s traps. “Make certain we maintain our distance, so we are not detected.”</p>
<p>The Castle moves rapidly through space and soon closes in on the mystery ship carrying the comet.</p>
<p>“Looks like the signal stopped in the Ulippa System. Activating long-range scanners.” Pidge looks to the main monitor on the Bridge and displays the video signal from the scanners.</p>
<p>Keith stands up from his console, surprised at what he’s not seeing.</p>
<p>“That’s not Lotor’s ship.”</p>
<p>The video shows a Galra cargo ship coming in to land at a Galra base. Hunk studies the readings from the comet detector on his screens. “But the comet is in there.”</p>
<p>Kolivan looks to Keith. It’s time to put his protégé through his paces and see what he’s learned. “You’ve found the comet, Black Paladin. What’s the plan?”</p>
<p>“Me? I thought you were the one coming up with the plan!?”</p>
<p>“I’ll advise you if I see things going wrong. But this is your operation, and it needs to be your plan.”</p>
<p>Keith ponders his plan of action for a moment. “Listen up, everyone. We need to get that comet. They must be transporting it into that base. We’ll take the Lions to the planet and use the natural ground cover to get to the landing pad on the edge of the base. The cargo ship and the base will be vulnerable during the transfer of the comet from the ship to the base. That’s the best time to strike.”</p>
<p>While Keith lays out his plan of attack for the team, the main viewscreen behind him shows the approach of the cargo ship to Ulippa base. All seems normal with the landing, until the cargo ship opens fire on the main building next to the landing pad. Several successive blasts rip open the outside doors of the base, causing massive explosions as the giant exterior hangar doors crumble.</p>
<p>On the Castle of Lions, the team looks on in complete surprise, stunned by what they are seeing.</p>
<p>“Who the heck are these guys?”</p>
<p>Staring at the monitor, Kolivan is as shocked as Lance and the rest of the team by the sudden turn of events. “I don’t think they’re moving the comet to that base. We need more information.”</p>
<p>Kolivan turns to Keith. “Execute your plan. You’ll need to go in there and scout it out. I’ll stay with Coran in the Castle and provide support. The situation will be fluid. Be prepared for anything.”</p>
<p>As the Lions exit the Castle and move to the planet, the commander of Ulippa Base watches his security monitors carefully, trying to determine who is attacking his base. On one of the screens he sees four shadowy figures racing down a corridor. One figure is quite large, while another has a tail and what appears to be a cat on their shoulders. Speaking of tails, the third figure looks like they have a tail growing out of their heads. The last one, slightly shorter than the others, is clearly the leader of the group.</p>
<p>He recognizes all of them.</p>
<p>He mutters under his breath. “Lotors Generals.”</p>
<p>Banished to this base by Acxa following his defeat at the hands of Lotor in the arena on Galra Central Command, Commander Throk can barely contain his outrage at this attack. Slamming his fist hard on the console, he declares, “This may be the worst post in the Galra Empire. But it’s my post! Victory or Death!”</p>
<p>Landing and concealing their Lions on the planet, the Paladins use the land speeders that are part of the basic equipment for each of the Lions and race towards the base. Using a ravine that offers cover and concealment, they speed past the ice worms and reach their destination.</p>
<p>Kolivan reaches out to Keith on their communications link. “The most important thing is for you to get eyes on that comet. Second is figuring out who we’re dealing with.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578508" name="_Toc34578508"></a>
  <strong>The Battle of Ulippa Base</strong>
</p>
<p>Throk and his security droids hunker down in the Control Room of Ulippa Base, the heavy airtight doors locked down and secured. Down the corridor they hear a succession of explosions, each closer to them than the last. Following a short quiet pause that seems like an eternity, the door to the control room vanishes in a fiery explosion.</p>
<p>Out of the dust of the explosion come two rapidly spinning blades, taking out the security droids on either side of Throk. Before he can react, the flying, spinning form of Ezor leaps out of the smoke. Throk attempts to shoot her, but Ezor is too fast and dodges his shots.</p>
<p>The next one to enter the Control Room is Zethrid. Destroying security droids with her fists, she steadily makes her way towards Throk.</p>
<p>The sight of the two Generals confirms what Throk suspected. Continuing to fire, he screams out his contempt for them. “YOU! LOTOR SENT YOU TO FINISH OFF WHAT HE STARTED?”</p>
<p>Outside the base, a cautious Keith reports his teams’ status to the Castle of Lions. “Kolivan, we’ve just boarded the ship. There’s no crew in sight. Proceeding with the search.”</p>
<p>Cautiously moving down a corridor toward the suspected location of the comet, the team opens and passes through a security door after blasting its control panel. Keith, Pidge, Allura, and Lance enter, weapons drawn, looking for any sign of a crew or security droids. Seeing none, Keith waves Hunk in. Pointing a portable tracking device down the three corridors that branch off from this point, he picks up strong readings from the third.</p>
<p>“This way.”</p>
<p>The battle between the Generals and Throk’s security droids continues, as the Generals make gradual progress toward the main control station. Ezor and Zethrid take cover in forward positions, drawing fire from the Droids. Being the climber of the group, Narti makes her way toward the main control station by taking a route above the battle by traversing the ceiling beams.</p>
<p>Acxa, maintaining a command and control position behind Zethrid, decides it’s time for her to make a move. Displaying her acrobatic skills, she leaps over Zethrid and executes a sideways 360-degree flip while facing the enemy, firing away with her blaster pistol. She succeeds in taking out three droids near Throk while upside down in midair.</p>
<p>She lands on the other side of the main aisle in the Control Center, directly across from Zethrid. Spoiling for a fight, Zethrid wants to take out Throk once and for all. “Let me finish him off!”</p>
<p>Acxa, very much a stickler for detail, sees no need for unnecessary risks. <em>“No, you know the plan!”</em> She no sooner says these words, then the droids concentrate their fire on her position. She returns fire and while she does some damage to the droids, her efforts are strictly a distraction.</p>
<p>Throk overhears the conversation between Acxa and Zethrid and has something to say about Acxa’s plan. “My life doesn’t matter. All that matters is the Empire!”</p>
<p>With the security droids and Throk focused on Acxa, Narti and Kova silently drop from the ceiling, landing just behind the angry Galra Commander. Placing her hand on Throk’s back, Narti imposes her telepathic mind control over him. Unnoticed by the droids, she steers him over to the command console, where he shuts down the security system. By doing so, he powers down the security droids, who collapse where they stand, effectively ending the fight. With the security system shut down, and no longer receiving hostile fire from the droids, Zethrid, Ezor, and Acxa join Narti at the control station.</p>
<p>Continuing down the corridor of the cargo ship toward the cargo hold, Keith is struck by the silence coming from the base. “Sounds like the fight next door is over. Let’s hurry.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578509" name="_Toc34578509"></a>
  <strong>The Teleduv</strong>
</p>
<p>“Retracting Roof.”</p>
<p>Powerless to resist under Narti’s mind control, Throk opens the roof of the warehouse on Ulippa Base, revealing that which he and his troops are so zealously guarding. With the roof fully retracted, Narti releases her hold on him. His memory wiped clean, Throk passes out and crumples to the floor.</p>
<p>From the Castle of Lions, Coran and Kolivan watch the latest movements on the base and notice the retraction of the warehouse roof.</p>
<p>“Coran, give me a closer look at that.”</p>
<p>Zooming in on the warehouse and running an analysis, they both recognize the item now exposed by the retraction of the roof. Kolivan’s jaw drops in amazement.</p>
<p>“Is that…?”</p>
<p>“The teleduv! What in the name of King Groggery the Infirm is going on?”</p>
<p>Ulippa Base holds one of the giant teleduv crystals used to wormhole Galra Central Command to another part of the universe. It was a key component to a plan conceived by Shiro in which the Voltron team, with the help of the Blade of Marmora, built a giant teleduv to wormhole Galra Central Command to a remote part of the universe. Once there, Voltron engaged Zarkon in battle, which ended in the one-on-one fight between Shiro and Zarkon that ultimately cost Shiro his life.</p>
<p>Somehow, the Galra managed to acquire one of the giant teleduv crystals and house it at Ulippa base.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578510" name="_Toc34578510"></a>
  <strong>The Comet </strong>
  <strong>Fighter</strong>
</p>
<p>The Paladins reach and enter the cargo hold of the cargo ship, all still wary of the possibility that the crew of the ship will return shortly. Hunk continues to lead the way with his detector. As it grows louder, it becomes apparent they are getting close to their goal.</p>
<p>“The comet should be in here.”</p>
<p>The detector beeps rapidly as they approach what appears to be a large modified Galra multi-person fighter.</p>
<p>“Like, right here.”</p>
<p>The Paladins all stare at the fighter. It is of a design none of them have seen before, and Allura’s eyes grow wide as a sinking feeling settles into her stomach. Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all begin to share the same feeling. Lance, bringing up the rear, has not yet tuned in to the possibilities of what is happening.</p>
<p>“Where’s the comet? Is it in that fighter?”</p>
<p>Hunk stares at the detector which is now rapidly beeping, its needle wildly pegging from one side to another. “I think the fighter <span class="u">is</span> the comet.”</p>
<p>“No, it can’t be! He’s already made a ship from the comet’s ore?”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is bad.”</p>
<p>“More like horrible.”</p>
<p>The bad news continues as Kolivan reaches out from the Castle. “Paladins, there’s a crystal from the giant teleduv inside the Galra base.”</p>
<p>“The one we used to wormhole Zarkon’s ship?”</p>
<p>“But they would never be able to operate it without an Altean pi…”</p>
<p>Allura gasps as she realizes the Galra are more than capable of operating a teleduv, because they do in fact have an Altean pilot. Allura met her during the same battle that cost Shiro his life. During her one-on-one fight against Haggar, Allura absorbed one of Haggar’s dark magic strikes and then turned it against the witch. In the aftermath, as Haggar recovered, Allura discovered something very unsettling.</p>
<p>“Zarkon’s witch! She had Altean markings!”</p>
<p>“Is anyone else kind of freaking out?”</p>
<p>“Yep, mark me down for one freak-out, Lance.”</p>
<p>Keith ignores the invitation to the freak-out, instead choosing to focus his attention elsewhere. “Lotor must be nearby. We need to find him and take him out for good.”</p>
<p>Kolivan listens intently to their conversation over the command link. “Paladins, you cannot let Lotor keep that ship. You need to get back to your Lions. You need Voltron.”</p>
<p>Keith immediately gets argumentative with Kolivan. “Why take out one ship when we can stop all of this by taking out Lotor himself? We can’t let him continue to outsmart us!”</p>
<p>Kolivan responds firmly as he realizes Keith’s emotions are starting to get the better of him. “That’s exactly why we can’t risk letting Lotor keep that ship! This is too important!”</p>
<p>Allura tries to diffuse the tension between Keith and Kolivan. “Keith, I want to stop Lotor just as badly as you, but Kolivan has a point.”</p>
<p>Keith thinks for a tick. He’s still not ready to let go of the idea of tracking down Lotor. “Ok, you guys go back to the Lions. I’m gonna search the ship for Lotor.”</p>
<p>Seeing Keith acting like a lone wolf and not the leader of Voltron doesn’t sit well with Kolivan. He intervenes to get Keith’s thinking back on track. “Keith, you need to stick together.”</p>
<p>The Paladins’ opinion on the matter is unanimous.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m with Kolivan on this one.”</p>
<p>“As am I”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, man.”</p>
<p>Keith is extremely frustrated, and it shows by the look on his face. He finally gives in. “Fine. Let’s move.”</p>
<p>The team turns away from the fighter and heads back toward the entrance to the cargo bay. Before they can exit, the bulkhead door lifts open. All five Paladins are surprised by whom they see on the other side of the doorway.</p>
<p>For the first time, The Paladins of Voltron are face-to-face with Lotor’s Generals.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578511" name="_Toc34578511"></a>
  <strong>Paladins vs Generals</strong>
</p>
<p>The unexpected presence of the Paladins triggers varying reactions among the Generals. Ezor’s expression reflects her surprise at seeing them, while Acxa’s betrays her annoyance and disdain. Narti herself is…well…expressionless. She expresses her feelings via Kova, and that cat is snarling. Zethrid’s face however, shows nothing but pure rage.</p>
<p>Before the surprised Paladins can react, Zethrid leaps to the attack, targeting Allura. She barely moves out of the way before Zethrid’s fist slams down onto the deck where she had been standing.</p>
<p>Narti is next to join the fray, quickly moving to attack Pidge. Pidge snaps her whip at Narti, but the agile General dodges it and knocks Pidge off her feet. Without missing a stride, Narti races to attack Hunk, hitting him with a vicious tail whip. Kova, his claws buried deep into the padded shoulder of Narti, snarls and hisses at Hunk during the exchange.</p>
<p>Acxa attacks Lance, firing several shots before leaping into the air and firing three more rapid bursts at him. The Blue Paladin deflects all shots with his shield, but the impact of her last blast knocks him off his feet.</p>
<p>Landing and on one knee, Acxa sees the Black Paladin charging her, Altean broadsword drawn. Still crouching from her landing, she draws down on him and immediately freezes.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?!”</em>
</p>
<p>She’s seen him before. The Paladin named Keith. He was the Red Paladin when they first met. She presumed he died in the battle against Zarkon, as the Red Lion obviously has a new pilot since that battle.</p>
<p>Because of her delay in shooting at him there is no time for her to react to his attack. Unable to get an accurate shot off, she assumes a defensive posture, leading with her pistol. Keith quickly closes the gap between them and is upon her in an instant.</p>
<p>The two combatants engage as Acxa, still on one knee, blocks his broadsword with her pistol. Weapons locked together, Acxa uses her strength and long limbs to regain her feet. She stands a good five to six inches taller than Keith, but despite her height advantage she notes that the Black Paladin is not intimidated and refuses to back down.</p>
<p>As they glare, grimace, and grunt at one another, Acxa sees Keith’s eyes grow wide.</p>
<p>It’s taken him a few ticks, but he finally recognizes who she is. Her uniform. Her movements. Her skills with the pistol. She is the mystery Galra he rescued in the Weblum.</p>
<p>“IMPOSSIBLE!”</p>
<p>His mind quickly flashes back to how he cut through the diamond-hard cockpit glass to get her out of her crashed fighter.</p>
<p>He comes back to reality as Acxa tries to free her pistol by maintaining a tight grip on it and rapidly rotating her arms in a clockwise motion to separate it from her sword. He counters her move by first rotating his arms with hers to maintain weapons lock, then stopping her cold by exerting all his might to stop the rotation.</p>
<p>Acxa manages a startled <em>“Huh?”</em>, not expecting him to be as strong as he is.</p>
<p>Still stalemated, Keith flashes back once again to the Weblum. How they worked so well together to achieve a common goal.</p>
<p>That flashback only lasts a tick as Acxa now tries to break the stalemate by tripping him. Moving her foot behind his, she pushes him over…only to realize he’s grabbed onto her and is pulling her down with him. Both combatants roll with their inertia and regain their feet. The stalemate is broken for an instant, and only for an instant. As Acxa raises her pistol to get a shot off, Keith strikes it with his blade.</p>
<p>The two weapons are locked yet again. And the stalemate continues.</p>
<p>The memories of their shared experience in the Weblum ignite a deep-seated rage within Keith. He remembers how he put his trust in her, only for her to betray that trust at the end.</p>
<p>She is nothing to him but another Galra. She <span class="u">is</span> just like the rest of them…his enemy. An untrustworthy adversary lacking in honor.</p>
<p>The stalemate continues for a few ticks, Acxa’s pistol still locked with the Black Paladin’s sword. Acxa notes that he’s a strong fighter, an excellent swordsman, but his hand to hand combat technique is not good. His balance is off. She can easily take him. Yet she holds off.</p>
<p>Their entire fight lasts less than a dobosh as Ezor, seeing the stalemate throws one of her blades at the locked weapons, breaking them apart. Ezor lands between them and in one fluid motion strikes Keith in the sternum with the heel of her palm. The blow knocks the wind from Keith and knocks him back several feet.</p>
<p>While Acxa steps back to regain her bearings, Ezor spins rapidly and launches her second blade at Keith. He sees it coming and prepares to block it with his sword. Before it can reach him, the blade is shot out of the air by Lance.</p>
<p>A startled and grateful Keith turns to face him.</p>
<p>“I got you buddy.”</p>
<p>Before Keith can recover from Ezor’s powerful blow to his sternum, Acxa loops around behind him and charges Lance. Seeing Acxa running toward Lance, Keith becomes aware of the impending attack from Ezor. He barely dodges an acrobatic leg kick. Counterattacking he swings his blade wildly in her direction. Ezor smirks and mocks him as she dodges his blows. Ezor grabs his wrist, positions her leg beside Keith’s and executes a classic takedown.</p>
<p>Finding himself on the ground in Ezor’s powerful grip, the hand holding his broadsword immobilized, Keith manages a little trickery of his own. Using the power of the Black Bayard to teleport, he transfers it to his other hand and re-forms his Altean broadsword.</p>
<p>“Oh boy!” A wide-eyed Ezor now realizes the sword is in his free hand. She releases Keith and executes a quick back-flip to get away from him as he swings at his nimble opponent. He quickly regains his feet and goes after her.</p>
<p>Pidge and Hunk do their best to team up against Narti. Despite drawing her shield and swinging her whip, Narti dodges the blows and knocks Pidge on her back. With Narti distracted, Hunk comes up behind her and puts her into a bear hug. Which does him no good as she uses her tail to fight the hold, wrapping it around his throat. Kova leaps from Narti’s shoulder to the top of Hunk’s helmet and begins to viciously claw at his visor.</p>
<p>“Pidge, a little help? Get this crazy cat off me!”, he croaks out through Narti’s stranglehold. Pidge snaps her whip at Narti, forcing her to loosen her grip and release Hunk. Kova abandons his perch on Hunk’s helmet and lands gracefully on Narti’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Allura holds her own in a death match against a powerful yet surprised Zethrid. Surprised because Zethrid is discovering just how strong Allura is. Allura snaps her whip several times, causing Zethrid to grudgingly give ground to duck the strikes. Allura finally wraps her whip around Zethrid’s rifle and, despite Zethrid’s efforts to resist, Allura begins to reel her in like a fish on a hook.</p>
<p>Breaking a sweat from the exertion of individual combat Zethrid sighs, a smile of satisfaction crossing her lips. “It’s been a long time since I’ve faced a worthy opponent. I’m going to enjoy crushing you!”</p>
<p>Twisting her rifle in a tight counterclockwise circle, Zethrid frees it from Allura’s whip and takes a shot at her. With Allura off-balance while ducking the shot, Zethrid grabs Allura’s whip and pulls it hard. Allura is jerked off her feet and hurtles through the air towards Zethrid, who grabs her by the collar and tosses her aside like a rag doll.</p>
<p>Picking herself up, Allura looks over her shoulder and sees Lance firing quick bursts at a rapidly charging Acxa. Approaching Lance, Acxa leaps into the air, spins, lands, and kicks the rifle out of Lance’s hands. She then hits him with a quick kick to his solar plexus, knocking him backwards. But rather than pursue him to finish him off, she pauses, waiting to see what the Paladins do next.</p>
<p>He lands face down in front of the other Paladins, who are gathering to regroup.</p>
<p>Keith, seeing how easily the Generals are manhandling them, makes a key decision.</p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this. We’re getting our asses kicked. We need to get to the Lions.”</p>
<p>Trying to recover from Acxa’s vicious kick, Lance staggers forward a few feet, falls, and recovers his Bayard. He gives a thumbs-up and croaks out, “Good idea”</p>
<p>Allura pulls Lance up by the scruff of his collar as the Paladins turn their backs on the Generals and sprint out of the Cargo bay.</p>
<p>Zethrid charges after them. With her blaster pistol drawn, guarding against a last-minute return of the Paladins, Acxa shouts a command to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>“ZETHRID, STOP!”</em>
</p>
<p>Zethrid is in a blind rage and is NOT happy about being held up. Looking at the retreating Paladins she shouts, “COME ON!” She turns to Acxa to admonish her. “This is our chance to destroy them!”</p>
<p>Acxa is having none of it. She knows Zethrid is right, but she has her reasons for stopping her. Even if she doesn’t fully understand them herself in the moment. <em>“We have what we came for. Stick to the Plan!”</em></p>
<p>Acxa turns and races back toward the fighter with Ezor and Narti, as a still-furious Zethrid looks toward the corridor the Paladins fled down.</p>
<p>Retrieving their speeders, the Paladins race away from the base, down the ravine towards the Lions. Their heads are still spinning from the encounter with their unknown attackers.</p>
<p>Lance turns to Keith looking for answers. “Okay, seriously Keith, what is going on? I mean, who were they?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Lance. I’ve met one of them before, in a Weblum. She stole some of the scaultrite we used to make the giant teleduv lenses.”</p>
<p>At the mention of the Weblum, Hunk snaps to attention. “Wait, which one did we meet? Never mind, not important now. Allura, you said they had an Altean? They must be trying to build a teleduv so they can make wormholes.”</p>
<p>Allura knows the teleduv crystal is the least of their concerns. “If Lotor has turned the comet into a fighter, we have much bigger concerns.”</p>
<p>“I thought Lotor took over for Zarkon. Why is he attacking a Galra base?”</p>
<p>Keith is just as perplexed as Pidge. “I don’t know. That’s why we have to stop him here and now.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578512" name="_Toc34578512"></a>
  <strong>Keith vs Acxa</strong>
</p>
<p>Ezor engages the tractor beam of the Galra cargo ship and pulls the giant teleduv crystal out of its storage area on Ulippa Base. It is too large to fit into the cargo bay, so they attach it to the bottom of the forward section of the cargo ship.</p>
<p>Their activities are closely watched by Kolivan and Coran. Knowing the Paladins still need time to get back to their Lions and form Voltron, Kolivan spurs Coran to action.</p>
<p>“We must stop that cargo ship.”</p>
<p>“On it.”</p>
<p>As Coran moves the Castle of Lions towards Ulippa Base, they observe a fighter leaving the cruiser. Coran zooms the Castle’s video camera in on the object and notes the strange shape of the fighter. It is larger than most Galra fighters, and of a configuration he’s not seen before. Using the comet detector Hunk built, the readings confirm what they are looking at.</p>
<p>“That must be the fighter made from the comet.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s be careful. Raise particle barrier. Fire Castle weapons.”</p>
<p>The particle barrier is raised as Coran opens fire on the Comet Fighter. The fast, nimble ship easily dodges the Castles first attack. As Coran adjusts quickly to the Comet Fighter’s maneuvers and continues to fire, it displays an agility he’s never seen before.</p>
<p>“A quick little bugger, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Kolivan is both amazed and wary. “I’ve never seen something that size move that fast.”</p>
<p>As the Comet Fighter continues to dodge Coran’s attack, it comes around and fires two rounds at the Castle. They deflect harmlessly off the particle barrier and out into space. Making a quick adjustment to its main weapon, the pilot of the Comet Fighter fires a third round, with devastating effect.</p>
<p>“That blast cut right through the particle barrier!”</p>
<p>The beam does not reach the Castle, but the impact with the particle barrier rocks the Castle mightily. Coran adjusts the particle barrier and seals the breach, but the drain on the barrier’s power supply is significant.</p>
<p>Knowing they need help, Kolivan calls for it. “Paladins, where are you?”</p>
<p>Before they receive a reply, the Comet Fighter fires again, striking the particle barrier. It holds, but significantly more energy is drained from it.</p>
<p>“We can’t take another hit like that!”</p>
<p>As the Comet Fighter gears up for another attack, an Ion beam streaks towards it from a different direction. Barely dodging the attack, the pilot turns and sees Voltron streaking towards it. The Comet Fighter speeds away, with Voltron in close pursuit.</p>
<p>Keith pulls his Bayard and calls out to his team. “FORM SWORD!”</p>
<p>The Comet Fighter, piloted by Acxa and Narti, is monitored a star system away by their leader. The communication link on the Comet Fighter comes to life as the image of Lotor appears on their screen.</p>
<p>“Keep Voltron engaged until the cargo ship is out of range.”</p>
<p>Heeding his instructions, Acxa leads Voltron on a merry chase in the opposite direction from that taken by the cargo ship.</p>
<p>Knowing that Acxa will want to stand and fight, he gives her a warning. “Do not be drawn in. The sword strike is his most deadly blow.”</p>
<p>Acxa allows Voltron to close ground on her fighter. Then, as Voltron attempts to strike it with the sword, she streaks away and continues to dodge it. She’s playing mind games with Keith based on a hunch formed from her recollections of their fight in the cargo ship and her experience with him in the Weblum. She senses that the more she dodges and weaves, the more wildly a frustrated Black Paladin will swing at her.</p>
<p>Acxa’s hunch is spot on, as a clearly flustered Keith rapidly loses patience. “Ahh…It’s too quick!”</p>
<p>From his vantage point, Kolivan detects Lotor’s strategy and warns Keith. “Keith, the cargo ship is escaping with the teleduv crystal!”</p>
<p>“I thought taking down the ship made from the comet was the most important thing!”</p>
<p>“We still can’t let Lotor get away with the teleduv crystal!”</p>
<p>Allura once again sides with the Blade Master. “Kolivan’s right. We need to destroy the cargo ship.”</p>
<p>“BUT THE COMET IS RIGHT HERE! WE NEED TO TAKE IT DOWN!”</p>
<p>Keith continues his pursuit of the Comet Fighter, and Kolivan once again implores him to change tactics. “Keith, the cargo ship is getting away! You need to let go of your emotions and think clearly!”</p>
<p>Keith is torn. He grimaces, stops the pursuit of the Comet Fighter, and turns to see the fleeing cargo ship. As much as he wants to take down the Comet Fighter, he changes direction to pursue the cargo ship.</p>
<p>It’s a move Acxa expected him to make.</p>
<p>She immediately goes on the offensive and begins to pepper Voltron with her weapons. Smaller caliber weapons, not the high-powered main weapon they were using against the Castle of Lions just a few doboshes earlier.</p>
<p>She’s saving her big guns for use at just the right time.</p>
<p>Keith forms Voltron’s shield to block the shots and pauses his pursuit of the cargo ship, giving him a moment to think through his next course of action.</p>
<p>He knows it is a temporary reprieve.</p>
<p>Acxa powers up the main weapon of the Comet Fighter and prepares to fire it as Lotor calls to her. “We have them right where we want them. They can either defend or go after the teleduv and leave themselves vulnerable.”</p>
<p>Keith is painfully aware of the conundrum he is in as he looks at the Comet Fighter and sees its main weapon powering up, and then at the cargo ship as it continues to slip away. Adding to the pressure is the reminder from his teammates of the situation.</p>
<p>“Guys, the teleduv crystal is getting away.”</p>
<p>“Keith, what should we do?”</p>
<p>Kolivan, recognizing the pressure Keith is under, lays out the mission-first option for him. “Keith, you must lower your shield, shoot the cargo ship, and deal with the consequences!”</p>
<p>Keith sees things differently. “We can beat the Comet Fighter first, and then get the cargo ship.”</p>
<p>The Blade Master puts his foot down. “There’s not enough time! You need to make a decision!”</p>
<p>Keith growls, clearly feeling the pressure of leadership. The pressure of being the Black Paladin. It’s not a position likes, but like it or not he <span class="u">is</span> the leader of Voltron. Taking a deep breath, Keith makes his decision.</p>
<p>“Hunk, get your Bayard ready.”</p>
<p>He then briefs the Paladins on the plan. “I’m going to move us into position. Keep the shield up. On my cue we’re going to lower the shield and shoot the cargo ship. Guys, this is going to get hairy. I need you all to trust me. Ready?”</p>
<p>The Paladins, relieved that their leader is thinking things through clearly again, reply in unison. “Ready!”</p>
<p>Observing the scene, Lotor detects what the Paladins are about to do. “They’re going to attack the cargo ship. Prepare to fire as soon as the shield goes down.”</p>
<p>Keeping the shield up, Keith maneuvers Voltron to a specific spot from which they will take their shot. Keith rapidly works out the gunnery solution and sends target coordinates to Hunk. “Hunk, aim at this point and trust me.”</p>
<p>He then issues the command to execute the plan. “Go!”</p>
<p>Hunk engages his bayard. The shield of Voltron retracts, and the shoulder cannon forms, taking aim at the target coordinates sent by Keith.</p>
<p>Seeing the shield drop, Lotor screams at Acxa through the comm link: “FIRE NOW!”</p>
<p>Acxa hesitates for a split tick, then shoots at Voltron. The delay is slight, but it is enough to bring one important factor into play that would not be there had she fired immediately:</p>
<p>It gives Keith the split second he was hoping for to react to her shot.</p>
<p>He has no intention of taking a long-range shot that has a low probability of striking the cargo ship. Instead, he’s happy letting someone else take it. He doesn’t know for certain who the pilot of the Comet Fighter is, but if his hunch is correct it’s someone he knows is a better marksman than he is.</p>
<p>With Voltron’s shield down, Keith detects the incoming weapons fire from the Comet Fighter. He quickly and skillfully maneuvers Voltron out of the way and fires the shoulder cannon at the target coordinates. A point at which Voltron’s weapons beam intersects with the Comet Fighter’s weapons beam. The two beams graze each other, causing the Comet Fighter’s to deflect slightly…just enough to divert it right to the desired target. The beam slams into the teleduv crystal lashed to the bottom of the cargo ship.</p>
<p>The impact of the beam into the teleduv crystal is disastrous not only to it, but Lotor’s plans for it as it shatters into millions of pieces.</p>
<p>Seeing the teleduv explode on his monitor, an incensed Lotor screams at Acxa. “FIRE AGAIN!”</p>
<p>Acxa, surprised by Keith’s maneuver and feeling the sting of Lotor’s wrath, is apoplectic. She glares and growls at Voltron, hatred burning in her eyes. Taking dead aim at Voltron she fires again. This time she does not hesitate. Her aim is true and her round hits Voltron squarely in the chest.</p>
<p>Fortunately for Voltron, the weapon was not at full charge when it was fired. Otherwise it would have destroyed the Lions, and the Paladins with it. Still, the impact is enough to jolt Voltron hard and stun the Paladins.</p>
<p>With Voltron incapacitated, the Comet Fighter flies past and rendezvous with the cargo ship. Ezor and Zethrid abandon the cargo ship, jetpack over to the Comet Fighter, and prepare to leave.</p>
<p>Before they do Lotor has some final and harsh words with his lead General.</p>
<p>Glaring at her through her monitor, his voice drips with anger and resentment. “Your failure is <span class="u">most</span> disappointing. Return before more Galra ships converge on your location!”</p>
<p>Stung by his words, and disillusioned by the public rebuke, Acxa closes her eyes for a moment, and then angrily punches the Comet fighter into high gear to meet up with Lotor.</p>
<p>As the Paladins recover and watch the Comet Fighter streak away, Lance asks the question on everyone’s mind. “So, Lotor was attacking the Galra base and trying to steal the teleduv crystal? None of this makes any sense.”</p>
<p>Pidge cries out with a sense of urgency: “We can talk about this later, they’re getting away!”</p>
<p>Keith agrees with her and doesn’t want the Comet Fighter to escape. “We need to go after them.”</p>
<p>Kolivan however does not agree. “No. Get back to the Castle. Something strange is going on here and we need to figure it out.”</p>
<p>The battle of Ulippa is over. It’s time to assess what happened.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578513" name="_Toc34578513"></a>
  <strong>Self-Reflection</strong>
</p>
<p>Back on the Castle of Lions and out of his uniform, Keith reflects on his latest mission. In his mind it ended in abject failure. Seeing this, Kolivan approaches his young protégé.</p>
<p>“Keith, I know you are angry because I intervened during your mission.”</p>
<p>A disappointed Keith hangs his head and speaks softly. “I thought I had it under control.” Keith is disillusioned and is beating himself up mercilessly.</p>
<p>This is a coaching moment for Keith, and Kolivan takes full advantage of it. “Learn to pick your battles. Sometimes, you must make hard choices. Keep a clear head, check your emotions, and maintain focus on the mission. That is what is important.”</p>
<p>Keith, completely deflated and despondent, stares at the floor. “I’m no good at this.”</p>
<p>Kolivan puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze as a sign of support. “Yes, you are. It was your quick thinking that prevented Lotor from getting away with the teleduv crystal and allowed Voltron to live to fight another day. Once you started thinking clearly you turned the tables on the pilot of that Comet Fighter and outsmarted her. You’re going to get there. The Black Lion has chosen you. It’s your time to lead. You will make mistakes, but you <span class="u">will</span> learn from them.”</p>
<p>“Kolivan…Those Galra we met today. One of them is someone Hunk and I met in a Weblum. I never told anyone else about that encounter. I didn’t think it was important at the time. She was in a crashed fighter. I pulled her out, we joined forces and worked together…gathering the scaultrite to build those massive teleduv crystals of all things. We worked well together…until she betrayed my trust. Do we have any idea who she is? Who any of them are?”</p>
<p>Kolivan turns to the viewscreen and pulls up four images. “Coran and I watched your fight against them through your body cameras. You and your team just had a close encounter with Lotor’s Generals. Four very cold, very calculating, very smart, and very deadly young women. The Blade of Marmora has known of them for some time. Except for what I’ve just told you we know nothing about them, and until your encounter with them we didn’t even know what they looked like. We have names, but except for the leader I can’t place the name with the person. Not yet anyway.”</p>
<p>“You said except for the leader. Which one is the leader?”</p>
<p>“This one.” He blows up an image of Acxa on the viewscreen, taken during their encounter on the cargo ship.</p>
<p>“She’s the one I rescued…and the one I fought on the cargo ship.”</p>
<p>“This is General Acxa. Family name Combari. She’s Lotor’s lead General…his Chief of Staff…and like the other Generals she is half-Galra. The reason I know she’s the leader is that our intelligence tells me that his Chief of Staff is half-Corillian. This person that you’ve identified as the one you met in the Weblum…she’s half-Corillian. I can tell by her horns. It appears she’s very young. Four horns. Full adult Corillian females have two larger horns, not the four smaller ones that General Acxa has. By the look of her, she’s about your age.”</p>
<p>Keith stares at her image on the screen, lost in thought for a few moments.</p>
<p>“Who are the others?”</p>
<p>“Their names are Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti. This is what they look like. As I said, we don’t know enough yet to put a name with a face.”</p>
<p>He points to the image of Narti and turns to Kolivan with a very confused look on his face. “Is that a…cat on one of them?”</p>
<p>Kolivan pulls up the display on his wrist computer and keys in an inquiry. “Hmm…Our intelligence units report that one of the Generals is a deaf mute, with extreme telepathic abilities. They see and hear by…this is interesting…they see and hear through a telepathic link with a cat. A cat named Kova.”</p>
<p>“Great. We got our butts kicked by four women and a cat.”</p>
<p>“Galra females are frequently as strong or stronger than their male counterparts, so give them the respect they are due. Keith you and the other Paladins need to remember this. These Generals are deadly. They are the hands of Lotor, and by all accounts are blindly devoted to him. General Acxa…you need to be very careful dealing with her. She is the brains behind the Generals. I have reason to believe she was piloting the Comet Fighter against Voltron. You made her look foolish today, and she’ll need to explain that to Lotor. Believe me, she will hold that against you. Corillian females are known for their explosive tempers and ability to hold a grudge.”</p>
<p>Keith studies the image of the blue-skinned blue-horned General on the screen. “Temper, huh? That’s good to know…”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578514" name="_Toc34578514"></a>
  <strong>ACXA (Her PoV)</strong>
</p>
<p>The Generals arrive at Lotor’s cruiser, and absorb a blistering tongue lashing from the Prince. Acxa does her best to take the blame for what happened, to take the heat off the others.</p>
<p>A varga later, Acxa lies in her bunk, wide awake, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>The Ulippa operation was going so smoothly.</p>
<p>Until the Paladins showed up. Until HE showed up.</p>
<p>The Generals had secured the teleduv crystal. All was well until they discovered the Paladins skulking around in the cargo bay of their ship. Sniffing around the ship they built from the comet’s ore. The ship they call Sincline 1. Her reaction, and that of her fellow Generals, was instinctual. Attack and destroy the enemy.</p>
<p>She found herself paired off against the one Paladin she didn’t really want to face. One she thought had died in the battle against Zarkon. She’d met him before. They didn’t speak when they first met, but she knew him.</p>
<p>Keith. That’s what the Yellow Paladin called him.</p>
<p>Keith was the Red Paladin then. He saved her life when she was trapped in the belly of the Weblum. He didn’t know who she was, or how she got there, but it didn’t seem to matter to him. He saved her, and she owes her life to him. She didn’t speak or show her face at the time, preferring to hide her identity from him. No point in giving the enemy more information than they deserved. Despite that, they worked well together toward achieving a common goal. They built trust between one other.</p>
<p>And she betrayed that trust. She didn’t kill him when she could have easily done so. She owed him that much for saving her life. Yet her betrayal bothers her more than it should. He told her she was “…just like the rest of them.” Just like the rest of the Galra.</p>
<p>Why did she spare his life? Simple answer. Payback. A life for a life.</p>
<p>But why did his parting words trouble her then, and why are they even more troublesome now?</p>
<p>When he charged at her in the cargo bay, he still had no idea who she was. She could have taken him out with one shot as he charged at her, but she held her fire. Her surprise at seeing him made her hesitate for a split tick, just long enough for him to close the gap between them. He has the speed of a Galra, which makes sense. He is half Galra. He ran straight at her, fire in his eyes. She blocked his sword with her blaster pistol, and they settled into a stalemate of sorts.</p>
<p>She saw his eyes grow wide as he apparently realized who she was. He was not a bad hand-to-hand fighter, but his balance wasn’t good, and it got worse once he recognized her. His anger at her, she guessed because of her betrayal in the Weblum, caused him to become reckless. She could have easily put him on the ground and ended their fight by shooting him.</p>
<p>She didn’t.</p>
<p>Why? Probably because he saved her twice in the Weblum, and she still owed him a life. That must be the reason.</p>
<p>But those words he spoke to her as they parted inside the Weblum…are still bothering her.</p>
<p>When Ezor broke their stalemate, she made it a point to go after one of the other Paladins. The goofy one who wouldn’t shut up. She left Keith, now the Black Paladin, to his fate against Ezor.</p>
<p>Why? Because she couldn’t bear the thought of killing the person who saved her life twice the first time she met him. She couldn’t just kill the only person she’d ever met who put her life ahead of their own.</p>
<p>Why does any of that matter? He’s the enemy!</p>
<p>When the Paladins fled the cargo bay, the four Generals could have pursued them. Should have pursued them. Zethrid was ready to kill, and there is no doubt that the Generals would have killed the Paladins. But, she stopped her fellow Generals from starting a pursuit.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Was it because they had what they came for? That’s what she told them.</p>
<p>Was it concern that the Paladins might win if they went after them? The probability of that was so low she didn’t give that scenario a second thought.</p>
<p>Or was it something else?</p>
<p>As they left the Ulippa system and were pursued by Voltron, she skillfully maneuvered her Sincline fighter into a position where she had a clear kill shot. She and Lotor discussed this scenario, and it played out exactly how they planned it. She had the Paladin in a conundrum…attack the cargo ship and take the kill shot from her or defend and let the cargo ship get away. At this range she couldn’t miss. All she had to do was pull the trigger.</p>
<p>Yet, she hesitated. Just enough to give the Black Paladin the opportunity to react, dodge her shot, and then skillfully deflect it. For the first time in her life she allowed herself to be tricked and missed a clear shot against an enemy.</p>
<p>It was obvious to anyone who saw it.</p>
<p>Lotor vehemently reprimanded her for botching the operation. He spoke to her in a tone he’s never used towards her before. It doesn’t sit well with Acxa at all.</p>
<p>And it’s all Keith’s fault.</p>
<p>She pounds the mattress with both fists in frustration. Why is HE on her mind so much? And WHY is what he said to her in the Weblum bothering her to the point of distraction? Anger flashes in her eyes as her temper gets the better of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dammit, he’s the enemy!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578515" name="_Toc34578515"></a>
  <strong>KEITH (His PoV)</strong>
</p>
<p>Two star systems away, the Black Paladin is in his room on the Castle of Lions, consumed by the thoughts of a certain Galra General.</p>
<p>When he saw the Generals in the cargo ship for the first time, he charged the one closest to him. The attractive yet deadly blue-skinned, blue-horned General.</p>
<p>She had just fired several rounds at Lance and was in a kneeling position after landing. Staring straight at Keith, pistol at the ready. She was in a perfect position to shoot at him. But rather than shoot she hesitated, allowing him to close the distance between them. Still in a kneeling position, she used her pistol to block his sword. Taller than Keith and surprisingly strong, she regained her feet with little effort. At one point it almost seemed as if she were toying with him, not really giving it her all.</p>
<p>And then he recognized her. Her uniform markings, the way she carried herself. She is the mystery Galra he rescued in the Weblum.</p>
<p>He recalls how well, after getting her out of her crashed fighter, they worked together as a team. But in the end she betrayed him. He let his guard down just for a moment and she got the jump on him. She pulled her pistol and had him dead to rights. Certain he was about to breathe his last, he seethed in anger and told her she was no different than the rest of the Galra.</p>
<p>He remembers the anger returning during the fight in the cargo ship once he recognized her. He became reckless once that recognition set in and he knows it. She is obviously a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and with her strength she could have easily taken him down. And shot him, because he knows for a fact she is an excellent shot.</p>
<p>But she didn’t.</p>
<p>She didn’t kill him in the Weblum. She took a bag of the Scaultrite and left without killing him.</p>
<p>She didn’t kill him in the cargo bay. She pulled her punches, then ran off to fight Lance when the General with the tail on her head broke their stalemate.</p>
<p>Why didn’t she kill him? Payback for saving her life?</p>
<p>He has no clue.</p>
<p>And it bothers him to the point of distraction.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc34578516" name="_Toc34578516"></a>
  <strong>The Price of Failure</strong>
</p>
<p>On Galra Central Command, Haggar interrogates Throk in the torture chamber of the Druids.</p>
<p>“I can’t remember anything, except that whoever it was had the correct landing codes. I swear! You must believe me!”</p>
<p>Haggar feels no pity for him. She reaches out her hand, summoning a ball of dark magic. “I believe you, but you still must pay for your failure.”</p>
<p>As she strikes Throk and he screams out in pain, someone is eavesdropping on the proceedings, a bemused smirk on his face. Despite the setback at Ulippa Base, things are falling into place for them.</p>
<p>Lotor, Emperor Pro-Tem of the Galra Empire, is satisfied.</p>
<p>For the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The fight scenes in this episode, in the cargo bay of the cargo ship and out in space were a lot of fun to write. This is the first time Keith and Acxa met and squared off since she got the drop on him in the Weblum and I wanted Keith's simmering anger over that to come to a boil. Before they met, Acxa was predisposed to letting Keith go instead of pursuing and killing him. After he tricks her into destroying the teleduv crystal, all bets are off. She has a grudge against him she is not about to let go until he pays the price for making her look bad in front of Lotor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Legend Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Acxa both reflect on their recent encounter at Ulippa Base. Kolivan, Coran, and the Paladins take a step back as they try to understand Lotor's reason for taking the trans-reality comet and making a ship out of it. Coran relates the story of how Voltron came to be, and in doing so Pidge identifies Lotor's motivation behind wanting to access the power of the trans-reality comet..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a mostly canon-compliant chapter inspired by the Voltron Legendary Defender episode of the same name, with two key scenes (one at the beginning and one at the end that bookend the chapter). Canon divergence is sprinkled throughout the chapter. I use bold italic type to distinguish Coran's narration of the story. In the end scene I continue the convention I've used throughout the Galra Chronicles in which Acxa's speech is unbolded italics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc34578518" name="_Toc34578518"></a>
  <strong>Would you Kill Her?</strong>
</p><p>Lying on his bunk staring at the ceiling, Keith is alone with his thoughts. He’s been quiet and more reclusive than usual in the three quintants since the battle of Ulippa Base.</p><p>Hunk knows he’s a loner, but this is extreme even for Keith. Concerned for him, he approaches the Blade Master</p><p>“Excuse me, Kolivan. May I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course, Hunk. How may I help you?</p><p>“It’s Keith. He’s been really distant lately. More than he usually is. Has he mentioned anything to you in your training sessions? Something that may be on his mind?”</p><p>“He’s said nothing to me. But, there is something that is troubling him. Something he doesn’t want to talk about. That much is clear.”</p><p>“Let me guess…you asked, and he bit your head off.”</p><p>“Not in the literal sense, no. My head is too large for him to do that. But if you are talking about a visceral emotional reaction…yes, that happened.”</p><p>“I’m going to check on him and find out what’s wrong. Usually I can tell a bad joke or something and get him to crack a smile. Nothing is working, and I’m really worried about him.”</p><p>“Leadership is lonely, and for a loner it can be crushing if they isolate themselves. Keith needs people he can trust. I’m glad you are reaching out to him.”</p><p>Hunk goes to see Keith in his room and brings a gift along with him.</p><p>“Hunk. What’s u…wait, is that a strawberry cheesecake?”</p><p>“Oh, look at that. It is! Sorry, I meant to put this in the fridge in the lounge before I came by. I’ll be right back!”</p><p>“No, wait! If Lance and Pidge find it they’ll eat the whole thing themselves.”</p><p>“So, you’re suggesting <span class="u">we</span> eat the whole thing ourselves?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It depends. Are you trying to fatten me up?” The words are no sooner out of his mouth than Keith is horrified at what he said. “No, that came out wrong, I mean…”</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok.” Hunk pats his belly and chuckles. “It took hard work to build this finely-toned stomach here. I just figured I’d stop by and share my secrets.”</p><p>Keith laughs for the first time in quintants. “In that case, come on in!”</p><p>The two friends attack the cheesecake and chat about general things as Hunk tries to loosen him up. He finally comes clean on the reason for his visit.</p><p>“Hey man, what’s on your mind? Something is bothering you. We all see it. We’re worried about you. I get it, you’re a guarded person. I respect that, I really do. But you can’t keep things bottled up. You need to get it off your chest.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, Hunk. That…really means a lot. But…if I tell you, promise it’s between us.”</p><p>“Keith, you have my word.”</p><p>“It’s the fight at Ulippa Base.”</p><p>“What about it? We destroyed the teleduv crystal and kept Lotor from getting that. Are you upset the Comet Fighter got away?”</p><p>“It’s not the Comet Fighter getting away. And it’s not Lotor.” Keith pulls up an image on the monitor in his room. “It’s her.”</p><p>“Wait…this is one of those women we fought in the cruiser, right? The ones that kicked our…oh…”</p><p>“Kicked our butts? Yeah, they did. You can say it.”</p><p>“So, why is <span class="u">she</span> bothering you? What’s so special about her?”</p><p>“This is General Acxa. She’s the leader of Lotor’s Generals. She’s also the one you and I met in the Weblum.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Hunk studies the image carefully. “You know, now that you mention it, she sure looks like that person we met. She’s pretty, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Keith, arms crossed, stares at the screen. “She’s beautiful…and deadly…and I hate her guts.”</p><p>“Oh? This I have to hear. Do tell.”</p><p>He tells Hunk why he feels that way. He recounts the story of what happened in the Weblum at the end, after Hunk left to retrieve the Yellow Lion. He tells Hunk he should be dead, but she didn’t kill him when she got the drop on him. It’s bothering him because he doesn’t understand why.</p><p>“I’m still pissed at her for pulling her pistol on me. I don’t know if I’ll ever get over that. I let her get the drop on me. I won’t let that happen again.”</p><p>“Sounds like she may have been paying you back for getting her out of a tight spot in the Weblum. But I’m going to guess in her mind the two of you are square. She owes you nothing, and truthfully you owe her nothing. Keith, she’s the enemy. Next time we meet you may have to shoot to kill. Can you do that? Given the…history you have with her?”</p><p>“I’m not a cold-blooded killer. Killing someone is the last thing I want to do. Would I kill her?” He pauses for several ticks before responding. “Only if she forces me to. Only if there’s no other way out.”</p><p>Hunk claps Keith on the shoulder as he prepares to leave. “Be careful, buddy. I’m not so sure she’d do the same for you. Don’t let those good looks fool you. You’re right…she is deadly. Like a tarantula.”</p><p>“Point taken. Thanks, Hunk. It’s good to know I have one friend on the team.”</p><p>“Keith you have four friends plus Coran. We’re there for you. Don’t shut us out.”</p><p>Following Hunk’s departure, Keith stares at Acxa’s image.</p><p>“If we meet again…<span class="u">when</span>…we meet again…will you shoot to kill?”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578519" name="_Toc34578519"></a>
  <strong>The Look Back</strong>
</p><p>Haggar tends to Zarkon in his room in the Medical Bay of Galra Central Command. “Sire, forgive me for this, but I know no other way.”</p><p>Placing her hands on either side of his head and invoking dark magic, she says, “Your Empire needs you.”</p><p>She bores into the jumble of memories cluttering Zarkon’s brain. The final assault on Altea. The final showdown with the last two original paladins, Blaytz and Trigel. Diabazaal, or rather the ruins of Diabazaal after King Alfor of Altea destroyed it.</p><p>She dives further back into his memories. His fonder memories with the leaders who, along with himself, would form the Paladins of Voltron.</p><p>His first glimpse of the trans-reality comet, the thing that would trigger the cascade of events that led them to this moment.</p><p>His memories of a beautiful Altean scientist.</p><p>At this last memory, Haggar pulls back and gasps. There is something about this woman that is uncomfortably familiar.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578520" name="_Toc34578520"></a>
  <strong>The Big Picture</strong>
</p><p>On the bridge of the Castle of Lions, Pidge displays a star map and points out the locations of their battles against Lotor.</p><p>“He fought us here, his Generals were here, and he stole the comet here.”</p><p>“So, Lotor could be anywhere.”</p><p>“We’ll never be able to find him unless we can figure out his plan, Hunk. We’re missing the big picture.”</p><p>Pidge props her elbow in her left hand, her right hand on her chin, deep in thought. “How about this question, Kolivan? Why was Voltron made of the same material as that comet? What’s so special about it?”</p><p>Allura drops a reluctant hint as part of a vague answer to Pidge’s question. “My father discovered another comet like that before I was born.”</p><p>She is reluctant to tell the story in greater detail as it evokes painful memories. Coran however is not. Speaking deliberately, he gives Allura a careful glance. “Your father…and Zarkon.”</p><p>“This was back when Zarkon was the Black Lions’ Paladin?”</p><p>“Before that, Hunk. Before Alfor built the Lions.”</p><p>Keith sees the opportunity to ask the question that’s been on his mind for some time. He looks to Allura and Coran. “I know this is painful to talk about but if we’re going to stop Lotor, it’s time we heard the rest of the story.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578521" name="_Toc34578521"></a>
  <strong>In the Beginning…</strong>
</p><p>Coran looks out at the stars as he begins to recount the story of the origin of Voltron.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“In the beginning, the Paladins were just five leaders, who despite coming from cultures which were vastly divergent and in some cases had been warring for generations…managed to look past their differences in an effort to protect their common interests.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What was initially a formal agreement to work alongside each other soon blossomed into a true friendship. A warrior’s bond was forged, and together, they worked to rid their system of those who would do it harm.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In his mind’s eye, Coran flashes back to a fight between Alfor and a pirate band. Three Lambonite scavengers, retreating from Alfor, fire multiple shots at him as they enter a cave and join others of their band. Alfor is in hot pursuit, but a door slams shut before Alfor can enter the cave. Inside, the three masked scavengers assume a defensive position, expecting Alfor to attempt to breach the door.</p><p>Alfor does breach the cave defenses, but not in a way they expected. A single pebble comes down from the ceiling of the cave, striking one of the scavengers. Looking up, the scavenger is struck in the face by Alfor’s foot as he crashes down on them from above.</p><p>Standing, the Altean king brushes his cape back in a flourish and draws his Altean broadsword…and gulps down a lump in his throat as he discovers he is surrounded by seventeen Lambonite scavengers.</p><p>“Oh dear.”</p><p>The scavengers charge but in the confines of the cave no more than two can attack him at once. Alfor skillfully parries their attack, swinging his broadsword with great effect. Each swing strikes home and takes a scavenger down. Despite his success, he is struck in the back by the club of one of the scavengers and sent sprawling to the floor. On his knees he sees one of the scavengers coming in for an attack, a mid-sized sword in each hand. The scavenger leaps in the air and launches themselves onto Alfor, trying to deliver a killing strike. Alfor manages to stop the attacker, the blades mere inches from his throat.</p><p>Grimacing, his back flat on the cave floor as he tries to hold off his attacker, a booming sound is heard behind them. Looking up from Alfor, the scavenger sees the door is breached and they are under attack by a very large figure. The figure of Zarkon, Emperor of the Galra Empire.</p><p>Seeing his friend in grave danger, Zarkon moves rapidly to him. With one stroke of his Galra battle hammer Zarkon blasts the scavenger off Alfor. He then turns and starts attacking other scavengers close to them. His mighty swings make short work of any scavenger unfortunate enough to meet his hammer.</p><p>Rushing into the cave behind Zarkon are two other leaders, Gyrgan and Blaytz. They proceed to attack other scavengers to take pressure off Zarkon. Joining them in this effort is Trigel. Together the four leaders make short work of their opponents.</p><p>The battle over, Zarkon thanks his fellow leaders for their help. He also can’t resist giving his close friend Alfor a friendly poke.</p><p>“I keep warning you not to break formation and run ahead, Alfor.”</p><p>Alfor, still stunned from the blow he took from the scavenger is on one knee. He grins at his friends admonition. Standing, he rubs his shoulder, trying to shake off the pain.</p><p>Zarkon continues to playfully scold his friend. “You are much more knowledgeable as an alchemist than a soldier.”</p><p>Still rubbing his shoulder, Alfor smiles at his friend. “That’s what I keep you around for, Zarkon.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578522" name="_Toc34578522"></a>
  <strong>The Band of Scoundrels</strong>
</p><p>To honor his friendship with the other leaders, Zarkon hosts a formal dinner in the royal palace on Diabazaal. The skies overhead are dark, dusky, and carry a rusty reddish tone. The lights on the castle exterior burn a bright deep purple. Gathered around the table in the formal dining room, the leaders are joined by Alfor’s wife and queen, Melanor, and Coran.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“The original paladins were Zarkon from planet Diabazaal, King Alfor from Altea, Gyrgan from Rygnirath, Trigel of the Dalterian Belt, and Blaytz from Nalquod.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Blaytz fancies himself as a bit of ladies’ man, and it shows as a female Galran servant serves him a drink. Blaytz can’t help but throw a pickup line at the attractive young woman.</p><p>“Mm. Pull up a bench and join the feast.”</p><p>The poor servant just stares at Blaytz, uncertain as to what to do. Zarkon helps her out on that score.</p><p>“Blaytz, you know that fraternizing with the servant class is not permitted. It erodes discipline.”</p><p>Alfor smiles at his friend, a self-professed lifelong bachelor. “Well, perhaps a bit of discipline erosion would do you good, Zarkon.”</p><p>Galra are known for lack of a sense of humor and a tendency to take things literally. Zarkon knows his friend is attempting to make a joke, but his response is typically Galran.</p><p>“Something I will consider the next time you are surrounded by Lambonite scavengers.”</p><p>Alfor takes slight offense at the dig. “I was handling myself.”</p><p>Gyrgan can’t resist and leans in to Alfor to get his own cut in. “You mean wetting yourself?” Melanor, seated next to her husband, chuckles at his discomfort.</p><p>Everyone laughs at Gyrgan’s joke, including Zarkon. So much for not having a sense of humor. Blaytz laughs so hard he spits out the wine he was drinking while Trigel doubles over from laughter. Coran does his best not to embarrass his monarch but can’t help but to let out a belly laugh.</p><p>Being the only one not laughing, Alfor does his best to get the last word. “Why I ever joined up with this band of scoundrels, I’ll never know.”</p><p>Trigel pulls herself together and answers Alfor’s retort. “Because we’re the only band of scoundrels that would have you.” Standing, Trigel proposes a toast. “To us!”</p><p>Before anyone can respond to the toast, the palace is rocked by an earthquake. As the entire palace shakes, a startled Gyrgan hangs on to the table. “By Willow!”</p><p>In the sky an incoming celestial object hurtles towards the surface of Diabazaal. Rocketing over the palace at a low altitude, it strikes the planet in the valley just beyond the castle.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“They could have never known that, that very night, the fate of the universe would be changed forever.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578523" name="_Toc34578523"></a>
  <strong>The First Trans-Reality Comet</strong>
</p><p>Leaving the palace to investigate, the band of scoundrels find a large crater. As intense heat and embers emanate from the crater they see, intact in the middle of the crater, a black object with green veins running through it.</p><p>It is the first trans-reality comet.</p><p>Work begins to secure the area around the impact crater. A force field is erected around the comet, as no one knows what dangers may lurk from it.</p><p>Three quintants after the comet’s impact, Zarkon, newly returned from his tour of the area, approaches Alfor. “I have finished evacuating all Galra citizens near the crater and secured the area. What have you discovered?”</p><p>While Zarkon tended to his subjects, Alfor worked to find out what he can about the mysterious object in the center of the crater. Inside a quickly erected science facility on the impact site, Alfor stares intensely at his instruments. “We’re not sure. This comet is like none I’ve seen before. It seems to be made of a material that can pass between realities.”</p><p>Zarkon expected to hear a complex scientific explanation from Alfor, but he did not expect to hear this. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I mean that sages have always theorized that there are many realities stacked side by side with each other. Whole other universes with their own histories unbeknownst to us. But we never had any proof. Until now.”</p><p>Alfor and Zarkon walk together to the edge of the force field around the impact site. To study the comet, Alfor had it removed.</p><p>“When we moved the comet, we found this.”</p><p>Where the comet originally impacted the surface of Diabazaal they see what appears to be a hole…a tear in the fabric of reality. Peering through the tear they see multiple large glowing white objects that are linked together to a larger central white object. Alfor theorizes the white objects represent other realities. The central white object that they are all linked to…he has no idea what that is.</p><p>“This…is another reality?”</p><p>Before Alfor can respond, Zarkon is startled by movement at his feet. Looking down he shrieks in surprise.</p><p>“WHAT IS THAT?”</p><p>The creature at Zarkon’s feet has four legs, a bushy tail, blue eyes set in yellow sclera…and it meows. The cat has a navy-blue fur coat highlighted by lighter blue markings over his eyes and around his ears, white marking on his forehead with corresponding white markings on his back, and an orange stripe running the length of his back down to the tip of his tail.</p><p>One of Alfor’s Altean scientists walks over and carefully kneels to scoop up the frightened cat. “Do not worry. It is only Kova. He is from our reality.” Kova scampers onto the shoulder of the scientist and stares at Zarkon with great curiosity.</p><p>Zarkon is dumbstruck. Not by the cat, but by the attractive Altean scientist. He stands there speechless, staring at her, mouth agape. Alfor introduces them.</p><p>“Zarkon, this is Honerva. She is the best Alchemist on Altea. I asked her to come to Diabazaal and lead the scientific investigation. Her expertise will be invaluable.”</p><p>Honerva leans in to Zarkon, excitement in her eyes. Kova just stares at him with a quizzical look on his face. “Isn’t it exciting? It could change the way we understand our entire universe.”</p><p>Zarkon addresses Honerva but averts his eyes in shyness and speaks rapidly to end the awkward conversation quickly. “Well, find out everything you can. I will provide any support you require. I must go.” The nervous wreck that is Zarkon turns and strides away from Honerva as quickly as he can.</p><p>Honerva is perplexed, but Alfor knows what’s going on.</p><p>Honerva turns to Alfor, confused and a bit miffed. “He didn’t stay long.”</p><p>Alfor grins. “Mmm…Give him time, Honerva. He’ll warm up to you.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578524" name="_Toc34578524"></a>
  <strong>A Customary Gesture</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“King Alfor experimented with the comet’s ore in his lab on Altea, as Honerva continued her research on the rift on Diabazaal. But Alfor visited often as the decaphoebs passed.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Alfor, Melanor, and Coran visit Zarkon on Diabazaal. And they’ve brought someone else with them this time.</p><p>Alfor, with immense pride in his voice, introduces his old friend to the newest member of their family. “Zarkon, I’d like you to meet Princess Allura.”</p><p>Zarkon, normally not comfortable in these kinds of social settings, handles it better than Alfor expected. “It is my pleasure. Please accept this gift in honor of your birth, Princess.” A servant, holding a tray on which a box is sitting, offers it to Melanor.</p><p>Melanor opens the box. Inside is a helmet with the crest of the Galra Empire on it. Two wings in the form of battle axe blades are on either side of the helmet. Melanor removes the helmet and places it on baby Allura’s head. The child looks at her mother, puzzled by what is happening. After a moment she grabs the ears of the helmet, kicks her feet, and laughs.</p><p>Zarkon smiles at the child’s reaction, pleased that she likes the gift.</p><p>Alfor smiles back at Zarkon. “Honerva has really softened you up, my friend. I never thought I’d see the day the great warrior Emperor Zarkon was married, to an Altean Alchemist no less.”</p><p>Zarkon smiles in appreciation at his friend for his kind words.</p><p>A varga later, Zarkon takes Alfor to the research facility at the trans-reality rift to meet with Honerva. She is concentrating on the readings on her monitors and barely acknowledges Alfor’s presence.</p><p>“Honerva, working hard as always. Many thanks for the gift. Allura loves it.”</p><p>Honerva does not look up, but instead furiously types her notes into her journal. “It was a customary gesture.”</p><p>“Of course.” After an awkward pause, Alfor changes the subject. “How is our Quintessence experiment?”</p><p>Honerva, points to the experiment, still not looking up from her monitor. The experiment is a machine running on a small amount of Quintessence. The test is to determine how much energy the Quintessence accessible via the rift contains.</p><p>“Still running”</p><p>“Running for a full decaphoeb on one drop of Quintessence, with no decline in revolutions per dobosh? No other energy source like this exists! The ships I’m creating for us work on the same principle, and the ore from the comet practically engineers itself. It’s frightening, in a way.”</p><p>Zarkon’s mind wanders, caught up in a myriad of possibilities. “Endlessly powerful ships for the Galra Empire.”</p><p>Alfor looks cautiously at his friend, trying to gently reel him back in. “And an endless source of clean energy for the entire system.”</p><p>Zarkon realizes he got a bit carried away and offers Alfor a sheepish reply. “Of course.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578525" name="_Toc34578525"></a>
  <strong>The Dark Entity</strong>
</p><p>Alfor turns and sees a containment vessel behind and to the left of Honerva.</p><p>“Honerva, what is this for?”</p><p>An entity suddenly darts around inside the containment unit, surprising Alfor. It is a dark entity, swirling, seemingly able to shift its shape to whatever it needs to move about.</p><p>“What is that?!”</p><p>Honerva finally turns away from her work to address Alfor and to gaze on the dark entity. “I send some signals into the neighboring reality and this creature answered the call. Nothing from our universe has been able to survive the passage through the rift. But somehow it arrived unharmed.”</p><p>“What?” Alfor is horrified and admonishes Honerva. “I thought we discussed this! We must exercise caution! We have no idea what is out there!”</p><p>Her hand on the outer surface of the containment unit, Honerva glances over her shoulder at Alfor. “The ancients thought that lightening was shot from the bows of the gods…” She turns to face Alfor. “…until science proved otherwise. We must always push into dangerous territory in pursuit of knowledge.”</p><p>Without warning, the entity in the containment unit emits a loud, shrill screech. In response several larger entities emerge from the rift and begin a relentless pounding on the walls of the containment unit. The science facility is rocked by an explosion as the containment unit is breeched. Zarkon, fearing for his wife’s safety, takes Honerva and safely escorts her out of the facility, with Alfor close behind. On the way out, Zarkon activates a back-up force field set up to handle just such an emergency.</p><p>“This backup force field will barely contain the entities until stronger measures can be taken.”</p><p>“Then we must move quickly, Zarkon. We cannot risk these entities getting loose on Diabazaal!”</p><p>“I concur, Alfor.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“King Alfor and Honerva erected a particle barrier around the crater, containing the creatures. But it wouldn’t hold forever.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The particle barrier is transparent, and the rift creatures are watched carefully as they move about within it. Around the particle barrier, Zarkon deploys a brigade of sentry drones, their rifles trained on it, watching for any creatures that may escape.</p><p>Standing on an overlook above the defenders, a concerned Honerva looks down upon the scene, then at her husband.</p><p>“The barrier is weakening. We don’t have long.”</p><p>Zarkon shares her concern. “Once those creatures escape, my forces will quickly be overrun. My planet, my people…”</p><p>“Alfor’s project will save us.”</p><p>“Let us hope.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578526" name="_Toc34578526"></a>
  <strong>The Lions</strong>
</p><p>One movement after the erection of the particle barrier, Alfor takes Zarkon and the others to Altea to see the progress on his project. As they speed underground in an elevator, Zarkon is full of hope and trepidation at the same time.</p><p>“I trust this plan of yours will work, Alfor.”</p><p>At that instant, the elevator arrives at the underground lab where Alfor has been working on his project. The sight that greets the group is stunning. Arrayed before them are five enormous mechanical lions. The team gives a collective gasp as they behold the sight of the magnificent beasts.</p><p>Gyrgan is overwhelmed by the sight. “By willow!”</p><p>Trigel smiles in amazement at the Lions, while Blaytz leans forward and presses his face to the elevator glass, wide-eyed in amazement. Zarkon and Gyrgan stand stone faced with shock. Alfor leans back, arms crossed, enjoying the reaction of his fellow leaders.</p><p>The five lions are arrayed in a semi-circle before them. All Lions have a base color coat of white, but each is trimmed in different colors. In the center is a Black Lion, trimmed in red and Gold. To its immediate left is a Green Lion, slightly smaller, trimmed in gray and silver. Next to the Green Lion is a larger Yellow Lion, trimmed in red and silver and heavily armored. To the right of the Black Lion is a Red Lion, with the sleek appearance of a sprinter, trimmed in gray and silver. Next to the Red Lion is a Blue Lion, trimmed in Red and Silver.</p><p>Trigel gives voice to the emotions everyone is feeling. “Incredible!”</p><p>Up until now, Zarkon was skeptical his old friend would come up with a potential solution to the problems facing Diabazaal. Now he realizes Alfor is on to something. “Alfor, they’re amazing. How do they work?”</p><p>“I made them from the Quintessence-infused ore of the comet, which provides them with an endless supply of power.”</p><p>“Remarkable!”</p><p>“The comet alloy also renders them nearly indestructible.”</p><p>“What sort of weaponry do they have?”</p><p>Alfor, confident and sure up until this point, now chooses his words carefully as he responds to Blaytz. “This is where things become more…interesting. Altean alchemy can accomplish some incredible feats of engineering as you know. But in testing my ship, the Red Lion, I started to feel some sort of psychic link. I’m not sure how to explain it, but the ship wasn’t just reading my mind. It was communicating with me.”</p><p>“You mean they’re…alive?”</p><p>“I can’t think of any other explanation.” He looks on at his creations with wonder. “And they seem to be evolving. We don’t yet know what powers these ships possess, but we may gain understanding with time.”</p><p>The word time triggers a visceral reaction within Zarkon. He turns to his friend, a look of urgency spread over his face. “TIME? Time slips away even as we stand here! My people will soon be slaughtered by dark creatures from another realm. Without these ships, all hope is lost!”</p><p>“I understand.” Alfor feels his pain and sympathizes with his old friend. “It may take some doing. But these are not regular ships to be chosen at a whim. You do not pick the beast. The beast will choose you.”</p><p>As if on cue, the leaders are each drawn by some mysterious force they do not understand to a specific Lion. Gazing into the lions eyes, one by one they make the psychic connection that Alfor referred to. The Blue Lion is the first to pick its Paladin, choosing Blaytz. Green is next, making a psychic link to Trigel. Followed by Yellow’s selection of Gyrgan.</p><p>The last Lion to select its Paladin is the Black Lion. As Zarkon stares intently into its eyes, the Lion returns the favor as its eyes flash a bright yellow, signifying the completion of the psychic link.</p><p>The Red Lion, having previously selected Alfor as its Paladin, roars in approval, followed by its four mates.</p><p>The Paladins of the Five Lions are now bonded to their Lions. What the new Paladins don’t know is that there are more wonders to come.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578527" name="_Toc34578527"></a>
  <strong>First Flight</strong>
</p><p>The Paladins selected, it is time to take the Lions on their first test flight. Departing the Castle of Lions, they streak into the skies above Altea. As the Lions gain altitude, Blaytz can’t resist the opportunity to showboat in the Blue Lion. Executing several barrel rolls and a graceful forward flip, he laughs with intense glee.</p><p>As the Lions leave the atmosphere of Altea, Alfor gives instructions to the new Paladins. “Now, go easy at the beginning. This is greater energy than you have ever worked with before.”</p><p>Zarkon, knowing Alfor is far more knowledgeable about the Lions than any of them, yields to the Altean King. “Perhaps you should lead the formation, Alfor. You have a greater understanding of the vessels than anyone.”</p><p>Alfor, not wanting to wreck a team dynamic that works effectively, chooses a strong team over his own personal glory. “I’m a better alchemist than military leader, Zarkon. I’ll stick with being your right hand.”</p><p>Zarkon is grateful to his friend. Putting on his game face as if he’s leading the team into battle, Zarkon issues his first command as the Paladin of the Black Lion. “Very well, then. On my mark, Paladins! Right flank Alfor and Blaytz. Left flank, Trigel and Gyrgan.”</p><p>The team moves into a V formation with the Black Lion at the apex. They proceed with their first test flight as they streak towards Diabazaal. It is a flight that will soon evolve into a combat mission.</p><p>On Diabazaal, the situation at the particle barrier becomes more dire by the dobosh as the creatures begin to display more aggressive behavior and attack the barrier. Without warning they make one final lunge at the barrier and breach it.</p><p>Merging together and taking the form of a four-legged monster, it immediately comes under fire from the sentry droids. Their attacks prove to be ineffective, as the amalgamated beast forms what appears to be an eye and attacks the sentries with an energy beam that wipes out the first line of defense with minimal effort.</p><p>A deeply concerned Honerva watches events unfold from her balcony at the Royal Palace. In a near panic, she wishes her husband were there to deal with the crisis.</p><p>Right on cue he shows up and decides to show off for his wife. Streaking overhead, he puts the Black Lion into a barrel roll.</p><p>The showboating over, it’s time to get serious. Seeing the situation on the ground, the Paladins move in to attack. “Paladins, I’ll fly ahead and divert its attention. The rest of you, attack from all sides!”</p><p>The Black Lion streaks in, firing at the creature at point blank range from low altitude. Racing past it after completing his attack run, the Black Lion climbs as Zarkon exhorts his comrades to commence their attacks.</p><p>“Fire!”</p><p>As Gyrgan and Trigel begin their low-altitude attack run, the beast fires its energy beam. Dodging the beam and returning fire, the two Paladins believe they hit their mark, only to see they inflicted no damage. The beast shape-shifts, creating small holes that their weapons beams pass through. They peel off and away from the beast to allow Blaytz and Alfor to make their attack runs.</p><p>Alfor comes in first and for a moment diverts the beast, allowing Blaytz to get close. Too close. As he fires and strikes the beast, it morphs its shape and counterattacks. Separating two of its component entities from it’s body and shaping them in the form of long streamers, the beast tracks down the Blue Lion. Blaytz pushes the Lion to top speed, quickly rolling and dodging as it goes, but the streamers keep pace and eventually envelop the Blue Lion as an amoeba would envelop its prey.</p><p>With the Blue Lion surrounded, the streamers coalesce into a spinning ball. They relentlessly pound the Blue Lion, trying to crush it or penetrate it to get to its Paladin.</p><p>Wide eyed and terrified as alarms blare in the cockpit of the Blue Lion, Blaytz calls out to his companions. “These blasted things are covering me!”</p><p>Looking to his left a horrified Alfor watches the scene unfold. “BLAYTZ!”</p><p>Without thinking Alfor immediately goes on the attack. As the ball of matter covering Blaytz is pulled back towards the beast to be consumed, Alfor fires the Red Lion’s ion cannon at it. He fires a second round into the eye of the beast itself. Distracted by the Red Lion’s poke to the eye, the beast loses focus on containing the Blue Lion long enough for Blaytz to make his escape.</p><p>Recovering quickly from the impact of the Red Lion’s weapons, the beast fires its energy beam at Alfor as Blaytz speeds away. Alfor evades the beam and meets up with the Blue Lion.</p><p>“Th…Thanks, Alfor!”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>With Red and Blue clear of the beast, Gyrgan goes on the attack in Yellow. Yelling at the top of his lungs he puts the Yellow Lion into a corkscrew spin as he launches a kamikaze dive at the head of the creature.</p><p>“SPINNING HEAD SMASH!”</p><p>Seeing Yellow’s attack, the beast responds by morphing its body in such a way that it creates a cavity through which the Yellow Lion passes. Not realizing the creature’s attack strategy until the last minute, Gyrgan tries to brake his dive but is unsuccessful. He slams hard into the surface of Diabazaal and bores into it. The armor of the Yellow Lion protects him, and the Lion reemerges from the ground a short distance away from the creature.</p><p>Rejoining the others as Yellow shakes the dirt off its face, Gyrgan calls out in frustration. “I can’t hit it!”</p><p>Zarkon sees only one course of action. “Fall back, Paladins! We must regroup!”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578528" name="_Toc34578528"></a>
  <strong>Voltron</strong>
</p><p>As the Paladins regroup, Alfor hears Red reaching out to him. Closing his eyes, he listens to his Lion. Then he calls the others.</p><p>“Wait! We must come together in formation.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Trigel. Perhaps my Lion is speaking to me, but somehow I can feel it.”</p><p>Zarkon closes his eyes and reaches out to his Lion. And is pleasantly surprised when the Lion responds to him. “Paladins, fall into formation! On me!”</p><p>The Lions move off and reform into their V formation. As they do, colored streamers begin to trail their lions. Black trails purple, and the others trail their own colors. As they rocket skyward, the Paladins all experience a new feeling.</p><p>Gyrgan senses the Yellow Lion reaching out to him. “Hey, I feel it!”</p><p>Trigel gets the same sensation from the Green Lion. “I do too! What’s happening?”</p><p>Alfor closes his eyes and listens to Red. In his mind he sees a giant robot that appears to be an amalgamation…no a combination of the five lions. This robot has a name…and he calls it out for all to hear. “Voltron!”</p><p>In the upper atmosphere of Planet Diabazaal, Voltron forms for the first time.</p><p>On Diabazaal itself, the rift beast continues its attack on the sentry droids. In the sky a bright light, like a comet, appears. It is the Five Lions, come together for the first time as Voltron.</p><p>Diving hard and fast, Voltron attacks the beast. Winding up a mighty fist, it slams it hard into its eye, driving the creature into the surface of the planet. The beast disappears beneath the fist of Voltron and a billowing cloud of dust.</p><p>As Voltron stands above the impact crater where the beast stood not more than a tick or two ago, the Paladins are struck with wonder.</p><p>“We did it!”</p><p>“How did this come about?”</p><p>Gyrgan, with a twinkle in his eye, can’t help but call out his part in the giant robot. Literally, his part. “Am I a leg?”</p><p>“This power, it’s unbelievable”</p><p>Alfor formally introduces the team to the gigantic robot. “Everyone, this is Voltron”</p><p>Their self-congratulatory party is cut short as the ground rumbles and shakes, and the rift beast bursts out of the ground behind them. Before any of the Paladins can react, the beast forms into a large two-legged humanoid shape and fires its energy beam at the team. The team braces for an impact that does not come.</p><p>The Bayard port of the Green Lion, never used before, raises up. Without pausing to think Trigel instinctively reaches out her left arm to block the incoming beam from the beast. The Green Lion, which forms the left arm of Voltron, hears her intent through their bond and guides her hand. While raising her arm she grabs her Bayard with her left hand, slams it into the Bayard port, and gives it a 90-degree twist. With the Bayard inserted into the Bayard port and activated, the Green Lion forms a shield.</p><p>The beam from the beast bounces harmlessly off it.</p><p>Trigel is as surprised as any of them at what just happened. “A shield?”</p><p>“Well done, Trigel!”</p><p>The creature now morphs into an octopus shape with multiple tentacles. Two more energy beam weapons form at the ends of two of the tentacles and fire at Voltron. The shield holds, but the giant Robot is pushed backwards and eventually knocked onto its back as it trips over a ridgeline.</p><p>As it did against the Blue Lion, the beast forms into a snakelike shape and launches itself at Voltron. Wrapping its body around Voltron, it forms a giant ball and spins rapidly in an attempt to destroy the giant robot.</p><p>“It’s trying to rip into us.”</p><p>Blaytz relives his nightmare of just a few doboshes ago. “We have to get it off!”</p><p>In the Red Lion, Alfor’s Bayard port rises as the Red Lion speaks to him again. “I know what to do!” Alfor pulls his Bayard and slams it into the Bayard port. Twisting the Bayard 90-degrees the heads of the Red and Green Lions, which make up Voltrons right and left hands, come together. As Voltron pulls its hands apart, a sword is formed.</p><p>Zarkon is a skilled swordsman. Armed with this weapon he knows what to do. With several well-placed strokes, Voltron breaks free from the grip of the creature. Swinging it several more times in a crisscross pattern, Voltron delivers a killing blow. Flashing a brilliant maroon, the beast dies in a tremendous fireball.</p><p>Voltron stands victorious over the battlefield.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578529" name="_Toc34578529"></a>
  <strong>Sealing the Rift</strong>
</p><p>The immediate threat eliminated, the Lions separate and move to the rift. The Paladins disembark to survey the scene and are soon joined by Honerva.</p><p>Alfor looks on with great concern. The beast they just fought came from this rift. More may be coming. “We must seal this rift”</p><p>To Alfor’s surprise, Honerva takes a confrontational tone with him. “Seal the rift? Why?”</p><p>“It nearly destroyed Diabazaal!”</p><p>“Those creatures nearly destroyed Diabazaal, and you found a way to defeat them.” Alfor is flabbergasted that Honerva is being so argumentative over something that nearly wiped out her husband’s home world.</p><p>He turns to Zarkon looking for support. “Zarkon, surely you agree with me. It must be closed.”</p><p>It is Zarkon’s turn to surprise the Altean king. “Perhaps not. Look at what we’ve gained, Alfor. Your ships are the most powerful machines ever created. Who knows what else may be discovered if we continue working?”</p><p>Alfor is stunned at his friend’s willingness to ignore the threat. “You would risk your entire planet, the entire star system, for what? For more power?”</p><p>“You know it’s more than that.”</p><p>Alfor goes apoplectic. “We already have Voltron. You have to know when it’s enough.”</p><p>Zarkon flies into a rage. “I’ll decide what’s enough on my planet!”</p><p>Alfor realizes he crossed a line. As does Zarkon. Both take a step back, but Zarkon remains resolute. He speaks in a calmer tone of voice. “I’m sorry Alfor. The work will continue.”</p><p>Honerva looks at Alfor with naked hostility in her eyes.</p><p>Alfor has no choice but to back down. Boarding their Lions, four of the five Paladins return to Altea. The Black Lion remains on Diabazaal with its Paladin.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578530" name="_Toc34578530"></a>
  <strong>The Work Will Continue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Honerva continued her experiments on the rift. Despite their differences, Zarkon and Alfor, along with the other Paladins, established a new era of peace and prosperity. It was an age of exploration, and Voltron became known as the Defender of the Universe, establishing the legend that would live on to this day.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Following the battle with the rift beast, Honerva’s research continues for another nineteen decaphoebs. Despite working together with Zarkon, it’s been a long time since Alfor met with Honerva to discuss the progress of her research. He has a second reason for visiting his old friends. His scientists made some disquieting findings that directly impact Diabazaal and its people.</p><p>As the Red Lion approaches Diabazaal, Alfor notes something very disturbing. The color of the planet has changed from a vibrant red to a sickly greenish yellow.</p><p>Upon greeting the Emperor, Alfor gets right to business. “I heard there were three more quakes this movement.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m installing stabilizers to strengthen the planet’s cohesion.”</p><p>“Zarkon, my scientists have scanned Diabazaal. It is fracturing. Soon the structural integrity will…”</p><p>Zarkon is dismissive and does not want to hear Alfor’s plea. “I can’t stop Honerva’s work now! She’s discovering more every day! Come, I’ll show you!”</p><p>They move inside a building that has been constructed over the rift. Honerva is working at a station on the edge of it as they approach.</p><p>“Her team has developed a space cruiser ten times the size of our current largest ship. But’s that nothing compared to her work here.”</p><p>Alfor greets Honerva. “Hello, Honerva. It’s been decaphoebs.”</p><p>Alfor is surprised by Honverva’s appearance. From the back she appears hunched over, and her hair is long and white. To say she has not aged well is an understatement. The stress of her research and the schedule she keeps made her old before her time.</p><p>Honerva speaks with her back to Alfor while still working, the same hostility in her voice that was present when they last spoke decaphoebs earlier. “I hope you haven’t come to try to shut down my work. There is more hidden knowledge and power in this tiny fissure than you can possibly understand.”</p><p>“No, I’m only worried about the stability…”</p><p>Alfor pauses when a cat jumps up onto the console next to Honerva. The cat looks familiar to him, but…it can’t possibly be the same cat. Or can it?</p><p>“Is that…Kova? How old is he?”</p><p>“Twenty-eight decaphoebs old. Shortly after the creatures attacked he fell ill. But then I began treating him with Quintessence.”</p><p>“No.” Alfor can’t believe what he’s just heard. And the truth is about to get much worse.</p><p>“He revealed the truth to us. Quintessence is so much more than you can understand, Alfor. It is life”</p><p>After growling at Alfor, Kova jumps down and moves off.</p><p>“You’ve gone too far!”</p><p>Enraged, Honerva finally spins around, not to speak collegially to Alfor, but to confront him. “You’ve always been a coward!”</p><p>Alfor is shocked by her appearance. There are deep circles under her eyes, her face is wrinkled and has the appearance of someone much older than she really is. But it is her Altean markings that reflect a major change. They are now long, running from the outside corners of her eyes down her cheeks to the corners of her mouth. They are menacing to say the least.</p><p>“Honerva, you…”</p><p>“You wish to close off our gateway to enlightenment. We should be expanding it!”</p><p>Zarkon stands behind his wife. He listened to their exchange with interest, and now makes an unusual request of Alfor.</p><p>“If we use Voltron, we can enlarge the opening to the other reality.”</p><p>Alfor is not agreeable to his request and dismisses it outright. “It’s madness! This prolonged exposure to Quintessence has poisoned your minds!”</p><p>“We’ve only scratched the surface. We can rule this entire universe! We can live forever! All of us!”</p><p>Alfor sees only one course of action open to him. “I cannot be a part of this.” He turns his back on his friend and walks away.</p><p>Zarkon is angry that the Altean king is walking away from this opportunity. Alfor can only shake his head in disappointment as he hears the Galra Emperor’s attempt to pull rank. “You are only one part of Voltron, Alfor. You cannot hold us all back because of your fear!”</p><p>As Alfor continues to walk away, Zarkon calls to him. “Alfor, I lead the Paladins! I COMMAND YOU! ALFOR!”</p><p>Alfor sadly continues to walk away. He departs Diabazaal, his friendship with Zarkon in tatters.</p><p>A dobosh after Alfor’s departure, while Zarkon still seethes over the Altean’s denial of his request, Honerva collapses in front of her station.</p><p>“Honerva? Honerva!”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578531" name="_Toc34578531"></a>
  <strong>Quintessence</strong>
</p><p>On her sickbed, Honerva moans out in a feverish way, breathing heavily. She babbles, claws the bedsheets, and grips them tightly. She stares wide-eyed out into space.</p><p>“We mu—We must…We must have…We must have it. Get back, get back, get back…”</p><p>Zarkon is very concerned. He’s never seen his wife like this before. He is used to the strong and strong-willed Honerva, and not this…this person in the bed in front of him. He is at a loss as to what to do. “What is it, my love?”</p><p>“Uh, Quinte—Quintessence. Quintessence is life.” She draws a sharp breath and speaks quickly. “Into the…into the rift. Into the rift.” She moans.</p><p>Zarkon strokes her cheek and turns her head towards him. “How?”</p><p>“We mu—We must—We must have Voltron. Voltron. Voltron. Voltron. Voltron…It is the only way.”</p><p>All Zarkon can do is hang his head in fear and concern for his wife.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578532" name="_Toc34578532"></a>
  <strong>Zarkon’s True Plan</strong>
</p><p>On Altea a quintant later, a humbled Zarkon addresses the other Paladins, hat in hand.</p><p>“Alfor tried to warn me, but I wouldn’t listen. Now my wife has fallen ill, and my planet is on the brink of collapse. So I must beg you, my trusted comrades, to join me on a most dangerous quest. We must close the rift and I need Voltron to do it.”</p><p>Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz look to one another. Gyrgan gives Trigel an affirmative nod, as does Blaytz. She turns to Zarkon and delivers their answer. “We will help you.”</p><p>“I only hope it is not too late to heal the rift in my planet…” He turns humbly to Alfor and extends his hand. “…and our friendship.”</p><p>Alfor looks his old friend in the eye, and after a few ticks takes his hand.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Alfor’s compassion for his old comrade blinded him to Zarkon’s true plans.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Vargas later on Diabazaal, with the particle barrier down, Voltron removes the cover of the facility housing the rift and tosses it aside.</p><p>“Honerva told me the only way to close the rift was to use the power of the Quintessence. We must make the opening bigger first to gather the power.”</p><p>“How do we do that?”</p><p>Alfor knows of only one way to do it. “We use the sword, Gyrgan.”</p><p>“Form sword!”</p><p>Alfor slams his Bayard into Red’s Bayard port and the sword is formed. Driving the sword into the ground, Voltron widens the breech by cutting around the existing opening. As they do so, a brilliant white light emits from the opening. Blinding the Paladins, they struggle to stay focused on the task at hand.</p><p>Gyrgan and the other Paladins are affected by the burst of light, which is pure Quintessence radiating out from the opening. “It’s too much!”</p><p>“Stay focused.” Despite their efforts Alfor, like the other Paladins, fights a losing battle to maintain consciousness.</p><p>With the opening enlarged and the Paladins rendered unconscious, Voltron tumbles into the Quintessence field separating their reality from other realities. It is a field of brilliant white light. There are no reference points by which they can get their bearings.</p><p>Moments after being rendered unconscious, Alfor awakens with a start. He looks around to gather his bearings, as do the other Paladins.</p><p>Blaytz is blinded by the white light and struggles to get his bearings. “Where are we, Alfor?”</p><p>“We’ve entered the rift.”</p><p>An alarm sounds throughout Voltron. Alfor looks to his left and to his horror sees Zarkon exiting the Black Lion into the Quintessence field. And he has Honerva with him.</p><p>“No! Zarkon, what are you doing?”</p><p>Carrying his wife, he holds her up so that she may absorb as much of the Quintessence as she can.</p><p>Alfor cries out to the other Paladins with an extreme sense of urgency “WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF HERE!”</p><p>Blaytz adds to the urgency. “We must hurry. The creatures have returned!”</p><p>The creatures surround Zarkon and Honerva with their now-familiar ball attack, and move in to attack Voltron.</p><p>“They’re everywhere!”</p><p>Still holding Honerva, Zarkon cries out. As he does so, his eyes go blank and glow purple as he is possessed by the dark entities.</p><p>With the Black Paladin out of his Lion and rendered useless, Voltron is nothing more than five Lions attached together without a leader to give their actions cohesion. Alfor instructs the Paladins to fire all lasers. It is their only hope to escape the trap they find themselves in. Firing at will in every direction, the lasers rip into the dark entities. Until finally enough laser cuts are inflicted on them that they burst off Voltron and dissipate.</p><p>Clear of the Dark Entities, Alfor moves quickly to retrieve Zarkon and Honerva. “Trigel, grab them!”</p><p>Trigel successfully gathers them in the jaws of Green. Alfor then calls to Gyrgan and Blaytz. “Gyrgan, Blaytz, fire your thrusters! We must leave!”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578533" name="_Toc34578533"></a>
  <strong>The Possessed Emperor</strong>
</p><p>Voltron successfully exits the rift back into its own reality. As Gyrgan and Blaytz work to make Voltron kneel on the edge of the rift, Trigel gently lays Zarkon and Honerva down.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Zarkon’s attempt to save Honerva was in vain. They both succumbed to overexposure of quintessence. The Paladins had been deceived by Zarkon. They had unwittingly enlarged the rift, which further destabilized Planet Diabazaal.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“King Alfor was forced to evacuate the planet. He then closed the rift the only way he knew how. By destroying the Galran home world.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“King Alfor held a state funeral for Zarkon and Honerva in his royal hall on Altea. But what happened next, he could never have guessed.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>On the Galra Royal cruiser, the bodies of Zarkon and Honerva lay in state. They are on their way to a burial site on Feyiv, a sacred planet for the Galra. There they will be buried next to the Pyramid where the emperors of the Galra Empire earn their crowns through the rite of honorable combat in the Kral Zera ceremony.</p><p>Their bodies covered by shrouds, a movement stirs beneath Zarkon’s. The shroud moves as the body underneath it sits up. As the shroud falls from his body, Zarkon gathers his wits. His eyes are white, surrounded by a glowing purple outline. Motes of quintessence emit from them. He moans as he tries to gain his bearings.</p><p>He turns to the pedestal next to his and sees that it is empty, a shroud lying crumpled upon it.</p><p>Seated on the floor, leaning up against the pedestal is Honerva. Wrapped in a robe, she is shaking, her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes glow a bright yellow with the same bright purple outline around them. Motes of quintessence also emit from her eyes.</p><p>Zarkon stands and makes his way to the doorway to the chamber. The door bursts open, startling the guard on duty.</p><p>Zarkon, in an other-worldly voice, speaks to the guard. “Where am I?”</p><p>The poor guard is convinced he is seeing a ghost. Trembling, he gives a halting answer to his Emperor. “A…Aboard your ship, sir.”</p><p>“Take us home.”</p><p>The sentry quakes in fear. “I…can’t, sir. Diabazaal has been destroyed.”</p><p>Zarkon is enraged as the sentry fills in the details of Diabazaal’s destruction. At his command, the sentry escorts Zarkon to a communication station, where he initiates an Empire-wide broadcast to his subjects. His message is seen on every planet in the Galra Empire.</p><p>“My fellow Galra…King Alfor of Altea has destroyed our planet. He must pay dearly for his crimes. Rise up and join your Emperor!! Revenge will be ours!”</p><p>Zarkon’s broadcast is also picked up on Altea, where a horrified group of Paladins watches it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Zarkon had become pure evil, obsessed only with Quintessence. In order to open a new rift between the realities, he needed Voltron. And so, the war began.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“The Galra immediately responded to their leader and attacked. The peaceful planets of our system were not prepared. Soon they had all fallen, except for Altea.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“In a final attempt to keep Voltron from Zarkon’s hands, The Lions were sent to the far corners of the universe. Zarkon flew into a rage. He killed King Alfor, then avenged the loss of Diabazaal with the destruction of Altea.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Pidge now has enough information to put the puzzle pieces together. “So, that’s Lotor’s plan. To cross into other realities and get the purest quintessence possible.</p><p>A cross-armed and grim-faced Keith agrees with her. “No matter what, we have to stop him.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578534" name="_Toc34578534"></a>
  <strong>Come Back to Me</strong>
</p><p>Back in Zarkon’s sick chamber on Galra Central Command, a sudden wave of energy courses through Zarkon’s body. Haggar, who had her hands on either side of his head attempting to revive him, is thrown back away from him and across the room. In the course of healing Zarkon, she got a glimpse into his memories. Those glimpses jogged her own, and her past comes rushing back to her.</p><p>Rising from a kneeling position and breathing heavily she stands, her back to the Emperor. “Husband. How could I have forgotten?” She turns to look back at the stricken Zarkon. The cold-hearted and brutal witch experiences emotions many believed were long-dead if they existed at all. “You brought me back to life long ago. Now, come back for me.”</p><p>Zarkon’s eyes suddenly open wide.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc34578535" name="_Toc34578535"></a>
  <strong>Would you Kill Him?</strong>
</p><p>Ezor is concerned. Her best friend, the person whom she has known the longest, is not herself. Normally quiet and guarded, Acxa has not uttered more than one or two sentence monosyllabic answers to the Generals since their return from Ulippa.</p><p>She has her suspicions as to what the problem may be, but to be sure she’s going to use a tried-and-true method to loosen Acxa’s tongue.</p><p>Knocking repeatedly on her door, Acxa finally opens it. “Acxa. You live!”</p><p>
  <em>“Very funny, Ezor. What do you need?”</em>
</p><p>“I am worried about you and I want to make sure you’re ok.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine.”</em>
</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>
  <em>“And how do you know that?”</em>
</p><p>“I’ve known you since you were 10 Miss I-Get-In-These-Moods. Come on, Acxa, something is bothering you. You need to talk it out and get it off your chest.”</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing is wrong…nothing I want to talk about anyway.”</em>
</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ezor springs her surprise. A rather large 20-decaphoeb old bottle of Mosellian wine. While Acxa is not a heavy drinker and hardly touches alcohol, she is a sucker for 20-year old Mosellian wine.</p><p><em>“Hmmm…”</em> Acxa sighs heavily and finally cracks a smile at her old friend. <em>“Well, since you put it that way, come on in.”</em></p><p>Making small talk as she and Acxa put away two decent-sized glasses of wine, Ezor gets to the point of her visit. “Acxa, what’s bothering you? Is it Lotor? I know he came down pretty hard on you when we got back from Ulippa.”</p><p>Acxa hesitates before answering. Mulling it over in her mind, she decides she does need to get it off her chest. <em>“That’s not it, although getting chewed out by Lotor certainly didn’t help.”</em> She walks over to the monitor and pulls up an image taken from a security camera in the cargo hold of the ship they used in the Ulippa operation.</p><p>
  <em>“This is what’s bothering me.”</em>
</p><p>Ezor stares at the image for a moment then turns to Acxa wide-eyed. “Him? This short human is what’s bothering you? He’s your problem? Girl, something must really be wrong with you.”</p><p>
  <em>“He’s not short by human standards…or so I’m told. He’s the Black Paladin of Voltron, Ezor. And…he saved my life.”</em>
</p><p>Ezor pours out two more glasses of wine. Handing one to Acxa, she sits back with a smirk on her face. “Ok, I want to hear all about this. And no leaving out the juicy parts.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ezor, there are no juicy parts?”</em>
</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>
  <em>“Look, do you want to hear this story or not?”</em>
</p><p>“Ok, Sorry.”</p><p>
  <em>“I met him during the operation Lotor sent us all on to procure Scaultrite. His name is Keith. A human…actually a half-Galra from a planet called Earth. I met him inside a Weblum.”</em>
</p><p>“A half-Galra…you met inside a …Weblum?” Ezor takes a long drink from her glass as Acxa continues her story.</p><p>She explains to Ezor where she’d met the Black Paladin, and what transpired in the Weblum. All the details. To include her betrayal of him at the end.</p><p>“Yeah, I can see where pulling a blaster pistol on him after you earned his trust would piss him off.” Ezor studies his image a bit more. “He is cute in a homely sort of way. Look at that flippity hair!”</p><p>Acxa stares at his image. <em>“He’s handsome…he’s the Black Paladin…and he’s the enemy.”</em> She pauses for a moment before adding, <em>“He’s my enemy.”</em></p><p>“So, given that he’s saved your life…multiple times…would you kill him?”</p><p>Acxa doesn’t hesitate. <em>“Yes, I would and yes I will. He’s my enemy. He stands for everything I oppose. The next time we meet I will kill him.”</em></p><p>“Are you positive? Because it sure sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me. Acxa, let me ask you something. At Ulippa you had Voltron dead to rights. And for the first time in…forever, you missed your shot.”</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t miss the shot. He…he outsmarted me. He knew he couldn’t hit that teleduv crystal, so he had me do it for him.”</em>
</p><p>“Acxa, if you hadn’t hesitated that split tick, he wouldn’t have time to get set to deflect that shot and the Paladins would be dead. Let me ask you a question and I want an honest answer. Given your…history…with this flippity-haired Paladin…do you have feelings for him?”</p><p>
  <em>“WHAT? NO? I…Ezor how could you think such a thing?!”</em>
</p><p>“Let’s see. He is half-Galra like us and you just admitted you think he’s handsome. He saves your life, you save his, he saves yours again, you betray him.”</p><p>Wait, Ezor tells herself, that came out wrong. “Ok, scratch that last part. Anyway, Zethrid wants to pursue the Paladins after we kick their butts in the cargo ship and you stop her. You have a chance to take out Voltron and you hesitate. What am I supposed to think? There’s no other explanation that makes sense!”</p><p>
  <em>“Ezor, nothing could be further from the truth. Ok, did I feel the need to repay a life debt? Yes. I admit it. But that life debt is paid. I owe him NOTHING else!”</em>
</p><p>Ezor stands and sighs. “I hate to tell you this sweetie, but I don’t believe you. And deep down, I don’t think you believe you either. I’m going to keep my suspicions to myself, out of respect for our long friendship. Don’t put me in a position where I’m going to regret not telling Lotor or the others about this. That wouldn’t end well, for anyone.”</p><p>Acxa grits her teeth and purses her lips but says nothing.</p><p>“Acxa, I have one piece of advice for you. Be careful. Be careful around him. In more ways than one, that boy may be the end of you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Canon divergence is about to take off as we enter the final six chapters of this story. Shiro's absence is driving it, and while it's tricky I'm looking forward to the challenge of writing it. Going forward I will be posting one chapter per week as opposed to two for reasons I won't bore you with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Code of Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our two half-breed foils square off again and participate in an ancient, time-honored Galra ritual - taunt your enemy. Keith's first mission with the Blade of Marmora is anything but boring, and he finds that balancing his conflicting commitments as a Blade of Marmora and the Black Paladin of Voltron are nearly impossible to juggle. Realizing he cannot serve two masters, Keith makes a commitment that will have lasting repercussions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter follows the flow of the canon chapter, but there are major canon differences that will ripple throughout the rest of not only this work but all of the works in the Galra Chronicles series. The first scene is original, and it sets up the events that will take place in two chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="_Toc35437210" name="_Toc35437210"></a> <strong>Taunt for Taunt</strong></p><p>“Hey Pidge, how are things going with the search for your brother? Any clues on where Matt might be?”</p><p>Pidge is pleasantly surprised to hear Keith reach out. The boredom of yet another routine patrol, this one through an area of space rife with gas clouds, is driving her nuts. “Thanks for asking, Keith. I’m getting close…I think…to pinning down where I might find him. I know he’s been sprung out of a Galra prison, and I know he’s joined a band of rebels. What I’m trying to do is pin down which band he might be with.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. Keep looking and don’t give…”</p><p>The conversation is interrupted as warnings echo through both Lions.</p><p>“Keith, bogies dead ahead!”</p><p>“Pidge be ready to take evasive action and move quickly! We need to get out of this gas cloud and see who we’re up against.”</p><p>Emerging from the haze of the gas cloud they were passing through, they find themselves in the middle of an asteroid field face to face with two large Galra fighters.</p><p>Surrounded by giant asteroids, neither the Lions nor the fighters have the space needed to execute rapid maneuvers. The four ships are forced to settle into a standoff, with none of them making any kind of hostile move.</p><p>Pidge runs a check on the fighter configuration. “Keith…according to our information, those are Phantom fighters. We ran into them not long ago when we came back through the inter-reality rift. We don’t have much info on them except they are prototype fighters, incredibly fast and heavily armed.”</p><p>“They may be fast and heavily armed, but so are we. Be ready, Pidge, this could get hairy real fast.”</p><p>They stand off for a few doboshes. “Keith…why aren’t they attacking?”</p><p>“They’re wondering the same thing about us. Here’s the other thing…look at those orange markings. Those are fighters from Lotor’s fleet. And if those really are Phantom fighters I’m betting their piloted by two of his Generals.”</p><p>“So…why aren’t<span class="u"> we</span> attacking?”</p><p>“We might not have to. Neither side has the advantage. If anyone does attack, it’s a case of mutually assured destruction. I’m going to open a channel and see if I can make contact.”</p><p>“This is Keith Kogane, Paladin of the Black Lion, calling Galra Phantom fighters. Please respond.”</p><p>In the cockpit of her fighter, Acxa sits back in her seat and ponders her next move. She reaches out to Narti, who is piloting the other fighter. <em>“It appears their intelligence is better than I thought it would be. No matter…maintain radio silence for now. I’ll open a channel. Let’s listen to what they have to say.”</em></p><p>Before responding to his hail, she darkens her face shield. She flips a switch on her console and the face of the Black Paladin appears on her monitor. As she did when they first met in the Weblum, Acxa does not speak.</p><p>Keith recognizes her in an instant., He puts a hard look on his face and a very cold tone in his voice. “General Acxa I presume?”</p><p>Hidden behind her darkened visor, Acxa is wide eyed and has an “oh crap” moment as she realizes he knows her name. Yet she does not lower her face shield.</p><p>After a dobosh of silence, Keith allows his annoyance to show. “You can at least extend the common courtesy of showing your face. This isn’t the Weblum. I know who you are, and I know what you look like.”</p><p>She removes the dark face shield from her visor, and glares at the Paladin.</p><p>Keith’s voice drips with sarcasm. “Thank you.”</p><p>“We appear to be in a standoff, General. We have some place we need to be, and I assume you two do as well. I propose we stand down and go our separate ways.”</p><p>Acxa says nothing, instead staring coldly at the person in front of her. Finally, she breaks her silence.</p><p>
  <em>“I owe you payback for Ulippa, Paladin. But not today. Move along but know this…the next time we meet, I <span class="u">will</span> kill you.”</em>
</p><p>Keith stares back at her, not intimidated. “I hoped what I said to you in the Weblum after you betrayed my trust was wrong. I see now it wasn’t…you’ve shown your true colors. You really are just like the rest of them. No honor at all. So, know this, General…I don’t want to fight you, but I’m also not afraid to. If you start something I <span class="u">will</span> finish it.”</p><p>Keith can’t resist one final taunt. “I’m a better pilot than you Acxa, and you know it. Keep that in mind if you are thinking of starting a fight with me.”</p><p>Keith abruptly cuts off the transmission. As he and Pidge cautiously move past the Generals, she reaches out to him. “Keith, what was that about? She betrayed your trust?”</p><p>“Long story, Pidge. I’ll tell you back at the Castle. Just keep an eye on those two.”</p><p>Acxa is fuming over Keith’s final taunt. As she sits there trying to recover her wits, a text message comes to her from Narti.</p><p>“Acxa, is there something you want to tell me about what just happened? You met the Black Paladin in a Weblum? You betrayed his trust?? And you let him live???”</p><p>Acxa opens her channel to Narti and sighs heavily. <em>“It’s a long story, Narti. We can talk back at the cruiser. Just…don’t say anything about what just happened to Zethrid. Or Ezor for that matter.”</em></p><p>“It’s ok, Acxa. It will be our secret.”</p><p>Acxa breathes easier. Narti is a woman of her word…written not spoken…and she trusts her to keep it to herself. Otherwise, she’s in bigger trouble with the Prince than she is now.</p><p><a id="_Toc35437211" name="_Toc35437211"></a> <strong>Trial by Fire (Keith)</strong></p><p>On a water world three quintants later, a buoy sends out it’s lonesome signal across a stormy sea for anyone to hear. Overhead, a Galra cruiser hovers over the churning waters, slowly descending towards the surface.</p><p>Standing at his command console, the Captain of the ship contacts a submerged Galra base. “This is Galra Cruiser Beta Nine. We are within range and requesting permission to dock.”</p><p>The response from the base is simple and terse. “Proceed”</p><p>The cruiser settles slowly over the waters, contacting it, then slowly submerging, turning itself into a giant submarine. Diving down into the depths of the shallow sea, they make for the giant undersea hangar doors.</p><p>On the base, a group of Galra soldiers are relaxing and joking – the things that bored young men and women in uniform do on isolated outposts. With them is a group of sentry droids. Their reverie is interrupted by an announcement from base command.</p><p>“A priority-one level shipment is en route. Activate the docking station immediately.”</p><p>The lights across the underwater dock, darkened until now, spring to life and bathe the underwater installation in a bright illumination. A young Galra soldier and his comrade move to the controls for the hangar doors and prepare to activate them to allow the cruiser to dock with the facility.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re stuck here. This base predates the Zaipirium Siege. It’s amazing this equipment remains operational.”</p><p>Above the dock watching the action are two shadowy figures. Dressed from head to toe in Black, hoods drawn over their heads, they wear the insignia of foot soldiers for the Blade of Marmora. A third Marmoran, watching events unfold, keeps a close eye not only on the Galra, but on one of his soldiers. A youngling, new to the order. One who is brash, reckless, and unpredictable.</p><p>The leader of the group is dressed differently than the others. He wears a robe tied together with the standard Marmoran utility belt, a sash with two half-diamonds across his left shoulder All three wear their masks to protect their identities, as Blade soldiers are frequently embedded within the ranks of the Galra themselves. The masks also serve as protection and allow for breathing in the vast vacuum of space.</p><p>Below them, unaware of the intruders presence, the Galra soldiers continue preparations for the Cruisers’ arrival. “We’re lucky to have this base since the rebels overran the Sigma-3 Quadrant. It’s all we have left in this system.”</p><p>They hear the motors that drive the hangar doors power on, a signal that the cruiser is directly below them. Once the doors open, the cruiser will rise straight up and emerge from the depths into the dock area.</p><p>The Marmorans observe with great interest the activities on the dock. The leader of the group notes that they are unloading containers of Quintessence from the ship, and he is very puzzled by it.</p><p>“We destroyed the Komar. How are the Galra still producing such vast amounts of Quintessence?” He turns to one of his soldiers, the taller of the pair, the one with the prehensile tail. “Find out where it’s coming from and where it’s going.”</p><p>As the first solder moves off, the leader turns to the youngling and gives him his orders. “Get a reading on that shipment.” As his young charge prepares to move out, he grabs him by the arm and gives him a warning. “Remember, this is purely intelligence gathering. <em><span class="u">Do</span> <span class="u">not</span> <span class="u">engage</span>!”</em></p><p>The young soldier nods his understanding to his leader and moves off. As he does so, the leader sighs. It’s not a matter of <span class="u">if</span> his young trainee will get into trouble. It’s a matter of what kind of trouble. All he can do is prepare himself for any eventuality.</p><p>In the command and control center overlooking the dock, his feet up on the console, the engineer on watch sleeps contently at his post. The monitors he is supposed to be watching display activity from across the dock. So far nothing is happening. But the quintant is young.</p><p>The larger Marmoran soldier slides down the elevator shaft, stopping at a pre-determined point. Holding on with his feet and hands, he uses his tail to remove his Blade from the scabbard he wears across his back. Holding the Blade in his tail, he cuts the door off an access panel for the ship’s computer system. With the door removed, he replaces his Blade in its scabbard and then pulls a palm-sized portable data recording drive from his utility belt. He inserts the drive into a receptacle built for such devices and prepares to initiate the process of downloading data from the installations computer system.</p><p>Reaching into his utility belt again and extracting a handheld display device, he activates a computer monitor and launches a computer program. Knowing that his unauthorized access to the computer system will be picked up in the command and control center, he uses his tail to tap out instructions to activate countermeasures to mask his activities.</p><p>In the command and control center, an alarm blinks momentarily, but then ceases as the countermeasures kick in. Blissfully unaware of what is happening, the engineer on duty continues to snore his way through his shift.</p><p>With the countermeasures in place, the Marmoran begins the process of downloading data from the computer system. He monitors the download process closely and analyzes data as it comes in.</p><p>Elsewhere, the young Marmoran foot soldier makes his way down to the dock to carry out his orders to get a reading on the shipment. As a sentry droid passes his position, he leaps to the deck from a large crate and touches down with the gracefulness of a cat. Allowing his momentum to take him into a forward roll, he ducks into cover near a shipment of Quintessence.</p><p>To get readings on the Quintessence, the youngling moves from his covered position and exposes himself to potential discovery. Pulling a handheld device from his utility belt, he scans the containers of Quintessence. Collecting data, he transmits it to his leader who is still in the overhead hideout.</p><p>As the leader looks over the incoming data, he is surprised. “Impossible. It’s overloading my monitor. I’ve never seen these kinds of readings before.”</p><p>His senses heightened due to his exposed position, the young Marmoran detects the presence of a sentry droid leveling their rifle and preparing to fire. Keeping his focus on his task and his back to the droid, the Marmoran grips the handle of his Blade and in one fluid motion hurls it at the sentry.</p><p>Struck in the breastplate by the Marmoran Blade, the Droid loses power and falls backwards. Despite the Blade sticking out of its chest, it squeezes off several shots to warn the other droids.</p><p>Seeing the stray shots rocket skyward, the Marmoran leader pulls the plug on the mission as he calls to his soldiers.</p><p>“The op is compromised. Abort! Extraction point in two doboshes. THIS IS A HARD OUT!” His message is clearly heard and understood by both of his soldiers. When the leader says two doboshes, he means two doboshes. Failure to meet at the extraction point on time means one thing.</p><p>Protocol 23 goes into effect. Failure to report to the extraction point on time means you are left behind. Mission first, sacrifice no more people than necessary.</p><p>The large Marmoran collects the data recording device and makes their way down the elevator shaft. The smaller Marmoran retrieves his Blade from the fallen sentry droid and sprints towards the extraction point. He makes good headway until…</p><p>He is intercepted by four security droids.</p><p>He doesn’t hesitate and acts on pure instinct. His mentor, the leader of this operation, drilled him mercilessly on rapid hand-to-hand combat. This is his first test to determine if the lessons stuck.</p><p>They did.</p><p>He charges at the droid closest to him. Dodging rifle fire, he buries his Blade into the droids chest and extracts it via a strong quick downward stroke. As that droid collapses to the ground he moves to the second one. Quickly moving around the destroyed first droid he executes a rapid forward roll that takes him into striking distance. The Blade flashes again as he cuts diagonally down the front of the droid, severing critical electrical and command circuits. As that droid shudders and loses power, the young Marmoran moves on.</p><p>He charges the two remaining droids and goes to the ground on his knees, sliding between them and past them. As the droids spin to reacquire their target, he strikes. One quick blow of the Blade into the breastplate of the third droid. Extracting his Blade, he deftly spins it in his hand. Without interrupting his motion drives it into the breastplate of the fourth droid.</p><p>The fight is over in less than ten ticks. He does not stop to admire his work, but instead sprints to the extraction point. He knows his leader will not hesitate to leave him behind if it will save the mission.</p><p>The extraction point is their Marmoran shuttle craft, docked on the underside of the base. To reach it he utilizes a corridor long since forgotten by the Galra. Sprinting up the access ramp to their ship, the young Marmoran sees his leader waiting for him.</p><p>Stopping to catch his breath, his hands on his knees, he pants out a question. “He’s not back?”</p><p>“He’s got 30 ticks.”</p><p>The answer is unacceptable to the small Marmoran. Still panting, he sprints down the access ramp to retrieve his compatriot.</p><p>The leader shakes his head and sighs. He turns to the shuttle pilot. “Begin preparations for takeoff.”</p><p><a id="_Toc35437212" name="_Toc35437212"></a> <strong>You Broke Protocol</strong></p><p>The shuttle powers up, and as the 30 ticks expire, the doors to the shuttle begin to slide closed. Thinking that his soldiers are not going to make it, the leader turns away. Just before the doors close, the smaller Marmoran bursts into the shuttle, carrying his larger companion. The two Marmorans collapse to the floor, the smaller one panting twice as hard as he did before.</p><p>The shuttle undocks from the base and moves out, breaking the surface of the water and heading out into space. On board, the leader tends to the larger Marmoran, placing a healing pad on his shoulder..</p><p>“Will he be all right?”</p><p>The leader ignores the youngling’s question and scolds him. “<span class="u">You</span> <span class="u">broke</span> <span class="u">protocol</span>.”</p><p>The young Marmoran pulls back his hood and lowers his mask. Staring directly at his leader and giving him a hard expression is Keith. Out on his first mission with the Blade of Marmora he is getting a bit more than he bargained for.</p><p>“I had to, Kolivan.”</p><p>Kolivan is incensed. He pulls back his hood and lowers his mask so that Keith can see the displeasure on his face.</p><p>“You didn’t consider that something could have happened to you. That would make two men down instead of one. Every member of the Blade of Marmora understands Protocol 23. That the mission is more important than the individual. This isn’t Voltron.”</p><p>Keith sets his jaw. The scolding from the Blade Master isn’t sitting well with him. He had his reasons for going back, but Kolivan just isn’t picking up on it. Not quite yet.</p><p>“I understand this isn’t Voltron. In Voltron, we would’ve gone back in to save Regris. <em><span class="u">I</span> <span class="u">went</span> <span class="u">back</span> <span class="u">to</span> <span class="u">save</span> <span class="u">the</span> <span class="u">mission</span></em>. Regris had the intel.”</p><p>From his utility belt, Keith pulls the drive that Regris used to collect the data and holds it up to Kolivan. “Getting him and it back on the ship was worth the risk.”</p><p>Keith strides past the Blade Master, dropping the data drive into Kolivan’s hand as he passes.</p><p>Kolivan stares at the drive for a moment, then at the back of Keith as he moves on to the cockpit to join the pilot. Kolivan shakes his head and sighs. “What am I going to do with that boy. He’s just like his…” His voice trails off softly as he closes his hand and grips the data drive firmly.</p><p><a id="_Toc35437213" name="_Toc35437213"></a> <strong>Conflicting Loyalties.</strong></p><p>Since their liberation from the Galra, the Olkari have flourished. Emerging from the forests where most of the population had taken refuge during the Galra occupation, they rebuild their Capital and their planet with gusto.</p><p>The Castle of Lions sits on the edge of the thriving Olkari capital city. Since arriving, Princess Allura is heavily engaged in diplomatic negotiations designed to bring more members into the resistance group known as the Voltron Coalition.</p><p>Upon his return from his first Blade mission, Keith meets Allura and Coran on the Bridge of the Castle.</p><p>Allura looks over her shoulder at Keith, smiles. “Keith, good you’re back.” She turns back to face the monitor she is using to track interplanetary ship movements. Her demeanor as she greets him strikes Keith as odd and distant, as if she has a lot on her mind and he’s merely an afterthought. “The rest of the team is on a mission. You need to get to your Lion and join them immediately.”</p><p>“I will, but I think we’ve just discovered a new form of Quintessence. The readings are off the charts. Kolivan says it could be linked to Lotor.”</p><p>She doesn’t turn to face him, and instead concentrates on ship movements. “Ok, we’ll discuss it when you return. The team’s escorting refugees out of the Fimm system. We need you there immediately.”</p><p>“Allura, this is Lotor I’m talking about. He hasn’t been seen in phoebs. This might be our chance to track him down.” Convinced that the mention of Lotor would get her full attention, Keith is concerned about her apparent lack of interest.</p><p>Allura does not turn away from her monitor as she responds to him dismissively. “Keith, I appreciate what you are saying, but you need to focus on the task at hand. We can talk about it when you get back.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Exasperated, Allura turns to face him. “Keith, lives are at stake. You need to get to the Fimm system and help the refugees.”</p><p>Throwing his hands up in frustration, Keith departs to don his Paladin armor and meet up with the rest of the Voltron team.</p><p>---------------</p><p>The Fimm system is the scene of recent battles between the Galra Empire and the Voltron Coalition. Following several intense battles that wrecked the infrastructure of several inhabited planets, the system achieved its sought-after independence from the Empire. But the hard-fought victory comes with a cost. In this case the suffering and misery of the peoples displaced by the destruction of war.</p><p>Seeking to aid refugees escaping their devastated home worlds, the Olkari have invited them to Olkarion.</p><p>Arriving in the Fimm system, Keith joins Pidge, Lance, and Hunk who are moving shuttles full of refugees to temporary shelters on Olkarion. And he immediately gets a large helping of biting sarcasm from his team.</p><p>Starting with Pidge. “Well, look who finally decided to show up.”</p><p>And Lance is right there with her. “Yeah, are you even taking this seriously?”</p><p>Hunk says nothing but opens a communication channel to Keith so he can glare his displeasure at his wayward leader.</p><p>Feeling the sting of his team’s ire, Keith can only give a sheepish reply. “Sorry I’m late…”. He falls into an awkward silence as he helps the team move the refugee shuttles through the Fimm system to sanctuary on Olkarion.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Back on Olkarion several vargas later, Keith approaches Allura again.</p><p>“Were you able to speak with Kolivan about the intel?”</p><p>This time he has her full attention. “I did, and we need to find out all we can about that Quintessence.” And then the conversation rapidly veers into an uncomfortable direction. “But more importantly, Voltron needs a strong leader.”</p><p>Keith winces, still not comfortable in his role as the Black Paladin. “I know they do, but…I don’t know that I’m the leader Voltron needs.”</p><p>“Keith, we’ve discussed this before. Besides, we both know that the Black Lion has chosen you. I support your decision to continue with your Marmora training. But not at the expense of the team. We need you Keith. We need you to be our leader.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Six quintants later, the Paladins of Voltron confront a new challenge. Coran, being an expert in diplomatic gestures, has launched a public relations campaign to win over the citizens of newly-liberated planets to fight alongside the member planets of the Voltron Coalition. Today, he briefs the Paladins on the latest diplomatic engagement.</p><p>“Ok, everybody, today we’ll be heading to Reiphod. A planet recently liberated from Galra forces.”</p><p>Keith can’t believe what he’s hearing. “This is embarrassing. We’re basically the grand marshal of a parade.”</p><p>“Not a parade. A show of arms!” Coran makes a point of flexing his bicep to symbolize the strength of the Voltron Coalition.</p><p>Pidge can only roll her eyes. “Whatever it is, this is the second one of these we’ve done just this movement.”</p><p>Allura, while not completely sold on the idea, knows it’s something that must be done. “I know it’s not exactly battling the Galra, but believe it or not, this helps us boost morale and strengthen alliances.”</p><p>“Right, right, strongholds, blah-dy, blah-dy, blah. Now I say we go over our lion choreography one more time. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time…Hunk.”</p><p>“Hey, cut me some slack, Lance. I thought my lion had more room.”</p><p>As the two Paladins bicker over aerial acrobatics, the viewscreen suddenly activates and the image of Kolivan appears.</p><p>“Princess, Keith, my apologies for interrupting, but this is an urgent matter. A Galra supply ship has been spotted passing through Quadrant Omega-Raylar-Six.”</p><p>“What’s it doing so far from the normal supply routes?”</p><p>“We can’t be certain but taken together with the fact that Lotor hasn’t been seen in quite some time and the emergence of this new form of Quintessence, we feel compelled to investigate. Normally, we would wait for better intel, but I believe we should act on this now.”</p><p>“We’ll come as Voltron to intercept.”</p><p>“An infiltration mission makes more sense, Keith. We can plant a tracker and see just how far the supply route extends. With all the Galra activity as of late, my agents are spread thin.”</p><p>Keith sees an opportunity to both help and to further his Blade training. “Not anymore. Count me in.”</p><p>“Hey, what about our performance? We can’t razzle-dazzle the crowd with just four Lions.”</p><p>“This mission is more important than a show of arms, Lance.”</p><p>Kolivan looks to Allura, knowing she needs to approve Keith’s absence from Reiphod.</p><p>“How long will it take?”</p><p>“Not long Princess, but we must act fast, or we risk the ship jumping to hyperspace.”</p><p>Allura turns to Keith with both her approval and a warning. “Go. But when you’re done, meet us on Reiphod! Don’t be late!”</p><p>---------------</p><p>The main square of the capital city of Reiphod, scene of a major battle between Galra and Voltron Coalition forces, is made ready for a celebration. A celebration of the independence of Reiphod; a celebration of the Voltron Coalition; and a celebration of Voltron itself. A crowd of almost 800 thousand Reiphodians gathers for this once-in-a-lifetime event.</p><p>Coran begins the celebration. “Citizens of Reiphod, we honor you for your perseverance. Your refusal to bow down in the face of such adversity is a testament to the fighting spirit of your people. You’ve put aside your differences and united to dispel the oppressive Galra regime, bringing freedom to all!”</p><p>The crowds scream their enthusiasm in the packed municipal square outside the city hall building.</p><p>“We thank you for joining the Voltron Coalition and continuing the fight against the Galra that began with the reemergence of the five Lions of Voltron.”</p><p>On cue, the Lions come roaring overhead, trailing streamers of color behind them. The Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow Lions make a low fast pass over the crowd. At the end of the square they turn 90-degrees and shoot straight up into the atmosphere, their red, blue, green, and yellow streamers painting the sky above the crowd.</p><p>Smiling broadly as the Lions make their initial pass and shoot up into the sky, his joy quickly turns to panic. A quick count shows only four Lions.</p><p>“Right…uh, four Lions.”</p><p>As Coran gathers his wits and prepares to tap dance his way through the ceremony, the four Paladins who are present put their Lions through their paces.</p><p>Making another low pass over the crowd and then turning to streak skyward, the Paladins begin an intricate set of dodge and weave maneuvers. From the far left of the formation the Red Lion crosses over and assumes the far right flank position. While Lance is making this move, Hunk is simultaneously moving Yellow from the far right flank position over to the far left flank. As Lance and Hunk complete this movement, Pidge moves Green from its inside right flank position to the far left flank while Allura simultaneously moves Blue from her inside left flank position to the far right flank position.</p><p>The entire maneuver is completed in less than ten ticks.</p><p>As the Lions go through their flight choreography, Lance voices his concern over their missing leader. “I thought Keith said he was gonna be here. He’s going to ruin our show.”</p><p>Allura is highly annoyed with Lance’s continual whining. “Lance, this isn’t just about putting on a good show. It’s about uniting people and bringing them to the coalition to help in the fight against Zarkon.”</p><p>Lance, highly frustrated, can only sigh. “Fine. I don’t even know why I try.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>The Marmora scout ship closes in on the massive Galra supply vessel. Keeping well back, the pilot positions the scout ship and opens the hatch doors. Kolivan, Keith, and Regris jetpack out and make their way to the cargo ship.</p><p>As they approach, Kolivan calls out orders.</p><p>“Triangulate positions around the ship.”</p><p>The three Blades separate and take aim at specific locations on the supply ship. Kolivan touches down on the underside of the bow of the ship, Regris takes a position on the starboard side, and Keith a corresponding position on the port side. All three secure tracking devices on the hull of the ship and begin to scan for signs of life and activity on the vessel. Kolivan wants to know what and who they are up against before they breech the hull.</p><p>Planting his trackers and receiving strange readings from inside the ship, Keith calls to Kolivan. “Not detecting any biorhythms inside the ship.”</p><p>Kolivan does not hesitate. “Could be a crew of sentries. Let’s get in and find out.”</p><p>Once inside, the three Blades begin a rapid yet cautious search of the ship. Completing their sweeps, they rendezvous in a hallway near the center of the vessel.</p><p>“I completed the scan for sentry droids. There are none on board.”</p><p>“I came up with the same results as Regris. No droids, no biologics. The entire place is empty. Have you ever seen this before?”</p><p>“No. Something’s not right here. We should leave.”</p><p>“But Kolivan, we came all this way. We should at least plant the tracker and find out where this ship ends up.”</p><p>Against his better judgement, Kolivan agrees with Keith’s argument. “Let’s make it quick.”</p><p>Racing to the Bridge, they successfully breech the doors and step into an empty, stripped down room containing only a navigation console and a large visual display screen. The unsettled feeling in the pit of Kolivan’s stomach is magnified as he carefully scans the surroundings.</p><p>Regris sprints to the navigation console. “I’ll check the logs.”</p><p>Keith moves to the port side of the Bridge. “Planting the tracker.”</p><p>Kolivan strides to the center of the Bridge and looks around. “This is wrong. This looks like a trap.”</p><p>Regris activates the navigation console and begins to enter commands. As he does so, alarms sound on the ship and the monitor screen flashes a bright red. The self-destruct sequence for the ship, set to initiate upon detection of an unauthorized access attempt, has begun.</p><p>The door to the bridge slams shut. Regris pulls his hands away from the navigation console and turns to Kolivan. “I’m locked out of the system.”</p><p>“It’s rigged to blow!” Feeling a surge of adrenaline, Keith does his best to fight the panic rising in his chest.</p><p>Kolivan curses under his breath, wishing he’d heeded his gut instinct. “The ship’s a decoy! Everyone out! NOW!”</p><p>Keith and Kolivan attack the door with their Blades to pry it open while Regris remains at the navigation console. “Attempting to override.”</p><p>They finally force the door partially open. Using his size and sheer strength Kolivan forces it to completely open. He steps out with Keith close behind. As he stands in the doorway Keith calls back to Regris. “There’s not enough time! Come on!”</p><p>Regris, an accomplished hacker, enters commands into the console at a furious pace. “Just a few more ticks…”</p><p>Keith tries to reenter the bridge to retrieve Regris. Anticipating this move, Kolivan extends his right arm, clotheslines him, and drags him back toward their extraction point as if he were a rag doll. Keith struggles and screams out. “Regris, no!”</p><p>A massive explosion rips through the Bridge. Regris is killed instantly.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Back on Reiphod, Coran continues to narrate the aerial show put on by the Paladins.</p><p>“By joining the Voltron Alliance, you are joining up with the Defenders of the Universe…” As Coran speaks, the Paladins continue their aerial maneuvers above the crowd. “…who will do whatever it takes to spread peace and freedom to every galaxy.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>The Bridge of the Galra supply ship lies in ruins, a gaping hole blasted out of the starboard side of the vessel. Now powerless, the ship is a floating derelict.</p><p>The blast physically separates Keith and Kolivan and shoots both out into space. Momentarily stunned by the blast, Keith recovers his wits and takes stock of the situation.</p><p>“Hello? Kolivan?” The only response he receives is static.</p><p>As he floats in space he detects a sensation that sends chills down his spine. Looking down he sees his suit has a small tear on the waistband, just above his utility belt. He reaches down with his hand and covers the tear to staunch the flow of oxygen out of his suit.</p><p>His calls for help become increasingly frantic. “Hello? Anyone?”</p><p>Knowing he is still losing oxygen, he slows his breathing and does his best to remain calm. Looking out into the debris field he searches for any sign of the Marmoran scout ship. And sees none.</p><p>“Communicator must be broken”</p><p>He wraps zip line cord around the handle of his Blade and tosses it toward a large floating chunk of hull plating ripped from the ship by the explosion. The Blade bites into the debris and Keith, with his hand still on the tear in his suit, pulls himself to it.</p><p>---------------</p><p>On Reiphod, the Lions continue their aerial display above the capital city. The Paladins assume a staggered diagonal formation with Lance in the lead, followed by Allura, Pidge, and Hunk. Executing a flawless corkscrew maneuver, colored streamers trailing behind them, the crowd goes wild.</p><p>Lance basks in the cheers of the audience. “They’re loving us! Razzle-dazzle!”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Hanging on to the hull plating for dear life, Keith pulls his hand-held scanner and looks for any sign of the Marmoran scout ship. His breathing is labored as air is still leaking out of his suit and his oxygen supply is dwindling. He knows he has little time left. He must find help.</p><p>Frantically scanning the debris field, he spots the Marmoran scout ship. It is some distance away and slowly moving away from him. Assessing his situation, he knows his only hope is to make a mad dash for it. To do so, he must use both hands. He’ll have to remove the hand covering the tear in his uniform, which means his oxygen loss will increase.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Keith launches himself towards the ship.</p><p>Using torn hull plating scattered across the debris field as launching points, he bounces from piece to piece, pushing off hard with his legs from each one. As he gets closer to the scout ship, the debris field becomes dense and the debris becomes larger. Successfully dodging pieces at first, he is struck hard in the shoulder by a hull fragment, then across his back by another fragment, and in the head by a third. He maintains his forward momentum but takes a brutal battering in the process. Throwing himself forward towards the shuttle, he finally reaches his goal, tumbling to the deck plating of the ship as the airtight doors close behind him.</p><p>The atmosphere within the shuttle is restored in ticks as Keith’s momentum causes him to slam hard against the forward bulkhead of the crew compartment. The atmosphere restored, Keith lowers his mask and gasps for air. He sweats profusely from the exertion and is wide-eyed with panic as he slowly comes down from his enormous adrenaline rush.</p><p>As he fills his lungs with air, a door opens beside him. He looks up and sees the Blade Master standing before him, masked, and wordless. Keith grits his teeth as he stares at his mentor and then looks down at the deck. An enormous feeling of depression, of defeat, settles over him.</p><p>Their mission ends in failure, with the loss of a valued team member.</p><p>That loss is one he will not easily forget.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Back on Reiphod, Coran continues to exhort the crowd as they cheer wildly. “And just as Voltron has shown what can be done when five individuals combine their powers together, so too, can we combine our powers with those on Planet Reiphod and grow ever stronger. For it is the individual willing to take up arms that strengthens the whole. And with that strength, we will be unstoppable!”</p><p>Coran turns off the microphone and talks to himself: “And cue Voltron with the sword…” There is only one slight problem.</p><p>Where Coran and the audience were expecting to see the five Lions combine into Voltron, they see only four Lions hovering over the crowd. With the Black Lion missing, the team cannot form Voltron.</p><p>The venue, which had been loud and raucous, is now so silent one could almost hear a cricket chirping…if Reiphod had crickets.</p><p>“Oh, quiznak, only four Lions! I keep forgetting that.”</p><p>Coran turns the microphone back on and begins a verbal tap dance. “Uh, well, when he’s together, he’s like a big man. Like this.” He stands on his toes and extends his left arm in the air. He bends his hand at the wrist into a horizontal position to indicate the height of Voltron. “But you have to imagine it with a sword and a big laser cannon.”</p><p>He makes slashing movements to simulate sword play, then gets on one knee and makes gestures and laser sounds to simulate Voltron firing a laser cannon.</p><p>“Pew! Pew! Pew Pew! Look out, Zarkon! I’m Voltron, and I’m the biggest, baddest robot around!”</p><p>The Reiphodians are silent, and the looks on their faces indicate their disappointment at not seeing Voltron.</p><p>And the tap dance continues. “No, he doesn’t actually talk like that, but I…that’s what I imagined him saying if he did.”</p><p>From the Blue Lion, Allura listens to Coran and looks down on the proceedings. She does some mental calculations on what she must do to salvage the diplomatic disaster this show has become.</p><p>She also resolves to speak directly with Keith. He is dealing with conflicting loyalties, and those conflicts must be resolved.</p><p><a id="_Toc35437215" name="_Toc35437215"></a> <strong>Lecture</strong></p><p>Back on Olkarion, a bruised, battered, and exhausted Keith arrives at the Castle of Lions. Still in his Blade of Marmora uniform, he sees that Allura is waiting for him.</p><p>She stands with her back partially turned toward Keith, looking at him over her shoulder. Her face bears an expression of concern. As she turns to face him her expression hardens and changes to exasperation.</p><p>Keith expected to receive a healthy dose of harsh criticism from his teammates, and in his mind it is well-deserved. He failed to live up to a commitment he made to his team. But it is Allura’s reaction that he dreads most. He has the utmost respect for her and her diplomatic obligations. He knows his actions put her in a bad spot, and he expects her to unload on him.</p><p>He’s just not ready, physically or emotionally, to be unloaded on at this moment. He puts on his game face and tries to head it off.</p><p>“Allura, I know you’re mad at me, but I’m not in the mood for a lecture.”</p><p>He is not prepared for her reaction. Her mood changes from exasperation to empathy.</p><p>“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I heard what happened on your mission. I know losing a team member is hard.”</p><p>Surprised, Keith stares at her for half a dobosh with a dumbfounded look on his face. He manages a soft, “Thanks”</p><p>Being a seasoned diplomat, and having secured empathy with her audience, Allura puts her diplomatic game face on, looks him straight in the eye, and gets to the point.</p><p>“I know how important the work you’ve been doing with the Blades is. They are incredible allies and have been instrumental in our victories over the Galra.”</p><p>Keith pulls the hood off his head as he realizes he’s enduring the confrontation with Allura he’s been dreading.</p><p>“And while the news of a new Quintessence supply line is deeply troubling, I cannot help but feel…”</p><p>Keith looks down at the deck, closes his eyes for a tick, and interrupts her. “I said I didn’t want a lecture.” He brings his chin up and looks her in the eye.</p><p>It’s a hard conversation for Allura as well. This is the last thing she wants to do a young man she’s come to respect and value as a friend. But it’s a conversation she knows she must have with him.</p><p>“Keith, since our battle with Zarkon, we’ve been able to bolster our forces by uniting those previously ruled by the Galra under a common symbol. Voltron. It’s so much more than a weapon. It’s become a symbol of freedom and hope for the oppressed to rally around.”</p><p>She stares directly at Keith and drives her main point home. “I suppose what I’m trying to say is, the Marmora can go on without you. They have for thousands of decaphoebs. Voltron cannot. <em>We </em>cannot.”</p><p>Keith stares straight ahead as Allura ends the conversation and departs to join the rest of the Voltron team. He stands there and lets her words sink in.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Later that quintant, Keith attends a briefing given by Kolivan to key members of the Resistance cells that are joining the Voltron Coalition.</p><p>“The fact that the Galra are using decoy ships proves that there is something larger going on. We’ve been tracking shipments of this new Quintessence. It’s running along a previously unknown route, which we’ve partially identified here.”</p><p>Kolivan displays the route on a star chart. “The route runs in a zig-zag pattern to avoid detection. We believe the next stop could be in the Karthan-Sigma Quadrant. Keith, you’ll need to get onto the next cargo ship undetected and set a series of explosives.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Slipping into the cargo hold of a Galra Cargo ship, Keith manages to set explosives while under heavy fire from sentry droids. The resulting explosion rips through the cargo hold of the ship, snapping it’s keel and splitting the giant vessel into two parts.</p><p>---------------</p><p>While Keith returns from his mission to blow up Galra cargo ships, the rest of the Voltron Paladins are dealing with the continuing Fimm refugee crisis. The Paladins visit the refugee camps on Olkarion and distribute much-needed food and medical supplies. Ever watchful for opportunities to win support, Allura uses the opportunity to paint the Voltron Coalition in the best light possible.</p><p>Arriving on Olkarion, Keith checks in with Coran to locate the Paladins. From the crowd Keith, in his Marmoran uniform, looks on. Allura sees him and steps aside from her distribution duties. They stare at each other for a moment and each nods their heads to acknowledge one another. Masking as Kolivan walks by, Keith moves off with the Blade Master.</p><p>A sad Allura watches Keith depart as she returns to her refugee assistance duties.</p><p><a id="_Toc35437216" name="_Toc35437216"></a> <strong>I’m in Control</strong></p><p>On his cruiser, Lotor looks down on the progress Acxa is making in the construction of the second Sincline ship. As he silently observes the work, she walks up to him with a message.</p><p>Since the failure of the Ulippa mission, Acxa has been walking on eggshells around the Prince. Speaking to him very formally, more formally than she has in the past, second guessing everything she does, and in some respects trying to avoid him altogether.</p><p>Her behavior is noticed by Lotor. And he deliberately does nothing to set his Chief of Staff at ease.</p><p>
  <em>“Prince Lotor, High Priestess Haggar requires your presence.”</em>
</p><p>From the Bridge of his cruiser, his Generals gathered behind him, Lotor speaks to Haggar on a communications link back to Galra Central Command.</p><p>“Lotor, while you distance yourself from Central Command, rebel forces have taken entire star systems from our hands.”</p><p>Lotor is unimpressed and dismisses her concerns. His contempt for her is clear in his sneering reply. “You think clutching on to worthless outposts strengthens our Empire?</p><p>Haggar’s voice grows colder as she refuses to back down. “Your father knew those outposts would one day become strongholds.”</p><p>Lotor does his best to contain his anger at the High Priestess. “My father is on his deathbed and I’m in control.”</p><p>“You say you rule, yet you stay hidden. An Emperor must be seen. His absence diminishes his power.”</p><p>“I don’t have to explain myself to you. Now, do not bother me again.” With a flourish he signals to Acxa to end the conversation.</p><p><a id="_Toc35437217" name="_Toc35437217"></a> <strong>Conflicting Priorities</strong></p><p>A distress alarm sounds on the Castle of Lions. Allura and the other Paladins join Coran to check it out.</p><p>“Coran, what’s going on?”</p><p>“We’ve received a distress signal. One of our convoys had been ambushed by a squadron of Galra cruisers.”</p><p>Looking at the monitor showing the location of the attack, Allura knows immediately what the target of the Galra is. “Our medical supply ships. We can’t allow the Galra to get them. We must leave immediately. Voltron can keep those cruisers occupied long enough for the supply ships to make their escape.”</p><p>“Actually, Voltron can’t. Keith is gone.”</p><p>Allura closes her eyes and groans. “He’s on a Blade mission, isn’t he Pidge? I knew this would happen sooner or later.”</p><p>Allura ponders her next move. “Before he left, Keith and I talked about this eventuality. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, go to your Lions and move out to intercept the cruisers. The convoy needs your help immediately. I will join you momentarily. I’m going to contact Keith before I leave.”</p><p>“What good will that do? Who knows where he is!”</p><p>“I actually do know where he is, Lance. He’s close enough that he can make a difference…if he can get here in time.”</p><p>“You make it sound like you’re ok with him splitting time between…”</p><p>“I know what you’re going to say, Hunk. Now is not the time to discuss it. We need to help our medical supply ships. Now you three move out!”</p><p>Departing the Castle, the Red, Green, and Yellow Lions race to intercept the attacking Galra cruisers. From the Blue Lion, Allura reaches out and contacts Keith. Confirming he is indeed close enough to arrive in time, Allura provides him the coordinates of the convoy. She then speeds out of the Castle in the Blue Lion to join the others</p><p>---------------</p><p>The medical convoy, consisting of twenty small ships, is under attack by three Galra heavy cruisers. One cruiser catches a medical supply shuttle in its tractor beam and begins to pull it in, while the remaining cruisers fire on the convoy.</p><p>The Lions race in and quickly assess the situation. In the absence of Keith, Lance is in charge of the team. “We gotta get that ship out of the tractor beam.”</p><p>“I’ll try to ram it out. Cover me!”</p><p>Hunk races ahead in the Yellow Lion. As he makes his attack run on the cruiser, three squadrons of Galra fighters launch. Seeing them, and knowing he is not able to take them all on, he pulls back on his controls and moves away at top speed.</p><p>Taking evasive action to avoid hostile fire, he dodges and weaves his way back to his teammates and cries out a warning. “Never mind! There’s too many! I can’t ram that many!” As he retreats from the cruiser, an entire squadron of fighters follows him in hot pursuit.</p><p>As the Lions regroup, five more cruisers jump out of hyperspace and immediately launch fighters. Swarming the Lions like bees from a hive, the Lions scramble.</p><p>“Someone must have called for backup!”</p><p>“They’re everywhere!”</p><p>Allura, catching up to and joining the group, calls out encouragement. “Everyone do your best to hang on! Help is coming!”</p><p>Pidge doesn’t believe her. “If you’re referring to Keith we’ll all be dead by the time he gets here!”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Keith, newly arrived on the Castle of Lions, dons his Paladin armor while watching the viewscreen with Coran and Kolivan and listens to the battle.</p><p>Voice of Pidge: “There are more fighters than we’ve ever seen!”</p><p>Voice of Lance: “Allura, I need your help! I got two on my tail!”</p><p>Voice of Allura: “I’m sorry, I can’t get to you! They’re all over me!”</p><p>Keith grits his teeth. He’s heard enough. “I’m moving out Coran. I’ve got to join them. Kolivan can you go with me to Black’s launch bay? We need to talk.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Launching Black from the Castle of Lions, Keith listens in to the radio chatter as he races to the scene of the battle.</p><p>Voice of Hunk: “I take out one, but two more replace it!”</p><p>Voice of Allura: “The supply ship is almost captured. Can anyone get to it?”</p><p>Voice of Lance: “I’m trying.”</p><p>Voice of Hunk: “Where are they all coming from?”</p><p>Voice of Pidge: Watch out behind you!”</p><p>Voice of Allura: “Do the rebel ships have a shot?”</p><p>Voice of Lance: “I have a visual on them. They’re dead in the water.”</p><p>Voice of Allura: “We can’t do this without Voltron!”</p><p>Voice of Lance: “Where is Keith?”</p><p>---------------</p><p>The Paladins are getting hammered. Red takes some shots and bounces off the hull of a Galra cruiser. Green, trying to shake four fighters on her tail, manages to shake them through a unique maneuver. Using debris from destroyed fighters as a screen, she heads straight for another group of Galra fighters. Her pursuers, unable to see the oncoming Galra fighters because of the debris, continue to race after her. At the last minute Pidge executes a 90-degree vertical climb just in front of the incoming Galra fighters. The pursuing fighters do not see them until right before they impact the oncoming fighters in a fiery crash.</p><p>Pidge looks at the carnage with a bemused smirk. “Hmm…I guess those air shows Coran had us do paid off after all.”</p><p>Allura and Hunk team up and manage to beat the fighters off one another. Despite their success, Hunk knows it’s only a matter of time before one or more of the Lions are dealt a critical blow.</p><p>“There’s no way we can beat all these fighters with only four Lions!”</p><p>“You don’t have to!”</p><p>Pidge can’t believe her eyes. “Keith!, All right!”</p><p>The Black Lion swoops into the danger zone and makes a pass at the fighters to get them to momentarily back off. Keith then rallies his team.</p><p>“Converge on me. It’s time to form Voltron!”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Racing in as Voltron, the Paladins attack the cruisers. The battle, once heavily weighted against the individual Lions, is now no contest with Voltron in the fight. The cruisers fall in rapid fashion to the attacks of the giant robot. Keith uses the sword to take out each of the cruisers. He cleans up the fighter squadron by using the shoulder cannon.</p><p>The threat eliminated, the rebel squadrons resume their mission. As the convoy regroups and reforms, Keith pulls Voltron into formation with them.</p><p>“Rebel craft, you’re safe. We’ll escort you the rest of the way to Olkarion.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Returning to the Castle of Lions, Keith is met by Kolivan. It is time to finish the conversation the two started when Keith left to join the just completed battle. He calls over to the Red Lion’s launch bay with a request for Lance.</p><p>“Lance, gather everyone in the lounge. I’ll be up in a dobosh. There’s something I need to say.”</p><p>“No problem. Trust me, we have a LOT we need to say to you.”</p><p>Kolivan looks to Keith. “The Red Paladin sounds angry.”</p><p>“They’re all angry with me, and rightfully so. That’s what I need to talk to you about, Kolivan. Something has to change, and I know what has to be done.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Assembled in the lounge, the team waits impatiently for Keith to arrive. Happy that he joined them just in time, they are not happy he was late, and it’s time to have it out.</p><p>Walking into the lounge, he is met by the hostile glare of five sets of eyeballs. “Guys…I’m sorry I was late to the fight.”</p><p>Allura is angry, her patience exhausted. “You keep saying you’re sorry, but your actions say otherwise! Do you realize that your absence put the team in jeopardy?”</p><p>As Keith’s second-in-command, Lance has plenty to say. “And not just the team, the rebels ships with the medical supplies as well!”</p><p>Pidge can’t help but to pile on. “Matter of fact, the entire quadrant was in danger.”</p><p>Keith hangs his head in shame. “This is not the way I wanted this to happen.”</p><p>“Ok, Mr. Mullet. How did you want things to happen?”</p><p>“Lance…guys…you all deserve a strong leader who knows what he’s doing. Someone like Shiro. We all looked up to him. We all trusted him. We all respected him. That’s the type of leader this team needs.”</p><p>“And I’m not that person. At least, I don’t think I am. Not yet, anyway. That’s why, when Allura brought Kolivan in to help me I jumped at the chance to work with him.”</p><p>“Kolivan’s been a great mentor. He’s taught me so much about what a good leader is supposed to be, what a strong leader is supposed to do. It’s one thing to learn the theory. It’s another to put it into practice. That’s why I went out on all those Blade missions. To learn from Kolivan, to see how he put them into practice. I wanted to know how I was doing. Trust me, he wasn’t afraid to tell me.”</p><p>“The last thing I wanted to do was put any of you in danger. I didn’t want to put anyone else in danger. I want to be the leader this team needs.”</p><p>“But, I’m not sure I’m that person. Not yet.”</p><p>“Is that why you’ve been pulling away from us?”</p><p>Keith gives her a sheepish reply. “Yeah. I suppose that’s part of it, Allura.”</p><p>A crossed-arms Hunk gives Keith a quizzical look. “Part of it? What’s the other part?”</p><p>“The Blades have been making real headway tracking the source of this new Quintessence. They’ve been able to piece together a large network of hidden supply lines that have been secretly transporting it for who knows how long. And there’s good reason to believe it could lead us directly to Lotor. A mission is planned to infiltrate the supply line. It could take weeks, maybe months to pull off, but…if there is a chance…we have…to take it.”</p><p>“Kolivan and I talked before I came up here. He asked me if I wanted to go on that mission. I told him I did, very much…but I also told him I’m the Black Paladin and I have responsibilities to the Voltron team. He said it was about time I set my priorities. So…he’s going to send others out on that mission.”</p><p>“I want you all to know two things. One, as a Blade of Marmora I will support them as much as I can. Kolivan knows that, and I want you to know that. Two, that support will come while I’m in my role as the leader of Voltron because Blade of Marmora or not I am first and foremost the Black Paladin.”</p><p>“Allura, you were right when you confronted me in the hallway a few movements ago. It made me think. And then, with the attack on the supply convoy…I knew I was trying to serve two masters. Kolivan agreed. He said he backed my decision.”</p><p>“While I will still be out on Blade missions from time to time, you will all know where to reach me and how to find me. I know it’s not perfect. I know there will still be times when things get hairy because I’m out on a Blade mission. I will do my best to keep that from happening. But I must do this! We need to find Lotor and end his reign, end the oppression the Galra Empire has imposed on the universe.”</p><p>“I hope you are ok with that decision.”</p><p>Allura approaches him, places a hand on his shoulder, and gives him a broad ear-to-ear smile. “Keith you may not be where you want to be as a leader…but you’re getting better every day. Welcome back, Black Paladin!”</p><p>“Keith, I know I was busting your chops, and quite honestly you deserved it. But…I’m glad to have you as our leader.”</p><p>Keith gives her a warm smile. “Thanks, Pidge. Where would I be without our math and science geek to keep me honest?”</p><p>He looks to Lance and Hunk. “Same goes for the team mechanic and our sharpshooter. We’re all stronger together. Let’s keep it that way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was written during the rise of COVID-19 in the US, and I will confess it was a struggle to get it written. Having said that, I'm pleased with how it turned out. I sincerely hope you found it enjoyable. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment.</p><p>The next chapter is mostly canon-compliant but the divergence that's been building throughout the first nine chapters will continue to grow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After gathering time-sensitive information, Pidge strikes out on her own to search for her brother. The trip puts her on an emotional roller coaster which pits her against new adversaries, and tests her resolve and her intellect. Acxa, still stinging after the humiliation of Ulippa, sees an opportunity for revenge against Keith and leaps at the chance. There is no draw in this fight as one of them wins, and one of them loses. The consequences of their battle will have long-term repercussions for both of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly canon compliant, with two key differences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc36102490" name="_Toc36102490"></a>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Young Katie Holt sits in her classroom watching the launch of an interplanetary mission from the nearby Galaxy Garrison base. After a few moments daydreaming, she snaps back to reality and tunes in to the afternoon’s lecture. It’s on quantum networks, and most of her classmates find it extremely boring.</p><p>“Photons from the visible spectrum are manipulated, creating a quantum storage network. It’s the most advanced storage system available.”</p><p>Katie can’t resist jumping in. “Actually, the Galaxy Garrison is performing tests using DNA helixes as storage. That’s the same way genetic information is stored in our bodies.”</p><p>The teacher is grateful to have any of her students participate in this class. Her classmates are a different story. Most turn and just stare at her with mocking looks. Slumped in his chair, one of the boys closest to her turns and says, “Nerd.” The rest of the class breaks out in laughter, as Katie withdraws into herself and does her best to keep the tears of embarrassment from flowing.</p><p>Back home in her room later that afternoon, she throws her quantum mechanics book at her closet in frustration. The stinging embarrassment of earlier in the day brings a flush of anger to her cheeks.</p><p>Hoping to make his sister feel better about things, her brother Matt stops by with a special treat.</p><p>“Hey, Pidge?”</p><p>“I hate it when you call me that.” Seated at her desk, hands supporting her forehead as she stares a hole into her desktop, she’s not in the mood for her brother’s puns.</p><p>“Sorry, Katie. Mom told me what happened today.” He sets the slice of her favorite cake in front of her, hoping to cheer her up. “I know what it’s like to be the nerd.” He leans against the desk next to her. “But you’ve gotta keep studying hard.”</p><p>“What’s the point?”</p><p>“Well…it was my brain that got me into the Galaxy Garrison.”</p><p>Katie immediately stops feeling sorry for herself as her frown is replaced with an expression of sheer happiness. Breathless, she exclaims, “You got in? YES!” She throws herself at her brother and gives him a tight squeeze. Matt returns the hug with equal fervor.</p><p>“I guess it was my brains. Could have been my good looks or my big muscles.”</p><p>Katie pulls away from her brother and laughs hysterically. Her brother is tall and slender, not exactly the definition of a musclebound hunk.</p><p>“That’s amazing, Matt! Oh, man! I’m so excited!” She stops in mid celebration as a thought hits her. She races over to the closet, retrieves the book she threw aside, and plops it on her desk.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>She sits at her desk and stares intently at the pages of the book. “Studying. So I can get into the Garrison with you and Dad.</p><p>Matt looks at his little sister with a mixture of love and admiration.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc36102491" name="_Toc36102491"></a>
  <strong>The Search for Matt Holt</strong>
</p><p>Pidge returns to reality after her flashback and sighs heavily at the memory of better times with her brother. Sitting in the pilots chair of the Green Lion, she dons her helmet and readies herself to embark on a search she’s prepared for since her earliest days as a Paladin.</p><p>Powering up the Green Lion, she departs the Castle of Lions. Clearing the Castle, she receives an incoming transmission from Keith.</p><p>“Pidge, I don’t like the idea of you going alone. You sure you don’t need backup?”</p><p>“I’m sure. The intel that shopkeeper gave me leads me to believe they could pull out of their current location at any time. I need to act fast. This may be my only chance. Plus, you guys still have plenty to do on Olkarion. And Keith don’t forget you need to make that run to the P’Kari quadrant.”</p><p>“You’re right, and I won’t forget. I’m leaving in ten doboshes.” He pauses to give her a warm smile. “Good luck, Pidge.”</p><p>Hunk can’t resist the urge to ask for a favor. “Hey, while you’re out, will you look for some more fluuto beans?”</p><p>Pidge can’t believe he just asked her for that. She remembers what happened the last time Hunk ate a plate full of fluuto beans.</p><p>As does Lance. “No, no, no! No more beans for Hunk!”</p><p>Pidge shakes her head and smiles. “Gotta go!”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Arriving on a neutral planet, Pidge descends into the dark lower levels of its largest city. Dressed head to toe in a hooded cloak to disguise her appearance, she carries a tracking device. She searches for a specific location, one where she hopes to find what she’s looking for.</p><p>But while Pidge is stalking the dark alleyways for her contact, she is being stalked herself.</p><p>Arriving at her destination, she enters what appears to be a warehouse. Crates and materiel fill the warehouse and are barely illuminated in its dim light. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the ambient lighting, she finds what appears to be the main corridor and proceeds down it. Sounds of dripping water and groaning metal greet her ears as the poor lighting plays games with the shadows. Undaunted she reaches a fork in the corridor and turns left.</p><p>Emerging into a large open shop area, she finds the person she is looking for. The Unilu black marketeer who deals in the type of material and information she is seeking.</p><p>His feet up on his desk, the Unilu eyes her suspiciously as she approaches. “Shop’s closed.”</p><p>Pidge utters the code phrases she was instructed to use. “I’m just looking for directions to a show. I heard it’s explosive.”</p><p>Without moving, the Unilu puts a sly grin on his face. “So, you’re the one looking for the nano-thermite titanium-boron? Very expensive. Difficult to procure, I assure you.”</p><p>“Keep it.”</p><p>Incensed, the Unilu sits up and assumes a hostile demeanor. “You’re backing out of our agreement?”</p><p>“Altering it, in your favor. I’ll still give you the money, but, in return…” Pidge opens the monitor to her wrist device to show the Unilu an image. “…you tell me who is in this video and where to find them.”</p><p>He barely glances at the video and assumes an air of indifference. “Why would I know those people?”</p><p>“Because they used nano-thermite titanium-boron. And you’re the only one in this section of the galaxy that seems to be selling it.”</p><p>“I’ve had some good luck selling things of value.” The Unilu stands. “And I think the Galra would pay a lot…” He pulls two swords from under the desk and brandishes them at Pidge. “…to know how you got your hands on that security footage.”</p><p>Pidge rolls her eyes, completely unintimidated by the Unilu’s threatening action. “Really? This is how we’re doing it? All I want is the information.”</p><p>The Unilu stands on the desk and prepares to make a lunge at Pidge. Before he can step off and launch his attack, Pidge kicks the desk out from under him. The Unilu does an involuntary forward flip and lands on his butt. Before he can move, Pidge pulls her bayard and forms her whip. She snaps it just past the ear of her opponent. Thinking she missed, he rises and starts his lunge at her. Pidge pulls back on her whip and slams the storage container she lassoed with it into the back of the Unilu’s head.</p><p>The fight is over before it starts.</p><p>Crouching down over the now-unconscious Unilu, Pidge sighs heavily. “Had to do it the hard way.”</p><p>Collecting the data she is searching for from the Unilu’s computer system, Pidge makes sure he is bound securely enough so that he won’t immediately come after her.</p><p>Walking towards the door, she glances back at him. “Thanks for the intel.”</p><p>As she walks out of the shop, the Unilu can only growl at her.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Departing the planet, Pidge studies the intel gathered from the Unilu shop. She focuses on one of the people in the data that bears a resemblance to one of the rebels responsible for breaking Matt out of prison.</p><p>“Te-osh.”</p><p>Pulling up the rebel’s image from the prison break footage she compares it to the image gathered from the Unilu shop.</p><p>“Looks like a positive ID”</p><p>She continues to search through the intel for information on Te-osh. “Last known whereabouts…” The image of a planet pops up on her display. “Kraydah’s moon.”</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc36102492" name="_Toc36102492"></a>
  <strong>Keith vs Acxa Round Two</strong>
</p><p>The last several phoebs have been hard on Acxa. Despite assurances from Ezor and Zethrid to the contrary, she feels that she’s lost the trust of Prince Lotor. Not a good position for his Chief of Staff to be in.</p><p>Returning from a routine mission to Celesium IV, she continues to replay her failure at Ulippa over and over in her mind. Zethrid tells her she’s obsessing over what happened and that she needs to just let it go. But Acxa knows she is not focusing on what happened, but on two other aspects of the debacle. Why it happened…and who is responsible for making it happen.</p><p>If she is obsessing over anything, it’s on the who-is-responsible part.</p><p>She snaps back to reality as a sensor alarm starts to ping. Picking up a blip on her scanner, Acxa taps some commands into the console of her Phantom fighter and pulls up a long-range visual image.</p><p>
  <em>“YOU!”</em>
</p><p>The object of her obsession fills her monitor screen.</p><p>She observes her target for several doboshes and enters data into her fighter’s internal computer. Determining the projected flight path of her prey, she looks for the perfect ambush location…and finds it.</p><p>His taunt from their last meeting still ringing in her ears, it’s time to show this Paladin just how good a pilot she is.</p><p>
  <em>“Payback time, big boy! Let’s play!”</em>
</p><p>---------------</p><p>On his way to the P’Kari Quadrant, Keith carefully picks his way through the Bralarian system. An uninhabited system except for the megafauna on Bralar IV, he is nevertheless wary. Galra activity in this sector has increased in the past three phoebs and he’s not eager to get ambushed.</p><p>His flight path takes him through the heart of the system, past its star. The solar radiation coming from the star interferes with his sensors, to the point where they are almost non-functional. He thinks to himself that if he were setting up an ambush in this system, he would position himself so that he would attack his target from the direction of the star and hit them before he could be spotted.</p><p>His gut tells him to turn his sensors towards the star. Experiencing the expected interference, he detects something odd. Tapping on his sensor panel he succeeds in clearing out some of the interference, and immediately recognizes the distinctive silhouette of a specific type of spacecraft.</p><p>“Phantom fighter?…AMBUSH!”</p><p>Without hesitation he takes extreme evasive action just before three powerful Ion beams cut through the space where he would have been.</p><p>Looking towards the sun he sees a fighter streaking towards him. He puts Black into a barrel roll followed by an immediate 90-degree turn. He avoids the powerful Ion blasts, but his opponent matches him move for move. Noticing the skill of the pilot and the tell-tale orange and blue markings of the fighter, he knows who he is facing.</p><p>“Acxa. It has to be Acxa.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>
  <em>“QUIZNAK! How did he spot me?”</em>
</p><p>Acxa cannot believe her first three shots missed their marks. No matter.</p><p>She stays on his tail, turn for turn, maneuver for maneuver. She knows she can keep this pace, and she knows eventually she will land a killing strike. Before that happens, she opens a hailing frequency and calls to him.</p><p>
  <em>“Paladin, this is General Acxa. Surrender now and I <span class="u">may</span> spare your life.”</em>
</p><p>Keith’s image flashes on the screen. “I had a feeling it was you.” As he continues to dodge and weave to avoid her shots, he asks a simple question. “Mind telling me what I did to piss you off?”</p><p>
  <em>“Ulippa. You owe me for that.”</em>
</p><p>“Why?” Keith executes a tight back flip to avoid an Ion blast. “Because I made you look bad in front of Lotor?” A blast from Acxa’s Ion cannon comes dangerously close to Keith and he grunts as he continues to maneuver Black. “I saved your life in the Weblum.” An Ion blast streaks past the left side of Black as Keith continues his random dodge and weave maneuvers. “DOESN’T THAT COUNT FOR SOMETHING?”</p><p><em>“It did once.” </em>She fires at the evasive Black Lion and misses. Frustrated, she shouts into the communications link. “<em>NOT ANYMORE!”</em></p><p>The next shot barely grazes Black. Keith has an unsettled feeling that she is getting the range. He may be the better pilot but Acxa is no slouch in that department. She is by far the better marksman of the two. He knows it’s only a matter of time before she finds the range and figures out his defensive maneuvers.</p><p>Looking ahead he sees his salvation. The rings of Bralar V. Heading towards them, he continues to talk to her as a means of distracting her concentration.</p><p>“I know we’re on opposite sides.” He executes an intricate weave around a stray asteroid and uses it as a shield to block an incoming beam. “But we worked together.” A near miss streaks past his right. “We worked well together.” A much closer near miss flashes by his left side. “YOU DON’T WANT TO DO THIS!”</p><p>Acxa grits her teeth. Deep down she knows he’s right. She really doesn’t want to do this. She doesn’t want to kill anyone. But he’s the Black Paladin. She knows her duty to Lotor compels her to kill him.</p><p>“We’re even, Paladin. I’ve repaid my life debt to you. Now <span class="u">you</span> are going to pay for embarrassing me in front of Prince Lotor!”</p><p>Acxa cuts off the communications link. No more distractions. It’s time to finish off the Black Paladin.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Keith has other ideas. Reaching the rings of Bralar V, he dives in and heads for the nearest dense cluster of rock. Muttering to himself he says, “Let’s see how good your fighter really is, Acxa.”</p><p>For all its advanced weaponry, the Phantom Fighter’s weak spot is the inability of its sensor system to filter out dense space debris such as the asteroid cluster she is currently in. In less than a dobosh she loses contact with the Black Lion. And realizes immediately the advantage has shifted to Keith.</p><p>
  <em>“Quiznak! I need to get out of here!”</em>
</p><p>She doubles back the way she came and bolts out of the asteroid field. Right into an ambush of Keith’s making.</p><p>Knowing she needed to exit the asteroid field to reestablish sensor contact with the Black Lion, Keith zipped out first and waited for her to emerge. His sensors, unaffected by the denseness of the ring debris, allowed him to track her every movement. He knew exactly where she was and where she was heading.</p><p>As Acxa emerges from the asteroid field, her fighter is immediately hit by the Ion cannon of the Black Lion. Her stabilizers damaged, she struggles to turn her fighter to face Black. Before she does, it is struck by another blast of the Ion cannon. This one glances off the right engine nacelle and slams into the right side of the cockpit. Both shots inflict severe damage on the Phantom fighter.</p><p>Neither is a kill shot.</p><p>And that is a deliberate act on Keith’s part. He has no desire to kill her.</p><p>Acxa checks her sensors, expecting to see the Black Lion pursuing her. She is surprised to see Black motionless in space, watching her flee. Keith’s actions are surprising, but she is not going to question her luck.</p><p>She has other issues to worry about.</p><p>Her right arm is broken, and her cockpit is slowly filling with smoke. She struggles to control her crippled fighter with just one hand, trying to coax it back to Galra-controlled space. Wincing from the pain, she hears Keith’s voice reaching out to her over her communications system.</p><p>“Well fought, Acxa. Good luck. I hope you make it home.”</p><p>The words are not a taunt, nor are they a demand for her surrender. They strike her as words of respect spoken from one warrior to another.</p><p>Keith watches her fighter limp away from the scene of the battle. It moves slowly, but it is moving. Outwardly he sees nothing that indicates the extreme stress Acxa is currently under.</p><p>As the fighter fades into the distance, he turns and continues his mission to the P’Kari Quadrant.</p><p>Unfortunately for Acxa, as she approaches Bralar IV her bad luck is about to get much worse.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc36102493" name="_Toc36102493"></a>
  <strong>Trackers</strong>
</p><p>The Unilu black marketeer is discovered and released by the person who was trailing Pidge. Free from the bonds she wrapped him in, the frightened Unilu is questioned by his ‘rescuer’.</p><p>“Where did he go?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know.”</p><p>Unhappy with that answer, the mysterious stranger takes a threatening step closer to the Unilu.</p><p>Recoiling and whimpering, the Unilu does his best to explain himself. “He’s looking for someone on Kraydah’s Moon. But you don’t want to mess with him. The weapon he was packing…I…I think he’s a Paladin of Voltron.”</p><p>The hooded stranger laughs, revealing a mouth full of pointed teeth. “Even better.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Ending what feels like a long trip, Pidge arrives at Kraydah’s Moon. Making her approach she notices a base in the southern hemisphere. Keying the appropriate coordinates into Green’s navigation computer, she makes her approach.</p><p>Zooming her video camera onto the base she sees several explosions near its main building. Searching for the cause of the explosions she sees a sight that makes her blood run cold. “Oh no! It’s a Galra attack!”</p><p>She pushes the throttle on Green full forward and races to the aid of the rebels on Kraydah’s Moon.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Galra fighters make their attack run on the base as the rebels frantically load supplies and critical gear onto their shuttles. Tipped off about an impending Galra attack, the rebels are attempting to flee but are caught in a trap as the Galra arrived sooner than expected.</p><p>On the runway, the rebel leader stands and fires his heavy rifle at the incoming fighters. Ignoring the incoming salvos from the Galra, he shoots until all his rounds are expended. As explosions erupt all around him, and with no more ammunition, he seeks cover near the main building of the base.</p><p>Taking refuge behind a stationary gun emplacement firing rapidly at two incoming fighters, the rebel leader is convinced his time is up. Until both fighters erupt in a massive fireball. Unsure what just happened, he stares into the smoke of the explosion. The smoke roils and churns, moving with what appears to be a life of its own, until it parts and the snout of the Green Lion emerges from it.</p><p>“Can it be? The Green Lion? What an auspicious occasion!”</p><p>As Pidge sets Green down on the runway in front of the main building of the rebel base, the rebel leader sprints to meet them. Pidge sees him coming and magnifies his image to get a better look. “That must be one of the freedom fighters.”</p><p>Settling on the deck of the runway, the Green Lion crouches down and opens its jaws to allow Pidge to exit. She is greeted by the enthusiastic rebel leader. “Greetings! I am Lieutenant Ozar. You must be one of the Paladins.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m Pidge. What’s going on?”</p><p>“We defeated a wave of Galra forces. More are coming, so we’re evacuating.” As he speaks, Pidge observes the rebels loading their shuttles with supplies and cargo as they prepare to leave. “But now that you’re here, we might stand a chance. Will the other Lions be here soon?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Voltron isn’t coming. It’s just me. I’m looking for Te-osh. Is she here?”</p><p>Lieutenant Ozar points to the main building of the rebel base. “Te-osh is inside the base loading up the last of the medical supplies.” He turns back to Pidge. “We were just about to leave. Your timing is most fortunate.”</p><p>Pidge is happy, feeling that her search is beginning to bear fruit. “Thank you. I’ll give you a hand loading up. I just need to speak with her first.”</p><p>“Thank you, Paladin Pidge.”</p><p>Pidge moves toward the base at a quick walk. Unfortunately, she doesn’t get far before the main building takes two direct hits from another wave of Galra fighters.</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>Pidge is knocked onto her back by the concussion wave from the explosions. “They’re back!” Dodging falling debris, she turns and sees rebel craft racing to get off the flight deck before they are destroyed on the ground. One of the shuttles is piloted by the person she came to see.</p><p>“Te-osh! Wait!”</p><p>As the wave of Galra fighters descends on the base, and as she dodges incoming fire, Pidge races back to her Lion. Running past Lieutenant Ozar, she yells, “Get to cover!”</p><p>A fighter descends and skims over the flight deck in hot pursuit of Pidge. It fires over her and it’s rounds strike the Green Lion. The Lion winces, but it withstands multiple ion blasts from the fighter.</p><p>Knowing that she needs to get her Lion off the ground, and hoping to speed things up, she pulls her Bayard, forms her whip, and snaps it at the Lions jaw. Green snags the whip and pulls, drawing Pidge into it immediately.</p><p>As Pidge hurtles into her Lion, it shuts its jaws to protect her a split tick before a round strikes it right in the snout. The impact snaps the Lion’s head back as Pidge is moving to the pilot’s chair. Thrown backwards for a moment, an angry Pidge takes her seat.</p><p>She vents that anger at the fighter. “You’re really, REALLY, gonna regret that!”</p><p>Tired of being hit by incoming fire, Green bounds off the deck and races into battle. Behind her, a round strikes the front of a rebel shuttle. Sensing it and turning the head of her Lion, Pidge sees the fireball erupt.</p><p>“Oh no!”</p><p>She turns back towards the fighter that launched the attack on the shuttle, grabs its wing, and slams it into the ground. She watches the resulting explosion with a degree of satisfaction.</p><p>The satisfaction lasts just for a moment as she turns her attention to the other Galra fighters. Making short work of them, she hovers over the runway and calls down to the rebels who were in the damaged shuttle.</p><p>“Is everyone ok?”</p><p>An angry Ozar replies. “For now, thanks to you. But our ship is damaged. We are stranded and cannot help Te-osh.” Ozar looks skyward and pleads with Pidge. “Please, Paladin. You must help her.”</p><p>“What about you?’</p><p>A resigned Ozar stares at the ground. “We know what it means to fight the Galra.” Regaining his resolve, he looks up at the Green Lion. “The supplies on that ship are more important than our lives.”</p><p>Pidge thinks for a moment, then makes her decision. “Everyone aboard the Green Lion, now!”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Traveling as fast as she can in her damaged shuttle, Te-osh struggles to avoid incoming Galra fire. Despite her best efforts to evade the fusillade, the Galra land three devastating blows onto her ship. Before they can score any more hits, the lead fighter explodes, victim of an ion blast from the Green Lion.</p><p>“Te-osh, I’m a Paladin of Voltron. I’m here to help.”</p><p>As Pidge takes on the remaining fighter, a grievously injured Te-osh reaches out to her. Barely able to speak, she calls for help.</p><p>“Please. I’ve been hit.”</p><p>Unable to destroy the remaining Galra fighter due to the pilot’s uncanny ability to dodge her pinpoint beams, a frustrated Pidge widens her ion beam. Sweeping it across the flight path of the remaining fighter, she destroys it.</p><p>Pidge sets the Green Lion down on top of the disabled shuttle craft, boards the ship, and makes her way into the Bridge to aid Te-osh. She finds the wounded rebel in the pilot’s chair, slumped over and groaning, holding her midsection.</p><p>“Oh, no. Are you ok?”</p><p>She gently moves Te-osh from the pilots chair and lays her on the floor so she can examine her. Pidge gently removes the mask from her as she coughs and struggles to catch her breath.</p><p>“The ship…Those supplies…are needed immediately.”</p><p>“Not without you.”</p><p>Pidge runs a medical scan on Te-osh and does not like what she finds. She has several broken ribs, one of which punctured a vital organ.</p><p>“That’s not good. I’m gonna get you some help.”</p><p>Coughing and fighting dizziness, Te-osh looks at Pidge…and immediately notices a family resemblance.</p><p>“Matt?”</p><p>“He’s my brother. I’m trying to find him.”</p><p>“You look so much like him. It’s the eyes.”</p><p>Te-osh begins to cough uncontrollably as she reaches to her belt for an electronic device. It beeps as she activates it and hands it to Pidge.</p><p>“Here. Every rebel officer has one of these transponders. It’s how we find each other in the field.”</p><p>Te-osh groans loudly as the pain reaches a crescendo. She knows her time is short.</p><p>“He may not have his anymore, but this is his code.”</p><p>Coughing loudly, Te-osh makes one final plea to Pidge. “Now please…please help get these supplies to my people.”</p><p>The pain on Te-osh’s face finally vanishes as she breathes her last. Pidge stares at her, then at the transponder displaying her brother’s transponder code. She grips the transponder tightly, her face twisted with anger and regret at the senseless loss of another life.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Pidge transfers Lieutenant Ozar and his stranded rebels from the Green Lion onto the shuttle and tows it to its destination. Approaching the planet, she receives a hail from Ozar.</p><p>“This should be far enough, Paladin Pidge. I’ve sent our coordinates to the rendezvous party, and they will be here shortly. Thank you for your help. These supplies will save countless lives in our fight against the Galra. I am sending you my transponder code. May the Paladins of Voltron always be able to find me, if necessary.”</p><p>Pidge checks the transponder she was given by Te-osh and see’s Ozar’s code flash on the display screen.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Pidge releases the tow cable and cuts the shuttle free as the rendezvous party comes up from the planet to take control of it. Circling the rebels, Pidge pulls up her brother’s code on the transponder and departs to continue her search.</p><p>---------------</p><p>With the coordinates for Matt’s transponder in Green’s navigation computer, Pidge stares at the transponder screen and tracks her progress. She soon discovers that the screen on the transponder has a varying scale, and that the scale it currently displays is for a long-distance trip. She sighs and settles in for a long ride.</p><p>While en route, Pidge flashes back to an earlier, simpler time, when she and her brother would hang out and talk about…nerdy things.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Sitting on the rooftop of their home one night, Pidge and Matt stare off into the stars. Matt has set up a compact yet intricate satellite communication system and tied it into his computer. Staring at his computer screen, Matt smiles. “I just got a message from Dad.”</p><p>“A message?”</p><p>“Well, actually, it’s a quantum frequency.”</p><p>“But I thought we weren’t supposed to talk to Dad. He’s on a secret mission.”</p><p>Matt types commands into his computer as he works to decode the message from their father.</p><p>“What the Garrison doesn’t know won’t hurt ‘em. We’re using a special two-step encryption.” Matt picks up a book lying on the roof next to him. “See? Dad and I both have this book, right?”</p><p>“Totally.”</p><p>“Well, that’s the cypher. We need it to read the messages. So, the quantum frequency tells us where in the book to look.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“But that’s not the best part. Dad and I know a second requirement. The real code. We both memorize additions and subtractions to numbers we send so that even if someone intercepts our messages and has the same book, they still don’t know what we’re saying.”</p><p>Pidge frowns. “Seems a little low-tech.”</p><p>“Sure, but you can’t rely too much on computers. The most powerful processor you have is right here.” Matt taps his index finger against his temple. “And it can never be hacked.”</p><p>Pidge smiles and turns to Matt’s computer screen. “Well, what does it say?”</p><p>Matt chuckles. “It says, ‘Bedtime is still ten, even if I’m in space.’”</p><p>Pidge sits back and whines. “Ten?”</p><p>Matt shoots her a knowing grin. “Just like the Garrison, what Dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Arriving near the coordinates given by the transponder, Pidge moves cautiously through a dense asteroid field. Her senses on high alert, she listens to the tone of the transponder.</p><p>“Matt’s signal is getting stronger. He must be around here somewhere.”</p><p>A loud electronic chirp emits from the transponder. Tying it into her navigation computer, her monitor displays a planet amid the asteroid field.</p><p>“There!”</p><p>A planet that was the scene of massive destruction as it is missing a significant chunk of its northern hemisphere. “Oh, no. This…this can’t be right.”</p><p>She moves toward the blasted planet at full speed. Approaching the surface, Pidge finds that the planet is the source of the asteroid field. Large chunks of the surface of the planet, blasted into space by a powerful unknown force, surround the planet.</p><p>Passing low over the ruined landscape, Pidge is overcome by a sense of dread. “This place…it’s completely destroyed. But the transponder says he’s here.”</p><p>Flying above a barren a valley, she spots a large structure on a distant mountain. The transponder signal leads her towards it as lightning illuminates the dark and gray sky.</p><p>The structure consists of two giant slabs of polished Basalt. Forty feet tall, twenty feet wide, and one hundred feet long, the slabs are set ten feet apart, creating a narrow passageway between them. Set at the front of the passageway is a four-foot tall monument with strange markings. With the Green Lion standing sentinel behind her, Pidge gazes at the monument and contemplates it carefully. She has no idea what she is looking at.</p><p>Looking up she sees carved figures on the outside of both basalt slabs. The carvings depict warriors of many species, some known to Pidge, and many others not known to her. The warriors are all standing, some on the shoulders of others, many of them with one or both hands on the slab.</p><p>Pidge approaches the monument and it seemingly comes alive. Electronic beeping echoes from it as lettering on it is illuminated in a bright green light. A universal translator reads the inscription.</p><p>“In honor of the 127,098 brave warriors that stood against tyranny. The quest for freedom is won through sacrifice.”</p><p>An awful feeling settles over Pidge. Full of dread, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she sprints down the passageway between the two slabs.</p><p>“No! Please, no!”</p><p>Thunder and lightning rumble in the distance as she reaches the end of the passageway. The sight that greets her confirms her worst fears.</p><p>She stands on the crest of a ridge overlooking the entrance to an intergalactic graveyard for rebels who fought against the Galra and paid the ultimate price. Looking over the scene, she is frozen in place wide-eyed with horror and shock.</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>She slides down the hillside onto the grounds of the cemetery, falling face-first in her haste. She pushes herself back onto her feet and, using the transponder as a guide, sprints to the location where she hopes she does not find her brother.</p><p>As she runs she has momentary flashbacks of happier times.</p><p>Of family dinners with everyone present.</p><p>Of the time Matt tried to cheer her up by bribing her with her favorite dessert.</p><p>Of their nights on the rooftop communicating with their father while he was out on space missions.</p><p>She runs hard, hoping against hope she does not find what she expects to find.</p><p>The signal from the transponder becomes a long steady tone as the screen goes red. She stands before a grave marker. A slender three-foot tall Basalt pedestal that contains a transponder.</p><p>Matt’s transponder.</p><p>She falls to her knees, eyes wide, staring at the pedestal in disbelief. Her presence activates the electronic voice of the universal translator she heard at the entrance to the cemetery.</p><p>“Matthew Holt. 00100527…”</p><p>As the voice drones on, the floodgates break as Pidge doubles over in grief. “I’m so sorry. I was too late.” Curling up on the ground at her brothers grave, Pidge shudders with sorrow as a cold rain begins to fall.</p><p>“NOOOOOO!!!! No!””</p><p>Wracked with grief and sobbing uncontrollably, the raindrops slough off her visor. One drop catches her attention as it rolls down her face shield and her eyes follow it. They are drawn to the display where Matt’s birthdate is shown. Looking at the date she is struck by a thought.</p><p>Something is off.</p><p>“Wait, what? Matt’s birthday is wrong.”</p><p>She gasps as she realizes what she is looking at. “A quantum frequency. It’s…it’s a message!”</p><p>She studies it carefully, her mind a jumble of thoughts as she struggles to recall what her brother told her about codes and ciphers.</p><p>“The code!” Gripping her helmet, she thinks through Matt’s codebreaking process.</p><p>Then it hits her. “I have the book! But what…what’s the second encryption item?”</p><p>Wracking her brain, the answer comes to her. “Of course!”</p><p>She pulls a tablet from her utility belt and begins punching in calculations. “Now, factor in Dad and Matt’s additions and subtractions…”</p><p>The numbers 19.82.05.11 are displayed on the tablet. She gasps loudly as she realizes what they represent.</p><p>“These are coordinates.” She looks back towards the Green Lion as the meaning behind the coordinates strikes her with the force of a lightning bolt. “He’s alive!”</p><p>Racing back to her Lion, she boards and takes off at top speed for the coordinates displayed on her tablet.</p><p>From an adjacent hillside, her movements are tracked by a hooded and cloaked stranger.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Closing in on the coordinates, Pidge sees major obstacles in her way.</p><p>“This isn’t good. Two Galra cruisers and eight more nearby.” Undaunted, she activates the cloaking mechanism she installed in the Green Lion. Now invisible to Galra scanners she cautiously picks her way through the powerful Galra forces arrayed in front of her.</p><p>Confident she is undetected, she speaks out with determination. “I’m coming, Matt.”</p><p>Working her way through the task force consisting of ten Galra cruisers and their accompanying fighter screens, Pidge arrives at her destination. A large fragment of a shattered planetoid.</p><p>Her calculated coordinates lead her to a large impact crater. Debris floats in the space around her as the Green Lion slowly descends to the bottom of the deep shaft-like crater. Running scans for life signs, she finds nothing.</p><p>“There doesn’t seem to be anyone or anything here.”</p><p>Landing at the bottom of the shaft, Pidge disembarks and explores her surroundings. She finds a narrower shaft descending deeper into the shattered planetoid. Seeing that her calculated coordinates lead to a point further down this shaft, she descends.</p><p>Arriving at the bottom she explores the floor of the darkened shaft, debris floating around her. “It’s a dead end.”</p><p>Then she spots something odd. One piece of debris is not behaving like the others. Picking it up off the floor of the shaft and then releasing it, she expects it to float like the other debris. Instead, it settles to the bottom of the shaft.</p><p>“Gravity?”</p><p>Turning on the flashlight built into the arm of her Paladin armor, she examines the floor of the shaft carefully. “Something must be generating gravity nearby.”</p><p>Sending a small sonar pulse from her suit to the floor of the shaft, she quickly identifies a hidden hatchway. Locating the operating mechanism, she opens it and descends yet another shaft.</p><p>This time, the circular shaft she descends into is part of a man-made structure. It is a nine-story industrial complex. Conduit and cabling run throughout the structure. The top eight stories are dimly lit service levels, while the main, bottom level is more brightly lit. Touching down on a small landing pad, she sees in front of her two large display screens. Looking past the screens she sees large machinery and conduit reaching to the upper levels.</p><p>Pidge approaches the display screens. Galra supply routes and Galra combat ship movements are clearly tracked in real time.</p><p>“This must be some kind of spy facility.”</p><p>She has in fact stumbled upon a rebel listening post.</p><p>As she gazes into the display, she notices the dim reflection of a shadowy masked figure moving up behind her. Seeing the figure swing their staff at her head, she ducks, tumbles forward, and runs away as fast as she can.</p><p>
  <a id="_Toc36102494" name="_Toc36102494"></a>
  <strong>The Holts</strong>
</p><p>The figure follows close behind and winds up for another powerful blow from their staff. He swings and misses as Pidge takes off running towards one of the pillars. Reaching the pillar, she runs straight up it for five steps as her pursuer rapidly spins their staff in the air, winding up for another blow.</p><p>After five steps, Pidge does a back flip, activates her jet pack, and vaults over her attacker. As she descends she pulls her Bayard and forms her whip. Snapping it at her masked assailant she lassos his staff. Rather than try to untangle it, he pulls his staff hard and slams Pidge into the metal deck. As Pidge recovers he quickly swings his staff and aims for her head. She manages to roll out of the way before the staff slams into the deck.</p><p>On her back, Pidge sees her attacker coming at her again. As he winds up and brings the staff over his head to finish her off, she cries out to him. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?”</p><p>“Huh?” The attacker pauses and begins to lower his staff.</p><p>For his trouble, Pidge slams him in the head with her whip, driving him hard to the deck and knocking his mask off.</p><p>Pidge now goes on the offensive, determined to end the fight once and for all. Launching herself at her attacker, she winds up her Bayard with the intent of pounding it into his head. Until her attacker turns to face her.</p><p>Stopping the blade of her Bayard inches from his head, she gazes into the face of her attacker.</p><p>“Pidge?”</p><p>Pidge stares in disbelief at her brother. “Matt?”</p><p>The two stand and face one another. Matt is older, his hair is longer, and he now sports a scar on his left cheek. Stowing her Bayard, Pidge embraces her brother in a tight hug, and receives one just as tight in return.</p><p>The emotions of the reunion overwhelm them both. “Oh, my gosh! Ever since the Kerberos Mission, they said you were dead, but I knew in my heart that you weren’t!”</p><p>“I can’t believe you found me. It doesn’t seem possible.” Matt breaks their embrace, places both hands on the sides of her helmet, and stares into his sister’s face.</p><p>“The thought of you and Dad kept me going, inspired me to do the impossible.”</p><p>His head clearing, Matt realizes he’s talking to his sister in a deep space outpost. “Ok, but seriously, how’d you get this far into space?”</p><p>“It’s a long story. Is there any chance you’ve heard of Voltron?”</p><p>“Of course I’ve heard of Voltron.”</p><p>“Well, I’m one of the Paladins.”</p><p>Now it’s Matt’s turn to stare at his sister in disbelief. “No! No! Seriously? You’re a Paladin of Voltron? That’s so awesome!” He picks up his sister and spins her around in jubilation.</p><p>It’s a celebration that is short-lived as it is interrupted by the hooded and cloaked stranger who has been tracking Pidge.</p><p>“What a touching reunion.”</p><p>Pidge and Matt separate and take up defensive postures as Pidge challenges the intruder.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Who I am is not important. I am here to collect a bounty on your brother Matt. But a Paladin of Voltron and the Green Lion? What a day.”</p><p>“Stand back Matt.” “Stand back Pidge.”</p><p>The brave words are spoken simultaneously by the Holts. Smiling at her brother, Pidge finishes the thought. “Let’s show this guy what the Holts are made of.”</p><p>The stranger accepts the taunt and returns one of his own. “Looks to me like you’re made of meat…” He throws off his cape revealing his true form. “…just like everyone else!”</p><p>The stranger is a professional bounty hunter and tracker. A lizard-like humanoid with a prehensile tail he possesses enormous strength and agility. He puts that on display for Pidge and Matt as he brandishes two electrically charged whips.</p><p>He lunges at them, snapping first one whip then another. Pidge activates her jetpack and bounds up out of the way. Matt dodges the first two strikes thrown his way but is struck by a third and tossed off to the side. Spinning and not breaking his motion the bounty hunter catches Pidge in the back with another whip, throwing her into one of the pillars.</p><p>Recovering, Matt charges the bounty hunter, twirling his staff as he winds up for a strike. “Stay away from my sister!”</p><p>Showing some twirling moves of his own, the bounty hunter spins both of his whips in front of him, effectively creating a propeller effect. Matt slams into the charged whips and is again thrown to the side.</p><p>“You’re both worth more to me alive, but I’ll take something over nothing.” He snaps his whips at Matt, catching him and jolting his body with the full charge of both whips.</p><p>His attack is disrupted by Pidge’s Bayard whip as it streaks just in front of his face. The end of the whip embeds itself into a pillar three levels above the main floor. Laughing at what he perceives to be a miss by Pidge, the Bounty Hunter soon finds that she didn’t miss at all. Jerking the whip taut, she pulls herself up toward the tip of the whip, slamming the Bounty Hunter’s chin with both feet in the process.</p><p>Recoiling from the blow, the enraged Bounty Hunter renews his attack on Pidge. As she lands on an upper level, the Bounty Hunter snaps a whip towards her. “You’ll have to do better than that!” Wrapping the whip around one of the pillars, the Bounty Hunter pulls himself up to Pidge’s level, and snaps the other whip at her. She jetpacks out of the way, avoiding the strike.</p><p>The chase continues through the upper reaches of the facility as the two combatants bound from level to level. Pidge manages to duck each blow, further infuriating the already angry Bounty Hunter.</p><p>From the ground, all a dazed Matt Holt can do is watch.</p><p>The Bounty Hunter finally lands a grazing blow onto Pidge, knocking her off the top level. Breaking her fall with her jetpack, Pidge skims the surface of the deck away from the Bounty Hunter. Leaping from the ninth level he lands on the deck with the grace of a cat.</p><p>As she continues to dodge the strikes, Matt calls out to her. “Pidge, the panel!”</p><p>Recognizing the panel in question, Pidge races for it. Pulling the cover off it as she passes by, she entices the Bounty Hunter to strike at her with a whip. Taking the bait, the bounty hunter snaps a whip and embeds it into the panel.</p><p>Knocked to the deck by the near miss of the whip strike, Pidge in turn calls to her brother. “Matt, now!”</p><p>Matt charges the Bounty Hunter, enticing him to lash out with his other whip. Dodging the strike, Matt sees the whip wrap around a pillar on the far side of the deck. In one fluid motion Matt embeds one end of his staff into the deck. Bending the top end of the staff down he snaps the staff into the bounty hunter’s whip.</p><p>Electrical current from the whips surges through the body of the bounty hunter as he effectively serves as an electrical ground. The electrical charge in his whips spent, the bounty hunter stands dazed and open to attack.</p><p>It’s the opening the Holts needed.</p><p>Pidge charges at him from the right, Bayard drawn. Matt charges him from the left, fist drawn. The two siblings meet at the jaw of the bounty hunter.</p><p>Rocked by the combined blows of the Holts, the Bounty Hunter is thrown backwards into one of the pillars and rendered unconscious.</p><p>Panting and exhausted after the fight, Pidge smiles at her brother. “Good thinking, exposing that electric whip to the asteroid’s magnetic field.”</p><p>Matt is eager to return the compliment. “You’re the one who recognized he was clearly using direct current and thought about completing the circuit.”</p><p>The two nerds high five one another. “Tesla!”</p><p>“I have the coolest little sister in the whole universe. Now all we have to do is find Dad.”</p><p>Pidge smiles as she removes her helmet and puts her glasses on. Matt stares at her. “You kept the glasses?”</p><p>“Of course I did.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Matt flashes back to a visit by the Holt family to a launch pad at the Galaxy Garrison, prior to the departure of the Kerberos mission. Pidge and Matt are there with their parents. As Pidge stares in wonder at the exploration vessel on the launch pad, Matt comes up beside her.</p><p>“All right, Katie.”</p><p>“No, call me Pidge. I’m gonna miss that. And you.”</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too. But, you know, space! I’m so excited.”</p><p>Pidge can only look away from her brother, not excited. “I know. But I can’t believe I have to go through middle school without you.”</p><p>“You can talk to me anytime.”</p><p>“I thought I wasn’t allowed to bother you guys on your mission.”</p><p>“Of course you’re not. But you know the code. And what the Garrison doesn’t know…”</p><p>“Hmm”</p><p>“Hey, check this out.” Matt removes his glasses, folds the arms down, and hands them to Pidge.</p><p>“Don’t you need these?”</p><p>“Not anymore. The Garrison fixed my eyes. I look way cooler now, yeah?”</p><p>Pidge gets a dig in at her brother. “No.”</p><p>They both laugh. Matt gently pushes her sister in the arm. “I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“You better, or I’m coming up to space and getting you.” She pushes her brother back, hard, and sends him sprawling to the ground.</p><p>Putting Matt’s glasses on her face, Pidge stares up at the Kerberos spacecraft and wonders what adventures await her brother, and the rest of the family.</p><p>She has no clue what is in store…for any of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two things occurred in this chapter.<br/>1. Matt Holt is introduced to the Galra Chronicles series. As the story progresses, Matt slowly becomes one of the major supporting characters of the narrative.<br/>2. We have a setup for a MAJOR shift away from canon in the next chapter (it is a 2-parter, Chapter 11 Cry of the Wolf and Chapter 12 Riders on the Storm). Both parts are original non-canon chapters, and without giving away too much, you may look forward to the following:<br/>a.  Keith and Acxa have their first interaction where they actually speak to one another face-to-face<br/>b.  Narti plays a major role as we learn more about her and get a glimpse into her back story (this occurs in Chapter 12)<br/>c.  We are introduced to the Cosmic Dire Wolves. If you are familiar with VLD, you'll know where I'm going with this. If not...let's just say these are pretty cool and highly intelligent creatures.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cry of the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crash-landing on Braylar IV, Acxa has a close encounter of the third kind with the dominant life forms on the planet; the aggressive and deadly Bralarian Hyenas, and the intelligent and enormous Cosmic Dire Wolves. Receiving a lethal dose of poison from the claws of a Hyena, her life hangs in the balance. Her only hope lies in the hands of her greatest enemy, the man who put her in this position. Enemies are forced to build trust to save a life in the first part of this two-part story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an original chapter to this AU, inspired in part by the manga Berserk. It also includes elements of a one-shot that I wrote for Kacxa Week 2019. I knew back then I was going to incorporate this story into the AU. It has evolved quite a bit since then, thanks in large part to feedback from a fellow writer whose opinion I greatly respect.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="_Toc36559283" name="_Toc36559283"></a> <strong>DAY 1</strong></p><p>It was supposed to be a routine mission, yet it was anything but routine. Lately every mission Lotor gave her, since Ulippa, turned out that way.</p><p>She was supposed to do a quick run to the Celesium System, into the forests of Celesium IV, extract 30 kilos of Semnesium, and head home. Simple, right?</p><p>Not quite</p><p>She didn’t expect to run into the Black Paladin. She didn’t expect to be the victim of his ambush when she was the one who initiated their battle by ambushing him. She didn’t expect her fighter to sustain the crippling damage it did, she didn’t expect to break her right arm, and she certainly didn’t expect to crash land in the hell hole called Braylar IV.</p><p>Lotor told her he’d personally seen to it that the information she would need to know about the Bralarian and Celesium Systems was uploaded to her fighter. He personally briefed her on what to expect in both systems. But Lotor neglected to tell her about the Dire Wolves. The ones that stand eight feet tall at the shoulders. The ones with the 12-inch fangs.</p><p>That omission was bad enough.</p><p>He also failed to tell her about the Hyenas. The aggressive ones with the very nasty tempers. The ones with the poisonous claws that attacked her not even ten doboshes after she crashed.</p><p>She fought them off and made it to shelter in a cave on higher ground but was cut off from what was left of her crashed fighter. She had enough food and water to last two days, but she doubted the Hyenas would let her live that long. From this shelter she transmitted an automated looping distress signal in the clear, hoping someone, anyone, would pick it up. She started a fire that seemed to keep the Hyenas at bay. Feeling the throbbing of her fractured right arm she crafted a splint out of deadwood lying about in the cave. Gazing into the blackness she saw the eyes of the Hyenas staring at her as she sat in her shelter alone, shivering against the nighttime chill.</p><p>Until she was joined by two female Dire Wolves, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Frightened like she’s never been frightened before, she drew her pistol…and did not fire. A voice in her head, like the one she experiences when ‘conversing’ with Narti, told her not to be frightened. They were there to help.</p><p>Standing eight feet tall at the shoulders, the she-wolves were unlike anything she’s ever seen. Covered with mostly black fur, the wolves sport blue manes starting at the back of the head, running down the back of the shoulder. Their eyes are framed by fluorescent blue markings. Halfway up the ears are wide stripes of the same fluorescent blue fur. The fluorescent blue fur also covers the tops of their enormous paws. A large patch of white fur runs from just above the tip of the nose, across the top of the head between the eyes, and terminates between the ears. Across their chests is a white V.</p><p>The two she-wolves took up a defensive perimeter outside the cave and waited with her for the break of dawn.</p><p><a id="_Toc36559284" name="_Toc36559284"></a> <strong>DAY 2</strong></p><p>His short mission in the P’Kari quadrant complete, Keith is halfway through his return trip to Olkarion. As he approaches Braylar VI, he replays his recent battle with Acxa over and over in his mind.</p><p>At Coran’s insistence, all the Lions were equipped with video recording devices that track and record all aspects of any combat a Voltron Lion engages in. The recordings are used to evaluate tactics used in battle by the Paladins. They also help gauge the strengths and weaknesses of their opponents, information that can be used in future battles.</p><p>Keith punches up the video of their battle and pays careful attention to the end of the fight, when he crippled her fighter.</p><p>In the video review of the battle he notices that her fighter was damaged far worse than he thought. The first shot crippled her stabilizers and severely impacted the Phantom’s mobility. The second shot destroyed her right engine and struck the right side of the cockpit. The fighter appeared to be under her control when it left the scene of the battle, so he is confident she survived. But the force of that impact on the cockpit must have injured her in some way. There is no way anyone would have survived that hit without being injured.</p><p>Keith kicks himself for not bothering to check on her to make sure she was physically able to fly her fighter. Now concerned that she may have crashed on one of the nearby planets, he plots her projected course. Seeing that it takes her past Braylar IV, he pulls up the information about that planet that Coran uploaded into the Black Lion.</p><p>Braylar IV is the only habitable planet in the Bralarian system. Nitrogen/Oxygen atmosphere with a temperate almost tropical climate. The dominant life forms are the Cosmic Dire Wolf and the Bralarian Hyena. Not much is known about the Dire Wolves. They stand eight feet tall at the shoulder, are reputed to be highly intelligent, and are rumored to possess telepathic abilities. They are also rumored to have transcendent travel capabilities in which they can teleport from one location to another in an instant. Those claims were never proven as the Altean expeditions to the planet yielded little contact with the Dire Wolves.</p><p>The same cannot be said about the Bralarian Hyenas. Though smaller than the Dire Wolves they are still big and ill-tempered. They are the mortal enemies of the Dire Wolves. Their claws contain a poison that causes infection, pain, and eventual death to bipedal life forms if not treated. They are known to attack anything that moves and are fearless to the point of being suicidal. The Altean expeditions each suffered fatalities at the claws of the Hyenas. For this reason, the Alteans never established a colony on Braylar IV and never returned. Keith notes that the second expedition appeared to have been aided in their fight against the Hyenas by a pack of Dire Wolves. Once the Hyenas were beaten off, the Dire Wolves simply vanished, some say in a glimmer of light.</p><p>After reading this, and considering what he saw in the video footage, Keith contacts Allura to advise her of the situation.</p><p>“Allura, I’m on my way back but I’ve got something I need to do in the Bralarian System first. It may take me up to a movement to finish before I can return.”</p><p>“The Bralarian System? Why? What do you need to do?”</p><p>“I’m looking for someone. Remember I told you about my fight with General Acxa when I was on my way to the P’Kari quadrant? I just replayed the footage from our battle, and I think she may have crashed on Braylar IV. I’m going to check. If she’s not there I’m going to assume she made it out.”</p><p>“Keith, that’s very noble of you, but she tried to kill you. Ambushed you if I remember your report correctly. Why are you so worried about her?”</p><p>It’s a very good question. Keith wonders about that himself, yet something he cannot clearly explain is compelling him to look for her. He gives Allura the best rationalization he can under the circumstances. “She spared my life three times when she could have easily killed me. Despite everything she said and did during our last battle, my gut tells me she is not a bad person by nature. She has a conscience. She might actually <span class="u">be</span> different than the rest of the Galra.”</p><p>“Do you need backup? Pidge isn’t back from her search for her brother, but Hunk, Lance and I can join you.”</p><p>“No, I’ll be ok. You still have a lot to do on Olkarion. I’ve recalibrated my sensors to account for interference from the star. There is no Galra activity in or just around the system.”</p><p>Coran, listening to the conversation, passes along some key intelligence to Keith. “Your hunch may be correct. We’ve intercepted a radio transmission from Lotor’s fleet and just decoded it. It appears that a senior member of his entourage is overdue from a mission. From what you just said it makes sense that Acxa is the one they are referring to.”</p><p>“Keith, there may be no Galra activity there now, but that will change. If his Chief of Staff is missing, Lotor will look for her. And if her flight plan took her through the Bralarian System, you may expect to see Galra craft in that vicinity soon.”</p><p>“Thanks, Allura. I’ll be on the lookout for them.”</p><p>Coran reminds Keith of one important thing. “If you believe she crashed on Braylar IV, be careful. I’m assuming you’ve looked over the information on that planet?”</p><p>“Yes, I have. I know about the Dire Wolves and the Hyenas.”</p><p>“Excellent. Unless they are provoked, the Dire Wolves will keep to themselves. It’s the Hyenas you need to worry about. Their claws contain a powerful poison that needs to be treated right away. Even then, full recovery takes almost two movements. I uploaded information regarding the antidote and put some in Black’s medical supplies. I also put ten autoinjectors in your emergency medical kit. They contain a serum that won’t counteract the poison but it will slow the poison down so you can treat the wound. It buys you a little more time to administer the antidote. Nothing more.”</p><p>“Ten? Why so many?”</p><p>“I want you to be prepared for the worst. Besides if she’s there and was poisoned, you’ll need them.”</p><p>“Thank you, Coran.”</p><p>“Keith be careful. I think you are being incredibly foolish, but I also know I can’t stop you. If you are not back in a movement, Hunk, Lance, and I are coming after you.”</p><p>“I have to do this, Allura. Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”</p><p>“You’d better be.”</p><p>
  <strong>---------------</strong>
</p><p>Coran turns to Allura, puzzled. “That’s not a conversation I expected to have. Why do you think he’s suddenly so concerned about helping someone who’s tried to kill him? What’s so special about her?”</p><p>“I don’t know. What I do know is that ever since he fought Acxa in the cargo bay of that Galra Cargo ship, he’s had a strange reaction any time her name was brought up. Kolivan mentioned to me that he’s observed similar behavior. He’s just as concerned.”</p><p>“Keith is the son of a fireman, Princess. It’s in his nature to go to the aid of someone in need, regardless of who they are. Maybe that’s what we’re missing here.”</p><p>“Perhaps. But why her? Honestly I think we’d be better off if she weren’t around anymore. Watch this situation closely, Coran. If anything happens, or if you hear from him, let me know. Something is going on and I intend to speak with him about it when he finally does get back.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Morning dawns, and Acxa sees the Hyenas regrouping at the base of the hill for a new attack. Certain that she’s seen her last sunrise, she prepares for the inevitable. And hopes against hope that someone heard her transmission and will come to her aid at the last minute.</p><p>
  <strong>---------------</strong>
</p><p>Keith arrives at Braylar IV and begins an active scan of the planet. In addition to his sonar sweeps, he also scans all radio frequencies.</p><p>Within ten doboshes he detects an active radio frequency. Searching for the source of the transmission he finds its location in a heavily forested part of the planet, near the equator. Moving towards the signal he manages to clear some of the static interference and hears a voice come through on his communication link.</p><p>The voice is weak, yet there is a frantic sense of urgency to it. The person sending the signal is clearly in distress, but he can’t make out any words as the static continues to interfere with it. Manipulating the filters in his communication system, he succeeds in clearing the static.</p><p>And immediately recognizes the voice. Acxa’s voice.</p><p>“…General Acxa…requesting assistance…crashed…Braylar IV…under attack by…large creatures. Big claws. Arm broken. Requesting assistance.”</p><p>The message repeats itself several times, telling Keith it’s an automated message on a loop.</p><p>He now knows three things. Acxa crash-landed on the planet, she is injured, and she is under attack. Most likely by the Hyenas.</p><p>Keith decides in an instant to go to her aid, as the protective instinct he inherited from his father kicks in. It’s an easy decision. She’s in danger because he’s responsible for putting her in that position.</p><p>Pushing Black to top speed, he mutters to himself. “Hold on, Acxa. Help is on the way. Five doboshes or less and I’ll be there. Hang on!”</p><p>
  <strong>---------------</strong>
</p><p>Several vargas after sunrise, the Hyenas make their move. As they climb up the slope toward her shelter, the she-wolves charge down the hill and take on the leaders. Surprised by the boldness of their attack, the Hyena pack stops its advance as the lead Hyenas fight the Dire Wolves. The fight is over in less than two doboshes and results in two grievously wounded Hyenas. The wolves back their way up the hill towards Acxa as the Hyena’s retreat to their pack.</p><p>Acxa sees that the lead Dire Wolf is injured, most likely by the claws of the Hyena, and is in great pain. Despite the victory, Acxa is convinced the end is near.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Swooping low over the surface of Braylar IV, Keith tracks the distress signal back to its source. Arriving over the scene of the Hyena attack, he makes a quick assessment of the situation.</p><p>“Coran was right…those Hyena’s are ugly and nasty. Time to knock them back just a bit.”</p><p>
  <strong>---------------</strong>
</p><p>The Hyenas resume their charge up the hill and to Acxa they seem unstoppable. Until the ground in front of the Hyenas suddenly erupts in a series of fiery explosions that force them to back off.</p><p>It seems someone heard her call for help. And it proves to be the last person she expected to come to her aid.</p><p>Looking skyward to see where the shots came from her eyes widen, and her jaw drops when she realizes who came to help her. Shocked, she sees the Black Lion of Voltron landing on the crest of the hill above her position. Standing in the jaws of the Lion is the Black Paladin.</p><p>He jetpacks to her position as the Hyenas regroup at the base of the hill yet again.</p><p>“I heard your transmission. I’m here to help”</p><p>
  <em>“But…why?”</em>
</p><p>He points to the splint on Acxa’s arm. “General, you are in no shape to fight those things yourself. You’re a right-handed shot and your right arm is broken.” Turning to the Dire Wolves, he says, “And your wolves are injured.” Pointing to the Hyenas he asks, “Do you really want to die at the hands…er…paws of those things?”</p><p>Her eyes narrow and her brow furrows as she looks Keith directly in the eye. <em>“I’m in better shape than you give me credit for, Paladin!”</em> It’s an air of false bravado that does more to buck up her spirits than to convince the Paladin that she’s 100 percent ready to fight.</p><p>Keith thinks quickly. “You can call me Keith.”</p><p>Acxa is taken aback by his cheekiness. <em>“And <span class="u">why</span> would I do that?”</em></p><p>“Because you’ll be less likely to kill me if you use my name.”</p><p>Acxa finds the sly smile on his face endearing, but quickly puts it out of mind. There simply is no time for such trivialities. Turning and seeing the Hyenas charging back up the hill, she put on her warrior’s face. “<em>Name is Acxa. You ready…” </em>She turns and looks at him. “…<em>Keith?”</em></p><p>Wearing his own warrior’s face, he draws his Marmoran Blade and turns to her, confidence radiating in the tone of his voice. “Let’s do this, Acxa!”</p><p>Acxa turns to the injured wolves. <em>“Can you fight?”</em></p><p>To Keith’s amazement the wolves nod in agreement.</p><p>
  <em>“THEN LET’S DO THIS!”</em>
</p><p>In unison, the four charge at the oncoming Hyenas. Doing exactly what their attackers didn’t expect, Acxa, Keith, and the wolves succeed in breaking up the Hyena’s assault formation.</p><p>The Hyenas change tactics and Keith immediately knows what they are trying to do.</p><p>“ACXA! BACK-TO-BACK! THEY’LL TRY TO SEPARATE US. WE CAN’T LET THAT HAPPEN!”</p><p>Their backs pressed against one another, a wolf on either side of them, the quartet take on the pack of eight Hyenas. “Four against eight.” Words spoken by Keith not in fear, but with a swagger and a smirk.</p><p>Acxa responds with swagger and a smirk of her own. <em>“Almost seems unfair.”</em></p><p>Keith looks over his left shoulder and smiles. “For the Hyenas it is.”</p><p>Acxa looks over her right shoulder and returns the favor. <em>“I like how you think Keith.”</em></p><p>As the Hyenas charge, Acxa brings her right arm up in a horizontal position, chest high. Using the splint on her right arm to steady the pistol in her left hand, her aim is true. Acxa shoots at them in a rapid-fire fashion while Keith uses his Marmoran Blade and hacks at the ones that make it close to them.</p><p>Keith briefly glances over his shoulder in amazement and appreciation at the warrior covering his back. She is just as good a shot left-handed as she is right-handed.</p><p>One Hyena breaks through and rakes Acxa across her leg, hobbling her badly. The offending Hyena is immediately batted down and thrown aside by one of the wolves, but the damage to Acxa is already done. Gritting her teeth, she refuses to give in to the pain and break formation. She knows if she did it they would likely all die. Acxa continues to fire her pistol while Keith continues his defense with his sword and the wolves fight on with their fangs and claws.</p><p>With most of them wounded from their relentless attacks the Hyenas slowly back away and withdraw.</p><p>The defenders soon find out why. Out of the smoke and haze of the battlefield, the alpha of the Hyena pack emerges. Larger than the others, he slowly approaches their position…and heads straight for Acxa. Her blaster fire wounded many of his pack, and the alpha Hyena isn’t happy about that.</p><p>Keith knows neither Acxa nor the Dire Wolves are in any condition to continue the fight. He steps in front of Acxa and the wolves, looks the giant Hyena straight in the eye, and challenges him. “I don't want to hurt you. But if you want to get to her, you have to take me out first.”</p><p>Despite the searing pain caused by her wound, Acxa watches the exchange with great interest. Keith is putting his life on the line…for her. It’s an act no one has ever done on her behalf. She is very appreciative, but at the same time she doesn’t understand why he is willing to die to protect an enemy.</p><p>The Hyena pins its ears back, bares its fangs, and growls loudly at Keith. To Acxa’s surprise, Keith growls back at the wolf and…wait…are those fangs he bared? And when did his eyes turn yellow? Then she remembers. He’s a half-breed Galra, just like her.</p><p>He charges the Hyena, hacking at the front paw of the giant beast. Howling in pain, the Hyena swats him with his uninjured paw, slamming Keith to the ground. The force of the impact bounces him down the slope, with the alpha Hyena in hot pursuit. Acxa loses sight of them as they vanish in the mist at the bottom of the hill. She hears a cry of pain, followed soon after by a loud painful whimper from the Hyena.</p><p>
  <strong>---------------</strong>
</p><p>After confirming the Hyena Pack has retreated, Keith makes his way back up the hill to rejoin Acxa and the Dire Wolves. Bruised and battered, he is otherwise unscathed as his Paladin armor protected him from the claws of the Hyena. Reaching the top of the hill after a difficult climb, he finds an alarming situation.</p><p>Acxa is seated on the ground, helmet off, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Seeing the gashes on her thigh from a Hyena’s claws, Keith knows she is in the early stages of shock from the poisoning. Tossing his helmet aside, he rushes to her and removes an autoinjector from his personal medical kit. Seeing her eyes widen at the sight of the autoinjector, he speaks in a calm voice. “This will slow the poison until I get a chance to make the antidote. Ok?” She nods her assent, after which Keith administers the injection in her right thigh just above the injury. He eases her back into a prone position. Taking her hand, he reassures her.</p><p>“You’re going to be ok. I promise. I need to remove the armor on your right leg and clean your wound. May I do that?”</p><p>Gaining her assent and removing her armor, he cuts away the torn bodysuit around the wound. And is shocked by what he finds. She is bleeding profusely from two deep slashes in her leg. Applying a tourniquet to slow the blood flow, he cleans the wounds.</p><p>“Acxa, I’m going to stitch these closed. This may hurt a bit.”</p><p>Working quickly, Keith stitches both wounds closed in less than ten doboshes. He then applies a large bandage to cover the wound and releases the tourniquet. Throughout the procedure Acxa grits her teeth, closes her eyes, and does not make a sound.</p><p>“You were amazing. Rest here, I’ll be back.”</p><p>Keith turns his attention to the she-wolves. The larger of the two is badly injured and is bleeding. “I’ve treated injured dogs before, but never a wolf. And certainly nothing this size. But, let’s give this a try.”</p><p>Keith has a natural affinity for wolves, having grown up in the heart of wolf country. He approaches her slowly and speaks to her. “Easy, girl. I just want to help you.”</p><p>Seeing the she-wolf growl and bare her fangs to warn him away, Keith kneels and assumes a submissive position to show he is no threat. After a moment, the wolf loses her aggressiveness and begins to whimper in pain.</p><p>“Please, let me help you.”</p><p>What happens next is not what Keith expected.</p><p>In his mind he hears a pained voice “You are Altean?”</p><p>Looking around, not sure where the voice came from, he responds. “No, I am a friend of the Alteans.” Realizing the voice in his head may have come from the wolf, he turns to her. “Please, if you are the one who just spoke to me, let me help you.”</p><p>The wolf nods her head and allows Keith to approach. Seeing the scratches from the Hyena claw marks, he acts quickly. “First things first. Let’s deal with this poison.” He hits the wolf with two autoinjectors to counteract the effects of the poison. She gives a low whimper but does not cry out. “You’re being very brave. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p>Keith attends to the she-wolf and cleans her wounds. He then moves on to the other wolf. Though not as badly wounded she too suffers the effects of poisoning at the claws of the Hyenas.</p><p>As Keith finishes his work on the second she-wolf, a bright shimmering light appears. Stepping out of the light are three more Dire Wolves. One of them, larger than the others, is the Alpha male.</p><p>And Alpha is not happy.</p><p>Looking first at the two injured she-wolves, Alpha turns his attention to Keith. His fur stands on end, he growls loudly, and he bares his 12-inch fangs. Seeing him approach, Keith takes up a defensive position in front of Acxa, draws his Blade, and waits for Alpha to make a move.</p><p>A move that never comes.</p><p>As Alpha slowly approaches Keith and prepares to pounce, the large she-wolf lets out a blood-curdling howl. Stopping his attack and turning around in surprise, Alpha takes one step towards her. And proceeds to get an earful. Through a series of barks, whines, and howls the she-wolf scolds him. Alpha tries to get a word…howl…in, but the she-wolf stops him with a loud bark. She ends her admonition with a series of short, sharp howls and points her snout in Keith’s direction.</p><p>A chastened Alpha turns back towards Keith and sits, all aggressiveness gone. The other two wolves follow suit.</p><p>Acxa, dizzy and not able to focus her eyes well sits up and sees Keith confronting four large creatures. Thinking the Hyenas have returned, she pulls her Blaster Pistol. Keith sees it out of the corner of his eye and immediately moves to her side to calm her fears.</p><p>“Acxa, stand down. These are more Dire Wolves. They are not attacking.”</p><p>Before she can respond she is overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. Keith catches her and helps her lie back down. The exhausted Acxa immediately passes out.</p><p>Keith slowly stands, turns to face the three male Dire Wolves, reforms his Blade into its dagger shape, and sheaths it. Turning his palms outward to show he is not armed, he gets the surprise of a lifetime.</p><p>“Friend of the Alteans…I am the Alpha of the Sonai Pack of the Dire Wolf Clan. I am called Soran. I thank you for attending to my mate and her sister.”</p><p>The wolf sits in front of him, motionless, and yet he is conversing with Keith. It seems the rumors from the Altean expeditions are true. The wolves do have telepathic abilities.</p><p>Keith kneels to show respect to the wolf and thinks quickly. “Alpha Soran of the Sonai, I am called Keith. I am the Alpha of the Paladin Pack of the…Half-Galra Clan.” Keith turns slightly and gestures towards Acxa. “The female is called Acxa. We humbly thank your mate and her sister for coming to our aid. They fought bravely. It was our honor to fight alongside them.”</p><p>“You honor us with your words and your actions. Why are you here, Alpha Keith? It has been a long time since the Alteans have come to this forest.”</p><p>“Acxa crashed here in her ship. I came to retrieve her. We will be on our way soon, but I cannot move her. She is very sick.”</p><p>Soran leans to his left to look around Keith and gazes at Acxa. He spots the clear signs of her injury. “Yes, from the poison of the Banshees no doubt.” Soran looks up at the sky. “The day is more than half over. The dark will be upon us soon. The Banshees will return, and your female is too sick to travel. You must take action to protect her.”</p><p>“That is my intention, Alpha Soran. But the climb up to my vehicle…” Keith points to the Black Lion. “…is too great for her to traverse in her condition. But I need to move her. We cannot stay here in this exposed position.”</p><p>“Ashira, my mate, tells me that Acxa has a cave shelter in the rocks above here. We will help you move her to that shelter.”</p><p>Soran moves next to Acxa and lays down beside her. “Alpha Keith, hold onto my mane. Take Acxa’s hand and help her hold on to my fur.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Trust me.”</p><p>Keith does as he’s told. Securing the handholds on the giant wolf’s fur, he lets Soran know they are ready. They are instantly surrounded by a bright flash of light. As the light abates, and his eyes adjust, Keith sees that they are now in a cave.</p><p>“How…how did we get here?”</p><p>“This is how we travel great distances. We do not do this often, only when necessary.”</p><p>“Thank you, Alpha Soran. I am in your debt.”</p><p>“As I am in yours, Alpha Keith. We shall return. When we do we shall bring food for the two of you. I will leave two of my pack, Morai and Keon, here to keep watch for you.”</p><p>“I thank you for your help, Alpha Soran. And please, you may address me as Keith.”</p><p>“As you wish, Keith. In return, you may address me as Soran.”</p><p>Soran nods to Keith before he, Ashira, and her sister depart using their transcendent transportation capability.</p><p>Keith marvels at the sight. “Wow. I need to ask Soran how they do that.</p><p>
  <strong>---------------</strong>
</p><p>Keith toys with the idea of moving Acxa to the Black Lion, but quickly realizes he can’t do it. He is hauling large quantities of equipment and supplies picked up from his stops in the P’Kari Quadrant and there is simply no room. So, they will shelter in the cave until she is well enough to travel.</p><p>Getting Acxa settled in the shelter, Keith enlists the aid of Morai and his transcendent abilities to help him retrieve medical supplies from Black. Returning to the cave with the needed items, he checks on her wounds. Removing the bandage and seeing that the wound is no longer bleeding, he replaces it with a fresh one.</p><p>He reaches for her right arm to check on the break and finds that her body suit is completely saturated with sweat.</p><p>“She needs to get out of this wet body suit before she comes down with pneumonia.”</p><p>Keith does his best to awaken Acxa. After a few doboshes of gentle shaking and cajoling, he is unable to wake her. He forlornly looks skyward and whines, realizing he’s boxed into a corner. “Oh please, no. Why me?” Keith steels himself for what he must do.</p><p>“Acxa, I hope you can hear me and remember what I’m about to say. I promise you I’m not doing this to hurt you. Just…I hope you don’t kill me when you realize I’m the one who removed your bodysuit.”</p><p>Keith gently removes the suit and sets it aside to dry. Making her comfortable and covering her with blankets to guard against the advancing night chill, he sets the break in her arm and wraps it in a cast.</p><p>The immediate triage actions complete, Keith searches the database Coran provided for the antidote. According to Coran’s notes, the antidote should be administered within three vargas, and the wound should be meticulously cleaned and bandaged to combat infection. Symptoms of Hyena poisoning include high fever, profuse sweating, delirium, fatigue, and loss of consciousness. It is important to keep the patient hydrated.</p><p>“Keep her hydrated.” He looks at her and sighs. “Well, I’ve never administered an IV drip before, but there’s a first time for everything.” He finds a long pole and sets it into the floor of the cave. Hanging an IV bag, he finds a vein and starts the IV drip.</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, he thanks his lucky stars that he paid attention during the emergency field expediency medical training sessions at the Galaxy Garrison.</p><p>
  <strong>---------------</strong>
</p><p>Over the course of the next four vargas a restless Acxa floats in and out of consciousness. Eventually the antidote takes hold and she regains consciousness. Looking around, she finds herself in a cave, with a fire burning at the entrance. Near the fire she sees a figure tending to it. She tries to sit up and is immediately overtaken by a severe bout of dizziness.</p><p>Keith rushes to her side, catching her and putting his hand behind her head before it slams down on the rock floor of the cave. “Hey there, take it slow. Don’t sit up, you’ll only make things worse.” He gently cradles her as she clings to him.</p><p>She is unable to make out his features, but his voice is familiar to her. Unable to place it, she closes her eyes to stop the cave from spinning.</p><p>
  <em>“Who…who are you?”</em>
</p><p>“A friend.”</p><p>She opens her eyes and turns to him. For a moment she sees his face clearly. <em>“Keith?”</em></p><p>“Yeah, it’s me.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why…why are you here? We’re…enemies. Why are you…helping me?”</em>
</p><p>Before he can respond, she passes out. He gently lays her down and covers her with the blankets to keep the chill off her. Wiping her brow, he speaks to her softly. “You’re a fighter, but you need to rest. Sleep.”</p><p>He checks the IV bag and puts his hand on her forehead. “She’s burning up. Not good. I just hope I got to her in time.”</p><p>
  <strong>---------------</strong>
</p><p>That evening Soran returns with Ashira and two other wolves. And they come bearing some much-needed supplies.</p><p>“Ashira…it is good to see you. I’m surprised you are here. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I am well, Alpha Keith. The poison of the Banshee, while painful, is not fatal to us. I still suffer some pain, but it will fade. Your medicine is helping to speed that along. How is your female?”</p><p>Keith has a fleeting thought about correcting Ashira as the fiercely independent Acxa belongs to no one. But he decides to let it go. “Acxa is…alive. That is the best way I can describe it now. Unfortunately, the poison of the Banshee is fatal to us if not treated. I’m afraid I may not have gotten to her in time.”</p><p>“It is good you treated her. She absorbed much poison, but she has a chance. If not for you she would surely be dead by now. We bring food. Try to get your female to eat some of this fruit and some meat. The fruit will help combat the poison.”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>Keith prepares a meal and manages to wake Acxa. Propping her up, he takes great care in feeding her, making sure she takes in enough to sustain herself.</p><p>“That’s enough. You need to rest now.”</p><p>Through the delirium Acxa attempts to converse. Because of the fever and the diminished senses, she has no idea who she is talking to. <em>“Why are you being so kind to me, stranger?”</em></p><p>Keith brushes a stray piece of damp cobalt-blue hair behind one of her ears. “Because it’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>
  <em>“Mercy? Mercy is not the way of the Galra.”</em>
</p><p>“No, it’s not. But it is my way.”</p><p>Keith helps Acxa lie down and makes certain she is comfortable. She is soon fast asleep.</p><p>Soran and Ashira watch this scene with great interest. “Forgive me, Alpha Keith. This female you defend so ferociously…Acxa…she does not look like you.”</p><p>“No, Ashira. We are not of the same pack, but we are of the same…clan. The Half-Galra clan.”</p><p>“Yes, so you told us. Is she your mate?”</p><p>Keith did not see that question coming. He looks at Acxa then back at Ashira. “No, she is not. Neither of us have…taken…a mate.” It’s an assumption on Keith’s part, but one he feels confident in making.</p><p>Soran stares at Keith, doubt in his eyes. “That is interesting. There is something here that you may not be aware of. She is not your mate. Yet you defend her too vigorously and you tend to her too carefully for her to be anyone but your mate. You and she just haven’t claimed each other…yet.” He pauses while Keith squirms uncomfortably. “Or…Perhaps we are seeing the bond of respect between two warriors?”</p><p>Keith is grateful to Soran for giving him a face-saving out to this conversation. “Yes. A bond of respect. I do for her what I hope she would do for me were the situation reversed.” Keith decides to come clean to Soran and Ashira. “I defend her and care for her because…my actions caused her to be here. I am responsible for what happened to her.”</p><p>“Indeed?”</p><p>“Even though we are of the same clan, there are disagreements between our Packs. We…fought. I damaged her craft, and instead of making sure she could make it home I left her. She was wounded. I was angry. I…did the wrong thing. I abandoned her.” Keith looks to the cave floor, hanging his head in shame.</p><p>“But you came back for her. Whatever your quarrel, it was not so great that it kept you from doing the right thing in the end.”</p><p>“I hope she sees it that way when she recovers, Ashira.”</p><p>A shimmering light brightens the entrance to the cave as four more wolves appear.</p><p>“I am posting sentinels around this cave. Morai and Keon will remain in here with you. The others will guard the approaches to your camp and keep watch. If you hear the cry of a wolf you will know the Banshees are coming. We shall return as the morning breaks with the rest of the Sonai. Until then, rest Alpha Keith of the Paladin Pack.”</p><p><a id="_Toc36559285" name="_Toc36559285"></a> <strong>DAYS 3 AND 4</strong></p><p>Over the course of the next two quintants Keith continues to tend to Acxa. Reviewing all the information he has on the Hyena poison and its antidote, he does his best to keep her fever down and keep her hydrated. Feeding becomes a chore, but he works through the difficulties of feeding a delirious patient who has no clue where she is or who is taking care of her.</p><p>Still guarded by Morai and Keon, he is visited frequently by Soran and Ashira. Grateful to Keith for taking care of his wounded mate, Soran continues to employ members of his pack as guards of the camp. The rest fan out to hunt for food and to scout for signs of the Hyena’s return. The cries of the wolves echo across the valley throughout the quintants. To help pass the time, Ashira teaches Keith the meaning of the cries; in less than two quintants she teaches him the basics of speaking the language of the Dire Wolves.</p><p>It is a skill that will serve him well in the not-to-distant future.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Soran relates to Keith the stories handed down through the decaphoebs of the times the Alteans came to visit Braylar IV. The Alpha of the Sonai at that time, Reban, observed the Alteans from afar. They seemed peaceful enough and appeared to be genuinely interested in learning about the planet and not harming it. The Sonai kept their distance and left the Alteans in peace.</p><p>But the Banshees…the name given to the Hyena Pack by the Sonai…did not.</p><p>The Banshees attacked both expeditions, killing half of the first expedition and poisoning several others. Whether they survived the attacks or not, Soran does not know. When the second expedition arrived, they once again came under attack by the Banshees. But this time Reban and the Sonai acted. They intervened on the part of the Alteans and drove the Banshees off. But not before two more Alteans fell victim to the poison.</p><p>---------------</p><p>By the end of their second quintant in the cave Acxa’s fever begins to break. She ceases the profuse sweating and is far less restless than she was. Concerned at first that the change in behavior indicates something bad is happening, he is comforted by Ashira.</p><p>Giving Acxa several careful sniffs she says, “The poison is leaving her system. She no longer has the smell of a lingering death upon her. It will still be some time before she can be moved, and still more before she is fully recovered. But she is past the danger. Have no fear. She will live, Alpha Keith.”</p><p>Keith breathes a massive sigh of relief. “Thank you, Ashira.” Thinking for a moment, Keith turns back to her. “Ashira…would you ask Soran for a favor on my behalf?”</p><p>“Of course. How may the Sonai be of help?”</p><p>“I need to get to the crash site of her ship. I need to contact her pack so that someone can pick her up.”</p><p>“Why can’t you take her in your ship to her pack?”</p><p>“The quarrel I spoke of earlier, between her pack and mine, is a strong one. She and I have struck a truce, but if I take her to her pack, they will try to kill me. But if they come here…”</p><p>“…we can control their actions. I understand. I shall ask Soran. I am sure he will agree to your request.”</p><p><a id="_Toc36559286" name="_Toc36559286"></a> <strong>DAY 4</strong></p><p>Ezor stands at her station on the Bridge of Lotor’s cruiser, her brow furrowed with worry. “Zethrid, how long has she been gone?”</p><p>Zethrid doesn’t look up from her station as she responds. “Seven quintants. It took her two quintants to get there, she was there for a quintant and left the following morning.”</p><p>“And when was she supposed to be back?”</p><p>Zethrid looks up and at Ezor, concern now etched on her face. “Three quintants ago.”</p><p>Ezor turns to Prince Lotor, who is listening to the conversation with mild interest. “Sir, it’s not like Acxa to be overdue like this without checking in. Something’s happened to her, I’m convinced of that.”</p><p>“Ezor, stop worrying, she’ll be fine. Acxa is a big girl. She can take care of herself.”</p><p>“But sir...”</p><p>“Focus on your mission, Ezor. That’s an order. Acxa will be fine. I trust her.”</p><p>Muttering to herself as she turns back to her console, Ezor’s words slip out of her mouth before she can stop them. “It would be nice if you’d tell <span class="u">her</span> that.” It doesn’t take long for her slip of the tongue to earn the wrath of the Prince.</p><p>Lotor glares at Ezor and speaks in a stern command voice. “Focus on the mission. Do <span class="u">not</span> make me repeat it again.”</p><p>Ezor salutes and averts her eyes to the floor. “Yes sir.”</p><p>“I’ll be in my quarters.” He storms off the bridge.</p><p>Zethrid waits until she is sure Lotor is out of earshot. “Ezor, you need to be careful with that mouth. One day you’ll say something you’ll really regret.”</p><p>Ezor ignores the comment. She signals for Zethrid and Narti to come closer. “I don’t like his answer. Yes, Acxa is a big girl, but bad things can happen to anyone big or small. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she’s in trouble and we need to do something.”</p><p>Zethrid pulls up a star chart. “Her mission took her to the Celesium system. We know she made it because we heard from her when she got there. She had to pass through the Jabra and Bralarian systems on her return home. Our last contact with her was just after she left on her return flight. Then, nothing.”</p><p>Ezor focuses the star chart on the Bralarian system. “The Bralarian system is uninhabited. Nothing of any interest there.” Then she shifts focus. “The Jabra system is inhabited, and we’ve encountered rebel activity there. It’s possible that’s where she ran into trouble.”</p><p>“Well, unless she ran into Voltron I doubt the rebels could have done much damage. She’s in one of the Phantoms. Rebel fighter craft don’t stand a chance against it.”</p><p>Narti, listening to the conversation, steps forward and places her left hand on Zethrid and her right hand on Ezor. This touching establishes a psychic link between the three, a link that allows Narti to ‘converse’ with her fellow Generals.</p><p>“It makes sense for me to take one of the Phantoms and look for her. You two are overseeing the Sincline construction in Acxa’s absence. I can go and not impact our mission.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Narti. I just don’t want whatever it was that got Acxa to get you.”</p><p>“But we don’t know what happened to her, Ezor. I’ll start in the Bralarian system and work my way backwards until I get to the Celesium system…or until I find her.”</p><p>“Why start in the Bralarian system?”</p><p>“Because it’s uninhabited. If something happened to her in the Jabra or Celesium systems we’d have heard it in rebel radio chatter. We’ve heard nothing to indicate they had anything to do with her disappearance.”</p><p>“Well, since you’re our communications expert you would know. Be careful, Narti.”</p><p>“I will, Zethrid. You be safe.” She nods towards Ezor. “And Zethrid, make sure Ezor doesn’t shoot her mouth off while I’m gone.”</p><p>“Hey now!”</p><p>Narti nods to her sister Generals as she and Kova leave the Bridge to prepare for the search for Acxa.</p><p><a id="_Toc36559287" name="_Toc36559287"></a> <strong>DAY 5</strong></p><p>Leaving Acxa under Ashira’s watchful eye, Keith meets Soran and two of his largest male wolves outside the cave.</p><p>“I’ve sent four of my pack ahead to clear the way. Listen for their cry. If there is trouble, we will know.”</p><p>“It’s just a short distance away. Do you think the…Banshees…will dare to come this close when your entire pack is here? That would seem foolish.”</p><p>Soran looks to Keith. “They’ve done many foolish things before.”</p><p>Just before they reach the bottom of the slope, a cry rings out across the valley. Keith and the Dire Wolves immediately freeze.</p><p>“Keith, that is a…”</p><p>“…warning cry. I know. Ashira taught me how to understand the cry of the wolf.”</p><p>“Then you know to be ready.”</p><p>Soran lifts his head and utters a cry of his own. Keith understands it to be a war cry. He draws his Blade as he and the wolves cautiously approach the downed fighter.</p><p>In a clearing they find the downed Phantom fighter. Between them and the fighter stand three Hyenas. As Keith and his party cautiously approach them, the Hyenas bare their fangs. They settle in to a defensive posture, ready to fight the wolves.</p><p>Until Keith steps forward. Playing a hunch, he removes his helmet, growls, bares his fangs, and slashes his Blade through the air three times. It is enough to unnerve the Hyenas. Backing up slowly, the Hyenas suddenly turn and run, barking in panic.</p><p>Soran and his wolves stop and stare at Keith in amazement. “How did you know they would do that?”</p><p>Sheathing his Blade, he turns to Soran, his voice brimming with confidence. “I defeated their leader in combat and wounded him badly. Something told me they wouldn’t want to fight me.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to make of you, Keith. Sometimes you act like a very brave Dire Wolf. At other times you act like a very foolish Banshee.”</p><p>Keith smiles a confident smile at Soran. “I knew you and the Sonai had my back, Soran. It was worth the risk.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Keith walks around the crashed Phantom fighter and assesses its condition. He inspects the damage to the right engine and the right side of the cockpit. It is far more extensive than even the video footage showed.</p><p>Taking it all in, his respect for Acxa soars. “It took someone with incredible flying skills to coax a ship this badly damaged as far as she did with a broken arm, perform a controlled crash landing, and walk away from it with no other injuries. My God she is tough.”</p><p>Keith clambers into the cockpit and begins to poke around, trying to activate the communications system and determine the Galra communication protocols. He brought Acxa’s portable distress transponder with him. Still broadcasting it’s message but at a low power, Keith knows it will not travel far beyond Braylar IV.</p><p>Recalling all the hacking skills Pidge taught him Keith breaks the fighters security protocols and activates the communications system. “That’s the first part of the battle. Now, let’s figure out these communication protocols.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Working her way out from the inner Bralarian System, Narti continues her search for Acxa. Having completed her scan of Braylar III she moves on to the next planet. In orbit around Braylar IV she begins her scans. And after a few doboshes her instruments detect a faint radio transmission.</p><p>Clearing the static interference while increasing her speed towards Braylar IV, Narti listens intently to the signal. After what seems like an eternity, she makes out a partial message.</p><p>“…General Acxa…requesting assistance…crashed…Braylar IV…”</p><p>The message suddenly ceases. Checking her communications system, she realizes the signal is no longer being broadcast. No matter. She’s confident Acxa is on Braylar IV. Now all she needs to do is find her.</p><p>It’s a job made easier when a new signal come out from the planet.</p><p>“To any Galra ships that receive this message. I am broadcasting on behalf of General Acxa. She has crashed on Braylar IV and is badly wounded. Requesting assistance. Repeat, requesting assistance.”</p><p>Narti cannot believe what she is hearing. The person broadcasting this message is clearly a male. Acxa travelled alone on her trip. And they are not using standard Galra call signs or communication procedures. Meaning they are most likely not Galra.</p><p>Realizing she may be walking into a trap, Narti nevertheless decides to respond back. She types her response into the communication console, activates the voice synthesizer, and responds on the same frequency.</p><p>“This is General Narti of Emperor Lotor’s General Staff. I’ve received your message. Identify yourself. I repeat, identify yourself.”</p><p>“General Narti. I will identify myself when you land. I am alone on this planet except for General Acxa. I am tracking you on radar and I know you are traveling alone. Keep it that way. I am sending you the coordinates to a landing spot. If you are as concerned about General Acxa as I believe you to be, you will meet me there.”</p><p>Narti takes a deep breath. “Well Kova, it looks like we’ve found her.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Hidden in the dense undergrowth at the edge of the forest, Keith watches the Phantom fighter land in the clearing next to Acxa’s fighter. Watching carefully, he sees the pilot exit her fighter and draw her pistol. Scanning the clearing carefully, she walks over to examine Acxa’s crashed ship.</p><p>Keith decides it’s time to make his presence known. Stepping slowly out of the bushes, his hand raised shoulder level with palms outward, he approaches Narti.</p><p>Kova, perched on Narti’s shoulder, turns and sees Keith approaching. The cat emits a loud nasty hiss as Narti spins around and levels her pistol at him.</p><p>“So, you are General Narti.”</p><p>The two face each other for a full dobosh, neither making a move. To encourage Narti to lower her weapon, Keith gestures with his still-raised right hand to Soran waiting for him in the forest. Soran slowly saunters out into the clearing. As do six other members of his pack. The wolves move slowly and deliberately in a large circle around Narti and Kova. They do not growl or show outward aggressiveness. They do fix their gaze on the pair, an act that clearly unnerves the terrified cat.</p><p>“General, this is Soran, Alpha of the Sonai Pack of the Dire Wolf Clan. These wolves are our friends. They protect us against the Hyenas. If you truly want to help Acxa, you must trust me, and you must trust them. Stand down, put the pistol away and I will take you to her. If you take any aggressive action toward me, Soran and his pack will make short work of you and…your cat. They are not here to hurt you, but they are here to make sure you don’t hurt me…or Acxa.”</p><p>Narti slowly holsters her pistol as a frightened Kova looks around at the wolves. Seeing one of the wolves eyeing him while licking his chops, Kova curls around her neck and hunkers down.</p><p>Narti slowly points to the device on her left wrist and then makes a typing gesture with the fingers of her right hand. Seeing Keith nod his understanding, she points to his wrist.</p><p>Keith activates his own device. “Go ahead, General.”</p><p>Narti types a message to Keith. “This is how I communicate, Paladin. This, and through the establishment of a telepathic link by touch.”</p><p>“Yeah, that touchy-thing not going to happen. I heard what you did to the leader on Puig. We need to build some trust first before we go there.”</p><p>“Understood. What have you done with Acxa? I must see her.”</p><p>“She is safe. She was clawed severely in the thigh by one of the Hyenas and took a massive dose of poison. I believe the poison is under control, but she is still very sick. I will take you to her. Follow the wolves. No tricks.”</p><p>“No tricks.”</p><p>Keith turns to Soran. “Will you come with us to the cave?”</p><p>Soran stares at Narti. “Yes.” He barks instructions to his pack and, following those instructions they form a line. Two of the wolves take a position at the lead of the column.</p><p>“Fall in line behind the two lead wolves, General. They will lead you to the cave where Acxa is resting. I’ll follow behind you with the rest of the wolves.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Arriving at their destination, Narti finds Acxa by a campfire in the shelter of the cave, bundled up and tended to medically. Guarding her is Ashira. Surveying the scene, Narti notices the IV hooked into her arm. To her, Acxa looks pale, obviously due to the poisoning she’s endured.</p><p>Narti types a message. “I’m also a doctor. What are her symptoms.”</p><p>“Profuse sweating, fever, delirium, dizziness. She sleeps most of the day. When she is conscious she does not know where she is or who she is talking to. She has eaten. Her fever broke this morning. The IV is to keep her hydrated. Also, she’s lost a good amount of blood from the wound on her leg. That’s why she looks so pale.”</p><p>“I wish to examine her my…” Narti stops typing as she sees Acxa’s body suit with the torn right leg hanging in the corner of the cave. Bending down and pulling her covers partially back, she finds Acxa is nude. Pulling the covers back over her, Narti bolts upright and rapidly closes the distance between herself and Keith. Before he can react, she decks him with a roundhouse right. She reaches for her pistol but before she can pull it, Morai and Keon step between her and Keith and back her into a corner. Ashira, guarding Acxa, stands protectively over her while snarling at Narti.</p><p>Rubbing his jaw as he comes to his feet, Keith does his best to deescalate the situation. “Ashira, Morai, Keon, stand down.”</p><p>With a look of anger on his face, Keith explains his actions. “I don’t know what you think I did to her, but I assure you, General Narti, I treated her with the utmost respect. You have my word, I have not violated her in any way. I removed her bodysuit because I had to. Her sweat had soaked it through. It gets cold here at night and if I left that on her she would have become sicker and died. As it is I have to change her blankets every four vargas because they become soaked in sweat.”</p><p>Narti slowly raises her arm and, activating her wrist device, types a message to Keith. “I wish to examine her myself, and I want privacy. If you <span class="u">have</span> violated her in any way, wolves or not I <span class="u">will</span> kill you.”</p><p>“That’s fair, General. I’ll wait outside.” Keith points to the wolves. “But Ashira, Morai, and Keon will stay in here with you.” He indicates the medical supplies neatly stacked in the corner. “Any medical supplies you may need are over there. She’s due for another injection of the antidote in a varga. You’re welcome to analyze it if you wish. The bandages on her outside right thigh need to be checked.”</p><p>Keith turns to exit the cave. Struck by a thought, he pauses, turns back to Narti, and gives her a hard stare.</p><p>“General Narti. You’ve warned me, so let me warn you. I’ve taken all the necessary care to look after a warrior I greatly admire and respect. Acxa is special to me. If <span class="u">you</span> do anything to harm her…<span class="u">I</span> will kill <span class="u">you</span> myself. I won’t need the Dire Wolves to help me.”</p><p>Keith turns on his heel and strides out of the cave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the chapter I've wanted to write for a couple of months now, because it progresses the relationship between Keith and Acxa from enemies who are actively trying to beat each others brains in, to friends (more or less) who, while still on opposite sides of a war, develop a healthy and abiding respect for each other. Not only for their skills and abilities, but for who they are as people. We now enter the slow-burn part of their relationship, so buckle up and get ready for the ride.<br/>And yes, Keith really does learn to speak the language of the Dire Wolves.<br/>This is Part 1 of a 2-part story arc, and it continues in the next chapter. I've promised a back story for Narti for some time now.  It is coming up in the next chapter.<br/>To my readers, please let me know what you think of this story so far. Your feedback is valuable and I take it very much to heart, so please leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Riders on the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Acxa continues her recovery from the Hyena attack under the watchful eye of General Narti. Trust comes slowly between the Black Paladin and the blind General, but a prolonged storm, the return of the mortal enemies of the Dire Wolves, and the need to protect Acxa helps them forge a greater understanding of each other. Narti shares her story with Keith and challenges the Paladin to learn what it means to be of Galra heritage. Given the opportunity to reflect on their shared experience on Braylar IV, Keith and Acxa begin to view each other in an entirely different light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title for this chapter is inspired by the song “Riders on the Storm” by the Doors. This chapter is long (just over 9,000 words), but it also covers a lot of ground. It concludes the two-part story arc started in Cry of the Wolf. Within the timeline of this work, this chapter runs in parallel to the second half of Chapter 10 Reunion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc37161491" name="_Toc37161491"></a>Day 5</strong>
</p><p>Keith sits alone outside the cave, tossing small rocks down the hillside as Soran approaches him. The giant wolf sits next to him, trying to understand <span class="u">why</span> he is throwing small rocks down the hillside.</p><p>“Keith, is there a purpose behind this activity?”</p><p>Moody Keith hurls a stone as hard as he can down the hillside. “Not really.”</p><p>“I see.” Soran sits and watches him for a dobosh more. “Tell me, is the female who beat you also of the Half-Galra Clan?”</p><p>Keith closes his eyes and draws a deep breath. “Yes. She and Acxa are part of the…Lotor Pack of the Half-Galra Clan.” He hurls another rock down the hillside. “She didn’t beat me…she hit me with a sucker punch when I wasn’t expecting it.”</p><p>“So, she injured your pride as well as your jaw.”</p><p>“Yes…NO!…oh, forget it…” Keith stands and throws a rock into the air with all his might.</p><p>“The quarrel you spoke of between your packs must be great indeed.” Soran looks out over the sky. “But for now, it is important you put that quarrel aside. A storm is coming. It may last many sunrises; the rain will be heavy, and the wind will be strong. Nothing can fly while the storm rages. You and the female who beat you will be stuck together for some time. The cave will provide shelter for you.”</p><p>Keith stops throwing rocks and gives Soran his full attention. “What about the Sonai? Will they come here?”</p><p>“We have a sheltered place where we will wait for the storm to end. Ashira will stay here to help you watch Acxa. Morai and Keon will watch the female with the little…hissy, snarly thing on her shoulder.”</p><p>“It’s called a cat, Soran.”</p><p>“Morai and Keon call it a walking snack.”</p><p>Keith shakes his head while holding it. “Soran, please tell Morai and Keon that the cat is not a snack! I believe General Narti sees and hears through a physic link with it.”</p><p>“They will be disappointed, but I will tell them. They’ve never had cat before. For that matter, neither have I.”</p><p>“Soran, no one is eating that cat! End of discussion!”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Narti finishes her checkup of Acxa. Satisfied that her physical condition is improving, she is not satisfied with how she got here in the first place. Balling her fists, she storms out of the cave to confront Keith. Blasting a message to him, she gets in his face.</p><p>“You destroyed her fighter and you caused her to crash here. Why did you do that?”</p><p>Keith, still upset after being cold-cocked by Narti, is even more fired up with her attitude and the snarls from Kova.</p><p>“Well let’s start with the fact that she ambushed me, tried to kill me, and go from there shall we? I was angry. I could have destroyed her fighter, but I didn’t.”</p><p>Narti is not speaking, but Keith can feel the hostility in her typed words. “Why did you spare her, Paladin? So she could die a slow death in space? She would have killed you outright if the situation were reversed.”</p><p>“I just didn’t, ok? I don’t kill helpless enemies. I don’t kill anyone if I can help it.”</p><p>“Mercy? Mercy is not the…”</p><p>“…way of the Galra. I know.” Keith is exasperated and makes that very clear to Narti. “You people seem to parrot that line all the time. I’m sick of hearing it. Don’t you lot have any original thoughts? I know it’s not the way for most Galra. But not all. I’m half Galra and I don’t believe in that nonsense.”</p><p>Narti is taken aback by Keith’s attitude and the tone in his voice. She is completely surprised to hear him admit to being half-Galra himself. A fact she was unaware of.</p><p>“After our fight at Braylar VI, <em><span class="u">that she started</span></em>, I thought she was ok. I didn’t realize until I looked at video a quintant later that her fighter was as badly damaged as it was. That’s when I decided to come here to find her.”</p><p>“And so, you find her, she’s suffering from the effects of the poison and the blood loss, and you just drag her into the cave and strip her?”</p><p>Keith cannot believe his ears, and he certainly doesn’t like being accused of the things she is clearly accusing him of. “WHAT? NO! I told you before it was to keep her from getting sicker. You make it sound like I took advantage of her.”</p><p>Keith goes on to explain the sequence of events. “If you don’t believe me, ask Soran’s mate, Ashira. She’s the wolf guarding Acxa. She was there.”</p><p>Narti pauses before responding, clearly trying to process what she just heard. “Ask a…wolf?”</p><p>“Yes. You’d be amazed at how intelligent they are. Come on.”</p><p>Keith leads Narti to Ashira. The wolf is lying on the ground next to Acxa, keeping a watchful eye on her and observing the argument between Keith and Narti with interest. Keith explains to Ashira what Narti wants to do and why she wants to do it.</p><p>“Narti is of the same pack as Acxa. She is concerned for her fellow pack member. Would you relate to her what happened from the time you came to help Acxa until now? She doesn’t believe what I’ve told her.”</p><p>Ashira turns to Narti and makes telepathic contact with her. “Keith told us about you. Do not try your mind control tricks on me, and do not touch me. Even if you do, your mind control will not work. If for some reason it did, Morai and Keon will deal with you. Of that you may be certain. Understood?”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>Over the course of the next varga, Ashira relates to Narti what she observed from the time Acxa’s fighter crashed until Narti reached the cave.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Night falls, and the storm clouds gather. Inside the cave, Keith is sleeping soundly. Narti, desperate to get a message back to Ezor, cautiously moves through the cave and manages to sneak out. She is surprised security is so light, but it seems even the guard wolves at the cave entrance are asleep.</p><p>Aided by Kova’s night vision, Narti carefully and quietly makes her way down the hill towards her fighter.</p><p>Back in the cave, Keon rouses Keith. Speaking to him telepathically, he tells him, “It is just as you suspected, Alpha Keith. The other female has snuck away.”</p><p>Keith sits up, not surprised but wishing he were wrong. “Thank you, Keon. Let’s see what General Narti is up to”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Narti arrives at her fighter and gets a rude surprise; Keith and three Dire Wolves are there waiting for her. She recognizes two of the wolves as the guardians of the cave entrance. She realizes they weren’t asleep but were instead watching for a move such as hers.</p><p>“I had a feeling you were going to try something, General. You weren’t trying to call Lotor for backup, were you?”</p><p>Narti responds with three quick blasts from her pistol as she scrambles for cover behind Acxa’s crashed fighter. Her shots sail high as Keith and the wolves shelter behind the Phantom.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be this way, General. Why are you doing this?”</p><p>Keith’s wrist device beeps. Activating it, he receives a message from Narti, which he reads aloud for the wolves. “I need to get Acxa home for proper care. Better care than you can give her, you charlatan. Bagging you in the process is just a bonus. Even with your wolves, Paladin, you are no match for me.”</p><p>Keith shakes his head, and then calls out to her over the wing of her fighter. “Seriously? You’re taunting me?” He sighs and leans back against the fuselage of Narti’s fighter. “Well, as Pidge says, I guess we have to do this the hard way. Soran, any ideas?”</p><p>Narti’s taunt isn’t sitting well with Soran and he’s more than happy to put an end to the skirmish. “Yes. Stay under cover. Morai, Keon, and I will handle this.” Soran looks at the two wolves and barks commands. The wolves nod in acknowledgement. The plan set, Soran turns to Keith. “Watch and learn. This is how the Sonai hunt. Don’t blink. This will be over quickly.”</p><p>Morai and Keon vanish in a bright light. Morai rematerializes just in front and to the left of Narti. Drawing her fire, he vanishes before her shot strikes him. As Morai vanishes, Keon appears to her right and draws her fire. As with Morai, Keon vanishes before her shot strikes him. Morai reappears in front of Narti once again. As Narti draws down on him, a flash of light erupts behind her. Before she can turn and bring her pistol to bear, she is knocked to the ground and pinned under the heavy paws of Soran. The wolf puts one paw on her chest, the other on the wrist of the hand holding the pistol. He crouches down, growls loudly in her face, and bares his fangs.</p><p>Knocked off her shoulder by Soran’s blow, Kova cowers close to the ground, trembling in fear.</p><p>Keon, having gone back to fetch Keith, rematerializes next to Soran. “<em><span class="u">That</span></em> was impressive!” Keith bends down and collects Narti’s weapon. “Now General, we need to talk. Soran, you can let her up.”</p><p>Soran backs off and Narti sits up, rubbing the wrist that was under the wolf’s paw. She gestures to Kova. The frightened cat leaps onto her shoulders and curls around her neck, staring wide-eyed at the alpha wolf.</p><p>Keith can’t resist throwing Narti’s taunt back into her face. “What were you saying earlier about me not being a match for you even with my wolves?” Soran, his eyes still locked on Narti, growls loudly and bares his fangs. “You do know Soran understood every word of that taunt, don’t you? As you can tell, he’s not happy with you.”</p><p>Narti sits there in stone silence for a dobosh, contemplating her situation. Finally, she activates her wrist device and types. “So, I’m your prisoner now?”</p><p>“That depends. We need to talk.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Acxa.”</p><p>Her response is immediate. “I’m listening.”</p><p>“If you call back to Lotor’s Cruiser, I’m sure you will do your best to paint her as a victim of the Black Paladin. Are you certain they will view her that way?”</p><p>Narti pauses, thinking things over carefully. “Go on.”</p><p>The passion in Keith’s voice is clear. “My actions caused her to crash on this planet, that is true. But I helped her when she was injured by the Hyena. She allowed me to treat her. How will that play in front of Lotor and the other Galra? Won’t they view her as a collaborator?”</p><p>“If Acxa truly is your friend, if she means <span class="u">anything</span> to you, you and I need to call a truce. For her sake.”</p><p>“Soran tells me that this part of the planet gets storms that last for several quintants. Nothing can fly while a storm like that is in progress. One is on its way and will be here by morning. So, I propose this. When the storm clears and she can travel, you take her back to Lotor’s Cruiser in peace. You go your way; I will go mine. No strings attached, no tricks. I think that sounds fair, don’t you?”</p><p>Narti is suspicious, and she gives voice to those suspicions. “Why would you be so generous, Paladin? I don’t understand. What’s in it for you?”</p><p>“Atonement. One half-Galra helping another. Let’s leave it at that.”</p><p>Narti stands and nods her head. “I agree to your truce. Once she can travel, we go our separate ways in peace. Making Acxa well should be our priority.”</p><p>“Yes. That, and surviving the Hyenas. I suspect they’ll try to attack us again. Which means…” Keith extends his hand. In it is Narti’s pistol, with the pistol grip facing her. “…you’ll need this.”</p><p>Narti looks at it, and slowly takes it from him. Holstering it, she says to Keith, “I don’t know what to make of you, Paladin. You are either very brave…”</p><p>“…or very foolish.” Keith looks at Soran and smirks. “So I’ve been told.” He turns back towards Narti. “Don’t make me regret trusting you, General.”</p><p>“You have my word, Paladin. I keep my promises. You can ask Acxa…if she ever wakes up.”</p><p>Lightning flashes across the sky, followed by the roar of thunder. Narti and Kova look to the sky, as do the others. “We should get back to the cave quickly. The storm will soon be upon us.”</p><p>Soran looks at Narti. “Grab onto Keon’s fur. He will take you to the cave. Keith, you grab onto mine.”</p><p>Seeing Narti’s hesitation, Keith offers words of encouragement. “The first time you travel this way it’s very strange. After that…it’s pretty cool!”</p><p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc37161492" name="_Toc37161492"></a>The Two-Day Storm (Days 6 and 7)</strong>
</p><p>The storm Soran warned them about hits before sunrise. Hurricane force winds and driving rain pelt the landscape. The cave provides adequate shelter and is large enough to house Keith, Acxa, and Narti, along with Ashira, Keon, and Morai. Soran departs to be with the rest of the Sonai. He tells Keith that he and Ashira will be in constant contact with one another should anything come up.</p><p>Keith and Narti continue to tend to Acxa. While her temperature comes down, it is still higher than it should be. The blood loss, more than the poison, causes her to fall into a deep slumber. They begin to relax slightly around one another as they continue to communicate through their wrist devices during the first day of the storm.</p><p>Narti notes with interest the care Keith takes with Acxa. “You really are concerned about her, aren’t you?”</p><p>Keith talks while changing the bandage on her leg under the watchful eyes of Narti/Kova. “Yes. It’s my fault that she’s here, in this state. I owe it to her to help her through this.”</p><p>She wonders to herself if that is it, or if there something else at play here. “You two met in the belly of a Weblum, correct?”</p><p>Keith, wary, is not sure how to respond. Rubbing the nape of his neck he asks, “She told you about that?”</p><p>“Yes. It was about a phoeb after you met. But she never told us you were half-Galra.” Narti pauses and wiggles her fingers as if to loosen them. “You know it would be a lot easier to talk if you trusted me enough to let me touch you. I promise I will not try the mind control trick.”</p><p>Keith sits back, crosses his arms, and stares at her. “The last time I trusted one of Lotor’s Generals…” He nods towards Acxa. “…I had a blaster pistol shoved in my face.”</p><p>“Acxa told us about that. Zethrid and Ezor laughed and wondered why she didn’t blow your head off. She and I had a separate conversation and she told me why she didn’t pull the trigger. Do not hold that act against her. She had a mission to perform. You saved her life. She spared yours. A life for a life. Your words to her in the asteroid field cut her deeply. You told her she has no honor. SHE HAS GREAT HONOR, OR YOU WOULD NOT BE HERE!”</p><p>“How do you know about that conversation in the asteroid field?”</p><p>“I was there, in the other Phantom. We talked about it, after we got back to the Cruiser. After she worked out her anger by destroying every target on the Cruiser’s pistol range.”</p><p>Keith chuckles as he gazes at the sleeping Acxa. “Well, I heard Corillian females can have nasty tempers.”</p><p>“Especially that one.” Narti nods towards Acxa. “A word to the wise, Paladin…don’t piss her off. I guarantee it will not end well for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for the warning. It’s a bit late. I almost found that out the hard way around Braylar VI.”</p><p>During this whole exchange, Keith interacts with Kova. He is hand feeding the cat, but instead of teasing him with the food he gives it to Kova when he reaches out for it.</p><p>“I keep waiting for this cat to scratch my eyes out.”</p><p>Narti scratches Kova on the head. “If Kova didn’t like you, he would have already done that. You treat him with respect. He knows that, and he returns your respect. Zethrid teases him, but she also intimidates him.”</p><p>“I’m assuming Zethrid is the big one of your group.”</p><p>Narti pauses before answering. Rather than type what she’s really thinking, she gives Keith a neutral response. “Yes, that’s one way to describe her.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Dawn of the following quintant brings more of the same. High winds, heavy rain, and dark foreboding skies.</p><p>“I’m curious General…how did you come to have Kova? And…why do the colors in his fur pattern match your uniforms?”</p><p>“You would ask me that. It’s…complicated. It’s tied to my very strong feelings towards Acxa as my friend. She stood up for me when many others were ready to throw me to the side of the road.”</p><p>Keith is intrigued. “I know we just met, and you have little reason to trust me other than…our shared concern for Acxa’s well-being. But, would you be willing to share that story? If nothing else it will help pass the time.”</p><p>Narti thinks for a moment. “I’m willing to tell you, but I’m not about to type it all out. If you will let me touch you, we can talk.”</p><p>Keith ponders the idea and decides to take a chance. He turns to Ashira. “I’m going to allow her to touch me. If she does anything other than communicate with me, kill her. And tell Morai and Keon they can have the cat for a snack.”</p><p>Ashira looks at Morai and Keon, who nod, while Kova shrinks back in fear.</p><p>“Ok, General. Let’s do this.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Back on Olkarion, Allura is still steaming at Keith. Angry that he went off on another of his lone-wolf trips, to save Acxa no less. Crossing her arms tightly, she can no longer hold it in. “Honestly Coran, there are times he makes me so angry…”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Keith! Who else would make me so angry?”</p><p>“Lance?”</p><p>“Stop joking around Coran! I’m serious!”</p><p>“I understand your concern Princess, but you need to take a deep breath and a step back. We know where he is, and we have a rough idea when he will be back.”</p><p>“I’m going to go after him now and haul his backside here where it belongs!”</p><p>Joining Allura and Coran, Lance happens to overhear the conversation. “First of all, I’m glad you’re mad at Keith and not me. Allura, I know you want to go grab him and pull him back by the scruff of the neck. There are times I want to wring his neck. But Coran’s right. We know where he is, and we know when to expect him back. You have too much important work to do here with the Coalition. None of us are as good at diplomacy as you are. It’ll be ok. Pidge should be back in the next three to four quintants. She can help us get him if it comes to that.”</p><p>“I have to admit Lance, you’re right. Ok, we wait. But if he isn’t back…”</p><p>“We’ll go get him.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Keith and Narti hold hands, and Keith immediately senses the presence of someone else in the mindscape of his brain. “Narti? Is that you?”</p><p>“Yes, it is me. This is how I will communicate with you. As long as we are in contact with each other, you will sense my thoughts as you would if you were hearing someone talk. It will seem strange at first, but you will get used to it over time.”</p><p>“I see. Ok. You have my attention.”</p><p>“You wanted to know how I came to have Kova. It started the day Lotor found me in an orphanage on my birth planet of Roanor. I never knew my parents. They abandoned me when I was a year old, when it became obvious that I was functionally deaf and blind. To everyone else in the orphanage I was a half-Galra freak. The Headmaster of the orphanage took pity on me and discovered that I possessed special abilities. I communicated with him through the same telepathic abilities I’m using to communicate with you. This ability is rare but not uncommon among the race that makes up my non-Galra side.”</p><p>“I spent 12 decaphoebs of my life in that orphanage. My only contact with someone from the outside world who was somewhat helpful to me was the Headmaster. To everyone else I was a freak to kick around, someone to make fun of. I was hoping all of that would change when Lotor found me. It almost didn’t.”</p><p>“Lotor really wasn’t certain how he was going to ‘employ’ me. In fact, he wasn’t sure he was going to keep me, and he wasn’t shy about saying that. I was afraid he was going to abandon me, just like everyone else had.”</p><p>Unlike their text conversations, Keith can sense the raw emotion behind Narti’s thoughts. “You sound…bitter about that.”</p><p>“Bitter? Yes, I was bitter. I had every reason to be. I was young, barely 13 decaphoebs old at the time Lotor found me. I was convinced that my life was over. There were times…when I thought about ending it.” Narti hangs her head and goes silent.</p><p>Keith instinctively squeezes his hand in a gesture of support. “That’s…that’s terrible! What changed? What…or who…pulled you back from the brink?”</p><p>Narti turns to gaze at Acxa. “She did. She changed my life the day I met her. And I am forever in her debt for that.” She turns back to Keith. “I suppose you want to know how she did that.”</p><p>“I met Acxa three quintants after Lotor took me in. He took my hand and said he wanted to introduce me to someone. She was going to work with me.”</p><p>“Acxa took my hand and held it firmly. She told me she was one of three other orphans Lotor had just taken in. She was 14 decaphoebs old, a decaphoeb older than me. I remember asking her if she was going to be my big sister. I was desperate. I never had a sibling, and I was honestly expecting her to reject me. Just like everyone else rejected me.”</p><p>“She didn’t. To this day I remember clearly what she told me.”</p><p>Keith is intrigued. “Would you be willing to share?”</p><p>“She said, <em>‘I would be proud to be your big sister. Thank you for asking me! I promise you I will never abandon you. Come to me any time something is troubling you. I will never turn you away. I am here when you need me, little sister!</em>’ She’s kept her word ever since. She is the most honorable person I ever met.”</p><p>Narti turns to face Keith. “It’s why I will defend her to the end, Paladin. Against you or anyone else. Is that clear?”</p><p>Keith is convinced she would do it. “Perfectly clear.”</p><p>“Good. Anyway, the following quintant I met Kova. Acxa brought him to me. She thought it would help if I had a creature companion. Someone, in addition to her, who would love me unconditionally for who I am. I asked if Kova was her cat. She told me he belonged to Lotor, that Kova was his cat. She never had a creature companion, so she didn’t know how to take care of one. I would have to figure that out on my own. And I did.”</p><p>“When I first touched Kova, we bonded immediately. He opened his mind to me and for the first time I could see, I mean truly see, the universe around me. I could hear things other than the thoughts of people I was communicating with.”</p><p>Keith is confused. “Couldn’t you do that when you touched people? See through their eyes? Hear through their ears?”</p><p>“No. I don’t have that ability unless I go into full mind-control mode. I didn’t know how to do that at the time. I didn’t learn that skill until much later.”</p><p>“Kova and I became inseparable the day we met. He became my eyes and ears and was my constant companion. With him, I functioned as if I had working eyes and ears. He gave me the ability to interact with Ezor and Zethrid and helped me be accepted by them. Acxa was always there, but now she could talk to me like she did with everyone else. I felt whole, and I knew for the first time I had friends who cared about me.”</p><p>“Acxa spoke to Lotor on my behalf and he readily allowed me to keep Kova as my creature companion and his caregiver.” Kova climbs into Narti’s lap, settles down, and begins to purr. “This cat and I did everything together. I soon learned that our telepathic bond was so strong that we didn’t need to be in physical contact with one another for that bond to exist.”</p><p>“For the first time in my life, there was a living being who depended on me.” She turns to Acxa. “And for the first time in my life I had a best friend, one I knew I could depend on. She pulled me from the edge of the abyss and I never looked back. She never let me down.” She turns to Keith. “I will never let her down.”</p><p>Keith nods to Narti and smiles. “I believe that.”</p><p>Acxa moans in her sleep. Narti moves over to check on her. After taking her temperature and checking her bandage, she sits next to Keith and holds out her hand.</p><p>“She is still running a fever, but it continues to drop. Otherwise she looks fine. She is probably having a nightmare about being shot down by the Black Paladin.”</p><p>Keith shakes his head and sighs. “Ok, now that you have that out of your system, do you feel better?”</p><p>“Much better. I have a question for you, Paladin.”</p><p>“That’s fair. What is it?”</p><p>“You are half-Galra. Why do you fight for the Coalition? Why not fight for the Empire?”</p><p>“The Coalition does not murder or enslave people. On my birth planet, we don’t believe in any of that. I was raised to believe that all peoples should be respected for who they are, not where they come from or what race they are. Want me to keep going?”</p><p>Keith expects Narti to take offense with his words, but to his surprise she remains calm. “No but let me ask you. Do you believe that? Any of that? Those are lofty ideals. Tell me, how does the Coalition treat people of Galra heritage like yourself?”</p><p>Her question stops Keith cold. He recalls how Allura treated him following the disclosure of his Galra ancestry. How she still treats him at times. How the other Paladins and Coalition members became stand-offish. How Hunk refers to him as ‘Galra Keith’, and not always in a flattering manner. How the people of Puig looked down on the Blade of Marmora, a group that fought and shed their own blood to liberate them, with contempt.</p><p>He thinks his thoughts are private, but Narti clearly sees them. “I thought so. It appears people like us…you and me…and Acxa…are treated little better on your side than we are on my side. Tell me…if you were to take us back as prisoners, do you really believe we would not be locked away to rot, or outright killed, because they see us not as Roanorians or Corillians, but as Galra? The fact that we have non-Galra sides won’t matter, will it? All they will see is Galra and they will hate us without really knowing who we are or what we believe in.”</p><p>Keith’s silence speaks volumes.</p><p>“You know what I’m telling you is true. That’s why you are willing to let us go our separate ways in peace, isn’t it, Paladin?”</p><p>Keith looks to the floor. “That’s…” He looks up into the face of Narti. “…that’s true. That’s exactly what would happen.”</p><p>“Like I said. Lofty ideals. Spouted by hypocrites. The words do not match the reality. At least in the Galra Empire the purebloods are blatant about the discrimination against us half-breeds. They are honest about it.”</p><p>“So, that makes life easier for half-breeds like you and Acxa?”</p><p>“No. I never said that. To be honest we all hate it. But it’s the society we grew up in. It’s what we know. We’ve learned how to cope, and how to survive in it. That doesn’t mean we like it. In the long run it must change. That’s what Lotor believes in. That’s what Acxa and I believe in. May we live long enough to see a change for the better.”</p><p>“Paladin, you say you are half-Galra. Do you really know what it means to have a Galra heritage? What do you know about Galra history, culture, and customs?”</p><p>“To be honest General, nothing. I didn’t find out I was half-Galra until…”, he holds up his Marmoran Blade, “…I activated this.”</p><p>“I offer you a suggestion…learn all you can about the Galra. Not just from readings, but from the Galra themselves. Study Galra civilian as well as military life. You may be pleasantly surprised by what you learn. We are not the barbarians the Coalition makes us out to be.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Towards dusk on the second quintant of the storm, the winds begin to lessen and the rain, while still heavy, also begins to abate. On guard at the entrance to the cave, Morai and Keon suddenly alert on something. Crouching, their fur standing on end, the two wolves growl a warning.</p><p>Acting on instinct, Keith and Narti pull their weapons. Keith turns to Ashira and asks her what’s wrong. Her answer chills Keith and Narti to the bone.</p><p>“Hyenas. They’re back.”</p><p>With no warning, a group of ten Hyenas attack Morai and Keon at the entrance. The two wolves immediately execute a planned retreat into the entrance passage to the main gallery of the cave and then stand their ground. Given the narrowness of the passage the two Dire Wolves successfully hold them off for a short period. Numbers eventually work against them and they are soon pushed back into the cave.</p><p>Acting as a second line of defense, Keith, Ashira, and Narti join the fray. Ashira calls out a telepathic command to Keith and Narti. “Press forward! They can only attack four at a time if we keep them in the narrow part of the cave. If they get into the main gallery we are done!”</p><p>The five defenders hold off the press of the Hyenas for a short while, but they find themselves being inexorably pushed back into the main gallery of the cave.</p><p>Fighting off one Hyena with his Blade, Keith is unaware that he is being flanked by another. The flanker is not just any Hyena…he is the Alpha male. The one with a score to settle with Keith, and with Acxa.</p><p>Becoming aware of the impending attack from his rear, Keith rolls and dodges the swipe from the Alpha Hyena. Unfortunately, the roll takes him directly in front of another Hyena.</p><p>Scrambling on the ground trying to get to his feet, his companions occupied with other Hyenas, Keith is convinced this is the end. Until two shots ring out in quick succession. The Hyena attacking Keith is shot in the neck while the Alpha Hyena takes one in the rump. Both back off to recover from the shock of the attack and to assess their wounds.</p><p>Keith turns to see where the shots came from and is not prepared for the sight that greets him. Acxa is sitting up, wearing a loose shirt provided by Narti, her pistol in her left hand. Despite all she is suffering, the sounds of battle roused her into a state of alertness. She wears her warriors face, focused on the battle in front of her, and shouts instructions to Keith. <em>“Keith, recover! I have your back!”</em></p><p>Stumbling backwards after being wounded by her shot, the angry alpha Hyena regains his footing and decides to go after her. It proves to be the biggest mistake of his life.</p><p>Seeing his attack on Acxa, Keith goes berserk. He launches himself at the wounded Hyena, heading off its attack. Fangs and yellow eyes reappear as Keith snarls at the Hyena while attacking it with his Blade.</p><p>Knowing Keith needs cover as he takes on the Alpha male, Acxa calls out to Ashira. <em>“Ashira, clear a path!”</em></p><p>Ashira immediately responds by barking a command. Morai and Keon quickly step to the side and join Ashira, providing a clear shooting lane between Acxa and Narti, and the Hyenas.</p><p>The two Generals lay down a withering barrage of indiscriminate yet accurate covering fire. Surprised, the Hyena Pack takes several collective steps backwards.</p><p>Swinging his Blade, Keith strikes the Alpha Hyena in the front shoulder. Drawing a loud shriek of pain from the wounded animal, Keith takes three more swings at it. Though missing with all three, the speed of his attack strikes terror into the heart of the Hyena. The wounded Alpha retreats behind the other members of his pack. Seeing his retreat, the Hyena pack falls back through the narrow entrance passageway of the cave.</p><p>Stumbling out of the cave, the Hyena pack is greeted by several bright flashes of light. Soran has arrived with the ten largest wolves in the Sonai. Snarling, their fur standing on end, the angry Dire Wolves descend on the Hyenas.</p><p>Seeing their leader wounded and humiliated yet again, and suffering the attack of the Sonai Pack, the Hyenas all beat a hasty retreat from the cave. Scrambling down the hillside, their howls of panic are clearly heard over the roar of the thunder.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Confirming that the Hyenas have indeed left the area, Keith hurries back to the main gallery. He finds Acxa, slipping rapidly into unconsciousness, being tended to by Narti. Concerned, Keith rushes to help.</p><p>Acxa is lucid for a moment and recognizes them both.</p><p>
  <em>“Narti? You’re here!”</em>
</p><p>Placing her hand on Acxa’s shoulder, Narti reassures her. “I’m here, big sister. I’m going to take you home as soon as you are well enough to travel.”</p><p>Acxa turns to face Keith. Her eyes grow wide. <em>“Keith…what happened?”</em></p><p>“The Hyenas came back…you saved my butt…again.”</p><p>As the dizziness sets back in, Acxa struggles to smile and mumbles, <em>“Good…now we’re even.”</em></p><p>Keith smiles back and gently strokes her brow as she closes her eyes. “Yes, we are.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc37161493" name="_Toc37161493"></a>Day 8</strong>
</p><p>The morning of Acxa’s eighth quintant on the planet, Keith’s seventh, dawns brightly. The storm which had wracked the area for the past two quintants, is replaced with sunshine and blue skies.</p><p>Keith and Narti leave the cave for a few doboshes to check on Narti’s fighter. The wolves help move them to their vehicles and stand guard. Keith is not concerned about Black as its force field will have kept the Hyenas at bay</p><p>As they perform a visual inspection of the Phantom, Narti places her hand on Keith’s and asks him about the fight against the Hyenas.</p><p>“When you saw the Hyena going after Acxa, you became a Galra. I don’t mean you fought like a Galra…you did. But you <span class="u">looked</span> like a Galra. How did that happen?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s only happened once before…during the first Hyena attack, when…” He pauses as he flashes back to his first encounter with the Hyenas. “…Acxa was in danger.”</p><p>“I see.” Narti drops his hand and the conversation, and continues to check her fighter. A numb Keith leans against the fuselage, a jumble of thoughts rattling around in his head.</p><p>Wrapping up the inspection, Keith asks Narti a question of his own. “You never did tell me how you all wound up wearing the same color uniforms as Kova.”</p><p>Narti stops and reaches out her hand. Keith takes it.</p><p>“It’s a decision Lotor arrived at long before any of us came along. He decided on the look of his uniform while he was in charge of a mining colony. When Lotor brought us on board, he put us through a training program. When he showed us what our uniforms looked like, Acxa was not happy. None of us were, but she was really upset with the decision. I remember she told Lotor that the uniforms looked like the product of a color-blind tailor. She asked him why we had to dress up in uniforms modeled after his cat.”</p><p>An image of a younger Acxa going nose-to-nose with Lotor flashes in Keith’s mind. “I can see her saying that. I’ll bet he didn’t like that response.”</p><p>“He didn’t, but Acxa didn’t care. Make no mistake, she is loyal to Lotor. She will not question his orders in front of others and will not tolerate others questioning his orders. But she’s also not afraid to challenge him in private.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Returning to the cave, Narti dresses and prepares Acxa for the move to Narti’s Phantom. Acxa’s fever is gone, but she still suffers from dizziness. She barely knows where she is and only vaguely aware of who she is talking to. With help from Soran, they move her to the Phantom. Keith gently lifts her up, places her in the second-row seat, and straps her in.</p><p>Clambering down from the cockpit, Keith approaches Narti, removes his glove, and extends his hand. “Travel safely, Narti.”</p><p>Narti accepts his hand. “You as well,…Keith.”</p><p>“What will you tell Lotor and the others when you get back?”</p><p>“Leave that to me. As far as they are concerned, I found her huddled in a cave and we had to wait out a storm. That should be believable enough.” Narti pauses as she gives his hand a friendly squeeze. “I wish this were not the case but…the next time we all meet we will probably be trying to kill each other. Although…”, she turns to look at Acxa still slumbering in the passenger’s seat, “…someone may have a hard time pulling the trigger.”</p><p>“She’s not the only one.” Keith steps back to allow her room to climb into the cockpit. “Until we meet again, Narti.”</p><p>Keith signals to Soran that he is ready to depart, and the giant wolf slowly saunters up to him. He places his hand on Soran’s coat, and the pair vanish in a flash of light.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Preferring her charge be conscious for the trip, Narti successfully awakens Acxa from her deep slumber.</p><p>“Acxa…do you know where you are?”</p><p>Still woozy, Acxa gives Narti some high-level details of events leading up to the crash. What little she tells Narti confirms what Keith and Ashira related to her. Not that she had any reason by this time to doubt what she was told. Acxa recounts the story of what happened after Keith blasted her fighter. How she limped along to Braylar IV. How her fighter lost power and she crashed on the planet. How the she-wolves intervened to help her, and how she was attacked and wounded by the Hyenas.</p><p>
  <em>“This is where it gets fuzzy, Narti. I remember someone helping me but…I’m not sure who they were.”</em>
</p><p>Narti points to a hillside in the distance. “Acxa, look up there and tell me what you see.”</p><p>Acxa stares off into the distance and settles on a figure standing on the hill, looking at them. Behind him is the Black Lion. “<em>Keith…I…remember now.”</em></p><p>“Rest. We are on our way back to the Cruiser to get you proper medical treatment. Collect your thoughts but say nothing.”</p><p>-------------</p><p>Keith watches the Phantom depart. He turns to board the Black Lion to leave as well, but remembers he needs to thank two very special souls first.</p><p>“Soran, Ashira…I cannot thank you and the Sonai enough for all you’ve done. For all of us.”</p><p>Ashira stares at the Phantom as it fades out of sight. “You are letting her leave without you?”</p><p>“She needs to return to her pack, Ashira. I must return to mine.”</p><p>“But what of the future?”</p><p>“The future is what the future will be. My path and Acxa’s may cross again. Or, they may not.”</p><p>“Perhaps someday soon you and she will walk the same path.”</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>“Will you claim her at that time?”</p><p>“We…no…I respect her as a warrior, Ashira. I don’t think she would have me if I were to ask. Not as things stand now. The quarrel between our two packs is too great. The next time we meet I may be trying to convince her not to kill me.”</p><p>Soran joins the conversation and quickly regrets doing so. “A word of advice, Keith. It seems that even when we males are on good terms with the females of our species, the females are always trying to kill us over some petty quarrel. Do not be deterred by that.”</p><p>Ashira looks at Soran with a stern look and a growl and raises her paw as if to lash out. Seeing this, Soran quickly changes subjects before she hits him. “Be well Alpha Keith of the Paladin Pack. While <span class="u">our</span> paths may not cross again, know that you always have friends among the Dire Wolves. We are travelers. Someday, you may see one of us again, when you need us most.”</p><p>“Thank you Soran. Thank you Ashira. May fortune always smile on you both, and on the Sonai.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>On the way to Olkarion, Keith reports in. As he expected, Allura is short with him.</p><p>“Keith, what took you so long? Was there really a need for you to be gone for so long? I was ready to go find you two quintants ago, but Lance talked me out of it.”</p><p>Keith is not in the mood to be harassed by anyone and is just as short in his replies to Allura. “Had you come two quintants ago you would have encountered a storm strong enough to keep you from landing. Yes, we can talk but I’m not in the mood for one of your lectures.”</p><p>“Fine. But we need to talk about your proclivity to keep running off like a lone wolf and doing your own thing.”</p><p>Keith closes his eyes and draws a deep breath. “Lone wolf. Bad. Got it. Anything else you want to talk about?”</p><p>Allura does not appreciate his sarcasm. “I think you know what I want to talk about. I’ll see you when you get here.”</p><p>Keith clicks off his communication system. Settling back in the pilot’s chair, he reflects about the experience on Braylar IV. He went into it viewing Acxa as his less than honorable enemy. He is emerging from it with immense new-found respect for her. Both as a solder and as a person. She is still his enemy, and should they meet again they will be forced to battle each other. Even so, he knows there is more to her than the image she projects of a cold, calculating Galra solder…and he hopes to learn more about her.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Arriving on Olkarion at the end of a long trip, he is greeted warmly by Lance and Hunk. Allura stands off in a corner, arms folded across her chest, with a cross look upon her face.</p><p>“Welcome home, Keith. We need to talk.”</p><p>As he leaves the others to go with Allura, Hunk grabs him by the arm and whispers in his ear. “Whatever she tells you, take a deep breath. Don’t do or say anything you’ll regret. I’ll stop by later to check on you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hunk. Bring a cheesecake, please?”</p><p>Arriving in a private briefing room, Keith relates to Allura what happened during his one movement stay on Braylar IV. With one exception. He leaves out the part about meeting Narti.</p><p>“Keith, what you did was amazing. What I don’t understand is how you can be so forgiving to someone who tried to kill you.”</p><p>“The only time she tried to kill me was in our last fight. Every time up to that point, she held back her attack. At Ulippa, she hesitated for a split tick and then pulled her shot. She’s a better marksman than that. Her missed shot was deliberate. When I deflected that shot and it destroyed the Teleduv crystal…it embarrassed her in Lotor’s eyes. If it weren’t for that, I don’t think she would have tried to kill me. And even then…knowing what I know now…I don’t think she would have.”</p><p>“She’s a warrior, Allura. An outstanding one. A great pilot, and an incredible marksman. She can beat me…she can beat any of us any time she wants to.”</p><p>“All the more reason you should have let her fend for herself and let nature take its course. Now we must fight her again. Who will die because of that?”</p><p>“Hopefully no one. Enough good people on both sides have died in this war. I can’t help them all, but…I was able to help her.”</p><p>“You’re calling General Acxa a good person? Keith your motivations were noble, but you are wrong. She is Galra. She is the enemy. What you just described sounds more like infatuation than respect to me.”</p><p>Infatu…WHAT? No, Allura. I respect her because she is a great warrior. I respect her because she is half-Galra. <span class="u">Like me!</span> You don’t know her. I do!”</p><p>“You know her? Really? How well do you know her?”</p><p>“Enough to know that she is a half-Galra who is just as proud of her Corillian heritage as she is her Galra heritage. I know that she goes out of her way not to harm or kill innocent people. I know she is an incredible warrior with a conscience. Acxa is not evil. If she were, I’d be dead. We are on opposite sides of this war, but she and I are two sides of the same coin. If you feel that way about her…that anyone with Galra blood is evil…how do you feel about me?”</p><p>“Keith that is not fair!”</p><p>Keith’s anger flairs up as he can no longer control it. “Not fair? Life’s not fair, Allura. If it were my father would still be alive and Altea would not have been destroyed. Yet those things happened! We deal with life the best we can and do our best to make it better. Weren’t you the one who told me as Paladins we must help everyone in need? Or does that apply to everyone except the Galra?”</p><p>“Yes, Acxa fights for the Empire and yes I will fight her again if I have to. Do you want to know why I didn’t bring her back as a prisoner? Because I knew the Coalition would lock her in a cell, throw away the key, and let her rot. If they didn’t outright kill her first. I know you want justice for what the Galra Empire did to Altea. But that is not justice and I won’t stand for it! Neither should you!”</p><p>Allura stands there speechless as Keith departs.</p><p>---------------</p><p><a id="_Toc37161494" name="_Toc37161494"></a> <strong>Day 9</strong></p><p>Narti stops by Acxa’s quarters to check on her. When they arrived at the Cruiser a quintant earlier she took Acxa directly to sick bay. After assessing her condition, she was released and taken to her quarters to finish her recuperation.</p><p>As Narti arrives, she is greeted by Prince Lotor, who is leaving after visiting with Acxa. “Narti, I want to thank you again for finding her. It’s good to have her back in the fold.”</p><p>Narti gives the Prince a salute and bows her head.</p><p>As he strides away, he pauses and turns back to her. “Tell Acxa that she’ll have her revenge against the Black Paladin for ambushing her soon enough.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Stepping into her quarters, Narti and Kova are greeted by a warm smile from Acxa. <em>“Narti! Kova! I was hoping you would come by. I wanted to thank you again…for helping me.”</em></p><p>Narti puts her hand on Acxa’s arm as Kova hops onto her bed. “That’s what little sisters are for, big sister. We look out for each other.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, we do. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about…Braylar IV. My memory is still fragmented between the time I was wounded by the Hyena and the time I woke up in your fighter. I know that Kei…the Black Paladin treated my wounds. I thought he was taking me prisoner. I thought for sure I was going to rot in a Coalition prison.”</em>
</p><p>“He wasn’t going to let that happen, Acxa.”</p><p><em>“He…”</em> Acxa looks quizzically to Narti. <em>“…the Black Paladin?</em>”</p><p>“Yes. You can call him Keith in front of me. That is his name. Apparently, he is not the demon that the Galra Information Ministry makes him out to be. He took great care with you. He made sure you took the medicine…the antidote to the Hyena poison…you needed. He fed you. He protected you. Several times. Most importantly his actions towards you were…honorable. I suppose part of that comes from him being a half-breed…like us.”</p><p>
  <em>“Narti, did you tell Lotor about…”</em>
</p><p>“I only told him that you were ambushed by the Black Paladin around the rings of Braylar V. I told him I found you in a cave. Technically…I didn’t lie.”</p><p>Acxa puts a sly smile on her face. <em>“You also didn’t tell him the whole truth.”</em></p><p>“He’ll never hear it from me. I won’t say anything. And for your sake, you need to keep quiet about it. If Lotor finds out what really happened, you’re done. If any of the purebloods find out, you’re dead. They’ll treat you as a collaborator. Don’t even tell Ezor or Zethrid. Give them plausible deniability. They can’t keep a secret anyway. Nothing good will come from anyone else knowing what happened.”</p><p>“I put your bag in the corner of the room. When you are alone, look inside. There is something in there you need to see. In the meantime, rest. I’ll come back to check on you later.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>After resting for about five doboshes, curiosity gets the better of Acxa and she retrieves her bag. Looking inside she sees a small tablet. Not sure what to expect, she sits on the bed, knees drawn up, and plays the recording.</p><p>Wearing a sheepish smile on his face, the image of Keith greets her.</p><p>“Hey, Acxa, it’s me, Keith. The Black Paladin. The guy you probably want to tear up into a million small pieces right about now. Yeah. But before you do that, let me explain a few things.”</p><p>“You might or might not remember the first fight against the Hyenas. I came down to help you because…I needed to...it was the right thing to do. One of them got close to you and slashed your right leg. You were injured pretty badly, lost a lot of blood.”</p><p>Pausing the recording, Acxa begins to recall the onset of the symptoms of the Hyena poisoning. The big needle he used to inject the medicine that slowed the poison. How he asked for permission to remove her armor to treat her leg.</p><p>She hits the play button again.</p><p>“I was also the one who called for Narti to come get you. I’d gone to your fighter to figure out your communication protocols, and I happened to see her on radar. I called, she came down, and the rest, as they say, is history.”</p><p>“I wanted to tell you all of this to your face, but…you were pretty loopy. You had no idea where you were or who you were talking to you. I don’t kill helpless enemies. But I know, technically, we are enemies. The next time we meet, if you come after me again like you did the last time, I will use deadly force if necessary, to defend myself.”</p><p>“I’d prefer not to do that. I had no desire to fight you before, because of our shared experience in the Weblum. I have no desire to fight you now. Not after what we just went through together.”</p><p>“I apologize for saying you lack honor. Narti told me about you. I believe what she said is true, and I was wrong to say what I said to you.”</p><p>“I also apologize for the pilot taunt. Turns out you’re just as good a pilot as I am. If not better. The skill it took to fly that fighter to Braylar IV with a broken arm and walk away from a hard crash landing is amazing.”</p><p>“Finally, I apologize for removing your body suit without your permission. I know you’ll figure it out sooner or later, so it’s best I admit it now. I mean nothing happened…it’s not like I haven’t seen…well,…ok it was the first time I’ve seen…but it was purely clinical. Yeah, that’s it. I mean you were sweating…perspiring…uh…your body suit was saturated. You would have gotten a lot sicker if I left you in it. I did it for your own good. I hope you believe that. Please don’t kill me for it.”</p><p>Acxa smiles and blushes at the thought, and at the sight of a clearly embarrassed and flustered Keith on the video.</p><p>“In another place and another time, I like to think we could be friends. We seem to have a lot in common. Also, if you ever have a change of heart and want to join the Coalition, you can do so any time. I would welcome you as a comrade in arms. And…as a friend. I hope someday we have a chance to talk when we aren’t pointing weapons at each other. In a selfish way it would be good to talk to you about what it means to be a half Galra.”</p><p>“Good luck and be safe, Acxa.”</p><p>Acxa closes the file and clutches the device tightly to her chest.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she mutters, “<em>Don’t die, Keith.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter covered several key threads. Narti’s backstory, the continuing evolution of Keith and Acxa’s relationship to one another, and Keith’s exploration of what it really means to be a person of Galra lineage. From this point forward in the series I’ll do my best to build the story of the history, culture, and traditions of the Galra. As Narti told Keith, “You may be pleasantly surprised by what you learn. We are not the barbarians the Coalition makes us out to be.”<br/>This chapter came together quickly. The next chapter will be one of the hardest I’ve written. It will be this AU’s version of Black Site.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Black Site</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Coalition gathers its strength and begins to gear up for a major offensive against the Galra Empire. Tensions between Keith and Allura continue to simmer over Keith’s sensitivity to his Galra heritage, and Allura’s inability to make the distinction between the Galra Empire and the Galra people. Matt Holt joins the Coalition effort against the Galra Empire and provides  key information needed to combat the Galra military.<br/>Emperor Zarkon returns to the Galra throne. Lotor’s plans are accelerated due to his father’s return, triggering a cascading series of events. Events that have a devastating impact to Team Sincline.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter does contain the death of a minor character, but it is NOT graphic in nature</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="_Toc37834766" name="_Toc37834766"></a> <strong>Keith’s quarters, The Castle of Lions</strong></p><p>“Hey if you’re hungry, I made something for us. Come down to my place.” He pauses for a minute, studying Keith’s appearance. “Why does it look like you just stepped out of the shower?”</p><p>Hair dripping wet, towel wrapped around his waist, Keith smirks at Hunk’s smarmy question. “Because I just did. First shower in nine quintants. Even I couldn’t stand to be around me.”</p><p>“You look like a drowned rat. Throw some clothes on and get down here, dude. Food’s getting cold.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834767" name="_Toc37834767"></a> <strong>Hunk’s quarters, the Castle of Lions</strong></p><p>Enjoying his best meal in nine quintants, Keith relates the events of his time away from the Castle. Over dessert he gets to the events of Braylar IV; specifically, the part where he tended to Acxa after she was wounded by the Hyena.</p><p>“So. Acxa is poisoned by a Hyena. You manage to get her to shelter in a cave. Her body suit is soaked. You need to get her out of it, or she’ll come down with pneumonia. You what, just removed the suit? Did you get her permission? What did she say to you when you removed it?”</p><p>“Yes, no, and nothing. She was passed out.” Keith takes a healthy bite out of his cheesecake.</p><p>“Dude. Let me get this straight. You get a smoking hot woman, one that could probably twist you into a pretzel with her bare hands, out of her body suit, and she sleeps through it?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Hunk stares at him for a moment and then bursts into hysterical laughter.</p><p>Bushing beet red, Keith stares at Hunk wide-eyed with embarrassment. “It’s not funny, Hunk!”</p><p>Laughing so hard he is crying, Hunk blurts out, “Yes it is!”</p><p>“I was trying to keep her alive! Get your mind out of the gutter!”</p><p>He finally stops laughing and gets control of himself. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I did or laughed like I did. I didn’t mean to disrespect Acxa, or you. From a clinical perspective, you did the right thing. You were looking out for her best interests. I totally support that. And I know you were a gentleman.” He starts chuckling again. “But dude, we need to work on your ability to get and keep a woman’s interest.”</p><p>“Ha ha, Mr. Funnyman. I’ll get right on that, just as soon as we beat the Galra.”</p><p>Keith sits back in his chair and sighs. “It’s a moot point anyway, Hunk. Right now, best case, Acxa and I are kinda sorta…I don’t know…acquaintances?. We’re both half-Galra, we’re both orphans, we have a lot in common. But we fight on different sides. I respect her as an honorable warrior. As far as taking any relationship…and I use that term loosely…to the next level…I don’t see that happening. Not like you and Shay. Speaking of which…when was the last time you talked to her?”</p><p>“Oh, about three quintants ago. I try to talk to her once a movement depending on what’s going on. It’s a long-distance type of relationship right now, but it’s working.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Hunk thinks for a moment. “No, but I tell myself it is.”</p><p>“Do you miss her?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>Keith nods his head. “I understand.” He looks down at the floor.</p><p>“Keith don’t give up. Stranger things have happened. I mean, look at Romeo and Juliet. Their families hated each other and those two still got together.”</p><p>“Hunk…Romeo and Juliet both died.”</p><p>“Oh yeah…right.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834768" name="_Toc37834768"></a> <strong>Galra Central Command.</strong></p><p>Haggar stares forlornly into a mirror. It was just a short time ago that her memories returned after 10,000 decaphoebs. Memories of her prior life as the talented and esteemed Altean Alchemist, Honerva.</p><p>She breathes heavily, staring at the image that has seen millennia go by. She touches her Altean markings, stretched far out of their original shape. They now extend from the outside corners of her eyes to just past the corners of her mouth. Her hand glides over the wrinkled face that once was smooth. A face that captured the attention and the heart of the Galra Emperor Zarkon.</p><p>The mirror vanishes as she clasps the sides of her hood and pulls it over her head. Behind her she hears the footfalls of her lead Druid, Macidus, approaching.</p><p>“High Priestess, you’re needed.”</p><p>Wordlessly, she turns and follows Macidus out of her sanctuary.</p><p>He takes her to the torture chamber, where Commander Throk is undergoing yet another round of interrogation. Under arrest since the attack on Ulippa Base, Throk has undergone innumerable rounds of torture. That he survived this long is a testament to his strength and endurance.</p><p>Throk screams out in pain as his body is wracked with yet another jolt of dark electrical magic. The jolts cease as Haggar and Macidus stride into the chamber.</p><p>Macidus approaches Throk and asks the same question he’s asked since Throk was brought to Galra Central Command.</p><p>“Why hide the identity of those who attacked your base? Give us the information.”</p><p>Throk looks Macidus directly in the eye. Despite the pain wracking his body, his story does not change. It is the same as it’s been every time the question is asked. “I’m telling you, it must have been Lotor.”</p><p>Dissatisfied with that answer, the Inquisitor hits Throk with another jolt.</p><p>Watching Throk scream and writhe in pain, Macidus turns to Haggar. “He appears to have no ability to recall what happened.”</p><p>Haggar is suspicious. Something else is afoot. “No one can completely wipe a memory away. There are always remnants deep within to claw out.”</p><p>She approaches Throk, who is trying yet again to recover from the powerful jolts of magic. “Why would Prince Lotor attack a base when he could walk in and take whatever he desires?”</p><p>A desperate Throk repeats his defense. “I…don’t…know.”</p><p>Hit with yet another jolt by the Inquisitor, Throk screams out in pain.</p><p>Macidus lets Haggar know he does not believe Throk’s claim of innocence. “The Prince was the one who banished him to the Ulippa System. He must be trying to stain Prince Lotor’s reputation.”</p><p>Haggar walks towards Macidus, deep in thought. “Perhaps. Continue the interrogation.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834769" name="_Toc37834769"></a> <strong>Planet Olkarion.</strong></p><p>The Castle of Lions descends after a mission to yet another star system to retrieve refugees displaced by the endless war against the Galra. Settled on its landing dock, a transport elevator descends from the Castle to the surface of Olkarion.</p><p>Touching down, the elevator doors open and it’s large (some might say obese) passengers stand in the doorway, not sure what they should do next. From the back of the group, Coran does his best to work his way forward and out of the cramped elevator.</p><p>Grunting, he slowly manages to push his way past the crush of bodies. “Excuse me! Coming through!” As he steps out of the transport, the others follow and look to him for directions.</p><p>Coran points to the entrance to the refugee center. “Just right in there. They’ll get you sorted out.”</p><p>On the steps adjacent to the landing pad, Allura, Keith, Hunk, and Lance watch the scene with varying degrees of interest.</p><p>“Is that the last of them, Coran?”</p><p>That’s it, Princess. A few hundred more souls looking for a new home.”</p><p>Allura looks at it more pragmatically. “A few hundred more soldiers in the fight against the Galra.”</p><p>“You mean a few hundred more soldiers in the fight against the Galra <em>Empire</em>?” Since his return from Braylar IV, Keith has been very careful to refer to the enemy as the Galra Empire, and not the Galra. As he’s reminded them a few times since his return, their fight is against the Galra Empire, not against the Galra people.</p><p>A shadow passes overhead as they hear a familiar roar. Hunk grins as he looks skyward. “Hey, Pidge is back!” The Green Lion has finally returned home after a long and successful search.</p><p>The Lion settles down on Olkarion in a cloud of dust and the Paladins rush to meet her. The Green Lion bows down and opens its jaws. Everyone is excited, including the Altean mice, who rush forward to greet her. Pidge makes her way down the ramp, kneels, and greets the four little fuzzbutts.</p><p>Chuckling she looks up and greets the team as her brother slowly climbs down the ramp behind her. Holding the mice and standing, she turns and introduces him. “Hey, everybody. This is my brother Matt.”</p><p>“Hey, Everybody.” Towering over his sister, Matt confidently strides forward to greet the team.</p><p>“Matt, this is Hunk, Lance, and Coran.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Pleasure.”</p><p>“And this is Princess Allura of Altea.”</p><p>“It is so wonderful to finally meet you, Matt.”</p><p>“It is my honor to meet you, Princess.” The words come out smoothly, but inside Matt’s heart is beating rapidly. It’s been some time since he’s met a woman as beautiful as Allura, and he is struggling to find the right words and gestures.</p><p>“Matt, I want you to meet the leader of Voltron. This is Keith.”</p><p>Matt walks up to Keith and extends his hand. “Keith, it’s good to finally meet you. Pidge has told me so many things about you.”</p><p>Keith grasps it warmly and gives it a good shake. “Pidge has an overactive imagination at times. Don’t believe everything she told you.”</p><p>Matt chuckles. “Well, that’s too bad because what she told me was all good.”</p><p>“Did I tell you that your sister is one of the most truthful people I’ve ever met?” Keith shifts his gaze to Pidge and winks. Turning serious, he says, “She never gave up on finding you.”</p><p>“Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn at times.”</p><p>“No offense, Keith…” Matt turns back to Pidge. “I thought you said you all found Shiro and that he was the…”</p><p>Everyone turns to look at Keith. “Matt…Shiro was the Black Paladin. But…he died fighting Zarkon. I’ve been the Black Paladin since then. A poor substitute, but I’m learning. I’m sorry. I know the two of you were close.”</p><p>Matt looks at the ground, then back up at Keith. “From what Pidge told me, you’re doing a great job under the circumstances. Let me know what I can do to help you.”</p><p>“I will. Thank you. And I want you to know that all of us will help you find your father.”</p><p>Pidge decides to change the subject to a happier topic. She grabs her brother’s arm and turns him to face the Castle. “Matt, this is the Castle of Lions.”</p><p>“Whoa. Nice ship.”</p><p>“Let me take you on a tour.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834770" name="_Toc37834770"></a> <strong>Galra Central Command.</strong></p><p>A now fully recovered Zarkon is fitted with specially designed armor. Covering his entire body, the armor has two ports on the back of the shoulders that hold cylinders of concentrated quintessence. This quintessence provides the energy and strength the Emperor needs to function and survive.</p><p>Seated back on his throne a varga later, he is approached by Haggar. She kneels before her Emperor and husband.</p><p>“I am pleased to see you back on your throne again, sire. I’m afraid that Lotor has not taken his duties as heir to your Empire seriously, My Lord. Vast stretches of territory have fallen to Voltron and a growing group of insurgents.”</p><p>Zarkon’s retort is swift. “Your decision to place him on the throne was ill-advised.”</p><p>Haggar’s jaw drops at the rebuke. She trembles slightly, unsure what Zarkon will say or do next.</p><p>“But no matter. I am returned. It is time to relieve my wayward son of his duties.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834771" name="_Toc37834771"></a> <strong>The Castle of Lions.</strong></p><p>First stop on the grand tour of the Castle of Lions…the Bridge.</p><p>“This is where all the magic happens.”</p><p>“Whoa! Impressive!”</p><p>She rushes over to her console. “This is where I sit.”</p><p>“Awesome!”</p><p>She opens the access tunnel to the Green Lion’s launch bay. “And this opens up, and there’s a zip line that takes me to a speeder, and that loads into my Lion.”</p><p>Pidge moves to Allura’s Command Console and in less than ten seconds she gives him a complete technical overview of the Bridge. “And this is where Allura stands. And these little, glowy pillars rise up, and then she uses Altean magic that links her to that crystal, and the crystal powers up the ship, and then she uses this thing called a teleduv to create wormholes!”</p><p>She pulls him along to another part of the ship. “This is our training room. It has invisible walls, and you can fight robots!”</p><p>Next stop is the cattle pen. “This is our cow.”</p><p>“How did you get a…” Before he can finish the question, she pulls him along to their next stop. “Whoa!”</p><p>“This is our kitchen. Here’s where the food goo comes out.” She grabs a food goo hose and squirts it at her brother, hitting him squarely in the mouth.</p><p>Surprised at first, Matt pauses and tastes the ‘stuff’ his sister shot into his mouth. “Hey this is pretty goo…d. Mmmm!”</p><p>He’s just as bad with the puns as Pidge is.</p><p>The tour continues throughout the rest of the ship as Pidge shows off the Castle of Lions with obvious pride. Finishing the tour in the lounge, Matt looks on at his sister with his own look of pride at what she’s accomplished.</p><p>“And this is the lounge, you know, where we just hang. Just Voltron Paladins, hanging out.” Flopping onto one of the seat cushions, she points to another to invite Matt to sit. Seeing Keith in the corner, absorbed in reading a file on a tablet, she calls out to him.</p><p>“Hey, Keith, what you got there?”</p><p>“Oh, hey Pidge, hey Matt. It’s a reference on the history of the Galra Empire. Just trying to learn a bit more about who were fighting.”</p><p>“And a little bit about the part of you that you know nothing about?”</p><p>He smiles. “Yeah, something like that.”</p><p>Seeing the confused look on Matt’s face, Pidge explains. “Keith found out not that long ago that he’s actually half-Galra. And, he’s a Blade of Marmora. He passed their initiation rituals, so, no worries about him being a secret agent for the Empire.”</p><p>“Wow! Keith, congratulations! That’s amazing!”</p><p>As Pidge and Matt sit and relax after their whirlwind tour, Hunk comes in with a special treat for them.</p><p>“Hey, hey! I made celebratory milkshakes for you two! Just a little welcome gift to Matt from me and Kaltenecker. No big deal. Keith, I have yours here too.” As Hunk sits next to Matt after handing off the milkshakes, he shares a bit of trivia with him. “Fun fact about Alteans, they don’t get brain freeze. Coran and Allura just totally hoovered up their shakes in one slurp. Uh, I’ve never seen anything like it before.”</p><p>The small talk over, Hunk turns to a serious subject. “So, like, what have you been doing since you got busted out of Galra prison?”</p><p>Taking a slurp out of his milkshake and smacking his lips, he says, “I’ve been stationed at a listening outpost, monitoring Galra radio chatter.”</p><p>“Are you serious? Then you should totally check out the Galra finder Pidge built. We used it to track down a Galra fleet and save a planet.” Pidge and Hunk smile and fist bump, and Pidge returns the compliment.</p><p>“Hunk made the locator that led us to the first Voltron Lion, and we just built an upgraded version of it to track Lotor.”</p><p>Matt is overwhelmed by what his little sister has accomplished. “Wow, Pidge. Dad would be so proud if he could see what you’ve done here.”</p><p>Pidge smiles back at her brother in gratitude.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834772" name="_Toc37834772"></a> <strong>Lotor’s Cruiser.</strong></p><p>Lotor, Ezor, and Narti observe the final construction activities on the second Sincline ship. As Lotor smiles at the progress being made he is approached by Acxa, fully recovered from the wounds she incurred on Braylar IV.</p><p>
  <em>“My Lord, we just received a message from Central Command. Emperor Zarkon requires your presence immediately.”</em>
</p><p>To her surprise, Lotor acts as if he were expecting such a message. “Very well. Prepare a ship.”</p><p>“Do you think he’s onto us?”</p><p>“No Ezor, my father is simply ready to return to the throne. He can have it. Our plans have not changed. Narti, come with me.”</p><p>Narti salutes as Lotor strides past towards the Hangar Bay. As she turns to follow him, Acxa looks to her with concern. Something in her gut is warning her of impending doom.</p><p>“The rest of you, continue to oversee construction. I will return shortly.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834773" name="_Toc37834773"></a> <strong>The Paladins Lounge in the Castle of Lions</strong></p><p>As Hunk, Matt, and Pidge continue their conversation and Keith reads his reference, Lance comes into the lounge. Waving to everyone, he approaches Keith, milkshake in hand.</p><p>“So, I hear you ran into one of Lotor’s bimbos on Braylar IV. How was it?”</p><p>Hunk grimaces. “Oh no.” Turning to Matt and Pidge he whispers, “Oh, bad move Lance.”</p><p>Keith calmly sets his tablet and milkshake down, turns to Lance, and fixes him with a hard stare. “Lance, General Acxa is <span class="u">not </span>one of Lotor’s bimbos. She is a General in the military of the Galra Empire. She serves with great honor, and enemy or not I really wish you would talk about her in a respectful manner.”</p><p>“Respectful? Keith she’s Galra. She’s the enemy! I should respect her? I don’t think so.”</p><p>Keith stands and gets in Lance’s face, nose-to-nose. “I’m technically Galra, Lance. I’m half-Galra. Just like she is. Am I the enemy as well? Do I not deserve respect?”</p><p>“Dude, no, that’s not what I meant!”.</p><p>“Right. Lance…you don’t have to like what someone on the other side stands for. You don’t have to like what someone on the other side has done. But never, ever, demonize or disrespect ANYONE solely because of their race. There are plenty of Galra, like the Blade of Marmora…like me…who fight and are willing to die for the Coalition cause. The Galra <em>people</em> are not monsters. They are living breathing beings with souls, with hopes and fears and desires, not much different from us. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you understand the motivations of the people we are fighting.”</p><p>“And Lance, don’t you <strong><em>ever…”</em></strong> Keith takes one step closer and jabs a finger into Lance’s chest. “…dare to call Acxa a bimbo, or any other derogatory name, within my earshot. If you do it will not end well for you. Understood?”</p><p>Hunk steps in to de-escalate the situation and gets between the two. “Keith, I don’t think Lance meant any disrespect to you or to Acxa.” He turns to Lance and glares at him. “Did you Lance?”</p><p>“No, no disrespect meant. I’m…I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Good. Apology accepted. I don’t expect us to have this conversation again. Hunk, thanks for the milkshake.” Putting his tablet in his pocket, Keith storms out of the lounge.</p><p>Watching the door to the lounge close behind Keith, Lance turns to Hunk. “Ok, what was that all about?”</p><p>Hunk gives Lance a stern look. “Do I really need to paint a picture for you? Think about what he said when he was stabbing you in the chest with his finger.”</p><p>Pondering Keith’s words for a moment, the hidden meaning behind his warning hits him. “Oh…OH!”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834774" name="_Toc37834774"></a> <strong>The Cow Pen of the Castle of Lions.</strong></p><p>The cow pen on the Castle of Lions is a serene and peaceful space, set up by Lance and Pidge when they acquired Kaltenecker, the resident cow of the Castle. The floor consists of a sweet grass pasture that grows well in the artificial light of the space. A shelter for Kaltenecker sits in the middle of the pasture. The walls and ceiling are painted to resemble blue sky and puffy clouds. The lighting varies at preset intervals to simulate night and day.</p><p>In short, it is a bovine nirvana.</p><p>Coran and Allura pay a visit to the Cow Pen, awkwardly introducing themselves to Kaltenecker.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hope we’re not interrupting.”</p><p>“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I am Princess Allura, and this is Coran.”</p><p>“Pleasure…Uh, quite lovely in here.”</p><p>“Rather.” Allura stands stiffly, hands folded in front of her, not entirely sure how to proceed. She’s performed many tough diplomatic negotiations, but never one with a cow.</p><p>“Is this, uh…?” Coran pauses as he studies the cow. Particularly the hindquarters of the cow as he’s never been this close to one before. “Well, how do you find living on the Castle with us? Pleasant, I hope.”</p><p>On cue, Kaltenecker responds with a loud moo.</p><p>Allura is not sure what to make of the cow as it chews a healthy amount of hay. “Uh, if there’s anything I can do to make your stay here more to your liking, please do not hesitate to ask.”</p><p>“It’s her ship, so…” Receiving no reaction to his lighthearted banter, Coran gets to the point of their visit. “Uh, we were actually just enjoying these milkshakes that you made for us.”</p><p>“Positively divine, really.”</p><p>“And, to be honest, we were wondering…We don’t want to impose at all, of course, but if it wouldn’t be too much bother…”</p><p>They each extend a hand holding an empty glass towards Kaltenecker and ask, “Could we have some more, please?”</p><p>Kaltenecker stares at the glasses, then resumes chewing her feed.</p><p>Allura turns to Coran and whispers “Can he understand us?”</p><p>“I think he’s been insulted.”</p><p>Kaltenecker moos, turns her backside towards them…and farts loudly.</p><p>Overcome by the smell and action of the cow, Allura cringes behind Coran. Making himself appear bigger to protect her, he begins to take defensive actions. “We best just back away.” The pair slowly back up and depart the cow pen.</p><p>“Well, we’ll be off now! Enjoy your, uh…area!”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834775" name="_Toc37834775"></a> <strong>Galra Central Command.</strong></p><p>Prince Lotor’s ship docks, and as they exit the Hangar Bay they are greeted by Haggar.</p><p>“Welcome, Prince Lotor. Please follow me.”</p><p>As Haggar turns to lead them to the Throne Room, Lotor shoots her a look of disgust. Kova’s reaction is a combination of recognition and fear.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834776" name="_Toc37834776"></a> <strong>The Throne Room, Galra Central Command</strong></p><p>In the Throne Room, Lotor kneels before Emperor Zarkon and salutes him. Haggar stands to Zarkon’s left, carefully studying Lotor. His Chief of Staff, General Gnov, stands to his right.</p><p>“Father, it gives me such pleasure that you’ve made a full recovery. You look stronger than I’ve ever…”</p><p>The voice of the Emperor booms across the Throne Room. “Silence! I did not bring you here to waste time with your flattery.”</p><p>Lotor drops his salute and bows his head in submission as Zarkon continues his lecture. “You are relieved of your position, effective immediately.”</p><p>Feigning surprise, Lotor gazes up at his father. “Lord, I beg you, do not discard me. Let me stay by your side.”</p><p>Zarkon sneers contemptuously at his son. “Your short reign will be regarded as a black spot on the Galra Empire for years to come.”</p><p>“Of course, my efforts at ruling the universe seem feeble beside your inestimable accomplishments. But, perhaps, if you were to train me, I could learn.”</p><p>“You are no longer needed.”</p><p>Lotor bows his head. “As you wish.” He stands, turns, and makes his way to the end of the grand walkway where Narti awaits him. As he walks towards her, Lotor looks up and gives her a slight knowing smile.</p><p>Watching him depart, Haggar is perplexed. She whispers to Zarkon. “Something is amiss with Lotor. I sensed a powerful energy on him when he entered, something ancient.”</p><p>“He is no longer my concern.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834777" name="_Toc37834777"></a> <strong>Hangar Bay, Galra Central Command</strong></p><p>Haggar stands on the walkway above the Hangar Bay as she watches Lotor and Narti walk to their ship. Kova happens to turn and look up to the gangway, spotting the witch. Stopping, Narti also turns.</p><p>As Kova stares into the eyes of the witch, Haggar’s eyes flash as she executes a mind control spell on the cat. Now in control of Kova, and because of the strong psychic link the cat has with Narti, Haggar is also in control of her.</p><p>As they board their ship for the return to Lotor’s cruiser, voices ring inside Narti’s head, telling her what she is to do. She is powerless to fight the dark magic now possessing her.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834778" name="_Toc37834778"></a> <strong>In Transit to Lotor’s Cruiser</strong></p><p>On route back to his Cruiser, Lotor’s paranoia is heightened. He’s convinced the witch is doing her best to spy on him. “Run the protocol to search for trackers.”</p><p>Narti runs a subroutine that executes a sensor sweep of the entire ship to detect any tracking devices that were planted on it. The results are negative, but Lotor still isn’t convinced his ship is bug-free.</p><p>“Transpose the dynamics and run that protocol again.”</p><p>After making the changes and re-running the sweep, a tracking device is located.</p><p>“You think you can fool me, witch? Narti, Destroy the bug.”</p><p>Narti executes another subroutine that sweeps the ship, destroying the tracking device.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834779" name="_Toc37834779"></a> <strong>Castle of Lions.</strong></p><p>Matt carefully studies the Galra locator created by Pidge. “This is a pretty sweet algorithm for locating Galra targets within a statistically acceptable margin of error. And I love that you color-coded it, because what are we, animals?”</p><p>Matt and Pidge both laugh at Matt’s lame joke, while Hunk sits back in his chair, feet up on his console, eating a large bowl of his favorite snack. He rolls his eyes at the pair. “Ugh, you two are definitely related.”</p><p>“Hunk, using the Fraunhofer lines to track Voltron, and then the comet…I mean, that’s genius.”</p><p>Still reclining in his chair, the big guy manages a slightly modest smile at Matt’s compliment. “Oh, well, yeah, I try.”</p><p>“They say Fraunhofer was the greatest glassmaker in Europe, and that when he died, he took all his greatest recipes to the grave with him.”</p><p>Hunk continues to pack away the snacks. “I want a Fraunhofer glass”</p><p>“So, check this out.” Matt pulls a storage device from under his cloak and holds it up for Pidge and Hunk to see. “This has all the relevant data from my time with the rebels. I think if we plug this info into the setup you guys have here, it might fill in the information gaps.”</p><p>Pidge stares wide-eyed at the device, as Hunk sits up and gives Matt his undivided attention.</p><p>“Then, we just might have the best anti-Galra intelligence mining operation in this or any other reality.”</p><p>The word reality triggers a thought in Hunk’s mind. “This one time, we went to another reality. It was pretty lame.”</p><p>He could have knocked Matt over with a feather with those words. “Wait, you what?” He turns to Pidge, pointing the storage device at her. “<em>You</em> were in a different reality?”</p><p>She smiles at him as she snatches the device from his hands. “No big deal.” She moves off with Hunk to install the storage device into their system.</p><p>Matt stares at her in admiration. “My little sister.”</p><p>It only takes a few doboshes to incorporate the device into their tracking system. Bringing the updated system online, the information displayed is promising, but the system is in dire need of adjustment.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834780" name="_Toc37834780"></a> <strong>Lance’s Quarters, Castle of Lions</strong></p><p>Lance sits in his room playing a video game. ‘Killbot Phantasm I – Journey to the Depths of Demonsphere’. His focus is squarely on the game, and he is not in the best of moods. Still steaming over his earlier confrontation with Keith, he is doubly pissed as his opponent, the game itself, is beating him badly.</p><p>Allura and Coran knock on his door and carefully stick their heads into his room at the worst possible moment.</p><p>“Lance, could you assist us for a moment?”</p><p>“NOT NOW!!”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>The Alteans watch him play the game, completely mesmerized by the graphics, and completely confused as to why this game is making him so upset. It’s nothing more than a war game simulation, right?</p><p>Having taken out his avatar’s two companions, the dragon (representing the game itself) flies backwards. Unleashing a final burst of fire at the Blue Paladins Avatar, the game ends in utter defeat for Lance.</p><p>“Ohhh….”</p><p>Now that the game is over, Allura decides it’s ok to get down to the business at hand. “We were wondering if you could possibly assist us in getting a milkshake.”</p><p>“We tried to negotiate some on our own, but we’ve run into a bit of difficulty with Kaltenecker.”</p><p>Lance groans as he stands. He may as well help them. It will take his mind off losing to a computer program. Again. “All right. Let’s go.”</p><p>Allura and Coran both raise celebratory fists to each other in triumph as Lance walks past, anticipating the satisfaction of their respective sweet teeth.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834781" name="_Toc37834781"></a> <strong>The Cow Pen on the Castle of Lions.</strong></p><p>Knowing neither Coran nor Allura understand Terran farming techniques, Lance decides to turn this into an educational trip for the pair.</p><p>“Well, first off, Kaltenecker is a girl.”</p><p>“Oh! I see.”</p><p>“Apologies, Madam.” Coran bows low to the cow.</p><p>Sitting on a milking stool next to Kaltenecker, Lance chuckles at the formality. “Right, and she’s a cow, so she can’t understand you.”</p><p>“Okay, communication issues.”</p><p>“Also, she doesn’t make milkshakes. She has to be milked. Let me show you.”</p><p>Grabbing a bucket, he places it under Kalteneckers udder. He raises his arms, upper arms 90 degrees straight out from his body, forearms and hands straight up in the air, fingers extended. “Watch and learn”</p><p>The Alteans gasp in horror as Lance takes his hands, grasps the teats on Kalteneckers udder, and begins the process of milking her. It is a sight they have never seen before and hope to never see again.</p><p>It’s also a process that doesn’t bother Kaltenecker one bit. She gives a contented moo as Lance expertly milks her.</p><p>When done, Lance has filled the bucket with cows milk. Offering Coran and Allura each a glass, he says, “It’s so thick. It’s almost like a milkshake right now!”</p><p>Traumatized by what they both just witnessed, the two Alteans turn and make as graceful an exit as possible.</p><p>Lance just shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not your fault, Kaltenecker. You’re a beautiful girl, and this is very natural.”</p><p>Kaltenecker moos her appreciation to Lance.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834782" name="_Toc37834782"></a> <strong>Lotor’s Cruiser.</strong></p><p>Lotor and Narti, just arrived from Galra Central Command, make their way to the construction bay where Ezor and Acxa are completing the final adjustments to the second Sincline ship. Acxa, working at a control station, watches Lotor’s body language for tell-tale signs of stress, while Ezor takes a more direct approach.</p><p>“How’d it go? Are you fired?”</p><p>Lotor, with Narti standing to his left, gives Ezor a sly smile. “I’m afraid I was relieved of my command, yes.” He turns to Acxa for an update.</p><p>
  <em>“The second ship is complete and ready for testing. The sentries are just making some final adjustments.”</em>
</p><p>“Excellent.”</p><p>As Lotor walks past Narti, the voices in her head grow louder.</p><p>None of them realize they are being watched. Back on Galra Central Command, Haggar observes the scene and hears every word through her psychic link to Kova.</p><p>Acxa continues her update to Lotor. <em>“Sixty percent of the comet’s material has been used in the production of the first two ships, My Lord. We will have more than enough for the creation of the third.”</em></p><p>“Well done, Acxa.”</p><p>Haggar is horrified. “No.” She knows exactly what Lotor has and can guess what he plans to do with it. She immediately rushes out to report her findings to Emperor Zarkon.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834783" name="_Toc37834783"></a> <strong>The Throne Room on Galra Central Command.</strong></p><p>My Lord, somehow Lotor has gotten his hands on a trans-reality comet.”</p><p>Zarkon stands, fists clenched tightly. “WHAT?!”</p><p>“And worse, it appears he is building ships from the ore.”</p><p>“The only reason to keep them secret is to use them against the Empire.” He pauses for a moment, then decides on his course of action. “But we will strike first.” Zarkon turns to his right and issues his orders to General Gnov. “Mobilize the fleet! Hunt down Prince Lotor.”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord”</p><p>As she departs to execute Zarkon’s orders, Gnov allows herself a satisfied grin as she flashes back to an earlier confrontation with Lotor’s Chief of Staff. She mutters to herself, “I told you payback was coming, you half-breed bitch.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834784" name="_Toc37834784"></a> <strong>Lotor’s Cruiser</strong></p><p>Narti fights a pounding headache caused by voices she hears in her head. Voices she’s never heard before. Voices telling her what to do. She wants to scream but cannot. Panic, an emotion she’s not felt in decaphoebs, begins to set in.</p><p>A panic that is staunched by the reassuring touch of her best friend. The ‘half-breed bitch’ that Gnov despises.</p><p>“Narti…what’s wrong. You’ve been behaving strangely since you returned from Central Command. Are you ok?”</p><p>She grips Acxa’s hand tightly. “No. Acxa, something’s wrong with me.”</p><p>Acxa grips her hand tightly in return. “What is it. Can you describe it for me?”</p><p>“I don’t know what it is. Acxa…I’m afraid…I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Come on. Let’s get you to sick bay and figure out what’s going on.” Acxa turns to Ezor, who is standing at the control station next to Lotor. “Ezor, finish the final adjustments. We’ll be back.”</p><p>“Um, sure. Is everything ok?”</p><p>“That’s what we’re going to find out.”</p><p>As Acxa and Narti depart for Sick Bay, Lotor watches them with interest.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834785" name="_Toc37834785"></a> <strong>Castle of Lions</strong></p><p>The three science and technology geeks work diligently to tune the Galra tracking system to accommodate the additional information Matt provided them. Making a final adjustment, Matt directs their attention to the main screen.</p><p>“I think we’ve just about got it.”</p><p>Displayed on the main screen in a staggering array are the locations of the major Galra fleets throughout several star systems.</p><p>“Wow!” Pidge high-fives her brother and Hunk.</p><p>Hunk stares at the screen, fascinated by the level of detail being displayed. “This is unbelievable. We’re tracking Galra fleet movements almost live.”</p><p>Pidge agrees with him but is not satisfied. She wants more. “You know, I think I know a few tweaks we can make to extend our range.”</p><p>“Hold on, Pidge.” Seeing a message flash across his console screen, Matt goes to check on it.</p><p>“What’s up.”</p><p>“It’s a scrambled message. I’ve collected hundreds of them. I never crack them.”</p><p>“Let me see.”</p><p>Matt sends the message to Pidge’s display, then he joins her and Hunk.</p><p>Pidge studies the encrypted figures and furrows her brow. “I’m guessing this isn’t just a simple number-for-letter swap.”</p><p>“I’ve run these through every kind of decryption technology I can think of, and I’ve spent days with just the numbers and a Galra language log. Nothing.”</p><p>An off-the-wall idea strikes Hunk. “Maybe they’re not words. Maybe they’re just numbers.”</p><p>Pidge stares at the scrolling figures on the screen and builds on the thought. “Maybe they’re a frequency.”</p><p>“A quantum signal that broadcasts other frequencies to go to? It’s too high. These are more than 3,000 gigahertz.”</p><p>“Invert it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Think about it, Matt. For every wave we receive, there’s only partial transmittance, right?”</p><p>Hunk begins to follow her logic. “Oh, right, yeah. So, we figure the transmission coefficient…”</p><p>As does Matt. “…and tune for the frequency of the reflected waves.”</p><p>Pidge creates side by side graphics of the transmission waves, superimposes them, and determines the decryption key for the message. Applying the key to the message, they are at first ecstatic at cracking it, then greatly surprised by the content of the message itself.</p><p>“Members of the Seventh, Eleventh, Twelfth, and Fourteenth Fleets, assemble to rally point trox-lyte immediately. Engage targets at coordinates in next transmission. By order of Emperor Zarkon…” The message repeats, but they are no longer focused on the message.</p><p>“Zarkon is alive?”</p><p>As Hunk’s words reverberate in her ears, Pidge looks up at the display. “Guys, look at this.”</p><p>The screen shows four Galra fleets converging on one location. Every ship in each fleet is represented by a small symbol, and the number of symbols moving is massive. Mouth hanging open, Matt is frozen in place.</p><p>“I’ve never seen troop mobilization on this level before. Not in all my time with the rebels.”</p><p>“What are they attacking, Matt?”</p><p>“That’s just it, Hunk. As far as I can tell, nothing. There are no planets, no rebel ships, no Blade of Marmora bases, nothing like that close to that area.” As they study the screen, the message from Galra Central Command continues to blare in the background.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834786" name="_Toc37834786"></a> <strong>The Bridge of the Castle of Lions.</strong></p><p>“Whoever they are, we have to help.”</p><p>Arms crossed, Keith glares at Allura. “I don’t like it. We should be gathering intelligence not diving into a fight without knowing why, especially now that we know Zarkon is alive.”</p><p>“We could go check it out.”</p><p>“I think they’d probably notice us, Pidge.”</p><p>She snaps her fingers and smiles in reply to Lance. “Not if we’re cloaked.”</p><p>Matt is stunned yet again. “You have cloaking? Who are you?”</p><p>Keith again reiterates the need for caution. “I’m not sure it’s safe for just the Green Lion.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I can upgrade Voltron with cloaking. We could all go.”</p><p>Lance playfully elbows her. “Were you just waiting for your big brother to show up before you rolled that one out?”</p><p>“It’s something I’ve been working on for a while, but I can’t pilot the Green Lion and operate the cloaking at the same time.” She turns and gives her brother a sly smile. “But if I had a co-pilot…”</p><p>Matt jumps at the opportunity. “Absolutely!”</p><p>“Let’s get to the Lions. You all go ahead. Allura, a word please?” Turning to Coran, Keith asks, “May we have the Bridge just for a moment?”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Alone on the Bridge, Keith asks one simple question. “Allura, what if the people they are attacking are other Galra? What then?”</p><p>Allura and Keith lock eyes for a full dobosh before she answers. “<span class="u">Whoever</span> they are attacking, we have to help.”</p><p>“Good. That’s what I thought I heard. I just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>Turning, Keith and Allura see Lance standing there, wide-eyed, holding his helmet. “Lance, is something wrong?”</p><p>An accidental eavesdropper to the conversation, Lance chooses his words carefully. “Nope. Nothing wrong here, Keith. I just forgot my helmet. I’ll be getting to my Lion now.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834787" name="_Toc37834787"></a> <strong>Lotor’s Cruiser</strong></p><p>Acxa and Narti return to join the others from Sick Bay and are greeted by an anxious Ezor. “Well, did they find anything?”</p><p>“No. Nothing detectable. The medical staff think it’s exhaustion.”</p><p>Lotor eavesdrops on the conversation as he gazes down at the just completed second Sincline ship.</p><p>Ticks later, the Cruiser is rocked by a wave of incoming fire. Metal groans and alarms blare as the ship is hit with multiple blasts. While Acxa, Narti, and Ezor scramble to maintain their footing, Lotor contacts Zethrid on the Bridge.</p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>“A Galra fleet is attacking us!”</p><p>“Return fire!”</p><p>More ships drop out of hyperspace, surrounding the cruiser. “Wait there’s another fleet. And another one. We can’t hold them all off!”</p><p>The combined firepower of four Galra fleets rains down on Lotor’s solitary cruiser. While shielding holds momentarily, Lotor knows it’s only a matter of time before they are destroyed.</p><p>“Acxa, prepare the Sincline ships to take off. Load the comet into mine.” A series of blasts rocks the ship. Striding past a clearly worried Acxa, he tells the Generals, “We’re leaving.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834788" name="_Toc37834788"></a> <strong>Voltron</strong></p><p>Arriving near the coordinates given in the intercepted messages, Keith moves the giant robot in slowly. “We’re getting close. Everyone, get ready.”</p><p>Pidge turns to her brother. “Go ahead. Run the cloaking subroutine.”</p><p>“Got it. Initializing cloak.” Initializing the subroutine, Voltron vanishes from view. “I’m not sure how long we can keep this up.”</p><p>“All right, let’s take a look at who the Galra are attacking.” The sight that awaits Allura and the others is not what they expect. Four Galra fleets firing on one ship. Lotor’s ship.</p><p>“What the cheese? It’s Galra on Galra violence, again.”</p><p>Hunk is just as disgusted as Lance. “Oh, these people just do not like each other.”</p><p>Keith furrows his brow, grits his teeth, and looks on in silence.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834789" name="_Toc37834789"></a> <strong>Lotor’s Cruiser</strong></p><p>Lotor and his four Generals make their way to the Hangar Bay, between two lines of saluting sentry droids. “Divert all power to defenses. Hold off the attack until we’re away. Then scuttle…”</p><p>The ship is rocked again by several massive blasts. The cruiser’s defenses, which have stood up to the onslaught thus far, are crumbling. Knocked around badly, almost off their feet, a terrified Acxa looks to Lotor for guidance. <em>“How did they find us?”</em></p><p>“We must have been tracked!”</p><p>Lotor thinks quickly. Zethrid is right. They were tracked. But how? And then it hits him.</p><p>Narti.</p><p>It must be Narti. Narti can control the mind of another. The best way to fight that kind of ability is to use mind control against it. Her behavior since their return from Galra Central Command has been strange. Almost as if she is…possessed.</p><p>Zarkon has one person capable of turning Narti into an unwitting spy.</p><p>Haggar.</p><p>He turns and stares at Narti. Acxa, seeing his gaze turn to her close friend, looks on with concern. As do Ezor and Zethrid.</p><p>Lotor acts immediately. Drawing his sword, he charges between his horrified and paralyzed Generals. With one swing of the blade, Narti is struck dead.</p><p>Observing the scene on Galra Central Command, Haggar watches the attack from Narti’s point-of-view. With Narti’s death, the psychic link is broken, destroying her ability to spy on Lotor.</p><p>The three remaining Generals, and Kova, stare in disbelief at the fallen Narti. Lotor strides between them, staring straight ahead while sheathing his sword. “Don’t stand around staring. Let’s go.”</p><p>Climbing into the two Sincline ships, the group escapes the battered shuttle and flies rapidly out into space. Seeing Lotor’s escape, the Galra fleets abandon their attack on the cruiser and break off in pursuit of the fleeing Sincline ships.</p><p><a id="_Toc37834790" name="_Toc37834790"></a> <strong>Voltron</strong></p><p>Cloaked and watching the battle from a distance, the team sees the two Sincline ships speeding in their direction.</p><p>“Whose ships are those?”</p><p>Recognizing the markings on the ships, Allura knows immediately. “Keith…It’s Lotor!”</p><p>“Lotor and Zarkon must be fighting for control of the Empire.”</p><p>Hunk calls out a warning. “Guys, those ships are getting awfully close.”</p><p>Keith successfully maneuvers Voltron to avoid a collision with the speeding Sincline ships. But there is one distasteful after-effect.</p><p>“Uh oh. The trails from Lotor’s ship drives messed with our cloaking spectrum.”</p><p>“Can you find a work around, Matt?”</p><p>Keith turns Voltron to face the Galra fleets and decides that being decloaked is the least of their worries. “It’s too late. Our cover’s been blown. We may have to engage.” Sensing an attack from the combined Galra fleets pursuing Lotor, he takes immediate evasive action to avoid the devastating blasts from their Ion cannon.</p><p>“Hunk use your Bayard!!</p><p>“You got it!”</p><p>Slamming his Bayard into its port, Hunk forms Voltron’s giant shoulder cannon. Setting the massive cannon to multiple warhead mode, Hunk fires three massive blasts. The impact on the attacking Galra ships is devastating. As multiple Galra cruisers are destroyed, the fleets instinctively shift from fight to flight mode and beat a hasty retreat.</p><p>Seeing the enemy retreat, Keith decides discretion is the better part of valor for Voltron as well.</p><p>“All right, that’ll hold them. Let’s get out of here.”</p><p><a id="_Toc37834791" name="_Toc37834791"></a> <strong>Sincline Ships</strong></p><p>Two other ships are fleeing the scene of the devastating battle. Traveling in tandem are the two Sincline ships, one piloted by Lotor, the other by Acxa. Ezor and Zethrid sit in their respective fighters, arms crossed, eyes closed. Both trying to process what just happened on the cruiser. Acxa stares straight ahead, fighting conflicting feeling of anger, rage…and betrayal.</p><p>Acxa’s communications console beeps, alerting her to an incoming message. <em>“Sir, we’re picking up a transmission.”</em></p><p><a id="_Toc37834792" name="_Toc37834792"></a> <strong>Galra Central Command</strong></p><p>Emperor Zarkon broadcasts a message to the Empire. A message heard not only throughout the Empire, but by the Paladins of Voltron and by the fugitives in the Sincline Fighters.</p><p>“Attention, citizens of the Galra Empire. From this day forward, my son Lotor is to be regarded as a fugitive criminal of the Empire. All citizens are authorized to use deadly force to stop him or any of his soldiers. I repeat, Prince Lotor is an enemy of the state.”</p><p>“Engage with extreme prejudice. Kill on sight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a bittersweet chapter to write. Narti played a major role in the last two chapters, and I had fun writing her character and giving her some depth. But it was with the knowledge that Chapter 13 was the end of the line for her. She leaves behind a lasting legacy for those that knew her. Not only to her fellow Generals...her closest friends and surrogate sisters. But to Keith as well. She ignited a fire within him to learn about and explore his Galra heritage, a fire that lasts a lifetime. In my mind I see Keith reflecting fondly on the little time he spent with her; I also see him experiencing regret that he didn't get to know her better.</p><p>Coming up is a two-part story arc that will take us to the end of the work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Begin the Blitz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith turns to Kolivan to begin learning about his Galra heritage. Allura, concerned that Keith’s close encounter with Acxa on Braylar IV may be softening his loyalty to the Coalition confronts him and gets an answer she did not expect. Keith prepares a major battle plan designed to strike a critical blow to the Galra Empire. All battle plans change when confronted with the reality of combat, and once it is put in motion he learns that his plan is no different.</p>
<p>The Generals openly question their continued allegiance to Lotor following the death of Narti. Acxa sticks by him, not willing to give up on him despite his role in the death of her close friend. Until the failure of his latest scheme brings her to a critical decision point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter follows the canon flow, but there are critical changes. Two of those changes are the first two scenes. The third is the introduction of a new Blade of Marmora character. For Star Trek fans, there is a homage to Captain Kirk buried in here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc38197527" name="_Toc38197527"></a>
  <strong>The Elder</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Blade of Marmora Base, Olkarion</span>
</p>
<p>“Kolivan…in addition to my Blade training, I was hoping you would help me learn about other things.</p>
<p>“Other things…such as?”</p>
<p>“I want to know what the Galra people are like. Their customs, their history, their traditions. What it’s like to grow up in a typical Galra family.”</p>
<p>“In other words, you want to immerse yourself in Galra culture. Why this sudden interest?”</p>
<p>“My experience on Braylar IV. I had time to talk with Galra other than the Blade of Marmora while I was there.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Princess Allura told me. General Acxa I believe it was?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And, General Narti.”</p>
<p>“She didn’t tell me about you meeting that one. No matter.” Kolivan gruffly warns Keith to be careful. “You must remember to take everything you may hear from those Generals, or anyone in the military of the Galra Empire, with a healthy dose of skepticism. Be particularly careful around General Acxa.”</p>
<p>Keith can’t help himself as he executes a flawless and very visible eye-roll. “Give me some credit for common sense, Kolivan. This case is different. General Narti challenged me to find out what it truly means to be Galra. Not just by reading a book, but by talking with other Galra. The more I thought about that, the more I realized that I really don’t understand the half of me that is Galra. I want to know more about who I am and where I come from.”</p>
<p>“I also want to know more about where this came from.” He holds up his Blade. Keith suspects Kolivan knows more about the story behind his Blade than he is letting on. His mother is either dead and Kolivan wants to spare him the details, or his mother is alive and he’s protecting her for some reason. Either way, he’s determined to find out.</p>
<p>Kolivan stares at the Blade, then puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I was hoping you would ask about your Galra heritage, but I did not broach it to you because it needed to be a question <strong><em>you</em></strong> asked. The first thing you must seek in your quest is an elder to teach you the ways of our people. In a nuclear Galra family, the elders are the parents and, if they are still alive, the grandparents. If they are dead or otherwise not available, there are clan elders.”</p>
<p>“Kolivan, since my mother isn’t here, and I don’t know my Galra clan…would you be my elder, to teach me the ways of our people?”</p>
<p>“I would be honored to help you learn the ways of the Galra. It’s an aspect of training I’ve never had to employ before but…you are different from other Galra I’ve trained.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Keith then puts on a sly smile. “So, will you be my parental elder, or my grand-parental elder?”</p>
<p>Kolivan scowls at him. “Both, and may the Supreme Spirit protect you because of that. Now, for being so impertinent, thirty laps around the track before we begin our training session!”</p>
<p>As Keith takes off to run his laps, Kolivan allows a wry smile to cross his face. “That boy really is just like his mother.”</p>
<p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc38197528" name="_Toc38197528"></a>A Difference of Opinion</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The Paladin Lounge on the Castle of Lions</span>
</p>
<p>His training session complete, Keith enters the Castle of Lions and heads for the Paladin Lounge to unwind. He finds the Lounge empty, save for Allura.</p>
<p>Allura stands and folds her hands in front of her. “Keith, can we talk…about the other quintant?”</p>
<p>Keith stops and gives her a stony look. “What about it?”</p>
<p>“I know what I said about General Acxa did not sit well with you. I don’t know her at all, except that she’s one of our main enemies now. Because she is a senior officer in the Galra military, I don’t trust her. You know her better and seem to have a fondness for her.”</p>
<p>Keith blushes, rubs the back of his neck, and looks down for a moment. Regaining his composure, he looks Allura in the eye. “It’s respect from one warrior to another. For her skills and abilities. For who she is as a person. And for her as a fellow half-Galra. After Braylar IV, I think it’s a mutual feeling.”</p>
<p>“And there’s nothing else to it?”</p>
<p>Keith cocks his head and pauses for a moment not sure how to respond. “Why does everyone ask me that? No. There’s nothing else to it. But what if there was?”</p>
<p>“I would be concerned.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Letting her emotions get the better of her for the moment, Allura blurts out her reasons for being concerned about a potential relationship. “Because it may compromise your ability to fight against the Galra. It also makes you a potential security risk. Worse, any feelings you may have for her might get someone on our side killed.”</p>
<p>Keith crosses his arms and glares at her. “So, you’re saying you don’t trust me?”</p>
<p>Her left hand is balled in a fist by her side as her right hand emphatically chops through the air in front of her. “Keith, I never said that!”</p>
<p>Keith decides to push the matter and takes one step closer to Allura. “Oh really? Well Allura, you needn’t be concerned. There is nothing else to it. I don’t know her <span class="u">that</span> well…yet.”</p>
<p>“YET?? You can’t be serious!” An incredulous Allura cannot believe what she’s hearing.</p>
<p>“Cool your jets, Allura. There’s this small matter of being on opposite sides in a war. But I will tell you this…if…when…I meet her in combat again, I <span class="u">will</span> fight her…but I <span class="u">won’t</span> go out of my way to kill her.”</p>
<p>“Keith, do you really believe she will return the favor?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. Because she already has. At least three times.” Keith pauses to tamp down his emotions and maintain composure. “One more thing, Allura. I take my role as the Black Paladin very seriously. I fight for the Voltron Coalition. I am loyal to my team and to the Voltron Coalition. And I will NEVER do anything to put my team or those who fight alongside me in jeopardy.”</p>
<p>Allura softens her tone, trying to de-escalate things. “Keith, I believe that. I truly do. But you may find yourself in a no-win scenario where you must choose between your team or her. Are you prepared to make that choice?”</p>
<p>He makes it a point to stare directly into Allura’s eyes. “I don’t believe in the no-win scenario.”</p>
<p>Allura returns the gaze and gives him a thoughtful look. “I see. We appear to have a difference of opinion on that.”</p>
<p>“We have a difference of opinion on more than just that. I don’t let those differences interfere with what you and I must do together. Can we drop this and move on?”</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Realizing she is on thin ice with Keith, Allura changes the subject. “I have one favor to ask on a slightly different topic.”</p>
<p>“Of course. What is it?”</p>
<p>“Lance is absolutely terrified of you right now…after what you said to him in the lounge after he called General Acxa a…bimbo I think it was? Whatever a bimbo is. You really need to speak to him.”</p>
<p>Keith thinks for a moment. “Bimbo is a very unflattering way to refer to a woman. If he called you or Pidge that I would have said the exact same thing to him. Having said that…You’re right, I should talk to him.” He shoots her a sly grin. “Eventually. It will do him good to sweat a little bit.”</p>
<p>Allura is not amused. “Fine, but please do it before our next operation. Speaking of which, you and I need to go over that plan of yours. May we discuss it?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I was about to look for you for that very reason. I went over a few things with Kolivan, and now I wanted to discuss them with you before we tell the rest of the team.”</p>
<p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc38197529" name="_Toc38197529"></a>Battle Plans</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The Bridge of the Castle of Lions.</span>
</p>
<p>Keith, Allura, and Kolivan summon the Paladins to the Bridge to discuss current intelligence regarding the Galra Empire. Matt Holt, at the invitation of his sister, also attends.</p>
<p>Kolivan begins the briefing with a status on Galra fleet movements. “Four Galra fleets have been mobilized and are moving en mass. Zarkon seems to be out looking for Lotor.”</p>
<p>“It’s only a matter of time before Zarkon gets the Empire back in order. We need to take advantage of this moment while he is distracted with his hunt for Lotor.”</p>
<p>“Tell the rest of the team what you have in mind, Keith”</p>
<p>Having briefed Allura on his plan and getting her feedback, Keith unveils his battle plan. “Now is the time to assemble the Coalition that Voltron has been building. With intelligence gathered by the Blade of Marmora and Coalition observers, combined with Pidge’s Galra Tracking Software, we now have a detailed map of the Galra Empire. Allura and I identified an intermittent line of Coalition planets that runs through this part of the Empire’s territory. If you look closely at the main screen, there’s only one Galra-occupied planet left on that line.”</p>
<p>Staring at the screen, Allura points it out. “Naxzela.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. If we capture Naxzela and solidify that line, we can cut off all the Galra troops behind it from Central Command and use our position to defeat them.”</p>
<p>Pidge stares at the screen with satisfaction, knowing the intelligence gathering efforts of, Hunk, Matt, and herself played a major role in the developing plan. “Wow! We could take back a third of the Galra Empire in one fell swoop!”</p>
<p>Hunk turns to Keith. “So, what’s the plan?”</p>
<p>“We attack several locations across the region, at once. First, we’ll have to cut off communications between the region and Galra Central Command by striking the satellite relay station orbiting Vantax Five.”</p>
<p>“Pidge and I can handle that!”</p>
<p>“I was hoping you’d say that, Hunk. The Blade of Marmora informed us of two Galra defense systems coming online called Zaiforge cannons. These are massive Ion cannon, with ten times the power of cruiser-mounted cannon. These cannons can strike any target within our chosen combat theater.”</p>
<p>“The first, in high orbit around planet Teq, will be attacked by Coalition air forces led by Captain Olia and Matt Holt.”</p>
<p>“Kolivan will lead a Marmoran strike team against the second cannon, located on the surface of planet Senfama. That location is vulnerable to a covert ground attack. We intend to take control of these cannons and use Zarkon’s own firepower against him.”</p>
<p>“Once the Coalition forces and Blade of Marmora neutralize these targets, Galra defenses will be weakened, allowing us to take down the remaining Galra-occupied planets in this area.” The location Keith refers to flashes on the main screen to indicate the planets in question.</p>
<p>“While Coalition forces are taking control of the planets, Naxzela will already be under attack.”</p>
<p>“By whom?”</p>
<p>Keith smiles at Pidge. “Voltron.”</p>
<p>Lance, listening quietly during the briefing, shows his enthusiasm for the plan. “Aw yeah! Team Voltron’s gonna drop in Naxzela…” He wraps one arm around Hunks shoulder, the other around Pidge’s. “…form Hunk’s giant laser cannon, and be all like, ‘Pow! Pow! Pow!’ Easy Peasy.”</p>
<p>Keith gives Lance a deadpan look. “Unfortunately, not that easy. Naxzela will be tough. It’s heavily fortified with Galra. Our attack must be swift enough to neutralize the Galra forces before they have time to contact Galra Central Command. Because if they call for reinforcements, we’ll be caught in a fight on two fronts. Remember what happened at Ulippa?”</p>
<p>Kolivan ponders the plan just laid out by Keith. “Keith, if your plan works, the Voltron Coalition will possess a third of the Galra Empire’s territory. It will be a massive victory. Would you agree, Princess Allura?”</p>
<p>“Yes Kolivan, I do. And it will inspire a whole new wave of rebellions.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Keith. This is your plan?”</p>
<p>“Yes Lance, it is. You seem surprised.”</p>
<p>“In a good way, yes. I didn’t know you had it in you. Back at the Garrison you never seemed interested in strategy and tactics.”</p>
<p>Keith gives Lance a thoughtful nod. “I can understand why you would think that. I paid attention and liked the classes. I just didn’t like the tests. What they asked on those tests bore no correlation to the real world. It was just a bunch of recitation of theory. I paid attention to Shiro and how he planned out the big important missions. Kolivan helped me a lot as I’ve planned several Blade missions. Allura gave me input as well. This is my first opportunity to show you all what I can do.”</p>
<p>Staring at the screen, Keith puts the plan into motion. “We need to get ready. There’s no time to waste. Be prepared for anything. Battle plans tend to fall apart when confronted with the reality of combat.”</p>
<p>Allura comes forward with a task for the Paladins. “We’re sending you all out to the member planets of the Coalition, to carry a message and seek their help in this upcoming campaign. It’s time to gather the coalition. Friends and allies from across the universe must come together to take on the Galra. With their help, we’ll have a chance to turn the tides of this war. We all knew this moment would come, and we are more prepared now than we’ve ever been.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do this!”</p>
<p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc38197530" name="_Toc38197530"></a>Shattered Dreams</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sincline Ships Somewhere in Space</span>
</p>
<p>The two Sincline fighters, piloted by Zethrid and Acxa, race through space apparently bound for nowhere. Acxa sits in her pilot’s seat, completely numb. She struggles to come to grips with Narti’s death.</p>
<p>She thinks back to the day she met the deaf-mute Roanorian orphan, shortly after she, Ezor, and Zethrid joined up with Lotor. He was going to return her to the orphanage, but something about her made Acxa ask him to wait, to give her a chance to work with Narti. She remembers the day she brought Kova to Narti, and how the two of them bonded and became inseparable. She smiles as she recalls how Narti and Kova learned to fight together and how to play together.”</p>
<p>Most importantly she reflects on how she and Narti became close friends. Narti became her confidant, the one person she trusted above all others to keep her secrets. And Acxa returned the favor. Narti never once betrayed a confidence.</p>
<p>Now…she’s gone. Unable to mourn the death of her friend properly she sits in her seat in silence, alone with her grief.</p>
<p>Until Lotor breaks that silence.</p>
<p>“Acxa, Zethrid, set a course for the coordinates I’m sending you.”</p>
<p>Seated behind Acxa in her fighter, Ezor snaps out of her own silent reverie and asks, “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>Not in the mood to have his orders questioned, Lotor comes down hard on her. “Just do as I say!”</p>
<p>Ezor terminates the communications line to Lotor and opens a secure channel to Acxa.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ezor, what are you doing?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Securing communications to make sure Lotor can’t hear us. Zarkon called him a criminal. Lotor’s on the run. As his Generals that means we…”</p>
<p>
  <em>“We must trust Lotor!”</em>
</p>
<p>“What about Narti? She trusted him. You see what that got her.”</p>
<p>At the mention of Narti and what happened to her, Acxa feels a new surge of grief over what befell her close friend and surrogate little sister. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes tightly. Realizing grief will get them nowhere, she quickly recovers.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Enough! Lotor will protect us.”</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re being naïve, Acxa. You keep sticking up for him. Someday, you’ll get burned. Along with the rest of us.”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Several vargas later, Zethrid reports on their progress. “Sir, we’re approaching the coordinates, but my scanners don’t detect anything.”</p>
<p>“They’re not supposed to.”</p>
<p>The ships enter a massive debris field, consisting of large asteroids and smaller meteoroids. The debris becomes denser the closer they get to their target coordinates.</p>
<p>Ezor gazes nervously at the ever-increasing number of space rocks. “Lotor, what is this?”</p>
<p>“The ruins of planet Diabazaal.”</p>
<p>Approaching the core remnants of the shattered planet, they slowly approach a glowing object that has the appearance of a giant gateway.</p>
<p>“What is that?”</p>
<p>“Zarkon believed that Alfor’s plan to blow up Diabazaal and destroy the rift between the realities actually worked. No one comprehended that the experiments of my mother, Honerva, could never be undone. I had a secret team construct this inter-reality gate on the rift, where her work began.”</p>
<p>“Just as Voltron was able to, I will pilot us through the rift, and we will harvest the unlimited quintessence that exists in the layer between realities.”</p>
<p>Listening wide-eyed to Lotor’s words, Acxa’s faith in her leader is renewed. <em>“I never doubted you, Lotor.”</em></p>
<p>Ezor however is still skeptical. “So, we can just fly right through this thing to another reality?”</p>
<p>“I’ve not yet had a chance to test the gate. My plans have been accelerated by our recent turn of events. But if my calculations are correct, by infusing our ships with concentrated quintessence, we should be able to pierce the barrier between realities.”</p>
<p>As Acxa and Ezor put their Sincline ship into a stationary position outside the gate, Lotor infuses his with the concentrated quintessence. As his ship glows from the energy of the quintessence, he and Zethrid make for the gate.</p>
<p>Zethrid monitors the ship’s absorption of the quintessence. “Sir, this is all the concentrated quintessence we have left.”</p>
<p>“And I will use it to reap an untold amount more.”</p>
<p>Acxa watches as Lotor’s Sincline ship enters the gate. The gate glows with an increasingly intense white light, followed by a brief blinding flash. When the light abates, she and Ezor see Lotor’s ship emerge from the other side of the gate. Almost as if nothing happened.</p>
<p>Zethrid turns and looks behind them at the receding gate. “Uh…did it work?”</p>
<p>Lotor does not respond. He grits his teeth and glares at the space in front of them.</p>
<p>Acxa stares forlornly at the gate and at Lotor’s ship. She is no longer in denial about Lotor’s failed schemes or his responsibility for Narti’s death. Her eyes are opened, figuratively and literally, as her remaining faith in Lotor is shattered into millions of pieces.</p>
<p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc38197531" name="_Toc38197531"></a>The Gathering Storm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The Castle of Lions (Allura’s Address to the Voltron Coalition)</span>
</p>
<p>Gathered on the Bridge of the Castle of Lions are the Paladins, and the leaders of the rebel, Coalition, and Blade of Marmora forces. Final preparations complete, Coran turns to Allura. “All right, Princess, it’s time to begin the broadcast.”</p>
<p>“Have we secured communications, Pidge?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Allura. Matt and I used the rebel’s transponder encryption.”</p>
<p>Coran smiles. “Always helps to have a pair of tech-genius siblings around.”</p>
<p>With everything in place, Allura initiates the process to start the broadcast. The communication links to the Coalition planets connect to the central communications hub in the Castle of Lions. Receiving the signal that the links are live, Allura begins her address to the Coalition planets and all forces participating in the upcoming campaign.</p>
<p>“Fellow members of the Voltron Coalition. If you are hearing me now, it is because you have pledged to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with us in our fight against Zarkon’s enslavement of the free peoples of the universe. But that enslavement is about to be dealt a crushing blow. The time for a full-scale attack on the Galra Empire is now. Far in the future, when they speak of this day, they will speak of our sacrifice, but they will also remember this as the day that freedom began to overtake tyranny.”</p>
<p>“You all have your missions. You know what to do. Good luck. We’ll see you on the other side.”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sincline Ships Somewhere in Space</span>
</p>
<p>Lotor opens a secure communication channel to Acxa.</p>
<p>“Acxa. We need to talk. I need your help with something.”</p>
<p>Not as willing to blindly follow him as she once was, she openly questions him. “<em>Why? After all that happened here and on the Cruiser, why should I listen to you?”</em></p>
<p>“Please…hear me out.”</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc38197532" name="_Toc38197532"></a>
  <strong>Naxzela Campaign, Phase I</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Galra Satellite Relay Station Vantax V</span>
</p>
<p>Cloaked and making her initial attack run on the satellite relay station in orbit around Vantax V, Pidge receives an incoming communication. “When you finish knocking out the communications hub, meet us at the rendezvous point.”</p>
<p>“Copy that, Keith. According to its trajectory, it passes through the dark zone in five ticks…”</p>
<p>Hunk, with Pidge in the Green Lion, wears a look of concern as Pidge continues the countdown. “No pressure.”</p>
<p>“…Four, three…:</p>
<p>“Just the entire Coalition rests on us…</p>
<p>“…two…”</p>
<p>“…disabling this Galra comm station.”</p>
<p>“…one…zero.”</p>
<p>Pidge and Hunk jetpack out of the cloaked Green Lion towards the communications station as it moves over the dark side of Vantax V. Working their way inside the station, they proceed towards the Control Room. Finding several locked doors, they have no choice but to blast through them.</p>
<p>In the Control Room, the Lieutenant in charge of the station hears the booming of the doors being blasted open. Not sure what is causing the disturbance, or what to expect, he stares with trepidation at the door to the Control Room.</p>
<p>The two sentries guarding the door are blasted aside as the source of the disturbance makes his presence felt and breaches the door. Hunk emerges through the smoke of the explosion into the Control Room, his Bayard cannon drawn. Blasting away he takes out two more sentry droids standing to the right of the Lieutenant as Pidge takes out the two to the left.</p>
<p>The Lieutenant hurdles his command console. He makes for the main communications relay position to alert Galra Central Command of the presence of the Paladins. Hunk takes out the two droids at the relay position before being attacked by another sentry droid. Taking the initial blow from the droid on his cannon, Hunk switches his Bayard over to a shield to block any further blows.</p>
<p>Tied up in his battle, Hunk calls out to Pidge to alert her to the Lieutenant’s actions. “Pidge, we can’t let him trip that alarm!”</p>
<p>Pidge shoots her Bayard whip at the Lieutenant, lassos him, and succeeds in pulling him away from the relay position. He immediately turns the tables on her by grabbing the whip and pulling hard on it. Jerked off her feet, Pidge is pulled to the Lieutenant. He grabs her arm and throws her across the room. Landing feet first on a bulkhead she flexes her legs and springs back at him. Landing on his back she grabs him around the neck, momentarily throwing him off balance.</p>
<p>Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she hangs on as the Lieutenant frantically tries to dislodge her. He stops turning, and flops back-first onto the deck. Pidge is sandwiched between the steel deck and the Lieutenant.</p>
<p>Rolling off the stunned Pidge, the Lieutenant stands and starts toward the relay position. He takes one step before Pidge grabs his ankles and trips him.</p>
<p>Defeating the sentry droid he was fighting, Hunk sees Pidge desperately trying to stop a Galra more than twice her size from getting to the relay position. He races over to help her.</p>
<p>“PIDGE, DUCK!”</p>
<p>The startled Lieutenant looks up in time to see an airborne Hunk coming towards him. Hunk pile drives the Lieutenant with an elbow to the jaw. Both men crumble to the deck, but only one is conscious when they land.</p>
<p>Pidge sits up and laughs at the sight of Hunk sitting on the Lieutenant’s chest.</p>
<p>The fun and games over, the pair set to work to disable the Satellite Relay Station. Hunk removes an access panel, and Pidge sets to work hacking into the computer system.</p>
<p>Once her work is completed, she reports in to Keith. “Comm station hacked, ghost signal initiated. Fully automated, so Galra HQ thinks it’s running. We have about eight vargas before they figure it out.”</p>
<p>Hunk smiles in admiration at Pidge’s work. “Until then, no calls get in or out.”</p>
<p>“Coran will monitor it from the Castle, so we know when its back online. Now we can launch the next phase of the operation. Great work, guys!”</p>
<p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc38197533" name="_Toc38197533"></a>Naxzela Campaign Phase II</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Zaiforge Cannon in Orbit Around Teq</span>
</p>
<p>“Commander, we detect an entire fleet of Coalition ships entering the system.”</p>
<p>Studying the monitor inside the Control Room of her Zaiforge cannon, Commander Lorel takes stock of the situation. “Very good. Arm defense systems and prepare the main cannon.”</p>
<p>Picking their way through the asteroid ring around Teq, Coalition squadrons under the command of Matt Holt and Captain Olia approach the Zaiforge cannon. Unaware they’ve already been spotted.</p>
<p>Until an alert goes off on Olia’s console aboard her ship. Knowing they’ve been picked up on Galra radar, Olia contacts the other Coalition ships. “You guys ready for this?”</p>
<p>Matt responds as he stares intently at his monitor. “As ready as we’ll ever be.”</p>
<p>“All right then. All ships form up and begin attack.”</p>
<p>The Coalition ships move into attack formation and are met almost immediately by two squadrons of Galra fighters. Olia alerts the rest of her ships. “Here they come!”</p>
<p>The Galra fighters and Coalition ships fly past each other and all formation discipline evaporates. The battle settles into a series of dogfights. It quickly becomes apparent to Olia that they are outnumbered by the fighters 2 to 1.</p>
<p>Despite the numerical disadvantage, Olia, Matt, and two other Coalition ships break away and make a run on the Zaiforge cannon. Defensive turrets mounted on the top and bottom of the cannon lay down a blistering barrage that successfully keeps the attacking Coalition ships at bay.</p>
<p>“We have to take out those defensive turrets!”</p>
<p>Now joined by two more Coalition ships that escaped the general dogfight melee, they make a run at the cannons. Firing at the turrets, they discover a truth the Blade of Marmora intelligence failed to pick up…the Zaiforge cannon is shielded. Their Ion cannon rounds bounce harmlessly off the strong defensive shielding.</p>
<p>Olia stares as the rounds ricochet off the shielding. Matt sounds a warning. “Captain, there’s no way we can get through those shields!”</p>
<p>Olia orders a general retreat. “All craft pull back!”</p>
<p>Inside the control room of the Zaiforge Cannon, Commander Lorel diligently watches the progression of the battle.</p>
<p>“Commander, the main cannon is ready.”</p>
<p>That is all she needed to hear. Time to eliminate the threat from the Coalition ships. “Fire.”</p>
<p>The firing sequence initiated, the giant Zaiforge cannon powers up. A massive energy ball forms at the tip of the cannon. Reaching critical mass in ticks, a deadly Ion beam streaks out from the giant weapon. It strikes the Coalition attack force with devastating results.</p>
<p>“Commander, the attack was successful. A third of the rebel forces have been decimated.”</p>
<p>“Good. Prepare for a second attack.”</p>
<p>Olia knows her forces are in the fight of their lives. Desperate for help, she reaches out to the Blade of Marmora forces attacking the other cannon.</p>
<p>“Kolivan, we’re in trouble! What’s the status of your cannon? Kolivan!!”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Zaiforge Cannon Emplacement on Senfama</span>
</p>
<p>“Copy, Olia. We’re en route.” Rushing through the forests of Senfama, Kolivan’s Blade of Marmora strike force approaches the Zaiforge Cannon emplacement. The cannon is perched on an escarpment that rises out of the forest floor. Sheer cliffs ring three sides of the escarpment. The fourth side is heavily guarded as it is the most likely attack route.</p>
<p>Knowing this, the Blades attack the Cannon from the lightly defended cliff side.</p>
<p>Standing watch, a sentry droid detects movement behind him. Turning he sees a large Marmoran rushing to the attack. Before they can bring their weapon to bear, the droid is sliced in half with one stroke. Carrying through on the swing, the Marmoran hurls his Blade into the chest of a second droid. As the droid topples over, the Marmoran leaps on them, twisting the Blade to finish the job.</p>
<p>Kolivan and two other Marmorans rush past, taking out two more Sentry droids. The outer security dealt with, the Marmorans race up a set of stairs to commence their attack on the Control Room of the Cannon.</p>
<p>Inside the Control Room of the Zaiforge Cannon, alarms sound as their radar systems detect a possible attack in progress. “Commander, I detect a large mass entering Planet Naxzela’s atmosphere. It’s not one of ours.”</p>
<p>The Commander reacts with a high sense of urgency. “Contact Galra Central Command!”</p>
<p>The Communications officer reports one slight problem. “All communications seem to be down. Our alerts aren’t getting through.” The effects of Pidge’s hacking of the Satellite Relay Station at Vantax V are clearly coming into play.</p>
<p>“Activate cannon. We must defend…”</p>
<p>He stops mid-sentence as he hears the distinctive sound of a blade slicing through armor. The Lieutenant standing next to him pitches forward and falls to the deck. Turning, the Commander is struck in the face by the blunt end of a Marmoran Blade and collapses in a heap.</p>
<p>The Marmorans race forward to subdue the rest of the control room personnel. One of the Marmorans takes out the remaining Sentry droid, while the large Marmoran who initiated the attack outside leaps and takes down the Communications Officer.</p>
<p>Standing over the Commander of the Zaiforge Cannon, Kolivan unmasks. “Well done.” He turns to the large Marmoran standing over the Communications Officer. “Master Chief Meltok, get the Cannon online.”</p>
<p>Unmasking, Master Chief Meltok takes the controls of the cannon. Large by Galra standards, he sports a long facial scar running from the corner of his left eye, past the corner of his mouth, to his chin. Stripes mark both sides of his face, running from the corners of his eyes, to the corners of his jaw, and down the sides of his neck. “Now, let’s see how this thing works.”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Bridge of the Castle of Lions</span>
</p>
<p>Monitoring the simultaneous attacks, Coran reports status to Keith.</p>
<p>“Keith, the Senfama Zaiforge Cannon is ours! You are clear to commence your attack on Naxzela!”</p>
<p>“What about the Teq cannon, Coran?”</p>
<p>“They’re putting up a fight. It’s been a few doboshes since I heard from Olia.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this. We can’t wait for that second Zaiforge Cannon to fall. Keep me posted, Coran. We’re initiating our attack on Naxzela.”</p>
<p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc38197534" name="_Toc38197534"></a>Naxzela Campaign Phase III</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Planet Naxzela</span>
</p>
<p>Three Galra officers stand outside the main building at the Galra military complex on Naxzela. A perpetual haze covers the planet, and visibility is limited. For no apparent reason, a sonic boom echoes across the sky above them. Looking up, they spy a Galra cruiser descending rapidly.</p>
<p>Not under its own power. And not in one piece. The ship is split into three parts.</p>
<p>The front of the ship crashes into the ground near them, and they are enveloped in a roiling cloud of smoke. As the dust begins to clear, the ground shakes. Something large has landed on the planet.</p>
<p>As the smoke lifts, they look up and, to their horror, they see Voltron. Worse, Voltron sees them. The three beat a hasty retreat into the building to sound the alarm.</p>
<p>Assessing the situation, Keith sees two squadrons of cruisers arrayed in front of them.</p>
<p>“All right, Paladins, we’ve only got one chance to take Naxzela, so let’s make it count.”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Zaiforge Cannon in Orbit Around Teq</span>
</p>
<p>Reduced to less than fifty percent strength, Olia and the remainder of the Coalition squadrons attacking the Zaiforge Cannon at Teq continue to dodge shots from the massive weapon.</p>
<p>“We can’t take this fire for long!”</p>
<p>Her co-pilot, a robot named N7, leans over her console and opens a communications link. “Matt, can you see if the Blades can use their cannon to take down the shield?”</p>
<p>“Copy that!” Matt works on re-establishing contact with the Blade of Marmora Strike Team on Senfama, while Olia takes evasive action.</p>
<p>“We need to find cover, now!”</p>
<p>Her prayers are seemingly answered as a large object looms in front of them. “All ships form up and get behind that large asteroid!”</p>
<p>Taking cover, the Coalition squadrons fight off the Galra fighters attempting to dislodge them. For the moment they are safe from attack by the Zaiforge Cannon.</p>
<p>It will be a short moment if Commander Lorel has anything to say about it.</p>
<p>“Commander, the remaining rebel forces are attempting to shield themselves behind that large asteroid.”</p>
<p>“It won’t work. Target the asteroid. Let me know when the Cannon is ready.” Commander Lorel carefully monitors the situation as she waits for her Lieutenant’s report.</p>
<p>“Zaiforge Cannon is in position. Awaiting your orders.”</p>
<p>“Fire.”</p>
<p>The massive beam of the Zaiforge Cannon strikes the asteroid and starts to chip it away. Sheltered behind it, the remaining Coalition ships know their time is short unless something happens.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Planet Naxzela</span>
</p>
<p>The Paladins initiate their attack on Naxzela. Their first target is the cruiser squadron hovering over the main complex. Forming the sword, Voltron quickly demolishes all six of the warships.</p>
<p>With the first cruiser squadron neutralized, Voltron turns its attention to the base itself. An attack that is interrupted when Lance calls out a warning.</p>
<p>“Incoming cruiser, 3 o’clock.”</p>
<p>The cruiser fires its main weapon in a long continuous burst. Keith maneuvers Voltron close to the ground and barely manages to stay ahead of the beam. When the cruiser finally stops firing, Keith takes Voltron airborne.</p>
<p>Only to be rocked by an explosion that throws Voltron backwards.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t see anything!”</p>
<p>Voltron is slammed by another explosion. Keith takes Voltron back to the ground. Landing, Voltron takes two steps backwards to regain its balance and is pounded yet again by another explosion. Thrown forward they are slammed by another explosion, tossed backwards, pounded by an explosion, tossed sideways, and pummeled by yet another explosion that knocks Voltron to its knees. None of the explosions are strong enough to cause damage to Voltron. The same cannot be said about the Paladins as they are all badly shaken by the concussive effects from the blasts.</p>
<p>Keith is furious. “WHAT IS HITTING US?”</p>
<p>Pidge quickly runs some scans and identifies what they are up against. “Were in a minefield. Somehow, the bombs were cloaked.”</p>
<p>Looking up at a cruiser, Hunk cries out a warning. “Shield, SHIELD!”</p>
<p>Keith recognizes the danger just in time, forms the shield, and intercepts the Ion beam fired by the cruiser. As Keith fights off the force of the beam, Pidge renders her report on the mines.</p>
<p>“My systems are able to detect the mines, but there’s just too many to safely maneuver through them. And with the cruisers covering all possible exits from this minefield, we have no way out!”</p>
<p>Allura thinks for a moment, then gets a brainstorm. “Wait a tick. Perhaps I can freeze the mines.”</p>
<p>“Pidge, will that work?”</p>
<p>“Yes Keith, it will. Then we could fly out of here before they explode.”</p>
<p>“All right, that sounds like a plan. Team, separate on my mark.” As the Ion beam from the cruiser stops, Keith gives the command. “MARK! Freeze ‘em, Allura!”</p>
<p>Voltron separates into the five Lions, as Voltron itself is too big to fly between the mines. Individually, the Lions are small enough to do so. Allura initiates the freeze ray and sweeps the minefield. The mines freeze and become visible floating ice balls.</p>
<p>“Paladins follow me. LET’S MOVE!”</p>
<p>Leading the team into the upper atmosphere, Keith orders the Paladins to reform Voltron. He draws the sword and recommences the attack. “Great work, team. Let’s secure Naxzela.”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The Ruins of Diabazaal</span>
</p>
<p>Lotor stands on a large chunk of the ruined planet Diabazaal, silently staring at the gate over the trans-reality rift. Contemplating his failure to pass through into the space between realities.</p>
<p>Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa stand some distance from him. They too are contemplating their situation. One they determine to be grimmer and more hopeless by the tick.</p>
<p>“Told you so. All Lotor’s plans failed.”</p>
<p>“He’s going to turn on us as soon as it’s in his best interest. We have to strike first.”</p>
<p>“If we turn him over to Galra Central Command now, maybe they’ll show us mercy.”</p>
<p>“We gotta take him down. It’s our only chance.”</p>
<p>Acxa remains silent during this exchange between Ezor and Zethrid. Not that long ago she would have considered this conversation to be nothing short of treason. Now she is wrestling with the realization that they are right. Things are desperate for them. She wonders if Lotor really would turn on them.</p>
<p>Just as he turned on Narti.</p>
<p>She closes her eyes, painfully contemplating her next action. Opening them, she takes a deep breath, and steps forward. Striding with a purpose between Zethrid and Ezor, she walks towards Lotor, her steely gaze fixed on the Prince. Zethrid and Ezor exchange puzzled looks, wondering what she is up to.</p>
<p>Lotor hears her approach and turns around. In time to see the business end of Acxa’s blaster pistol.</p>
<p>Acxa wastes no time. Her decision is made.</p>
<p>
  <em>“For Narti.” </em>
</p>
<p>At point blank range and with no hesitation she fires her blaster, striking Lotor in the chest.</p>
<p>Shocked beyond all belief that Acxa would carry through with the action they were talking about, Ezor and Zethrid rush up to her.</p>
<p>Staring at the fallen Lotor, Zethrid asks, “Did you kill him?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. He’s just stunned. Now help me secure him. Let’s make this quick.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>---------------</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Zaiforge Cannon Emplacement on Senfama</span>
</p>
<p>Meltok frantically scans his monitor, searching for the Zaiforge Cannon around Teq. “Come on! Where is it?” His search is rewarded when the system issues a series of crisp rapid beeps. “Found you!”</p>
<p>Engaging the firing controls on the cannon, he takes aim. “Here goes nothing.” The giant cannon powers up. The telltale energy ball forms at the tip. Reaching critical mass, the beam shoots out into space.</p>
<p>Meltok turns to Kolivan, a broad grin on his chiseled face. “Now THAT is what I call firepower!”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Asteroid Ring around Teq</span>
</p>
<p>The Zaiforge Cannon beam from the Teq cannon is quickly disintegrating the asteroid between it and the remaining Coalition ships. The situation appears hopeless. The crews of the ships mentally prepare themselves to meet their ends.</p>
<p>Things change immediately when the Zaiforge Cannon beam from Senfama strikes the Cannon orbiting Teq. The impact of the beam shatters the shielding around the Teq Zaiforge Cannon. The concussion from the impact knocks it offline.</p>
<p>Running a scan of the Zaiforge Cannon, Matt Holt smiles broadly as he gives his report. “Shield’s down, Captain!”</p>
<p>“All right, let’s get control of that cannon!”</p>
<p>While Coalition ships dispose of the remaining Galra fighters, three Coalition ships make for the Zaiforge cannon. Boarding it, they encounter only minor resistance.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Bridge of the Castle of Lions</span>
</p>
<p>On the Castle of Lions, a rapidly beeping alarm alerts Coran to the change in situation around Teq.</p>
<p>“The Zaiforge Cannon at Teq is ours! Senfama, report your status!”</p>
<p>“Senfama base, ready to provide the Taujeerians with cover.”</p>
<p>“Teq base, ready to provide backup.”</p>
<p>“Copy that.” The supporting heavy firepower in place, Coran issues the pre-arranged signal for the Coalition assaults on several Galra-held planets to begin.</p>
<p>Over the next varga, Coalition forces attack no less than nine planets. Backed up by the Zaiforge Cannons, the attacks all proceed swiftly and as planned. On the Castle of Lions, Coran cannot believe how well things are progressing.</p>
<p>“We’ve almost taken the entire area!”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sincline Ships, Somewhere in Galra-Occupied Space</span>
</p>
<p>Lotor awakens in one of the Sincline ships, his hands bound behind his back. Knowing he is in Zethrid’s ship, he leans back and speaks through the open communications channel.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Where are you taking me?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, sir. Nothing personal. This is our only way out.”</p>
<p>Lotor’s image appears on her monitor. “You plan to give me up. I understand, Zethrid. You do what you must, and I’ll do what I must.” There is no malice in his voice.</p>
<p>Lotor raises his bound hands upward, temporarily dislocates his upper arms out of their sockets. Ligaments cracking, he pulls his hands over his head and then down in front of him. Popping his arms back into place, he unbinds himself and activates his console. Pressing one of the emergency buttons, he gives Zethrid the surprise of her life.</p>
<p>“What the…!”</p>
<p>Zethrid is ejected from the cockpit and blasted out into space. Floating backwards, she sees the Sincline ship take off at full speed and fade into the distance.</p>
<p>Acxa maneuvers the other Sincline ship into position to pick her up. Landing on the outer skin of the ship, Zethrid pauses to catch her breath. “Well, there goes our bargaining chip. We’re as dead as Lotor.”</p>
<p>Ezor turns to Acxa. “What do we do now?”</p>
<p>The resourceful Acxa is not about to give up. <em>“There’s still one option left.”</em></p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Castle of Lions</span>
</p>
<p>A warning rings out across the Bridge of the Castle of Lions. Checking it, a concerned Coran contacts Keith. “The communications satellite is coming back online. Galra distress calls are going through!”</p>
<p>A confident Keith is not concerned. “It doesn’t matter, Coran. They’re too late. We’ve just about secured Naxzela.”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Haggar’s Battleship</span>
</p>
<p>A lone Galra battleship makes its way through Galra occupied space not too far from the Naxzela sector. Anticipating an attack in the area, sent it and Haggar there to monitor Coalition activities while he continues his search for Lotor.</p>
<p>Haggar, deep in meditation in her sanctuary on board the battleship, is approached by Macidus.</p>
<p>“Naxzela is under attack. Voltron and the Coalition just cut off and reclaimed an entire section of the Empire.”</p>
<p>Haggar sits up and cracks a small smile.</p>
<p>“Naxzela? Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you found the Star Trek reference, drop me a note and let me know. If not, and you're familiar with Star Trek, think Kobiashi Maru. Regarding Master Chief Meltok...he will be a recurring character and you'll see him factor significantly into the next chapter.</p>
<p>The battle for Naxzela comes to its climax in the next and final chapter of this work. Please let me know what you think so far. Your feedback is appreciated and taken to heart. Thank you for your time and for reading this work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A New Defender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The attack on Naxzela continues, as do the Coalition attacks on nine other planets. All goes according to plan until Haggar springs a trap of her own. One that threatens the very existence of the Blade of Marmora, Voltron, and the entire Voltron Coalition. Keith and Allura put aside their differences as they work together to overcome the dangers on Naxzela.</p>
<p>Blademaster Kolivan and Meltok, his Master Chief of the Blade of Marmora, work closely with their Coalition counterparts. Learning from Keith of the grave threat posed by Haggar’s plan, Meltok blatantly ignores Protocol 23 and deliberately puts himself in harms way to save the mission…and one specific Paladin.</p>
<p>Hotly pursued by Emperor Zarkon, Prince Lotor shows his creativity as he dodges and weaves his way to a fateful meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="_Toc38616910" name="_Toc38616910"></a>
  <strong>The Battle of Naxzela</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Bridge of the Castle of Lions</span>
</p>
<p>The attack on Naxzela continues, as do the Coalition attacks on nine other planets. Coran carefully monitors progress of the assaults on all fronts from the Castle of Lions. He contacts Keith, the operational leader for the campaign, to provide an update.</p>
<p>“It appears that all of the planets we’ve engaged have been pacified, if not totally liberated.” As he studies the screen, an alarm goes off. Flashing across the monitor is the signature of a large Galra warship.</p>
<p>“Keith, there’s another Galra ship approaching Naxzela. Battleship class. A big one!”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Zaiforge Cannon Teq and Senfama</span>
</p>
<p>A blast from Zaiforge Cannon Teq hurtles its way towards the remnants of a Galra battle squadron. Following the impact on its intended target, Matt Holt analyzes the results and contacts Coran. “Sector Zar Niomofor is clear.”</p>
<p>Monitoring communications between Voltron and the Castle of Lions, Matt becomes aware of the presence of the latest threat. “Let me see if I can get a line on that battleship.”</p>
<p>As he scans for the battleship, the cannon inexplicably and completely shuts down. Power is lost not only for the cannon, but for the entire orbital facility housing the cannon as well. Unable to restore power, Matt calls for backup. “Zaiforge Cannon Senfama, are you still operational?”</p>
<p>Master Chief Meltok powers up Zaiforge Cannon Senfama only to have it mysteriously shut down. Unlike the Teq cannon, power remains on in the rest of the Senfama facility. To his immense frustration, Meltok cannot reroute it to the cannon. He lets out a long sigh, furrows his brow, and responds to Matt’s hail. “Negative.”</p>
<p>Still monitoring the situation, Coran comes to the only logical conclusion. “That incoming battleship must have shut them down remotely.”</p>
<p>Meltok reaches out to Voltron. “Sorry Keith, that’s it for artillery support. What should we do about that battleship?”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Naxzela</span>
</p>
<p>Voltron is in the process of taking out Galra ground installations on Naxzela while still under cruiser bombardment. So far, everything is going according to plan.</p>
<p>“That battleship’s going to be too late. Naxzela’s almost secure. We just need to take out the last of the heavy artillery and cruisers.”</p>
<p>Keith looks to his left and spots a cruiser powering up its main weapon. “ON OUR LEFT! SHIELD UP!” The powerful beam forcefully slams into Voltron’s shield. With the shield holding, Keith positions Voltron so that the shield can be used as a reflective mirror. Angling the shield, he boomerangs the beam back onto the ship that fired it.</p>
<p>Bursting through the roiling fireball that was the cruiser, Voltron gains altitude. Forming the shoulder cannon Keith launches a devastating multi-round attack on the ground installations firing at them.</p>
<p>Launching a second attack with the shoulder cannon, most of the remaining ground installations are eliminated. Several regiments of sentry droids are left, but Keith does not consider them a concern. He now turns Voltron’s attention to the remaining cruiser squadron</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Battleship Bretavia-Q-Five</span>
</p>
<p>Admiral Trag and his First Officer, Commander Ladnok, flank High Priestess Haggar on the Bridge of battleship Bretavia-Q-Five as they take stock of the attack on Naxzela and the impending loss of the other nine planets.</p>
<p>Like Kolivan and Meltok, Admiral Trag is a large, physically fit person. He is one of only two Galra who hold the rank of Admiral, and he is <span class="u">the</span> senior military leader under Zarkon. He’s earned a reputation as a calm, creative, and energetic leader, responsible for the continued modernization of the Galra fleet and fleet battle tactics. Admiral Trag has openly criticized Haggar and lived to tell the tale primarily because he is Zarkon’s favorite military leader.</p>
<p>The situation before them is unlike anything the Admiral has experienced in his lifetime. The normally unflappable Trag is beside himself. “This is the most devastating attack on the Empire in 10,000 decaphoebs!”</p>
<p>Commander Ladnok is just as upset as Admiral Trag. A young up-and-coming leader within the ranks of the Galra military, she has advanced quickly through the ranks. Advancement well-earned based on her skills as a strategic tactician and her unflinching determination in the face of enemy fire.</p>
<p>“We left ourselves vulnerable. Now we face overwhelming resistance. Do we attack now, or should we wait for orders from Emperor Zarkon?”</p>
<p>Haggar is not the least bit concerned and sneers an answer at Commander Ladnok. “Lord Zarkon is busy leading the hunt for Lotor. We can handle this on our own. Admiral Trag, stay on course for Naxzela.”</p>
<p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc38616911" name="_Toc38616911"></a>The Hunt for Lotor</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lotor’s Sincline Ship</span>
</p>
<p>Streaking through Galra-occupied space, Lotor puts his Sincline ship on autopilot and sits back in his pilot’s seat to reflect on recent events. It seems to him that nothing has gone right for some time. The betrayal of his Generals is just the latest in a string of unfortunate events.</p>
<p>As the ship wends its way through a small asteroid field, a proximity sensor on one of the asteroids detects his presence. As programmed, it transmits its data to Galra Central Command.</p>
<p>They in turn immediately flip the data over to Zarkon’s flagship.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Battleship Viproma-X-Seven</span>
</p>
<p>A message is handed to Commander Trugg on the Bridge of battleship Viproma-X-Seven. Like Commander Ladnok, Commander Trugg is also a young up-and-coming officer, for many of the same reasons as Ladnok. The big difference between the two is that Commander Trugg is a favorite of General Gnov, Zarkon’s Chief-of-Staff. Using this connection, Commander Trugg secured command of Emperor Zarkon’s battleship. It was an act that did not sit well with Commander Ladnok, further fueling the simmering animosity between her and Commander Trugg.</p>
<p>Studying the message carefully, Commander Trugg decides the information is worth the risk of disturbing the concentration of the Emperor.</p>
<p>“Sire, one of our deep space beacons just registered some activity. It’s not far from our position. I could send a scout. Displaying position of the beacon on screen.”</p>
<p>Studying the data displayed on the monitor, Zarkon acts on his gut instinct. “It’s Lotor.” Without hesitation he whips his forces into action. “All fleets head for that beacon!”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lotor’s Sincline Ship</span>
</p>
<p>Lotor’s reverie is disturbed by two near-misses from ion cannon. Spinning around in his seat to see what is shooting at him he spots two Galra fighter squadrons in pursuit and closing. Lotor takes extreme evasive action, using the advantage in maneuverability his nimble Sincline ship has over standard Galra fighters.</p>
<p>Taking advantage of opportunities as they present themselves, he returns fire and successfully defeats ten fighters. But for every fighter he takes out, three more arrive in their place. He knows he can’t continue this dodge and weave game for long. He checks his monitors, searching for a means of escape.</p>
<p>What he receives instead are the radar signatures of three Galra fleets bearing down on him.</p>
<p>“Quiznak!” His eyes grow very large as he realizes the full extent of the threat he is facing. “Definitely not good!” Continuing his frantic search for anything he can leverage to get himself out of this jam, he finally finds what he’s been looking for.</p>
<p>Pushing his Sincline ship to maximum speed, he makes a run straight for the star in front of him.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Battleship Viproma-X-Seven</span>
</p>
<p>Monitoring the chase, Commander Trugg quickly determines Lotor’s strategy.</p>
<p>“He’s headed for Nah-Veer Five. It’s an unstable star.”</p>
<p>Zarkon is unimpressed. “He thinks we’ll be scared off by a few solar flares. Stay on him!”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Nah-Veer-Five</span>
</p>
<p>Lotor dives straight at the star and skims as low across the surface as his ship will allow. When Acxa developed the plans for the Sincline ships, she engineered them to exceed, by a significant percentage, all the tolerance requirements he gave her. He breathes a quick thank you to his estranged General for her meticulous attention to detail.</p>
<p>The fighters dive down close to Nah-Veer-Five to continue their pursuit. They pay a stiff price as they are not built to withstand the intense heat from the star. One by one the fighters melt down and explode.</p>
<p>Viproma-X-Seven and her accompanying fleets also get close to the star. Too close for Commander Trugg’s liking. “The radiation is wreaking havoc on our navigation systems.”</p>
<p>Zarkon is not accepting excuses. “We can navigate visually. Stay on him.”</p>
<p>Lotor’s ship, despite its advanced tolerances, begins to reach its limits as the heat builds. Temperature alarms blare throughout the cockpit as Lotor struggles to maintain control.</p>
<p>The heat takes its toll on the pursuing cruisers. With the fighter squadrons destroyed by the scorching heat, the cruisers are next as seven of them fall in quick succession to the intense thermal radiation from the star.</p>
<p>“Cruiser six is down. Squadron Erto’s six cruisers are down. Sire, we’re too close to the sun. This battleship cannot handle gravitation this strong or heat this intense!”</p>
<p>Zarkon finally realizes that his forces have reached the limit of their ability to maintain their current attack posture. “Pull back.”</p>
<p>As the Galra fleets pull back from the star, three more cruisers succumb to the heat.</p>
<p>Lotor detects the slowdown of the Galra fleet’s pursuit. He pushes his Sincline ship forward to maximum speed to put as much distance between himself and his pursuers. Emerging from the corona of the star, Lotor speeds off into space.</p>
<p>And is not pursued. “Our engines have overheated. We cannot pursue until they’ve stabilized. It will be at least twelve doboshes.”</p>
<p>Watching Lotor’s ship flee into the distance, Zarkon’s eyes narrow. “Track his trajectory.</p>
<p>
  <a id="_Toc38616912" name="_Toc38616912"></a>
  <strong>Counterattack</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Bretavia-Q-Five</span>
</p>
<p>Haggar turns away from the main screen and makes for the exit from the Bridge. “Stop the ship and hold this position. We’re close enough to Naxzela now.”</p>
<p>Admiral Trag is perplexed. “Close enough for what? Voltron has captured the planet. There’s no way for us to attack from this distance.”</p>
<p>Commander Ladnok agrees with him. “We need to gather every available ship and get ready for the fight of our lives.”</p>
<p>Haggar ignores both and departs the Bridge.</p>
<p>Admiral Trag glares at the witch’s back as she departs. When the doors to the Bridge elevators close, he turns to Commander Ladnok.</p>
<p>“Mark my words, Ladnok. That witch will lead this Empire to ruin.”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Haggar’s Sanctuary, Bretavia-Q-Five</span>
</p>
<p>Making her way to her sanctuary near the bow of the ship, Haggar issues an order to the Druid guarding the entrance. “Make sure no one disturbs my ritual until Naxzela is destroyed.”</p>
<p>“Vrepit sa.”</p>
<p>Stepping to the center of the darkened room, Haggar stops and closes her eyes. Squinting in deep concentration, arms out from her sides at a 45-degree angle, palms facing the floor, she forms a giant glowing hex symbol. Twenty feet square, it represents the forces she is about to invoke. Around the hex symbol stand Macidus and three other druids, spaced equidistant apart.</p>
<p>“Let us begin”</p>
<p>The four druids kneel at their appointed spots and place their hands on the hex symbol. As Haggar invokes the ritual, the hex symbol glows brighter. It draws dark energy from the four druids and magnifies it. Haggar becomes the collection point for this magnified energy from the hex symbol and adds her own to it. Slowly raising her arms over her head, the dark energy flows from her hands and coalesces in a swirling vortex above her. As it reaches a critical mass, she screams, <strong>“AWAKE, NAXZELA!”</strong></p>
<p>The lower bow of Bretavia-Q-Five is fitted with a large extension in the shape of a giant arrowhead. Ordered installed by Haggar prior to beginning the trip, the extension is a conduit for the dark energy she is conjuring. Upon the command to awaken, the dark energy flows from her sanctuary, into the extension where it is further magnified, and then transmitted to Naxzela in an invisible beam.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Naxzela</span>
</p>
<p>Deep within the bowels of Naxzela, in an underground complex, lies a large chamber. A giant translucent sphere, 60 feet in circumference, occupies the middle of the chamber. This sphere is the heart of the entire complex. It is also the target of the dark energy coming from Bretavia-Q-Five. Receiving the dark energy beam from the battleship, it begins to glow as the support systems in the complex spring to life.</p>
<p>Unaware of the looming threat from deep within Naxzela, Voltron performs cleanup operations on the surface of the planet. The cruiser squadrons have been eliminated. The only resistance left on the planet are the remaining sentry droid regiments on the ground.</p>
<p>While firing at a large group of droids, Voltron leaps over a destroyed building and lands hard with both feet. As it crashes down, the ground beneath Voltron begins to quake. Lance is the first to detect it.</p>
<p>“Whoa! Did we cause that earthquake?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so!” As Pidge checks her instruments, the ground begins to shake more violently.</p>
<p>The Paladins frantically scan their instruments trying to make sense of what they are experiencing. The readings on their monitors are jumbled and meaningless, and no one can figure out what’s going on.</p>
<p>Until Hunk spots some movement. “Uh, guys. Over there! What is that?”</p>
<p>Looking to their left, the Paladins see a massive circular tower rising from the ground. Over 100 feet in circumference and two hundred feet in height, the tower dwarfs Voltron. Scanning the horizon, they see multiple towers rising from the ground, spaced out at regular intervals.</p>
<p>Keith is speechless for a moment before regaining his senses.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Hunk. We’ve never seen anything like this from the Galra before.”</p>
<p>“Pidge, are they weapons?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, Hunk. They look like some sort of generator towers.”</p>
<p>“Stay alert.” Keith is not sure what they are seeing, but he knows it likely is not good.</p>
<p>Lance on the other hand, feels discretion is the better part of valor. “I say we get out of here. Pidge, plot a course for our escape.”</p>
<p>Keith isn’t quite ready to abandon a planet they just spent the last eight vargas fighting over. “Hold on, Lance. We should find out what these things are.”</p>
<p>Whatever they are, more towers emerge across the entire planet. Once all the towers are fully extended, generators built into them begin to emit energy pulses. The pulses create a translucent purple energy blanket across the middle atmosphere of Naxzela that spreads out from each tower. Beneath one of the towers, the Paladins watch the blanket envelop the planet.</p>
<p>Hunk looks up at the changing sky with trepidation. “This can’t be safe.”</p>
<p>A cold, sick feeling washes over Allura, sending a chill down her spine. She looks up at the skies of Naxzela, now colored a deep shade of purple. “Keith, do you feel that? That wave of darkness?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.” It’s a feeling Keith has never felt before, and one he doesn’t ever want to repeat.</p>
<p>Voltron is rocked by a massive gravity surge created by the same generators that erected the purple blanket covering Naxzela. Gravitational forces across the planet spike and exert massive pressure on Voltron.</p>
<p>“I can’t move Red!”</p>
<p>“Yellow won’t budge, either!”</p>
<p>The intense gravitational force pulls Voltron down, first to its knees, and then down on all fours.</p>
<p>Pidge’s instrument readings are off the chart. “This energy field is holding us down! Gravity levels are spiking!”</p>
<p>Never one for subtlety, Keith states the obvious. “We have to get out of here! If we stay here, we’ll be crushed. Everyone, we <span class="u">must</span> focus. Give everything you’ve got, and maybe we can fight through this energy field. READY?”</p>
<p>The Paladins all respond as one. “READY!”</p>
<p>The team struggles to get Voltron up on one knee. Once there, Keith lifts the giant robot off the ground. He manages to get it airborne, but Voltron does not gain much altitude before the intense gravitational pull yanks it back down towards the planet. The Paladins fight against the gravity and push their thrusters to their maximum output. The metal that makes up the Lions creaks and groans under the competing stresses of Naxzela’s gravity and Voltron’s thrusters.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, their efforts are in vain. Voltron crashes to the ground, landing flat on its back.</p>
<p>“Can anyone move around?”</p>
<p>“Barely, Keith. The gravitational pull is worse on Voltron.” Checking her instruments and looking out at the planet surface, Pidge comes up with a plan. “Maybe if we can go down to the surface, Hunk and I can figure out a way to neutralize this energy field.”</p>
<p>Lance takes a more pragmatic view. Looking out his cockpit viewports at the surface of Naxzela, he sees a lot of reasons why that may not be the best plan. “That sounds good to me except for the zillion robot dudes still kicking around down there!”</p>
<p>It’s the only plan they have, and Keith knows it. “We’re going to have to stay in tight formation. Watch each other’s backs. Let’s move!”</p>
<p>Exiting their Lions, the Paladins perform a modified jetpack maneuver to the surface by executing a series of short hops. The gravity is simply too strong to allow them to jetpack to the surface in one fluid movement. As they gather on the surface they come under intense fire from the remaining security droids…the ‘zillion robot dudes’ Lance warned them about.</p>
<p>They make their way to one of the wells from which the gigantic towers emerged. Pidge scans it looking for an access point.</p>
<p>“Down there, on that ledge. It looks like a doorway. That’s our access point.”</p>
<p>They carefully execute a controlled descent down into the well, fighting the heavy gravity all the way. Gathering on the ledge just below the surface, they come under intense fire from the security droids. All Paladins raise their Bayard shields to ward off the incoming fire.</p>
<p>Keith looks over his shoulder and turns to Pidge and Hunk. “OK guys, do your thing and do it fast.”</p>
<p>Moving to an access portal on the tower, Pidge and Hunk scan it for information.</p>
<p>“This tower seems to go all the way down into the planet’s core. But I’m not detecting any kind of energy source on the planet that could be causing all of this.”</p>
<p>Shield up, Allura looks over her right her shoulder at Pidge. “Then we need to follow it down to the core.”</p>
<p>While Pidge gives her analysis, Hunk works on opening the portal. It takes less than a dobosh for him to succeed. “It’s open. Let’s go!”</p>
<p>The Paladins file into the interior of the generator tower. They step off a platform inside the tower while dodging fire from the sentry droids that makes its way through the open door. Using their jetpacks, the Paladins make the long descent to the bottom of the tower.</p>
<p>Arriving at the bottom of the shaft, they are presented with another set of doors. Utilizing his lock-picking abilities, Hunk opens it in less than a dobosh. The sight that presents itself to the team is not one they expected to see.</p>
<p>They step into a large circular chamber, in the center of which is an immense translucent glowing sphere. On the outer walls of the chambers they see placards written in a script they’ve all seen before.</p>
<p>Lance glances at the sphere. “Whoa…what is that?”</p>
<p>Allura glares at the sphere, venom dripping from her voice. “This is Zarkon’s witch’s doing.”</p>
<p>Hearing the reference to Haggar, Lance and Hunk draw their Bayard weapons as the team steps towards the sphere. Allura continues her explanation. “The energy I felt earlier…this is not the source of it. This sphere is an energy receiver and transmitter, not an energy creator. It must be receiving energy from somewhere off planet. Dark energy. Find that source, and you’ll find Haggar.”</p>
<p>Keith continues to stare at the outer walls, particularly the architecture and the placards. “Allura…this facility…it looks Altean.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you’re correct, Keith.” Allura leads the team closer to the glowing sphere. “This is a decommissioned Altean terra forming plant. I’m familiar with them. That’s how I know so much about the sphere. Somehow the witch has been able to reactivate this facility remotely.”</p>
<p>“Can you shut it down?”</p>
<p>Staring intently at the sphere, she says, “I don’t know, Keith. I can try.”</p>
<p>She reaches her hand out to the sphere and is hit by a bolt of dark magic. Recoiling in pain she is caught by her fellow Paladins. The dark magic behaves like an electrical pulse. While flowing through Allura’s body, it jolts the Paladins in contact with her. Pulling with all her might Allura breaks contact with the sphere, and the Paladins are all thrown backwards onto the floor.</p>
<p>Shaking off the effects of the jolt, Lance checks on Allura. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes. That sphere. The energy is too powerful.”</p>
<p>Next to them Hunk groans loudly. Rising to his knees, his hand scoops up a sample of the soil. Seeing some strange components in it, he leans in to take a closer look. “This soil is weird. So white and powdery, like ground-up rocks or earth...” He activates the scanner built into his helmet and studies the results displayed on his face shield. What he finds alarms him. “…and Heximite!”</p>
<p>Blasts from ion rifles fly all around them as the droids who were pursuing them finally catch up. Bayard shields go up as Hunk and Lance return fire. Pidge uses her whip to help the boys out.</p>
<p>As he is firing, Lance leans in to Hunk and shouts, “What’s Heximite? Some of us may have slept through chemistry.”</p>
<p>Pidge gives him the blunt assessment, since she didn’t sleep through chemistry. “The whole planet is a bomb. One that’s big enough to wipe out several solar systems.”</p>
<p>Hunk finishes the thought. “It’s under increasing pressure, and when the pressure reaches a certain point, it’s going to explode.”</p>
<p>Throughout this explanation the team continues to battle against the droids.</p>
<p>Keith thinks quickly. “How long do we have?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t like Hunk’s answer. “Maybe 20 doboshes?”</p>
<p>Shifting into rapid fire mode, Lance turns to Keith while still firing his Bayard rifle. “We have to get off this planet and warn everyone!”</p>
<p>“Keith, anyone within ten solar systems of us is going to get blown to pieces.”</p>
<p>Allura builds on Hunk’s point. “If that’s true, they could take out Voltron, the rebels, the Coalition, and the Blade of Marmora in one fell swoop.”</p>
<p>That’s all Keith needed to hear. “That exit on the other side of the sphere. Let’s take it and get out of here!”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Zaiforge Cannon Senfama</span>
</p>
<p>A frustrated Kolivan contacts the Castle of Lions. “Coran, are there any targets that need support?”</p>
<p>Coran studies the situation map displayed on the main screen on the Bridge of the Castle. “I haven’t heard of anyone needing help. And that Galra battleship heading towards Naxzela stopped.”</p>
<p>Kolivan and Meltok stare at each other, stupefied. “Stopped?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Quite a distance away, too. Perhaps the Galra decided it’s too well fortified to attack.”</p>
<p>Kolivan isn’t buying it. “Victory or Death is the Galra way. They never stop attacking.”</p>
<p>Listening to the conversation, a thought strikes Meltok. “Voltron!” Meltok hurriedly opens the command link to Voltron. “Keith, can you hear me? Keith!”</p>
<p>Listening to Meltok’s call to Voltron, Coran races over to the communications console. He too is concerned. “Paladins? Allura? What’s happened?”</p>
<p>Monitoring Coran’s transmission, an uncharacteristically frantic Meltok contacts Coran. “Something’s wrong!”</p>
<p>Coran looks back at the situation map. “It must be the magnetic distortion from Naxzela.”</p>
<p>Meltok looks to Kolivan. “They’ve laid a trap for Voltron, I’m sure of it. I’m going to check it out. I need a ship.”</p>
<p>Kolivan grabs the arm of Meltok as he moves towards the Control Room exit. “You are taking a risk you don’t need to take. Why are you doing this? Protocol 23…”</p>
<p>“THE <span class="u">HELL</span> WITH PROTOCOL 23! Family doesn’t abandon family! I’m not going to stand by helplessly and do nothing! I must try. I owe my sister that much.”</p>
<p>Kolivan releases his arm and places his hand on Meltok’s shoulder. The two men have fought many battles together, battles that forged a tight bond of brotherhood between them. Kolivan knows there is nothing he can do to stop Meltok. And he’s not about to try.</p>
<p>“May the Supreme Spirit be with you, Meltok. Good luck.”</p>
<p>Meltok places his hand on Kolivan’s shoulder, squeezes it, and nods his appreciation to the Blademaster. He raises his mask and moves through the Control Room exit. Looking down on a small landing pad, Meltok spots a Galra fighter sitting nearby.</p>
<p>“That’ll work.”</p>
<p>He departs Senfama, making full speed towards Naxzela.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Space between Senfama and Naxzela</span>
</p>
<p>Racing towards the location of the Galra battleship, Meltok still cannot contact the Paladins. He switches to Matt Holt’s communications frequency to determine if he’s had better luck. “Matt, something’s wrong. I can’t reach Voltron. Are you in contact with them?”</p>
<p>With the Teq cannon powerless, Matt and the other Coalition fighters have moved back to their ships. “Negative. We can fly to Naxzela to check on them.”</p>
<p>“Negative. I need your help. I can’t explain why, but I know we need to attack that battleship sitting in space near Naxzela. Can you and the Coalition squadrons meet up with me?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative, but I thought the battleship had stopped and that it wasn’t threatening Naxzela.”</p>
<p>“Roger. It did stop, but they’re up to something. We’re afraid they’ve somehow laid a trap for Voltron.”</p>
<p>“Understood. We’re with you. Be advised, we are leaving for your location now. See you soon.”</p>
<p>“Copy that. Thank you. Good to have you along.”</p>
<p>Monitoring the conversation, Coran decides to throw his hat in the ring as well. “I’m coming along too. It might take me awhile. I’m on the other side of the galaxy, and I don’t have enough of Allura’s energy left to work the teleduv.”</p>
<p>Meltok doesn’t want to put their key strategic asset at risk in case the battleship is a trap. “Negative. Stay in position. We might need you back there.”</p>
<p>
  <strong><a id="_Toc38616913" name="_Toc38616913"></a>Endgame</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Galra Occupied Space, near Naxzela</span>
</p>
<p>“Fighter squadron Djalg 14, report in.”</p>
<p>“Djalg 14 here. No sign of Lotor in this zone. Moving to Zone Everall 71.”</p>
<p>The radio messages between Zarkon’s flagship and the search parties the Galra Emperor deployed to look for Lotor drone on for vargas. Sitting in his Sincline fighter in a semi-stupor, Lotor monitors the transmissions.</p>
<p>“Copy. Fighter squadron Djalg 15, report in”</p>
<p>“Djalg 15 here. No sign of Lotor. Moving to Zone Rebulon 55.”</p>
<p>“Negative, Djalg 15, that zone is restricted. I repeat, Zones Rebulon 4 through 69 are off-limits.”</p>
<p>Lotor snaps to alertness and sits up in his seat. What he hears next spurs him to action.</p>
<p>“We expect a massive detonation soon that will wipe out everything in the quadrant. Stay out of the area.”</p>
<p>“Copy”</p>
<p>Lotor punches in the coordinates, and in the middle of the restricted zone he identifies a planet.</p>
<p>Naxzela.</p>
<p>Turning his ship towards those coordinates, he makes for Naxzela at top speed.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Naxzela</span>
</p>
<p>Pinned to the surface of Naxzela by the intense gravitational force, Keith frantically tries to contact the Castle of Lions. “Coran! Do you copy? Anyone? Hello!”</p>
<p>Unable to raise anyone outside of Naxzela, he runs down his options. “We’ve lost communications. Pidge, can you boost our signal?”</p>
<p>“No, there’s too much electrostatic repulsion!”</p>
<p>As Lance grits his teeth in frustration, and equally frustrated Hunk gives an update on the countdown to explosion. “Seventeen doboshes left!”</p>
<p>“We have to get off this planet <span class="u">immediately</span>!”</p>
<p>Spurred on by Allura’s admonition, Keith adds his endorsement to her sentiment. “You heard Allura. Paladins, concentrate! One thing at a time. Let’s get up!” The Paladins manage to get Voltron upright and on its feet. Metal creaks and groans under the massive strain of the gravity.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, success is fleeting.</p>
<p>Giving way under the gravitational pull, the ledge on which Voltron stands collapses, and the giant robot plummets down into a tower well. Landing on a ledge protruding from the side of the well, Keith grits his teeth as he assesses the situation.</p>
<p>“Oh no! We’ve fallen even further down!”</p>
<p>Resisting the urge to answer Lance’s blinding glimpse of the obvious with a snarky response, Keith bites his lip so hard it bleeds. The last thing he needs to do is say anything that will panic his team.</p>
<p>“Fifteen doboshes!”</p>
<p>“No! No! We can’t die here! Not yet!”</p>
<p>So much for the team not panicking.</p>
<p>“No one’s dying here, Pidge. Listen up, team. I told Allura I didn’t believe in the no-win scenario. It’s time to back that up. We’ve come through a lot as Voltron. Let’s clear our heads. We just have to think.”</p>
<p>Heeding Keith’s advice, Lance turns to the one person he believes has the power to get them out of this mess.</p>
<p>“Allura…you felt the dark energy when it first started. You have a connection to this magic. I know you can get us out of this somehow. We all saw what you did when you healed the Balmera, and how you power the Castle.”</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know. I haven’t been trained.”</p>
<p>“No one trained you to save the Balmera, but you did that. I know you can do it. There’s a reason the Blue Lion chose you.”</p>
<p>As Lance talks to Allura, the other Paladins listen in with interest.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who brought everyone together. You can do this. Every moment we’ve had together, they’ve all led to this day. This is your destiny. You are the heart of Voltron.”</p>
<p>Calmed by Lance’s words, Allura takes a deep breath. “Ok. I’ll try. Everyone. I need you to concentrate with me. Focus on lifting Voltron off the planet. Keith, be ready to get us out of here!”</p>
<p>Allura closes her eyes, exhales, and focuses on what she must do.</p>
<p>“Help me, father.”</p>
<p>Concentrating hard and using all her skills as an Altean Alchemist, her efforts, aided by the concentrated willpower of her fellow Paladins, cause Voltron to glow with the power of an energy source heretofore unknown to the team.</p>
<p>“It’s working! Paladins, maintain focus!” As Voltron glows a bright blue from the light energy channeled by Allura, Keith launches the giant robot skyward. Fighting through the gravitational fields, it emerges from the well, streaks skyward, and approaches the purple energy barrier enveloping the planet.</p>
<p>“Lance, you’re up!”</p>
<p>Pointing the right arm of Voltron at the barrier, Lance engages his Bayard and fires the Ion weapon in Red’s jaws. Punching a hole in the barrier, Voltron emerges into the upper atmosphere of Naxzela.</p>
<p>With Voltron free of the gravitational pull of the generators, Allura slumps back in her seat, breathing heavily and completely exhausted.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lance!”</p>
<p>Lance gives her a warm smile. “That was all you.”</p>
<p>All the Paladins slump back into their pilot’s seats and breathe a collective sigh of relief.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Upper Atmosphere of Naxzela</span>
</p>
<p>Getting out of the gravity trap is one thing. Keith reminds the team there is a lot more to be done. “We still need to get our people out of the area and defuse that bomb!”</p>
<p>He reaches out to get a current status and to alert the Coalition about the ticking bomb that is Naxzela. Unable to reach Coran, he tries a different contact. “Kolivan, this is Keith. Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>The message is heard by Kolivan and Meltok. The voice of a very concerned Meltok crackles across Keith’s communications link. “Keith, this is Meltok. Where are you? Is everything ok?”</p>
<p>“No. Things are bad and they’re about to get worse if we don’t stop Zarkon’s witch. I’ll explain shortly. We’re outbound from Naxzela. Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Heading for the Galra battleship that’s just outside the Naxzela system.”</p>
<p>The puzzle pieces fall into place for Keith. “Same here. I’m convinced Haggar is the cause of all this. Meltok, you’re a weapons expert. Are you familiar with the properties of Heximite?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative. It’s an explosive compound used to expand the destructive properties of materials like Cordite. I’m afraid to ask why you brought that up.”</p>
<p>“Naxzela is covered with the stuff. It’s under increasing pressure.”</p>
<p>The full scope of the threat is now clear to Meltok. “She’s turning Naxzela into a bomb!”</p>
<p>“Affirmative. Meltok, Haggar must be aboard that battleship.”</p>
<p>Meltok smiles. “I’m way ahead of you. And I brought some backup.” Pulling up alongside Meltok and travelling in formation with him are the Coalition Squadrons from the Teq Zaiforge Cannon.</p>
<p>Captain Olia reports in to Keith. “Rebel squadron is en route.”</p>
<p>As does Matt Holt. “Good to have Voltron back in the fight!”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Location of Battleship Bretavia_Q-Five</span>
</p>
<p>Meltok and the Coalition squadrons arrive at the battleship well before Voltron.</p>
<p>“What the ruggle is that?” The sight of a massive Galra battleship is one that Captain Olia has seen before. But there is something about <span class="u">this</span> battleship that is not right. “Matt, does the front of that ship look…different?”</p>
<p>Matt runs an analysis on the strange appearance of the ship. “It looks like some sort of weapon attached to its bow.” The weapon is attached to the lower part of the bow and extends well forward of the front of the battleship. In the shape of an arrowhead, it is wide where it attaches to the bow and tapers off to a point roughly 80 feet from the attachment point.</p>
<p>As Meltok and the Coalition ships close in, the giant battleship opens fire with all available weapons.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Voltron, en route to the Battleship</span>
</p>
<p>Following repeated attempts, Keith successfully contacts the Castle of Lions. “Coran, you need to get as far away from Naxzela as you can immediately. Pick up any members of the Coalition who are nearby but go!”</p>
<p>Coran is very confused. “Wh…what’s happening?”</p>
<p>Allura cuts right to the chase and bluntly fills in the missing information for Coran. “Naxzela is a bomb, and it’s about to go off!”</p>
<p>Coran’s brow furrows with worry. “But what about you?”</p>
<p>“We’ll stop it if we can, but we need you to do this!”</p>
<p>The extreme sense of urgency in Allura’s voice frightens Coran in a way he’s never experienced before. He swallows hard. “Yes, Princess.”</p>
<p>Keith pushes Voltron to maximum speed. He knows it is a race against time. And it’s a race he knows they may very well lose.</p>
<p>Even Pidge, the resident optimist, is whistling in the dark. “I sure hope we make it in time.”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Battleship Bretavia-Q-Five</span>
</p>
<p>In her sanctuary, Haggar and her druids continue their ritual. While the dark energy swirls above her in a purple and black vortex, Haggar screams in anticipation of the climax that is now so close.</p>
<p>The sphere in the terra forming chamber on Naxzela glows a brighter purple as the energy levels on the planet spike.</p>
<p>Meltok and the Coalition attack force correctly deduce the protuberance on the bow of the battleship is their primary target. But it is heavily shielded. Their rounds ricochet off it, when they can get close enough to fire. Which isn’t often. The barrage from the battleships weapons is horrendous and keeps the Coalition ships well out of the effective range of their weapons.</p>
<p>Meltok circles around to the front of the battleship, then turns to face it. He attempts to rally the Coalition ships. “Follow my lead! We’ve got to break through that shield!”</p>
<p>Meltok’s fighter takes a hit on the right wing. Recovering from the force of the impact, he struggles to maintain trim on his crippled fighter.</p>
<p>While the battle at the battleship rages, pressure from the increased gravitational field on Naxzela is rapidly bringing the Heximite to a critical mass.</p>
<p>On Voltron, Lance cries out the truth no one wants to hear. “We’re not going to make it!”</p>
<p>Clear of the expected blast zone, Coran monitors the situation in the space outside Naxzela, and whispers a prayer. “Please hurry, Princess.”</p>
<p>Outside the battleship, the situation is growing hopeless. Matt contacts Meltok. “We’ll never penetrate those shields!”</p>
<p>Meltok stares at the shielding around the weapon. Matt is right. They can’t break through the shielding with the weapons they have. Taking a deep breath, he knows there is only one thing that can be done to defeat the shielding and destroy weapon.</p>
<p>“Maybe not with our weapons, Matt.” He punches his fighter forward to top speed and begins a suicide run designed to take him through the shield.</p>
<p>He hopes.</p>
<p>Matt picks up Meltok’s flight path and knows exactly what he’s doing. “Wait, Meltok, what are you doing?!”</p>
<p>“Saving the mission, Matt.”</p>
<p>“Meltok, NO!”</p>
<p>Knowing every tick matters, he presses hard against the throttle hoping to squeeze just a bit more speed out of the fighter. Approaching the shield head-on, he closes his eyes and prepares to meet his fate.</p>
<p>“I know you can’t hear me, but this one’s for you, sis. I told you I’d look out for him.”</p>
<p>Closing in on the battleship, but still too far away to have a direct impact on what’s happening, the Paladins see Meltok’s run at the battleship. Keith is particularly distressed. He’s met Meltok in person twice; once at his Trials of Marmora, and once on a mission they worked together. Gruff and no-nonsense, there was however something else. A connection between them that Keith could not explain. Something that told him this man would put his life on the line for him with no hesitation.</p>
<p>Putting his life on the line to save the mission, to save the Blade of Marmora…to save Voltron…is exactly what Meltok is doing now.</p>
<p>Without any warning, a powerful Ion beam rips through space. Penetrating the shield around the weapon, the beam crashes into it with devastating effect, causing massive damage. An explosion tears through the weapon, one so violent that it is ripped off the front of the battleship.</p>
<p>Seeing the explosion up close, Meltok pulls his fighter into a 90-degree turn and accelerates away from the battleship. Streaking away from the exploding weapon, he finds the source of the beam.</p>
<p>Lotor’s Sincline ship.</p>
<p>Lotor continues to fire at the weapon, now detached from the battleship, until it is completely destroyed.</p>
<p>In her sanctuary, Haggar’s ritual is interrupted, first by the initial impact of Lotor’s Ion beam, then by the explosion of the weapon itself. Screaming in pain as the dark energy above her dissipates, she collapses in a heap.</p>
<p>On Naxzela, the sphere in the terra forming chamber powers down. As it loses power, so too do the gravitational generator towers. The oppressive purple blanket that enveloped Naxzela dissipates, and the gravitational pressure on the planet is relieved.</p>
<p>On the Castle of Lions, Coran closely monitors the situation. “Naxzela is returning to normal! Keith, Voltron did it!”</p>
<p>“Not Voltron, Coran.” Approaching the scene, and still unaware of Lotor’s presence, Keith contacts Meltok. “Good work, Master Chief!”</p>
<p>There is a slight delay in Meltok’s response as the Master Chief tries to make sense out of what he just saw. “It wasn’t me either, Keith.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Who then?”</p>
<p>“It was Lotor. The cannon on his ship was the only thing powerful enough to take down that shield.”</p>
<p>On the Bridge of Bretavia-Q-Five, Haggar’s image flashes on the main screen. “Admiral Trag, take us out of here now!”</p>
<p>He salutes the witch. “Vrepit Sa.”</p>
<p>Closing the communication link, he turns to Commander Ladnok. “That’s the first intelligent thing I’ve heard that witch say this whole mission.”</p>
<p>Picking its way through the shattered debris of Haggar’s weapon, the battleship jumps into hyperspace.</p>
<p>Meltok, Voltron, and the Coalition ships stare down and surround Lotor’s ship, expecting the need to engage it at any moment. What comes next is something no one expected.</p>
<p>Lotor opens a communications channel.</p>
<p>“Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters. I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but…I think it is time we had a discussion.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Several new characters to this story, some canon (Trugg, Ladnok) and some original (Trag, Meltok) were introduced in the last two chapters. These characters, their conflicts, and their hidden agendas will carry over into the next work and in some cases into the later works of the Galra Chronicles series. </p>
<p>One important point to make on the relationship between Keith and Allura. At this point in the story they have significant differences of opinion when it comes to the Galra in general, and Acxa in particular. Allura distrusts (hates) the Galra, and she's concerned about Acxa's slowly growing influence on Keith. However they both agree they must work together for the sake of their shared belief in the cause of the Voltron coalition. Because of that shared belief they do to work together, and it's how they escaped the Naxzela trap. The underlying conflict is still there, and it is something they need to resolve. This will be addressed in the next work of the series.</p>
<p>As for the Generals...at this point they are doing what they must to survive. They're not going away.</p>
<p>This is the final chapter in Return of the Prince. Thank you to everyone for reading this far, and thank you to those who leave comments. Your feedback is greatly appreciated and always welcome.</p>
<p>The first three chapters of the next work, Rise of the Black Paladin, will be published on AO3 on or around 10 May 2020.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>